The Story of a Fallen Star
by I Have a Paper Heart
Summary: Whilst reading in the Great Library, Loki catches a servant girl utterly absorbed in a book. He is enchanted by her and when he speaks to her, she tells him a story about Prince who falls in love with a star. Set before and during Thor/Avengers. LokixOC
1. Of Encounters and Star Dust

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

**Ok, so there's a couple thing that led me to write this fanfiction.**

**I'm completely obsessed with Loki. I totally adore him**

**I saw the Avengers which made me not only fall even deeper in love with him, but it convinced me even more that he really needs a friend. **

**I've had this story about a Star in my head for a while and I didn't really know what to do with it. **

**And so this is just a little piece where Loki gets some sort of social interaction where he isn't put down or "AARGHGHHGH"d at. I'm thinking if people review it and like it I might make a proper story (you know, a few chapters leading up to this and some proper lovin' for Loki) out of it, so let me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Rosa ran her hand over the spines of the books, each and every one perfectly aligned. Not a speck of dust anywhere to be found. She smiled as she touched each one. Memories of her mother's soothing reading voice crashing over her like waves upon a shore, reawakening the hero's and old friends she had met in the stories she used to read to her as she lay in bed, eyelids heavy with want of sleep. She would always fight it though, with everything she had in her. If only to hear but one more sentence about the characters her mother could bring into existence with her voice. A voice so powerful, yet a voice so soothing. A voice which would always stay with her. Whenever she read, it was the voice she heard.

Glancing around her she saw no one. As she had suspected. The Great Library was always immaculate, not a bookmark out of place – only because no one ever stepped foot in it. Asgardians were strong and brave soldiers, they spent their time fighting and training and when leisure time was at their disposal, they used that time to make merry and celebrate the fact that they _were_ such strong and emboldened a people. And while the Asgardians were intelligent too, few of them held much interest in the stories trapped in leather bound pages. They were adventurers. They were warriors. In truth, Rosa was confident it would surprise a great many of them to learn that the Great Library even existed.

Confident that she was alone, she pulled one of the books off the shelf. It was magnificently decorated. They all were. Deep, rich, emerald green leather with gold calligraphy dancing across the cover. _A Journey_. She traced the letters with her finger, slowly, reverently. She opened the book and inhaled the musty smell of the pages. As she began to read a small smile played on her lips, her mother's voice whispering the story in her ear.

Loki, perched up on a ledge with one leg hanging over the side, watched her. He had been quiet when he had entered the Library. He had grown skilled in being unnoticed, his Father with his great adoration of Loki's older brother had of course helped nicely in that regard. He had entered so quietly that one might have only noticed if they had been listening for it. He had seen the young woman in her maid's attire, shelving books, but she had not seen him. He had paid her no mind, she would only be there for a short while. Tidying the already spotless shelves and then she would leave – the maid assigned to the Great Library was always a fortunate woman. She need only make a quick trip there each day to ensure everything was as it should be and then she would be free to leave and spend her time as she wished. It was what all the others did. Inevitably the maid would be replaced by another after a few months, they always were. Some other maid, a kitchenhand or a cleaner assigned to the royal suites would out the Library keeper for neglecting her duties (jealous of her luck, no doubt) and she would be assigned elsewhere. Somewhere fair less desirable, Loki imagined.

He had settled himself in his usual spot; the railing on the second floor where he could overlook all the shelves stuffed with brilliantly bound books. _His_ kingdom. Not a soul to disturb him, well, perhaps one. But she would soon leave. They all did. Loki assumed none of the women who passed in and out of that job could read anyway. He glanced back down at where she had last been standing. He was mildly shocked to see she was still there.

She had an open book held up before her. Her fingers whispering over the pages. Loki put down his book and swung his other leg over the balcony, leaning over to watch the Book Keeper. She was completely absorbed, cut off entirely from the rest of existence. All that existed to her were the words on that page. The way she leaned in over the words before her and sank slowly to sit herself upon the ground, never once so much as glancing away from the book.

Loki watched, enchanted.

The woman was beautiful, there was no denying that. But it wasn't that which held his gaze, for beautiful woman were no rarity in Asgard. It was her intensity. He was honestly waiting for her to merely melt into the book. He had to speak to her. He wanted to hear her voice. He wanted to know her name. He wanted her to tell him all about that book.

She didn't even realise he was there until he stood right beside her and actually spoke.

"What is your name?" he asked, silently wishing had thought of something better to say to her.

Her eyes shot up and locked onto his, her stomach plummeting. She slammed the book shut and leapt to her feet. Hastily, and with shaking hands she shoved the book back in the spot – the gaping hole that looked almost like a wound on the otherwise untouched shelf. "Forgive me, My Lord," she said quickly, her eyes on his feet as she gave a quick curtsy and hurried off in the other direction.

"Wait," he called and she froze, turning and taking a hesitant glance in his direction. His fingers hovered at the shelf where she had just stood. They danced softly over the spines of the books. "Which one?" he asked gently.

"My Lord?" she asked.

"Which one were you reading?" His voice was calm, and when his gaze fell upon her she did not feel intimidated, she did not fear punishment for neglecting her duties. There was something in his voice that she found comforting.

She was well aware of who he was; the God of Mischief. The _Silvertongue_. Able to manipulate anyone with a single phrase. She knew he was not to be trusted. But still, she could not help_ but_ to trust him instantly. It was herself that she doubted for it, not him.

Rosa moved towards him slowly, watching him. As she reached his side, she turned to the bookshelf, pulled out the book which she had been reading and presented it to him.

"This one, Your Highness." Rosa bit her lip, hesitating before she went on, "I must beg your forgiveness, My Lord. It was really not my place to be neglecting my duties. I assure you it will not happen again!"

"It's alright," Loki told her, "I do not mind. You seemed a good deal of the way through it."

Rosa felt heat creeping up her neck, "I had not but one chapter left."

Loki turned it over in his hands and opened it to the first page to begin reading. They stood in silence for a few moments until Rosa grew unsure of whether or not she should leave the Prince in peace. She was about to move away when Loki looked up at her again.

"What is it about?" he asked her, genuine interest in his voice.

Rosa hesitated, her eyes upon the book in his hands, "A Prince," she told him, trying hard not to blush as he raised his eyebrows at her. She hesitated.

"Tell me," he said, "Please."

"You would not prefer to read it yourself, My Lord?"

"No… I want you to tell me."

Rosa nodded and cast her eyes down, she could feel him staring at her.

"He is the Prince of a Kingdom filled with gloom…" She said softly, "Their world is dull, and full of sadness. The people of the kingdom are forlorn, and are losing hope that the Royal Family might save them as they have given their word to. And the King and Queen… they have long since given up any hope of rescue from the darkness. The whole Kingdom and all it's people are slowly turning to stone. Until one night, the Prince sees a star fall from the Heaven's."

Rosa took the book from Prince Loki, and ran her hand slowly over the binding as she began to fall back into the story she had been reading, "It's it the most vibrant light he has ever seen in his life and so he sets off to find it and bring it back to light up the Kingdom."

"Does he find the star?"

"Oh, indeed! He travels for many days in search of it. Only… T'is not a star at all, not as he expected it to be. It is a woman. A beautiful woman. She glows, and enchants everything she touches, filling all of it with happiness. He finds her by following her light. He tells her of his dying Kingdom and begs her to come back with him, promising her riches and comforts beyond her wildest dreams."

Loki cannot help but to smile at her enthusiasm, she seemed to have forgotten that she herself was speaking to the Dark Prince of Asgard.

"She goes, then?" he asked.

"She does, but she warns him that she cannot stay. For a star that falls never falls on purpose. And if she doesn't return to her place in the sky her light will fade and she will die. The Prince promises to help her return home in return for her light touching his Kingdom. As the two journey back to his Kingdom, the Prince finds himself falling in love with the star. He grows saddened by the idea of her returning to the Heaven's and like the rest of his Kingdom, he begins to turn to stone…"

Rosa looked up and their eyes met, Loki moved to lower himself to the ground just as she had when he had been watching her earlier. As he sits and gestures for her to do the same she follows his lead. He sat with his back against the bookshelf, one leg extended out, the other bent up at the knee. Rosa tucked her legs up beneath her, the book resting on her lap.

"What happens next?" Loki asked.

"By the time they reach the Kingdom, a great crowd is there waiting for them. Word has travelled to them that their Prince is bringing them a star, and when they see her they are overjoyed. She shines brilliantly for them and everything her light touches explodes with life. The grass is a vibrant green that most that look upon the colour realise they forgot it existed. The clouds evaporate and let throw the sun. Brilliant coloured birds awaken and begin to sing. And tears of joy stream down the faces of the people whose stone cheek return to flesh."

"And the Prince?"

Rosa shakes his head, "He is the exception. For as his people grow all the more joyful, he watches in agony as the Star's light grows dimmer. He knows she must return home. And he will never see her again. And as he is about to bid her farewell, his Kingdom notices her fading light too. They panic, certain that if her light dies, their happiness will along with it. They clutch onto her, smothering her, begging her to shine for them."

"Then they are killing her!"

"Unintentionally, but yes. The Prince, with an arm and a leg now completely turned to stone rushes to her aid. With a stone fist he beats her captors off of her and with all the strength her can muster he throws her skyward. She uses the last of her light to soar up toward the Heaven's, and as she glances over her shoulder, she watches as her Prince turns completely to stone."

They sat in silence for a few moments, Rosa stared down at her hands.

"And, what more?" Loki practically begged. He leaned in towards her, desperate for her to go on.

"I know not, My Lord," she answers with a shrug. "That is as far as I got before you- I mean, before I-"

"Before I startled you?" Loki finished for her with a smirk.

"Yes, My Lord," she answered, she couldn't help but to smile.

They smiled at each other for a moment before Loki spoke again, "Would you perhaps, read the rest to me?" he asked, "If that is, you don't mind the company while you finish it.

Rosa looked up at him once again and her smile grew wider, he was giving her permission to continue reading.

"If you wish it," she answered gently. She then opened the book and began to read aloud.

…_she could feel her heart breaking into pieces as she stared in horror at her Prince… her love… now frozen, like a statue reaching up toward her. A tear fell from her eye, plummeting down to earth and landing upon the stone face of the man that she loved and wept for. _

_She returned to her rightful place in the sky among her sisters. And though they had watched the whole affair unfold, they could not comprehend her grief. For none of them had ever left their place in the sky, so they had never known loss, or sacrifice… or love. And so they shone beside her, unable to offer her anything but their light._

_Many years then passed. The Kingdom rose up and lived in happiness and harmony, slowly they began to forget about the Prince who had saved them. They forgot that the statue in their main town square had once been alive. They forgot why they loved that statue so dearly. But they never forgot about the star that had saved them. And they supposed that was why they held the statue so dearly in their hearts, because he forever pointed up towards their guardian star. _

_For all those years, the star never once averted her gaze. She stared down upon her beloved, making sure to burn brightly, and radiantly over his Kingdom so that his sacrifice would never be in vain. _

_10 years passed. _

_And then another 10. _

_And then 100 more._

_Yet the star refused to look away. _

_And that devotion was at last rewarded. Because what the Star did not know was that her Prince was staring back. For the Prince was indeed stone, but he was very much alive. That single tear that the star had shed, that fell upon his face held within it so much of his Star's love that it had kept his heart beating for over 100 years. And the Prince had spent those hundred years putting all of his efforts into sending her a sign. A sign to show her that he was still alive. _

_At first he had tried screaming out to her, for decades he tried. But he concluded only that his lungs were not but solid rock. So then he had tried waving, nodding, reaching, kneeling, falling, a step, a kiss, a smile. And what was it that he managed? After more than a century of trying to signal his Love? He blinked. A single blink, of stone eyelids. It had taken him a century. But he had done it. And his Star had seen it. _

_She was filled with bliss and her light exploded out across the earth and galaxy, as she threw herself downward towards her love. The nearer she came, the more the Prince found himself able to move. He drew in his first breath in a century. His stone body returned to flesh. And finally, at long, long last, he held his love in his arms. _

_The pair left the Kingdom and lived a long and peaceful life together. The star dimmed her light just enough so that she might live out the length of the Prince's mortal life._

_In the end they died, as all indeed do. But it is comforting to know that they went, as if falling asleep… happy… in love… together. _

Rosa closed the book and hugged it to her chest. She smiled to herself for a time before looking up at Loki. She had not realised it, but he had been watching her unwaveringly, the entire time.

"Thank you," she whispered, "For allowing me to finish it."

Loki nodded, a small smiled playing on his lips.

Rosa stood, placing the book back upon the shelf, and so he too got up.

"What is your name?" he asked her.

"Rosa, My Lord."

"Loki," he corrected her.

She smiled and said softly, "I know who you are, Sire."

"No," he stopped her, "I want you to call me Loki."

Rosa smiled at him again and they stood in silence. Loki hesitated, his pride getting in the way of that which he wanted to ask her.

As if she could tell exactly what it was he wished to ask, she said, "Perhaps, _next time_ we could start from the beginning of a story… instead of my filling you in."

Loki could not help but to smile at her, "A fine idea, indeed." He bowed to her, "Until next time, Rosa."

She curtsied in return and turned to walk away. After a few paces she stopped and looked over her shoulder, "Goodbye, Loki."

And with that, they left.

* * *

**Okey Dokey! So thoughts? Let me know! ;)**


	2. Of Reluctance and Mind Reading

**Firstly, I'd like to thank you all so very, very much for the beautiful reviews you left me! I really wasn't expected such flattering feedback. I adore each and every word you took the time to write! Thank you. **

**Seeing as so many people said that they'd like to see this fic as a multi-chapter, I figured I'd give it a go. So please let me know what you think! I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with it. I've got a few different scenes written down but apart from that I'm winging it at the moment. I'm actually considering eventually including the events in the Thor film because I've had what I think is a pretty good idea of how to make that interesting. But like I said I'm not sure yet, so let me know. **

**And also, to the readers who asked if the story about the star was my original work, yes it was :) I'm glad you liked it! I'm working on a few more stories that I'll include in future chapters seeing as that one was so much fun to write!**

**Thanks again to all of you who are reading/reviewing/favouriting! I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

It was after what must have been the thirtieth time she'd looked up toward the door that morning, when she concluded he was not coming. He was a Prince after all, she had reminded herself. His life was surely filled to the brim with excitement, adventure and wonder. It was highly likely that he did not even remember his encounter with her – a common maid – the previous week. And he certainly had not been replaying it constantly in his mind as she had.

Rosa let out a groan and pinched the bridge of her nose. She had called him Loki. She had _actually _called him Loki. What kind of madness had she been overcome by? He had suggested it yes, but she had been utterly insane to do so! It was a moment of courtesy on his part, and nothing more… or had it been a test, perhaps? A test which she had failed dreadfully! Imagine what he must have thought of her. A maid, a _servant girl_ addressing he, the Prince of Asgard, as if she were his equal!

She was thoroughly surprised she hadn't been flogged!

Utterly mortified in herself, she scurried around the Library dusting the shelves. All that she desired in that moment was to complete her work in order for her to get as far away from the Great Library as possible. She just wished to be gone before he arrived.

The day following their encounter, Rosa had thought of nothing but seeing him again. She spent the entire day in the Great Library, trying her best to keep busy – a difficult task in a room (vast though it may be) that was for the most part untouched. Surely, she lost count of how many times she turned toward the doors when her imagination convinced her that she had heard them opening.

But he had not come.

And so, over the days that followed, Rosa's excitement fizzled. And with it, her confidence that her interaction with the Prince had in actual fact gone well at all. By the time that that day – the seventh day following – had arrived, Rosa had convinced herself that the entire affair was an utter fiasco and she had without doubt upset Prince Loki with her unorthodox and indeed unacceptable behaviour towards him.

The very thought of even making eye contact with him ever again made her stomach knot terribly. For all she could imagine seeing there was disgust…

Rosa shook her head to herself. She had been reading far too many fairy tales, they evidently caused her to act rashly. What she needed to do was to get her head out of the clouds and to focus on her duties. If she should see Prince Loki again, she would treat him with utmost respect, just as he deserved and hope that he would be kind enough to pretend the entire event never happened.

…

Victorious cries echoed out through the Training Field. Loki, who sat leaned up against the trunk of a tree to the far side of the arena, glanced up for only a moment to see Thor rest his boot atop Volstagg's chest. He swung Mjölnir over his shoulder with and smiled down at his opponent.

"Did you truly think that you would lay so much as a scratch on me, wielding that rusted battle axe against my Hammer?" Thor asked loudly, making sure it was heard by all who surrounded him.

"I shall best you one day Thor, and on that day you will wait on me while I feast in celebration of such a victory." Volstagg grunted, though he wore a smile upon his face.

Thor laughed and reached out a hand to help his friend to his feet, "I very much look forward to that day, my good Volstagg."

Thor thumped Volstagg on the back good naturedly, and looked around. Loki's eyes returned to his book, the book Rosa had read. He had taken it from the Great Library when he had left that day, knowing it would play on his mind. He had to read it again. Though, he found it less satisfying this time around, without the woman's voice coaxing the characters into life.

"Who will be next then?" He heard Thor call out, and the warriors around him avoided his eye, attempting to appear otherwise engaged. "Who will face me?"

It was then that Thor spotted Loki.

"Brother!" and Loki looked up from his book, "You have done not but read that infernal book the entire morning. Nothing would give me more joy than for you to put it aside face me in the training ring."

It took a great deal of self control for Loki to stop himself from rolling his eyes, "As enticing an offer as it may be, Thor, I have not forgotten your cheap shot which served to break my nose not two weeks ago." His voice dripped with agitation.

Thor laughed, "Come now, brother. After but a quick trip to the Healing Room you were better than ever! Do not let one poor block on your part dissuade you from jostling with me again."

"A poor block on my part?" Loki repeated.

"Well… perhaps I was a little over zealous, but it was nothing you shouldn't have been able to parry." replied Thor. "Come little brother, just one round."

"Unfortunately, I will have to decline Thor. I have business that must be seen to." Loki stood and folded his book closed up under his arm.

"Loki," Thor said gently, all his jesting mannerism evaporating in an instant, "Are you alright? You have seemed… distracted, these past few days."

Loki offered a thin smile, "I am fine brother. We will spar another time, for which you should prepare yourself for a great deal of humiliation." He clapped his brother on the shoulder.

Thor laughed, "Very well then! I only hope that you will live up to your threat."

Loki turned and headed down the vast hallway towards the Great Library, his footsteps echoing eerily around him as he made his way.

…

When Loki entered the Library, he did not take care as he usually did, to remain quiet and unseen. The door closed behind him with a thud and he witnessed Rosa (caught by surprise of the sound in her otherwise silent sanctuary) so startled that she knocked and entire row of books off of their shelf and onto the floor.

Flustered, she bent over hurriedly to pick them up. Loki moved towards her in order to lend a hand.

"Allow me to help." He said gently.

"Thank you, your Highness, but there is really no need." She insisted quickly, without look at him.

Loki faltered. He was back to 'Your Highness'…

With furrowed brows, he continued to help her right the books. His hand came close to hers more than once and each time she jerked away from him so that they did not make contact. Loki looked at her. Her eyes were focused intensely on the task in front of her. She seemed completely determined not to make eye contact with him.

Once they were done, Rosa bowed to him, "Thank you kindly, Your Highness."

She turned and hurried off in the other direction.

"Rosa, wait." Loki said.

Rosa stopped instantly, her stomach doing a little flip at the sound of her name rolling off his tongue. She turned towards him, her head still bowed respectfully.

"My Lord?"

Loki held out the book he had taken with him. "It is the book you read to me," he told her, "I took it with me. I had to read the story again. I look at the stars anew because of it… Night time seems more… alive."

Rosa said nothing.

"Have I offended you in some way?" Loki asked.

"Of course not, My Lord!" She assured him with a shaky voice and she hurried off to another section of the shelves to straighten the already perfect alignment of books. Loki followed her, a calm air about him.

"Then, why is it that you run from me every time I so much as glance in your direction?"

Rosa opened and closed her mouth several times, searching for words that would not seem to come to her. Her eyes met his and Loki stared at her, his gaze bored into her and for a moment she felt certain that he was inside her mind, combing through her thoughts. Though Rosa could feel her cheeks blushing furiously, she found herself unable to look away from him.

"You thought yourself too bold at our last encounter…" His voice was gentle but she cringed anyway.

Rosa at last, dropped her gaze, "It was not may place, Sire. And I do apologize most sincerely for any disrespect I undoubtedly showed you."

She looked up and met his eye for but a fleeting moment before she looked away once again. Disappointment bubbled inside him and he scowled.

_Of course_, he thought bitterly. Why had he expected any more than this? This woman had not wished to speak to him, she had merely been doing her duties in pleasing her superior. He had requested that she stay and speak to him, so she did. He had asked her to tell him about her book, so she had. He had asked her to call him by his name, and she had but followed his command. How foolish he had been to think that there were someone who might enjoy his company for that and nothing more. Someone who wouldn't judge him for the fact that he was not like the other Asgardian warriors._ Someone_ who wasn't around him just because they were also in Thor's company.

"I admired it," Loki said to her, "your enthusiasm. Your passion. The fact that you would actually speak to me, despite who I am. I thought perhaps you were different… but it appears not to be so."

Rosa looked up at him, her brows furrowed. She was thoroughly taken aback by the hurt in his voice. So he had been genuine then? He had truly wanted to spend some time in her company… but why? He was a Prince! Surely Noble Women were falling over each other to win his attentions. Why did he have any time for her at all; a lowly handmaiden?

"It seems we are done here." He snarled before turning on his heel and storming away.

"Wait!" her voice came from behind him and for a moment he remained resolute about leaving until she spoke again.

Her voice was gentle, "Loki… please?"

Loki slowed to a stop and looked over his shoulder. Anger was still evident upon his features. Rosa moved towards him and as she did so, she reached into the cloth bag that hung from her shoulder and pulled out a book. She still appeared most hesitant about her actions.

She took a deep breath before saying, "the day after we met, I returned here early to finish my duties… and… to pick out another book."

She held out a royal blue bound book and Loki took it from her without so much as glancing at it, his eyes were on her instead. He took in his hands and as he did so his fingers brushed against hers. She took in a tiny, yet sharp breath at the contact. He did not miss it.

"What is this one about?" He asked, his voice far more gentle than before.

"I don't know…" she told him, smiling ever so slightly, "We agreed to start the next one together."

Loki could not help but to smile.

For hours the pair sat together, taking turns reading to one another, sharing tales, laughing. Rosa lost count of how many times Loki's smooth words were able to make her blush. And though he may not have admitted it out loud, it pleased Loki to no end that Rosa even dared poke fun at him light-heartedly once or twice.

Time passed in this nature well into the afternoon. The sun was beginning to set, casting a brilliant golden haze in through the high windows of the Great Library. Loki and Rosa lay side by side on the Library floor, small piles of books surrounding them. Rosa gazed at the ceiling lost in the adventures the stories had awoken in her imagination. Loki watched her out of the corner of his eye, not wanting to disturb her train of thought. It was Rosa who broke the silence.

"Loki, do you really see the stars differently?" She whispered.

"Yes." Loki told her, "They look to me more vibrant, more alive. It was not just the story. It was how you told it. You spoke as if the words would truly come into being if you said them just right. It were as if you were casting a spell."

Rosa turned her head to look at him, a small smile dancing on her lips.

"And now I see it. All I can see is the night. How beautiful and glorious it is."

"I love night," Rosa confessed, closing her eyes, "I could spend eternity staring into the far reaches of the universe. When I was younger, I used to point in any direction I liked and tell my mother that I would one day travel there and bright her back a piece of the galaxy. I imagined it all to be made of the most amazing jewels… I mean to say, it looks so marvellous from this distance… how impossibly wonderful must it appear up close."

"Perhaps, one day you will see it." Loki replied, "You could always leap off the edge of the Bifrost and see where it takes you."

Rosa smiled, "It almost sounds tempting."

"You truly want to see it all that badly?" Loki asked her.

"Every inch of it," she replied in a whisper, her smile wider than ever.

They stared at each other for a time. Loki found himself reaching over and lacing his fingers into hers; she gave his hand the faintest squeeze and ran her thumb over his palm.

"Then perhaps one day I'll take you there." He whispered.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think :)**


	3. Of Dancing and Chills

**Wow. Just wow. Thank you all so much for reviewing, I'm really flattered! I'm so happy to hear from all of you, it really makes my day to read all the lovely thing you have to say! XD I'm taking all tips and suggestions onboard too.**

**About Loki being ooc as some of you pointed out, I am working on that. I'm struggling with it a little because as this was originally intended to be a one shot, I feel like it starts in an awkward place for a longer story. And with the second chapter I really had no clue where I was going with it so I agree that Loki's characterisation is a little off. **

**But like I said, I'm working on it, and with these chapters posted and a fair bit of interaction between him and Rosa already, I don't want to do a complete 180 with him and change him up completely, so let me know what you think after this chapter and I'll see what I can do.**

**Also, I should say that I do really think that Loki has a softer more vulnerable side to him, maybe not one that he'd show so early on, but it's definitely there. Anyway, here's chapter 3! **

**I absolutely adore your reviews so please keep them coming!**

* * *

_There once stood a humble village in the middle of an ancient woodland. It was located at the very end of a long, crooked pathway that took a great many days to journey the full length of. It was not a large village, small enough in fact, for everyone to be acquainted with one another. They lived modest lives, the people of the village. Each had a job, a duty, in order to ensure that their community lived comfortably and without want of anything more than what was necessary. _

_They helped raise each other's children, gave generously what they could spare to their neighbours when in need, and came together to pray when a member of their population should fall deathly ill._

_It was good place. Or so it would seem…_

_While the village and it's people appeared to live simply, with no knowledge of anything unusual in any of their lives whatsoever, the villagers in actual fact kept a terrible secret. One that if discovered, would doom them all. _

* * *

And so began the friendship between a Prince and a handmaiden. The pair spent a great amount of time in one another's company. They passed the timing reading to each other but for the most part they found themselves talking. Just talking. About anything and everything. For Rosa, Loki was the most fascinating person she had ever met. His life was entirely different to anything she had ever experienced and she lapped up every word he spoke, about his way of life, his traditions and particularly, his magic.

And for Loki, Rosa was a breath of fresh air. He was completely and utterly intoxicated by her. For the first time, he found himself genuinely interested in the way in which the people of Odin's kingdom lived, something he had honestly never cared about before. Her excitement for life was truly contagious, he laughed genuinely with her, and shared things that he would not with any other living soul. What had this woman done to him? When he was with her, he felt that he finally knew himself.

"What is it like to be the son of the King?" Rosa asked, she lay on her stomach, propping herself up with her elbows, "I imagine it being a life of glamour and riches… celebrations… food and wine… adventure… freedom…"

Loki smiled gently as Rosa's eyes had glazed over, lost in her thoughts with a grin dancing upon her lips.

"In a sense, I suppose so, yes…" Loki replied, "We are waited on, our every whim seen to-"

Rosa rolled her eyes, "Believe me, I am aware."

"Now, now," Loki said with a thin smirk, "there's no need for that."

"I'm only teasing. Though, I cannot deny my envy of you, _Sire_. What I would give to experience the way you live for a day."

Loki offered a small smile, "Well, it is not exactly what you think it to be. As with everything, it has it's negatives." He told her gently.

"Ahhh, you mean the responsibility? The burden of the crown…" She smiled, still jesting at him, "the weight of the entire Kingdom resting upon your shoulders."

Loki jawed tightened and he glared at the far wall, bitterly he told her, "no, not on mine."

Rosa watched him as he stared down at his hands, anger upon his features. For a time, neither of them spoke.

* * *

_At the far edge of the village stood a house. A house which at first glance, looked just like the others nearby it. Modest, wooden, a small chimney atop it's slanted roof. If one were to look at it from afar, their eyes would not even linger upon it. But… anyone who ever drew too close to the house would feel a dreadful chill overcome them. It would coil itself right down their spine and linger there for the remainder of the day. _

_Children in the village, though warned never to go near it, would have contests to see who could get the closest to it without being overwhelmed by the chill that would take hold of them. There were some who claimed to have witnessed a little boy actually take a run up and touch the side of the house. They said that they boy let out a terrible scream, turning to reveal his hands covered in horrific burns. The story seemed to instil enough fear in the young children who dared approach the house that they never got closer than four feet away._

* * *

"My mother would braid flowers into my hair, and sing to me the songs of our Ancestors." Rosa smiled to herself, "Whenever I think of her… I think of warmth. It's as if she was made of it."

"She sounds extraordinary."

"Yes… she was."

Loki's eyebrows furrowed, " Was?"

Rosa looked up at him with a sad smile, "She passed… illness took her."

"Illness? But she was an Asgardian."

"T'is rare, but not unheard of. In truth, I think it was my Father's death . He died in battle, fighting in fact, by your Father's side against the Frost Giants. You see… she just couldn't bare it… I think she died of a broken heart."

Loki watched her in silence. A sadness took over her features and it was an expression that Loki had not seen adorn her face before, nor one that he ever wished to see again.

"I was young when she went… and I swore to myself that I would _never_ fall in love. I would never _ever_ suffer the pain that she did." Rosa looked up, "But then as time passed, and the hurt dulled… the memories returned to me. I remembered the way they were together, their laughter and their joy. The way my father would look at my mother. The way she had to but touch his hand to calm him when he were upset… and in time I came to realise that a love that could break your heart like that… t'is worth it… and now I want it more than anything... A love like theirs..."

The pair gazed at one another for a time before Rosa blushed and turned away.

* * *

_What the adults did not tell the children who played in their courtyards was that there was a great evil residing in that house. A woman. If she could be called that. _

_In all the years that this woman had lived amongst those people, none of them had ever heard her voice. Few had ever even seen her. But, those who had were changed forever. They walked with hunched shoulders, dragging their feet. Beneath their eyes hung deep, dark bags. Their skin soon hung from their bones, as if it were too running from the memories seared into the brains of those who had looked upon the woman who lived in the frosty house._

_They trudged around as shells of their former selves. Nightmares deprived them of sleep. And consciousness played host always to the thoughts… the dreadful thoughts of the woman's face. A face without eyes._

_Her face was a barren wasteland of yellow, wrinkled decaying skin. Her mouth and nose were positioned perfectly as all others were but where her eyes should sit, there was nothing but a stretch of awful skin reaching all the way to her hair line, shadowed always but the rotting cloak she was forever adorned in. _

_Her blackened lips were always stretched into a knowing smile. Some said that in the darkness of the night, only when the moon was full, the woman's snickering echoed throughout the village, carried by a non-existent wind. It filled all who heard it with dread and an unexplainable knowing; the woman had looked into the future and she had seen nothing but doom and despair… and she had liked it._

* * *

"Now place your hand on my shoulder, here."

Rosa did as she was told with a broad grin on her face. Loki had one hand at her waist and held her free hand in his other, holding it at shoulder height. He had done this many times, it was evident. His posture changed completely. He looked powerful and proud, and Rosa remembered once again that he was royalty.

"Now, just follow my movements. I'm leading so you need only to move with me."

Rosa let out a giggle and watched their feet as Loki began to step, moving her in smooth motions. He moved gracefully, and Rosa was certain that if he did not have such a firm grip on her waist, she would not be doing as well as she was.

"Try not to look at your feet." He told her, "Keep your chin high... You should convey an aura of confidence."

"Even though I am not at all confident?" Rosa said, between glances back at their feet.

"Of course." Loki spun her and she laughed out again.

A great Royal Feast was to be held in two days and the event was so grand that any maid who could be spared had been given additional duties in preparation. Rosa had been assigned to assist with the banquet and so she had only minimal time to spare; she had not been able to resist the temptation of sneaking into the Library in the hope of encountering Loki. He had been there waiting for her.

Rosa had confessed to him her excitement regarding the upcoming Feast. Though she would only be present as a server to those who would be dining, she always enjoyed those events. She could not wait to see the God's dance and make merry.

"I never learned to dance, myself," she said, spinning in awkward, untidy circles, "but I do not think it an impossible feat to learn from watching."

It was then that Loki had stood without a word, moved towards her and grabbed hold of her waist, instructing her as to which were the appropriate movements. And that is how Rosa came to stand so close to the Prince, partly focusing on her footwork, but mostly praying that he could not hear, at this proximity, just how fast her heart was beating.

* * *

_It was warm and sunny the day that the most dreadful event occurred. Birds sung from their trees, children laughed and danced, and smiles adorned the faces of all who stood in the main courtyard of the town. That day was everything it should not have been. And everyone in the village realised this when the sound of the rusted hinges of the cold house creaked open for the first time in three decades. _

_All turned towards the noise. They had all suddenly grown cold in spite of the sun beating down upon them. The bird's song had abruptly stopped. All stood deathly still save for a few young children who ran into the arms of their mothers._

_Silently they watched as the old woman hobbled out of her home and towards the crowd. _

_When she reached them, nobody spoke. They only clung to each other with fear in their hearts. The woman's head was bowed and all anyone could see was her blackened lips stretched into their horrid smile. _

_She did not look up._

_She did not speak. _

_She only pointed at one little girl, and then slowly curled her finger, beckoning the child towards her._

* * *

An undeniable envy bubbled up inside Rosa as she stood in her place in the Banquet Hall as the Mightiest of God's made their way into the room. The pale blue Server's attire she wore looked down right ridiculous compared to the marvellously embellished attire of the God's. It were as if they were trying to set the servants as far apart from the Banquet Guests as possible. 'This is your place, do not forget it.'

Rosa could not help but to feel a heat creep slowly up her neck as Loki entered the Hall. She bowed her head, embarrassed. Her affectionate feelings towards the God of Mischief suddenly hit her as utterly foolish. She did not know what it was that he wanted from her, but to look upon the beautiful women – adorned with the finest of clothes and jewellery, moving with such an air of grace and confidence – Rosa was sure that it was far less than she had allowed herself to believe.

She only hoped that she would continue to go unnoticed for the remainder of the evening.

She was stirred from her thoughts by a soft tugging on her skirt. She turned to find a small boy at her side.

"Begging your pardon miss," the child said in a tiny voice, "I am not too sure if you recall, but at the last Feast you took me aside on my Father's request and told me stories?"

Rosa smiled at the boy, "How could I ever forget, young Sir? Miklor, the young God of Moons."

The boy beamed, but then with much effort suppressed a smile, not wanting to look too eager, "If you please Miss, might you tell my friends and I another? Perhaps one about dragons?"

"I can think of no greater honour," she told him and the young boy grin once again, taking her hand and dragging her off towards a group of waiting children.

* * *

_The child did not move forward, she instead shrunk back against her mother's skirts which she clung to. _

_The woman beckoned again and one of the village's strongest men stepped in front of the terrified mother and child, blocking the witch's way. He only shook his head, letting her know she could not have her. _

_The old woman was unfazed, she just continued to curl finger, summoning the child forward. Soon she began to hum. The sound was not in any way pleasant, it was deep and guttural. It sounded as if something deep within her was grinding against her very bones to produce the noise._

_The young girl suddenly lurched away from her mother, her eyes glazed over. Her mother clutched onto the child's arm but it was to end, the girl trudged sickeningly slowly towards the old woman's song as if she were the walking dead. When she reached her, she willingly took hold of the old woman's hand and together the pair turned towards the woman's chilled house. _

_The entire village cried out in protest, screaming the young girls name and begging her to come back to her mother. It was the man who had stood before her in a hope to protect her who lunged forward and embedded his axe in the old woman's head. Silence fell after the cracking over her skull. _

_The crowd expelled mortified gasps as old woman turned to face him. She reached up and pulled the axe out from where it was lodged with the greatest of ease. Finally she raised her head, though the man saw she had no eyes, he knew she was staring right at him. _

_The woman dabbed her fingers in the blood that ran down her face and reached toward her attacker, smearing it down his forehead and cheek. The man fell instantly to his knees and let out a blood curdling scream of agony. _

* * *

The children sat in a cluster at Rosa's feet staring up at her with wide eyes. Miklor sat up her lap, swinging his legs excitedly as Rosa stretched out her arms and imitated the terrible claws of the beast in her story. The children giggled along with her, letting out excited gasps and shrieks and clapping their hands. They were enchanted by the heroes of her story; the brave brother and sister who banded together to slay the ferocious dragon that lurked in the depths of a gorge right outside their village.

The noise the small group of children were making was beginning to escalate and it drew the attention of many of the Gods and Goddesses present. They looked over with disapproving glares. The maid had not been instructed by anyone there to care for the children, she obviously had duties that she was neglecting. The nerve of her!

"She ought to be flogged," murmured one of the women watching.

Loki's eyes shot up at hearing those words, those standing with the woman nodded in agreement. Loki immediately stood and strode towards Rosa and the children. His jaw was tightly clenched. Rosa saw him coming, oblivious to looks the others in the room were shooting in her direction.

"Ah, it looks as if Prince Loki has come to join us for the remainder of our tale!" Rosa said to the children with a smile, when she looked up at him she met a cold gaze.

Loki sneered, "A Prince of Asgard, has little time for stupid stories, particularly while there are guests who are being neglected."

"I meant no offense, My Lord," she said softly, her smile fading.

"I am referring to those who you ought to be serving, woman. You sit here and play with children while the cups of Gods need refilling. Do you think yourself above the duties that you have been assigned to?"

Rosa's eyebrows were furrowed, she found herself having quite a difficult time keeping eye contact with Loki while he glared at her the way in which he did.

"Of course not," she replied, "you_ know_ that not to be true..."

"I'm not sure what it is you're implying, _maid_," Loki replied, cruelly, "but I think it would be best that you return to your duties before I lose my patience."

Rosa stared at him without a word. As she lifted Miklor from her lap, she tried to ignore the hurt in her chest. Loki had never looked at her like that before, she was sure that she had seen genuine hate in that cold glare.

"Will you not finish the story, lady?" Milkor said clutching at her hand.

"Perhaps another time, little one." She said gently and then turned to Loki and bowed, "I apologise for my behaviour My Lord, it will not happen again."

She hurried away without a word.

* * *

_The man pulled his hands away from his face to reveal his skin flesh was sizzling away until only bone remained. His flesh continued to burn away down his entire body and his screams ripped through the air, doubling over when he saw with his own eyes, the flesh of his hand melt away to nothing but bone. _

_His begged for death. _

_Any who ran forward to help him, any who touched the man, produced horrifying shrieks of their own as their own bodies began to burn, starting from their fingertips and crawling up their limbs._

* * *

Rosa walked into the Server's Hall where to feast was being prepared, taking deep breaths to calm herself. _His eyes_. They had been so cold. Rosa shuddered.

"Rosa," came a voice from behind her.

Rosa turned to face the voice. There stood Lyora, another of the maids, serving at the banquet.

"I witnessed what happened," she told Rosa, "are you alright?"

Rosa nodded, "I am fine, Lyora..."

Lyora huffed and placed her hands on her hips, "he is a nasty man, that Prince." She whispered fiercely, "Honestly, I wonder sometimes, how someone as good as Odin could spawn such a horrid son. Sly and shifty. And a tongue for magic, no less! All know that spellcaster's are not to be trusted and behold! There is now one, second in line to the throne of Asgard!"

"You would do well not to speak ill of the Allfather's family," said Astril, another of the serving maids, in a hushed voice, "particularly with so many of them not fifteen feet away from us!"

Lyora only scoffed, "I am not concerned, they are all too busy with their drinks. They do not even hear the voices of the Help unless we are offering another rack of pork ribs."

Rosa smiled at her friend, she wondered for a moment if she should tell Lyora about her… encounters, with Loki, but thought better of it. Evidence suggested that they had come to an end anyhow. Rosa was no fool, and she had known that in public, she would have to conduct herself differently – more respectfully – around him. She had not realised though, that Loki would entirely deny having ever known her. She did not think his being merely acquainted with her would be so shameful. She had been wrong.

* * *

_Soon half a dozen of the villagers were writhing around on the ground as their flesh sizzled away. And a sickening realisation overcame all who were there that these people were not dying. This curse was not intended to kill them. The witch just wished for them to suffer._

_Screams of agony filled the air and many ran from the scene, utterly petrified. It was an elder of the village who finally took mercy upon the things that writhed before him. He picked up the axe which had been embedded in the witch's skull and one by one beheaded the cursed members of their village until a deafening silence rung throughout the town. The only sound that was heard was the screech of rusted hinges as the woman re-entered her house, the child with her._

_For the four days that followed, the town was covered in an ominous fog and the young girls cries echoed out into the darkness. None went to her aid, not after what they had witness the witch to be capable of. _

_On the fifth day, the town heard the creak of rusted hinges and those who dared to peak out of their windows saw the girl emerge on her own. Slowly, they moved a few steps from their doorways and watched as she moved towards them. _

"_She made me drink her blood… and now she will sleep, awakening only so long as I live to turn eighteen." The tiny child murmured, her voice was distant and tears brimmed in her eyes._

_The villagers looked to one another… and an understanding passed between them._

_Is evil born or is it inspired? _

_The people who lived in that town at the end of a long and crooked path could not know whether their shameful actions were the right ones to take that day. To sacrifice one in order to protect the many… it seemed to them an easy choice. The girl had only been three years old, and as they had held her down with a man raising the axe above her head, she had cried and begged and called for her mother. Their lives were forever changed from that day, and not a moment went by that the people of the village were not filled with shame. _

_The witches house no longer gave off a chill but all stayed further away from it than ever. The villagers were never quite sure about their actions upon that fateful day but when the full moon rose and they were reminded of the awful cackling they used to hear, they knew in their hearts the events would play out just the same should they have to do it again._

* * *

Loki closed the book and rested it in his lap, staring out at nothing in particular. He had been to the Great Library no less than a dozen times since the Royal Banquet and he had not seen Rosa once. This day was the only time that there had been any sign of her presence at all. A single book left for him in the place where they had read together. A story of a witch with no eyes.

Loki let out a deep breath. He knew why it was this tale she had left for him. It was a message; _not every story has a happy ending._

* * *

**Thanks SO much for reading! Please let me know what you think, I love you all! :D**


	4. Of Sleepless Nights and Needlework

**There honestly aren't words to describe how thankful I am for all your kind reviews! And to everyone who favourited. Your excitement makes ME excited, I want to thank you all for that. Please keep the feedback coming, I adore reading your thoughts :)**

**Quite a long chapter, this one. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Rosa lay awake in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She did not know how late it was, how long she had been lying there, staring into space. She ran her hand absentmindedly through her long hair, which pooled out in a halo upon her pillow. Sleep had not come easily to her over the past few nights. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Loki's cold glare and it sent shivers down her spine.

With a deep sigh she sat up and quietly as possible, climbed out of her bed so not to wake Lyora, with whom she shared a room. She pulled on her maid attire, not bothering to pull her hair back. It was too late for her to encounter anyone in the corridors of the palace, save for the guards. She had been tidying the Library in the dark of night. Partly due to the fact that she couldn't sleep anyhow, but it was mostly because she did not wish to see Loki.

She knew that he had read the book which she had left for him, and truthfully, she wished he had left something for her. A sign that she had permission to return while he was there or was she to stay away from him entirely? She hadn't been reassigned elsewhere… and in truth she had been hoping to be. She didn't like the idea of interacting with him again anytime soon.

Again his cruel eyes flashed in her mind, and she shook the thought away.

She pushed open the door to the Great Library and froze on the spot. There was Loki, slouched in a chair and sound asleep.

Rosa hesitated. Should she leave? She could do just that without ever being caught, yet something stopped her. He was there waiting for her… he must have been. She moved a few steps closer, careful not to make a sound. How long had he been there?

"…Loki?" she said softly, he did not stir.

She let out a sigh and turned around, heading for the door.

* * *

_~Earlier~_

It was no secret that the Asgardians weren't very fond of Prince Loki. He knew that they found him far less favourable than his older brother. He was frustratingly different. Where the Asgardians were mighty, strong and heroic, he was steady, crafty and cunning. He just didn't fit. It made no sense that the son of Odin – the strongest being in existence – could produce a son such as he, particularly when one were to look at his older sibling, the _Mighty _Thor.

Where Thor was worshipped and adored, Loki was tolerated. Even those who he spent the most time with – Lady Sif and the Warriors Three – in earnest only associated with him because of the time he and Thor spent in each other's company.

In truth, they feared him. The wordsmith. The Sorcerer. God of Mischief and Lies. How could he _not_ be bad news? So when Loki spent the days following the Royal Banquet as the embodiment of anger and agitation, most avoided him at all cost.

A dark aura seemed to follow him around as he brooded. His very presence made anyone in his proximity highly uncomfortable.

For the most part, he kept to his bed chambers, pacing furiously up and down the length of the room. Playing the event over in his mind again and again. Why would she not just come to the Library afterwards? Surely she must understand his position. He had been trying to protect her… Where was she?

The image of the hurt in her eyes seemed to be seared into his mind. He would squeeze his eyes shut and dig the heel palms into his temples, but the image would not leave him. The _disappointment_.

What had she expected him to do? He could not have professed himself to be acquainted with her. It would have been entirely improper. She was a _servant_!

Only she wasn't just a servant, was she?

Loki sat down and let out a groan. Since he had met Rosa, she was all he could think about. He had _never_ met anyone who had had such an effect upon him. Not three moons ago he would have thought the notion of himself conversing as equals with anyone so significantly inferior, entirely laughable. Yet here he sat, _obsessing_ over this Book Keeper.

Twice now, he had caught himself very seriously considering venturing down to the maid quarters and searching her out, if only to talk to her. Only what could he say? He had tried to figure the right words to offer her. Yet even in the privacy of his own room his silver tongue sat, as if made of wood, behind his teeth.

* * *

Asgardian maids were granted one full day of leave a month upon which, they were perfectly at leisure to do whichever activity they should see fit. That month, Rosa and Lyora were fortunate enough to share that day and so the pair ventured into town amongst the commoners Market Place.

Normally, the place filled Rosa to the brim with excitement. Though it would be insane to deny the breathtaking beauty of the palace in which she spent the majority of her time, there was much wonder to be found in this place too. Reverence and protocol were left forgotten at the gates of the Royal Palace and were replaced instead, with chaos. The people hustled and bustled around. There were sight, smells and sounds assaulting you from every possible angle. There was no need to be mindful of one's tongue or behaviour.

It was a place of freedom.

_Normally_, the place filled Rosa to the brim with excitement. Today she only felt agitated by it all.

"Were you listening to a single word I said, Rosa?" Lyora's words finally managed to bore themselves through all the other chaos surrounding them and into Rosa's mind.

"Oh… what did you say?" Rosa replied, still a little absently.

"I knew you were not listening." Lyora seemed a little irritated, "I was attempting to discuss Hersil with you-"

"Lyora, why do you not just approach him?"

"It is improper!"

"What does that matter to _you_!"

"I care a great deal about propriety!"

"Only when it should suit you."

"You are most snarky today Rosa, what has gotten into you?"

Rosa did not want this conversation to steer where it had the potential to, "I only mean to say Lyora, that you have obsessed over him-"

"I do_ not_ obsess."

"-for so long, that it makes no sense to me, your reluctance to speak to him."

"T'is not reluctance… just, what excuse would I ever have to approach him? He is one of many Guards standing at attention before the Throne Room, what reason could I possibly have to speak to him?"

"That you wish to."

Lyora laughed and gently pushed her friend. The pair strolled through the Market streets, taking in their surroundings for a time. They soon came upon a flower stall with a crooked looking man who sat, giving out tulips to passing ladies. Rosa and Lyora each took one with gracious smiles. As they walked, Rosa twirled the flower around before her. Why did the coloured petals appear so dulled today?

"What is it that troubles you Rosa?" Lyora's voice, once again broke into her thoughts.

"Pardon me?"

"Something is the matter." Lyora observed gently, concern etched upon her features. "You have walked with a spring in your step for _weeks _now, yet on your day of leisure you mope. What is wrong."

"It is nothing Lyora." Rosa offered her friend an unconvincing smile, "but I do appreciate your concern."

"It is not that Prince, is it?"

Rosa's eyes flashed up, "What do you mean?"

"I am well aware of the way you overthink things, Rosa. You are not still concerned about Prince Loki's harsh words towards you… are you?"

"Of course not."

"Good, because you owe him no more of your thoughts. He does not know you, and I care not who he is, he had no right. Do not let the Prince of Lies infect our day, particularly on the one day which we do not have to deal with his arrogance."

The urge to defend Loki rose up within her, certainly about to break but then it dissipated, like a swelling wave too far from shore.

* * *

Loki stirred from his sleep. He was confused at first as to where he was until he remembered coming to the Library, determined to wait there until he saw Rosa again. A quilt now covered his lower body and he had only to look to the warmth resting against his leg to spot her. Rosa sat by his feet, with her head rested upon his knee, she was sleeping.

He had never seen her hair out before, it cascaded down her shoulders in loose waves, looking rather as if it were made of silk. She looked as if she were much in need of the sleep she was getting, her face looked rather drawn and there were dark rings beneath her eyes. But still, he thought her beautiful.

Loki sat up slowly, hoping not to wake her but the second he moved, she stirred. She jolted upright. As it appeared, she had not meant to fall asleep. She knew he was awake and at first she did not look at him. Instead, she let out a deep sigh and stretched a little before curling up and hugging her legs to her chest. They sat in silence for a time until Rosa at last turned, and her eyes met Loki's.

"I was going to wait here for however long it should take…" he said softly.

Rosa smiled gently, "I know," she whispered.

Loki leaned forward and let out a sigh. His jaw twitched as he struggled with where he should begin, "I cannot behave towards you, the way I might wish to in public." He told her.

"I understand that," her voice calm.

"And I took no pleasure in speaking to you in the manner that I did, I only intended to protect you."

"You were rather cruel, Loki… I thought you sincere."

"Of course I wasn't. It was only that our guests thought your behaviour… distasteful. I had rather hoped to hear the events of your tale unfold…"

Rosa gave a sleepy smile and said simply, "and they all lived happily ever after."

Loki's features softened, "I am glad… Rosa… I am truly sorry."

Rosa rested her head upon his leg once again, "It is forgiven, Loki… I know that you would not be here unless you should mean it. And besides, it was foolish of me to assume you might behave otherwise. You are a Prince. It is utterly ridiculous that you should even know my name and so for me to think that in the public eye, it might be proper for you to ever so much as acknowledge me…"

Loki wanted to stop her. He wanted to assure her that should something of the kind occur again, he would proudly admit her to be his acquaintance. He wanted to tell her that it was_ he_ who was fortunate to know _her_. That the kindness she had freely shown him was worth more to him than any relic in all of Asgard. But he did not. His pride forbade it, and bitterly he acknowledged that should this be the last time he should spend private time in this woman's company it would be due to his blasted pride.

"I do not wish for this event to end our friendship Loki, if you would allow me to call it such…" she felt herself blush.

He would not let himself smile at her words, though they seemed to crash within him like a wave made of pure joy, "Nor do I. It proves a most difficult task for me, to in fact find someone to whom I can relate." Loki admitted.

Rosa smiled, "then we shall continue to know one another, though it shall be our secret."

They sat in silence once again, though the tension had eased. Loki could not help but to feel dissatisfied. It appeared that he would not lose her company after all, which was more than he had indeed hoped for. But, what of her opinion of him?

Whenever Rosa had looked at him, she seemed to see in him something wonderful. Something good. And the longer Loki spent in her company, he felt that he could _almost _see it too. What if that were gone? Had he revealed to her (and perhaps himself) that she had been wrong about him after all?

He was not ready to accept that notion.

"Rosa, I feel that I owe it to you, to attempt to make amends-"

"Oh Loki, honestly there is no need."

"Is there nothing I could do for you? As way of lament."

Rosa sat considering for a moment before a smile broke out upon her lips, "There is something… there is a guard stationed here in the Palace, by the Throne Room. His name is Hersil. Would it be in your power to have him positioned instead, along corridor that runs from the Maid's Quarters to the Dining Hall?"

White hot jealously boiled up, frighteningly quickly, within the pit of Loki's stomach. He felt magic sizzling within him, wanting to erupt out of him then and there to find this guard and tear his limps from his body. Loki swallowed the feeling down, it would do him no good to lose his temper with her. He could always have the man beheaded later.

"You are infatuated with this Hersil?" Loki asked, through gritted teeth.

Rosa shook her head, ignoring the mixed emotions that sentence awakened within her. He did not know, then. He had not seen her looking at him. Did those words suggest that he did not see her at all as one he might have fonder feelings towards, if he should think (or perhaps hope) her inclined towards another.

"Not I, but someone dear to me. Lyora is my closest friend and she has watched him for some time now in a hope that she might find an excuse to speak to him. If you were to station him there, it would be within the section of the palace which she cleans. They would pass each other every day."

Feeling far more calmed, Loki offered her a smile. "Consider it done."

"Thank you," she whispered.

Finally, the knot he had carried for days within his chest, eased. Though, it gave an unpleasant clench as Rosa stood and made her way towards the door.

"Goodnight, Loki," she said softly.

The moment the door shut behind her, a smile burst onto her face which was then interrupted by a mighty yawn. She made her way back to the Maid's Quarters, knowing that at last, when she should lay her head down, sleep would come.

* * *

"Loki, no! WAIT!" Rosa cried out as she ran from him, "I did not mean it! It suits you marvellously!"

Another week had passed since the pair had reconciled and they had soon fallen back into their comfortable routine of sharing books and discussions. On this day, Rosa had made the error of poking fun at the Prince's horned helmet, which he wore at significant events. The Mischief God's face had cracked into an evil grin at her words and he had promised she would pay for them, before leaping up and chasing her down the aisles of books.

Her laugh rang out again as he caught her around the middle. He turned her to face him and she fell up against his chest, needing his support to stand in her fit of giggles. Loki laughed along with her, thoroughly enjoying having her so close to him. His hand moved from her shoulder, tracing his was down her arm and then up again slowly to her hand which rested upon his chest. Her eyes met his. Her laughter flattered and her breathing hitched as Loki slowly brought her knuckles to his lips and placed there a gentle kiss.

Loki moved his hand to cup her cheek and he glanced down at her parted lips as he leaned in closer to her-

The pair leapt apart at the sound of the door opening. Rosa frantically grabbed several books that she and Loki had knocked over and began shoving them in place. Loki, with but a wave of his hand, became invisible.

A small woman hobbled into the Library, her hair was greying and Rosa was not sure about her vision. Her eyes eventually landed on Rosa who kept glancing nervously over her shoulder. _Where was he hiding?_

"Oh, Rosa dear," she said happily, "I hoped you might be here. I am in need of your assistance if you would be so kind as to oblige me."

"How can I help you, Orellin?" She asked the elderly Asgardian.

"I am to fit Queen Frigga for a gown she shall wear to the upcoming Ball, and I was hoping to find someone to help me. Lyora suggested I might find you here, close to finishing your duties."

Rosa, with much will power, managed to suppress a groan of disappointment and instead offered a smile, "Of course Orellin, I shall be just a few moments more."

"I cannot thank you enough, Rosa." Orellin exclaimed as she shuffled back towards the door, "I shall be but a moment to go and collect my equipment."

Rosa watched the door until it clicked shut behind the old woman. She then spun around to find Loki, visible once again, standing right behind her. She put her hands on her hips as she looked up at him with an amused grin upon her face.

"Does your family do nothing else but feast and dance?"

Loki did not reply, he only grinned at her as she continued to shelve the books the two had knocked to the ground. Once she had finished, she offered him a tidy curtsey.

"Until next time then, Loki." She said.

She turned to go but Loki caught her arm.

"I informed the Head of Guard that the soldier Hersil was not a man befitting of the Royal Throne Room." He told her, "I insisted it was my opinion that a complexion like his was more suited to a less well lit area of the Palace. The passageways by the Dining Hall. I was sure to express my distaste, should my desires not be met immediately, and so it is done."

"Loki, that's awful! Hersil is well liked. You did not have to sound so horrid."

Loki shot her a puzzled expression, "You are aware that I am the God of Lies and Mischief, are you not? It is what I do, Rosa… though I admit it a rare day indeed, when I use my talents for the benefit of others."

She smiled broadly and cast her eyes down, "Thank you, Loki. Really, Lyora will be overjoyed."

"But does it please _you_?" His voice growing suddenly husky.

Rosa smiled as she moved for the door, "more than I can say."

"I am forgiven, then?" asked Loki. He followed her as she moved, not letting the distance between them increase by even so much as an inch.

"Of course." Her hand was on the door knob, and Loki immediately covered it with his own.

"Don't go." He whispered.

"I _must_," she told him.

"Do you wish to leave?"

"No…" Rosa smiled as she managed to turn the handle and make her way out of the room, "but I must."

* * *

It seemed quite surreal to stand beside the Queen to whom she showed her utmost respect and reverence, when only moments before she had been running around with the woman's son, like some silly school girl.

Rosa had never met Queen Frigga before, but she had heard tales of the Goddess's kindness and her gentle nature. She was simply adored by all her subjects throughout Asgard. To Rosa's knowledge, not a single foul word had ever been spoken against the woman before her.

So strange then, that such a kind-hearted woman could have such a powerful presence about her. Rosa supposed it mostly due to the fact that she was their Queen, but still, there seemed something so intimidating about her.

Rosa stood at Orellin's side, assisting in any way she was asked to, while the older woman focused on her needlework. Her craft was magnificent and she guided her needle with ease; it look rather like she was painting instead of sewing. Though she worked diligently, as time went on, Rosa noticed that she slowed down. Her aging hands were troubling her, causing pain and discomfort.

"Orellin," Rosa said softly, "will you not allow me to finish this section? Surely you need to organise the colours of the fabric?"

"Oh, why yes. Thank you dear." She gave her a kind smile and hobbled off towards a makeshift work station, letting out a satisfied sigh of relief as she relaxed her hands.

Rosa examined the thread anxiously, this was far more complex needlework than she had ever had to deal with. Still, it was too late not to attempt it. With her tongue poking out ever so slightly in concentration, Rosa went to work, attempting to imitate Orellin's stitching pattern.

The Queen looked down, unbeknownst to the young maid by her side, studying her as she worked. _What a peculiar thing_, she thought to herself.

"You know not what you are doing, do you?" Frigga asked, calmly.

The voice shocked Rosa and she looked up to meet the gaze of her Royal Highness. Stunned at the fact she had been addressed directly, Rosa hesitated before saying, "Are you displeased with my efforts, My Queen?"

"I fear it's too early to decide. It strikes me as unusual that young maid might remove one as experienced as Orellin from directly performing a duty for the Queen, replacing her herself and then looking so… unsure." Frigga's tone was not in any way harsh. It was a curious observation.

Rosa looked back to her work, eyebrows creased in concentration. "I know a little in the way of sewing, My Lady. That, which my mother managed to teach me. Surely, my technique is in no way as elegant as Orellin's, but her hands trouble her. I only wished to allow her a short rest. You have my word though, My Lady; should you not be please with the end result, I shall personally see to it that my mess is fixed. And by someone far more skilled than I."

Frigga studied her for a few moments more before speaking again, "you are a kind girl. And kindness is a trait I fear to be far too often, overlooked. I shall do well not to."

Rosa smiled to herself as she continued with her needlework, "Thank you, My Lady."

* * *

The following day, Loki found Rosa in the Library once again. Her face lit up at the sight of him; a reaction that Loki was certain he could never tire of. It was then that a predicament arose. Each held in their hand a book. Their next book that they were to read together, but which one was it to be?

"This one!" Rosa held it up under his nose, "I _beg_ of you, Loki! I've already read the first chapter and it is wonderful. I swear to you, you will love it!"

"But, I too have started one." Loki replied, gently pushing Rosa's hands away from his face to show her the book he was holding.

"Well, we shall read that one next!" She smiled.

"We could read_ that_ one next." He gestured to her hand.

"Loki!"

"Rosa."

They stood in their stalemate, staring at each other with identical smirks on their faces. Each of them clutched their book stubbornly.

"Will you truly read this one, too?" Rosa asked, stepping a little closer to him.

"You have my word." Loki answered, his voice like silk.

"On the condition that we read yours first?"

"Yes."

Rosa looked up at him again and grinned, "Alright," she said, "Here's what we shall do; we will both read each of the books. I shall read mine while you read yours and we should then switch."

"That seems fair," Loki said slowly, as he watched her.

"But!" she cut him off, "I wish for you to read them both, Loki. And I shall too. So to ensure that we both complete the two as soon as possible, instead of picking up something else and reading that in between-"

Loki opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it, knowing that he probably would do just that, if only to annoy her.

"-the condition is that we cannot speak a single word to each other until we have each finished both books."

He felt his stomach clench unpleasantly, he had just experienced an entire fortnight without her presence. He despised the idea of reliving it. Protest. That was his only option. He was, after all, a Prince. Surely, he was entitled to the final say; "I do not think-"

"Uh!" she cut him off, holding a finger to her lips and smiling at him.

Her stare lingered for a few moments before she opened her book and began to read, walking away from him with her nose buried in her book. He watched her go, staring after her before opening his own book with a deep sigh.

* * *

**There you go, my dears!** **I look forward to reading what you have to say! Thank you so very much for taking the time to read. The next chapter shoul be up HOPEFULLY within a week :)**


	5. Of Light and Darkness

**What else can I possibly say but thank you so much to each and every one of you. Your words are so SO appreciated! I adore reading your reviews and I couldn't help but the squeeze in a few extra hours here and there in order to finish the next chapter for you all, seeing as you left me such beautiful reviews!**

**This one was hard to write, mostly because I can't wait to get to the next one ;)**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_The earth shuddered with every breath that the Creature took in. Every time he should move, it sounded like an earthquake… for the Thing was of the earth and the earth of him. He was older and younger than anything in creation. Wiser and more naïve than any other being. More innocent and more heartless. Alive and non-existent. _

_The Forest Guardian._

_He looked to be made of dirt and rock, vines and tree trunks, moss and ferns and __light__. Light burst from deep within it and everything it touched would explode into bloom. The truth was that they were one – the earth and forest and the Giant whose mighty steps thundered throughout the serene woodland. He was the embodiment of life, it seeped out of him and into everything else around him. _

_The creatures that lived amongst the greenery were unafraid of the almighty Giant. Somehow, they knew just what it was. Any human who should ever come into contact with the Creature never left his side again. Hunters looking for game would drop their weapons. Woodcutters left their axes behind. Small children who wandered too far into the wilderness, never again called for their mothers. All would stand awestruck with the sight that they beheld. All fell in love. And so they became his children, for that is what they always were._

_For thousands of years the Creature lived this way, in peace… in happiness. Until one day something went wrong… and all felt it. Animals of the forest warily sniffed the air. The flowers refused to open for the coaxing sun. And the Guardian's followers emerged from their sleeping nests in horror and despair to find their Forest God had fallen. He lay on his back, wheezing. Though he had no true face, he looked sad… mournful. He reached out to his children and they came to him with tears in their eyes._

_He was dying…_

_But… why?_

_What had happened? What had changed?_

_His children cast helpless glances to one another as they wept. What were they to do-_

* * *

Rosa let out a frustrated sigh. She did not_ care_. She wanted to, but she just didn't. All she wanted was to go to the Library and to speak to him. It did not matter what the subject was, she just wanted to hear his voice. It had seemed like a good idea at the time – not speaking so that they would each complete the books – a game of sorts, but this was no fun at all. Rosa simply could not believe just how much she missed his company. She sincerely hoped that Loki was trying his best to get through his own novel quickly.

Rosa rested the book upon her lap and gazed out the window for a time. She sat upon the window sill in the room which she and Lyora shared. The entire room was a pale cream colour, with simple (and minimal) wooden furnishings. No one would think that just outside this room, and those surrounding it, was a corridor which led out into the rest of the Royal Asgardian Palace. Outside her window, the view was always breathtaking. There wasn't a point in the Palace that didn't look out over something glorious. Asgard truly was something to behold. If she craned her neck at the right angle she could even see the end of the Rainbow Bridge, where the ever watchful Heimdall stood, guarding the Bifrost. Rosa had seen the light of the Bifrost shoot out into the Universe twice in her lifetime; it had filled her with wonder and longing. What she would give to see it all...

As she stared out over the wonders of Asgard, her mind wandered back once again to the Library. To Loki. Her knuckles tingled where he had pressed his lips to them and over the past few days, Rosa had taken to rubbing at the spot absent-mindedly when her thoughts had wandered, inevitably, back to him.

What had it meant? Their almost-kiss. Her entire body tingled at the thought of it. Of all the times they had been alone for _hours_ on end in that place, why did it have to be in that moment that they were interrupted? She had cursed her own cowardice at their next encounter. She had wanted to address it, to ask him what it had been, but she had been incapable of doing so.

Perhaps, that was why she had implemented this 'no speaking' rule upon them both; so that she had given herself an excuse as to why she could not address it. Just a few more days of ignoring it, of not knowing. A few more days that she could pretend that Loki had not just been caught up in the moment and that he had actual,_ real_ feelings towards her.

She shook her head at herself, she was being foolish. He was _Prince_…

Her train of thought was interrupted by Lyora bursting through the door, her face adorned with the widest smile Rosa had seen in at least a century.

"Rosa!" she practically sung, "You will not believe it!"

"What is it?" she asked, fighting a smile.

"_Hersil_," she said, flopping down upon her bed, "Hersil has been restationed in the corridors in which I am assigned."

Lyora rolled onto her stomach to face Rosa, "I near fainted at the sight of him, Rosa. What sort of generous being is watching over my fate?"

_Thank you, Loki…_ Rosa thought to herself as she smiled at her ecstatic friend, who rambled on joyously about her good fortune.

* * *

_Why had he not just agreed to read her book_? She had done this on purpose, he had no doubt of it. The characters in his book seemed to jeer at him from the pages, taking a painfully long time to do each of the banal tasks penned down for them. Loki made a mental note to incinerate the cursed novel the moment he and Rosa were done with it.

Amongst his everyday duties, he had spent every spare moment he'd had pouring through the infernal book, and it had been three full days yet he had still not completed it. _Three nights_ of barely any sleep, yet the imbecile of a protagonist had not yet managed to figure out that his agitating love interest_ was_ the beast he had set out to rescue her from. Several times now, Loki had thrown the book across the room in frustration, taking care to aim it at something fragile and breakable. The sound of shattering glass seemed soothing to him at times.

Why did he have to pick such a ridiculously long book?

He let out a groan of frustration. An image flashed in his mind of Rosa, laughing along with faceless others, her book left forgotten under her bed. How was he to know that even if he should finish his novel, she would too? Surely, she had not been sitting locked up in her room, pouring furiously over the pages of her book, _desperate_ to have it over and done with.

Perhaps he ought to just forget this little deal, abandon the book and speak to her anyway. No, she would stubbornly remain silent until he complied, he could picture it already; the smirk on her face and the finger to her lips.

Was this a punishment of sorts? She had told him that he was forgiven, yes, but perhaps she had not meant it and this was some clever ploy to torture him. No… she was too sincere, too honest, and too _good_ to pull something of the sort…

He should have just _kissed_ her, be damned whoever saw it! The wrinkled old thing that had disrupted them most likely would not have seen it anyhow – she looked as if her vision were failing. It had taken a great deal of self control not to blast the woman through the wall so that he could have Rosa to himself. And when she had turned to leave, how desperately he had wished to seal the door, locking them in there for however long _he _should see fit.

But he hadn't.

The whole point of Rosa, the thing that made her so important was that she _chose_ to be around him. She wanted his company. A rare thing indeed, in the Prince's experience. And so he had let her go, he wanted her always to choose it.

His whole body suddenly tingled, his magic awakening inside him. Would it be cheating for him to spy on her? She would never know… and they had agreed only not speak, he was still permitted to see her… wasn't he?

As the magic within him gave another tempting surge, there was a booming knock at his door. Loki scowled, as he heard the voice.

"BROTHER!" it boomed, "Open the door at once! I shall not have you cooped up in there, alone, for a moment more!"

Loki knew too well that Thor would not leave him be until he was admitted into the room. Loki stood and moved towards the door, taking no pleasure in it opening to reveal his beaming, golden brother.

"Loki" Thor clapped him on the shoulder, "do you not feel as if a great many moons have passed since we were last in each other's company?"

"On the contrary, I think it far too few."

Thor laughed at what he took to be a jest.

"Come Loki, we are to spend the afternoon riding with Sif and the Warriors Three. It has been some time since you got any fresh air and I have, of late, been contemplating the idea that you might make to court the Lady Sif. She is a fine specimen of a woman and you, brother, are sorely in need of a woman's company. It should do you no end of good. Do you not think yourselves a fine match, indeed?"

"She is not to my tastes." Loki sneered. It surprised him that the suggestion offended him. Sif _was_ a fine woman... but not the right one... "And it is common knowledge that she has eyes for you, Thor. Do not attempt to palm issues that you wish to ignore off to me."

"Brother, you are spending too much time in solitude, it has made you delusional. Sif is my dear friend and we see each other as nothing more."

Loki knew the truth, though. Thor could not picture Sif as a romantic possibility as she was too strong minded. As a comrade, there was no one better in Thor's eyes. But Thor wanted a_ feminine_ woman, someone gentle and graceful and quiet. Sif was independent, self assured and unafraid to voice her opinion to Thor and any other man she came across. Thor wanted only a trophy wife, one who would fawn over him. And while Sif was indeed a strikingly beautiful woman, she was in no way what Thor hoped to find in a partner.

Loki was ripped from his thoughts as Thor seized his book from his grasp. The blonde frowned disapprovingly as he thumbed through the pages. _No pictures_, Loki could not help but to think to himself.

"Why do these things hold your interest, so?" Thor asked.

"Give it back, _now_, Thor…" his voice was laced with a venom that Thor merely ignored.

"Or what?" Thor challenged, he cocked an eyebrow.

"Has it slipped your simple mind, the fact that I am capable of turning you into a goat?"

"And should you do so, I vow to munch upon the pages! I have heard paper to be quite the delicacy to livestock."

Loki scowled.

"Brother," Thor's voice becoming gentle, "come spend some time in my company. Have some _fun_. I shall even allow you to bring the blasted book."

He handed it over, and Loki snatched it, "You do not _allow _me to do anything, brother. I shall come with you for a time. If only to placate your nagging for but a few hours."

Thor beamed and threw an arm around the dark haired man, and Loki could not help but to let the smallest of laughs escape his lips. Thor may have been thick-headed, arrogant, and downright irritating, but there_ were_ times that Loki found himself genuinely enjoying his presence (though he would never admit to it). Had he not been in such a foul tempered mood – wanting only to see Rosa again – this might have constituted as one of those times.

* * *

_The Forest God thundered along through the forest… ever slowly… ever steady… The light from within him both blindingly bright and peacefully dim at the same time. His followers were gone, returned to their homes and families. Save for one… the one who had saved him. She stood upon what might have been his shoulder and held on to one of his many branches, staring out unblinkingly… ever watchful over their forest, with glowing eyes. _

_Soon, the world would forget about the Creature, the one they had united to save. They would forget the woman who had refused to give up. _

_But the Forest God would not._

_He would forever remember the love that the creatures of this Earth were capable of. The devotion that his followers and strangers alike could possess. Even when he was the only being left in existence that would know what had happened upon that day, the Forest God knew that the love they had expressed would live on for eternity. Whether they were aware of it or not. _

_It would exist beyond the end of existence._

_The end._

* * *

Awake in the darkness…

* * *

Awake in the darkness…

* * *

She lay on her bed with her book clutched to her heart, as she stared out of the window. She had finished it at last…

* * *

His book laying in the far corner of the room where he had flung it, the pages bent and the spine broken. Finally, he was done with the infernal thing…

* * *

She smiled in the darkness, she would see him tomorrow…

* * *

He tossed restlessly in his bed. Would she be done by tomorrow?

* * *

She missed him…

* * *

He missed her…

* * *

She sighed and closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to come. Tomorrow…

* * *

He stared coolly, at the ceiling. Tomorrow…

* * *

Loki pushed open the door of the Great Library and strode inside. _One book down… halfway there_. The thought made him groan. This was impossibly frustrating.

At the sound of the door opening, Rosa ducked her head out from behind one of the many bookshelves. She had been waiting for him. Loki caught the movement out of the corner of his eye immediately and turned to face her. They stood in silence, and Loki felt a strange mix of both relief and sadness wash over him. Just this – her very presence – seemed to ease the tension in him. Yet having her right here with him, without being able to speak a word to her was infuriating.

Rosa moved towards him, her book clutched in her hands and though she kept her lips determinedly closed, she offered him a small smile. There was that light in her eyes, the one Loki saw whenever she looked at him. If she was still enjoying this little 'game', Loki decided that he would not be the one to cave. If she had the discipline to remain silent, then he would too.

They stood only inches apart, without a single word exchanged. As Rosa looked up to meet his eye, Loki smirked and she quirked her eyebrow at him, holding out her book. Loki took it and handed over his in return. Their fingers brushed together during the exchange and both slowed their actions to a stop, savouring the contact. Rosa sighed as her eyes fell upon their touching hands and Loki gazed at her face intensely, a sadness welling up inside each of them. Loki wanted nothing more than to freeze that moment and live in it forever.

Rosa finally pulled the book from his grasp and looked up at him as she hugged it to her chest. With a grin, she took hold of one side of her skirt (book still clutched to her heart) and she gave a graceful curtsey. Though his eyes were sad, Loki smiled and bowed low to her, his gaze never leaving her.

Then reluctantly, Rosa made her way towards the door. She moved far slower than she needed to and she did not look away from him until the door was completely shut between them. Rosa leaned against the door and let out a deep sigh, which turned into a groan as she looked down and saw just how thick the book in her hand was.

* * *

**Well, there it is, chapter 5. It was insanely hard not to let them speak to each other! I hope you all enjoyed it :)**

**I'm thoroughly looking forward to reading what you have to say! Thank you once again to everyone who took the time to read, I adore each and every one of you!**


	6. Of Confessions and Sunrises

**Thank you, thank you, thank you! I adore each and every word you have taken the time to write for me. I am in complete disbelief to find ninety six reviews for this story after only five chapters… I'm speechless and I honestly can't tell you how grateful I am for them. **

**For this chapter, there will be another of my fairy tale-esq stories incorporated. Though, like last chapter I'm not writing the entire thing (sorry). The only ****set up you need to know is that Loki mentioned it in passing last chapter: "**_Three nights_ of barely any sleep, yet the imbecile of a protagonist had not yet managed to figure out that his agitating love interest_ was_ the beast he had set out to rescue her from."

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Loki leaned over the basin of water, staring into it intensely. His features were lit with a green hue that radiated from the water, which swivelled hypnotically before him. Soon, the ripples in the liquid began to take shape; eyes… a mouth… a nose… delicate fingers tucking hair behind an ear…

A room began to take shape in the basin. A simple room, containing little more than two beds and of course, the woman sitting upon a window ledge. The image became clearer, until it looked as if he could have been merely watching through a window. The sound of her turning a page echoed up from the bowl and Loki leaned in closer, trying to make out how far through it she was.

Another figure moved into view, running a comb through her own long, blonde locks. She, like Rosa, was wearing a loose nightgown which reached almost to her ankles. She stared out past the woman for a time, watching as the last hint on sunlight was slowly disappearing, swallowed up by the horizon.

The blonde looked down at the figure who sat upon the window ledge.

"You have had your head buried in that book for days now Rosa," the woman's voice echoed, as if she were inside a deep cave.

"T'is a new one," she replied absently, not even glancing up from her page.

The blonde sat down opposite her, snatching the book from Rosa. Rosa glanced up, reaching after it, outrage on her face. "Lyora-"

"Rosa, what is going on? You have been acting so strangely of late." Lyora said, her eyes full of concern.

"I don't know what you mean," Rosa told her, glancing down at the book which her friend now clutched onto.

"Yes you do," Lyora replied stubbornly, "You are not yourself."

"Lyora, you imagine this. I am fine... I am, indeed, better than I have been in quite some time."

Lyora studied Rosa's face. She was not at all behaving a she usually did. Rosa was open. She was excitable and honest. She wore her heart on her sleeve, _particularly_ around Lyora. The pair had never hidden a single thing from one another. For Rosa's mind to be preoccupied… it had it have been-

"Rosa… you would tell me had you met someone, would you not?"

A blush graced Rosa's cheeks as she looked down at the book again, trying not to look too caught out. Loki's jaw clenched as he leaned in closer. Rosa opened her mouth, attempting to form words, and indeed, failing. She opted instead for a sigh and a smile. Lyora beamed at her friend.

"Who is he?" she begged.

"There is no one…"

"Do not insult me, Rosa! I have known you for three hundred years, do not pretend that you could possibly hide anything from me. Who is he?"

Rosa hesitated, "You are not acquainted with him." It was not a lie.

"Where did you come to know him?"

A smile, "…in the Library."

What Loki felt in that moment was like nothing else he had ever experienced. If he were given a thousand years to do so, he could never have put into words the emotion that those words had awoken within him. He stared at Rosa's face unblinkingly as the two girls laughed and joked together. His entire body buzzed, and he let out a groan. He_ had_ to see her.

Lyora, by now, had handed the book back to Rosa who ran her hands gently over the cover while her friend chattered away. She wore a contented smile.

"Rosa… do you believe in such a thing as love at first sight?"

Lyora was indeed a strange individual. To anyone who did not know her, she appeared to be made of steel. Nothing could touch her, nothing could faze her. But Rosa, and the few others who were close to her knew that really, she was just as delicate… as breakable, as anyone else.

Rosa scrunched her nose at the question, "On the contrary, I rather hope it should not exist."

"How so?"

"I mean to say, who could _want_ something like that to exist? Such an empty and meaningless love… one based on not but face value. A connection could be felt, of course… but not love. How could anyone love a stranger, when you know nothing of their heart?"

Lyora grinned, "I love Hersil. I am sure of it."

"Lyora, you have never even spoken to him." He tone was not unkind, and she took Lyora's hand in hers.

Lyora only smiled, "It matters not."

Loki pulled away from the basin, the imaging fading away until it was not but a bowl of water. He moved to sit in a large, cushioned chair which sat in the corner of his room. As he eased into it, he exhaled a deep breath and took in his surroundings. It was totally different to the place which he had just seen Rosa.

It was spacious. Ridiculously so, if Loki were to think about it. Everything in the room was elegantly crafted with intricate detail. It, and everything in it were the richest emerald greens, golds, blacks and beiges. His colours. His bed, unnecessarily large for only himself, dressed in the finest of fabrics. The entire place looked utterly snobbish, Loki suddenly decided, utterly_ him_.

But then, there were other aspects too, that made it his. The piles of books, absolutely everywhere. Against the walls, upon his dresser, beside his bed, on the window ledge. Evidence of his craft were scattered here and there as well, foreign objects to anyone else's eyes but to Loki, they held great power in terms of sorcery.

It was odd to have gazed over the glowing basin into a room so simple and then to have looked up and found himself here. It hit home just how very different his life was to Rosa's. The fact that she had ever mustered the courage to speak to him… she truly was remarkable.

How he missed her.

The way she had blushed when her friend had enquired about her love life… her coy smile… _in the Library…_

_No more hesitating_, Loki decided, _no more hesitating_.

* * *

It was nearing sunrise, yet Rosa had not slept for even a moment. She had read on through the night by candle light, desperate to finish.

* * *

Loki looked up from his book only to glance for a moment at the rising sun.

* * *

"My Lady?"

Frigga looked up into the mirror she sat before, using the reflection to make eye contact with the young woman who had entered the room. Frigga gave a gentle smile as the woman curtsied respectfully.

"A boy or girl?" she asked, turning to face her handmaid properly.

"A son, My Queen. Both are happy and healthy. I have only just left the pair, and he was suckling easily. Emora is tired but that is the worst of it."

"I am so pleased to hear that, be sure that she receives some fine garments for the child on my behalf. And rose oils for herself." Said Frigga, "Has she chosen a name?"

"Katos, my Lady."

Frigga smiled, "Inform her that I do wish to meet the child, when her strength returns to her."

"Very well," The maid bowed to her again, "I have taken the liberty of organising another maid to replace her in her duties to you, My Queen. She has been informed of the tasks Emora fulfilled and she seems quite capable."

"Wait," Frigga stopped her, "There was a young girl… the seamstress Orellin had her accompany her when I was last fitted for my gown. Find out who she was and which duties she is assigned to, then inform her matron that I have requested her instead."

* * *

_The Prince stood before the horrendous creature, panting for breath as they stared at one another. His eyes were filled with hatred, but the creature's… they held a great sadness. Why would it not just fight back? The Prince had spent a great many moons pursuing the thing before him, yet when he attacked it, it shrunk from him. _

_The Prince let out a snarl, it would not do. The beast had stolen from him his love… He knew that he must hurry, if he were to complete the action himself. The townsfolk were heading in their direction, wielding blades and pitchforks. They wanted the monsters head, and they would not leave without it._

_The Prince looked up to meet the eye of the beast once again, seeing only the sadness and nothing more. Only… there __was__ more… What was it in those eyes that the Prince found so infuriatingly familiar? The blue orbs stared at him, ever-filled with sorrow._

_And just as the roars of the approaching villagers reached his ears, it dawned upon him._

_All this time he had thought the thing to be taunting him, but it was not… __She__ was not. She was trying to show him who she was._

_His sword and shield clattered to the ground as he stared in disbelief. Slowly, he approached her, and this time she did not shrink from him, but instead fell to her knees, at his mercy. He reached out a hand to touch her-_

_A blinding flash surrounded them, and suddenly, there stood a woman beside the pair. A beautiful woman, whom the Prince once found himself inclined towards. He might have even chose her, had it not been for that untrustworthy arch in her eyebrows… _

_And suddenly, all the events clicked into place. This woman had condemned his love to this fate; turned her into a beast so that her Prince would slay her. The Prince fell to his knees, begging for the temptress to release her from the curse. But the beauty was a cruel woman, with an icy heart. If she could not win the Prince's affections, no other would._

_She promised the Prince that slaying his love was his only option, she would not allow them both to live. And she commanded him to act with haste._

_Without a moment's hesitation… without even need of a thought… the Prince took up his blade and plunged it deep into his own chest. _

_The beast let out a terrifying roar which soon melted into the forlorn scream of a heartbroken woman. The woman stumbled towards her love as her body morphed back into its true shape. She fell to her knees beside her Prince, he had only long enough to caress her cheek with a smile, before drawing his final breath. _

_The townsfolk who had reached the scene and witnessed the events unfold became outraged, for they loved their Prince dearly. They surged towards the temptress, wielding their weapons. The evil woman screamed for mercy, but it was in vain. She was ripped limp from limp, until she was no more._

_As her heart gave its last dull thud the Prince's eyes shot open and he sucked in a ragged breath. The curse had broken with the dying breath of the temptress. The lovers stared into each other's eyes, overjoyed to finally be reunited. _

_From that day, they were never parted again. They lived long and happy lives together, grateful every day that they had found a love so true._

_The end._

* * *

Rosa's eyebrows furrowed. The end? That couldn't have been right… She had thought the story seemed to be coming to something that might be considered a conclusion, but there were still at _least _two hundred pages left unread. She flicked through them and her stomach gave a pleasant jolt. They were blank… Well, save for one. The one which, amongst the hundreds, caught her eye.

Scrawled elegantly upon it in green ink were three words: _a pleasant surprise?_

A smile exploded onto Rosa's face. That trickster! She checked the book once more to be certain, and she let out a joyous laugh. He _had_ enchanted it to look longer. Relief washed through her body, it was over… she could see him. Her stomach knotted at the thought.

_Loki…_

Rosa leapt off of her bed and with shaking hands, she pulled on her maid attire. Excitement was coursing through her veins. Though, it was more than that. She was nervous… but she could not quite tell why. Why was this different to any other time she had encountered him? She supposed it was due to how long it had been since their last encounter. Truly, Rosa had considered just forgetting the entire arrangement and speaking to him without the completion of the cursed books they had picked. But then she had pictured the pompous smirk that would adorn his features, knowing that he had succeeded where she had not. She had kept her mouth closed.

But it was all over now. They could return to the way things had been… The thought of his gaze boring into her again made her whole body tingle. Rosa loved the way Loki would look at her, she thought perhaps, that was what she missed most of all.

She smoothed her hands over her pale blue garb before smiling as she picked up the now completed novel. With a small laugh, she hurried out of the room and headed for the library.

* * *

Loki leaned over the balcony, waiting. He shot up straight at the sound of the door being pushed opened.

"Loki?" he heard her call out and she scanned her surroundings for the Prince.

Loki watched her, unable to blink as he took in her features. It seemed an eternity since he had heard her speak his name.

_No more hesitating…_

Their eyes met as she moved further into the room and once again she felt breathless as she smiled at him. How was it possible to feel _such _relief and simultaneously, feel so very nervous?

Loki turned and moved towards the spiral staircase, "You've finished?" he called to her. The sound of her voice uttering his name, it felt as if a fire had been ignited inside of him.

_No more hesitating… _

"Not fifteen minutes ago!" she said rushing forward, a smile plastered on her face… _there was that light in her eyes again._ "What did you think?"

"Both were_ far_ too long." he told her as he reached her and his arm was then around her waist.

"I couldn't agree more!"

_No more hesitating…_

Loki took hold of her face and when he leaned in, their lips _finally_ crashed together in a passionate kiss.

Rosa's eyes fluttered closed and she melted into his arms, her small hands settling upon his chest. Loki's fingers found their way up to tangle in her hair and he pulled himself even closer to her (if it were possible) when he felt the small moan of pleasure she emitted against his mouth.

Rosa was certain her heart was exploding. In that moment, she was happier than she had ever been in her entire existence.

Desperate for more, Loki ran his tongue along her bottom lip and growled as she parted them, giving his eager tongue access to her mouth. There they stood, chest to chest as Rosa ran her hands through Loki's hair, her fingers scratching gently against his scalp and Loki held her firmly in place, a hand at the base of her neck. Each was desperate to get as close to the other as possible.

They broke apart only for sheer need of oxygen, but still neither let go of the other. Loki pressed his forehead to hers, his hands holding her face. She smiled, her eyes met his as she fought to catch her breath.

"I missed you," he murmured.

Rosa closed her eyes again, savouring the words, "I missed you too…"

Loki leaned in again, a gentler kiss this time. Not as aggressive and desperate, just warm and intimate. Rosa's smile widened before returning the kiss and wrapping her arms around his neck. He pressed his body to hers and they moulded together perfectly. Shivers ran up his spine as he breathed in her scent, _God, he'd missed her_.

Loki threw his arm out suddenly in the direction of the door. Rosa broke the kiss and looked up to see it glow a faint green for the briefest of moments, before returning to its original state. She cast Loki a questioning look.

"It's sealed," he murmured against her jaw, where he set about leaving a trail of kisses, "I will not have anyone interrupting us this time."

* * *

**Well, there you have it! :) I hope you enjoyed it, please review and tell me your thoughts! I now have a rough draft of the whole plot line for this story (except for the ending, endings are hard) so with any luck I'll be able to keep updating regularly for a while! **

**Also, to the reviewer who pointed out some similarities in my story to a book called Stardust, I can honestly say I've never read it before. It was purely a coincidence. Though, after reading your review I looked up the summary on Wikipedia, and I couldn't help but to be intrigued by it. So I've actually ordered a copy and am now waiting for it to arrive! :)**


	7. Of Moonlight and Magic

**I can't tell you how much I love you for reading/reviewing/favouriting! Not much to say for this chapter, just that it was so much fun to write this chapter and of course, a thousand thank you's to everyone who is following this story!**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Rosa stirred when the warmth from the first rays of sunlight touched her face. She peeled open her eyes to see the rows of bookshelves she lay beside. She was still in the Great Library, in the clothes she had worn the day before. The arm around her waist tightened, pulling her closer to the warm body which lay beside her. Loki, through the night had removed his cloak and covered them in it. They had not meant to fall asleep, but Loki had been more than willing to remain there and so had not stirred her from her sleep. Rosa smiled as he nuzzled his face into her hair.

"Are you awake?" he whispered against her neck.

In answer, Rosa rolled over and buried her face in his chest, breathing a sigh of relief. She was sure it had been a dream, yet here he was, lying by her side on the Library floor.

"You know… we do not have to unseal the door," he murmured, "We could just stay."

"And eat the pages of books for sustenance?"

"If need be," he said.

Rosa smiled and tried to stand, "I must go, Loki."

"No."

"The Royal Feast is drawing nearer. I have duties!"

"Your duty is to please your Prince."

A small laugh, "And what would please you, Sire?"

"For you to stay… until I otherwise command it."

He pulled her into a deep kiss, and though she laughed at him, she returned the kiss. When they parted for need of air, Loki pressed his lips to her forehead.

"No." she whispered.

Loki pulled back to look at her, "No?"

Rosa smiled, "No."

She got to her feet and moved towards the door. Glancing over her shoulder to look upon him once more with a smile upon her face, before closing the door behind her.

* * *

As Rosa slipped back into her room, Lyora emerged from their washroom. Her absence had not gone unnoticed by Lyora, who only gave her a knowing smile. She wore that smile the whole while she prepared herself for the day, then left the room without a word.

Rosa smiled and shook her head to herself. It would not be a smug smirk that her dear friend would have worn, had she known just who Rosa had spent the night with.

* * *

"Magic is honest. It is selfish… in order to perform it, you must want a thing to happen more than anything else in that moment. You cannot be distracted. You have to _want_ it and you have to make it so. That is why so many people are wary of it; because to cast a spell is to bare your soul."

The Prince and the maid lay together, covered only in the silk sheets of Loki's bed. In the dark of night, Loki had disguised Rosa as not but shadow with an enchantment, and together the two had made their way to his chambers. And here, hours later, when the moon hung high above Asgard, the pair lay together in the light provided by a single candle. Loki lay on his back, the sheets pooling at his waist and he tucked one arm beneath his head, propping himself up to watch her. She lay across his chest, her chin resting upon his naked skin as she reached up and gently stroked the dark locks of hair at Loki's temple. Loki ran his fingers up and down her exposed shoulder absentmindedly as they spoke, completely and utterly content.

"I do not see why that would be a frightening thing to witness," Rosa replied in a murmur, "surely for the most part, if what you say is true, magic would be used for not but good. Nobody _wants_ to act evilly."

Loki tilted his head slightly, "You do not believe in the wicked soul?"

"No. No being is entirely evil… I indeed_ refuse_ to believe it." Rosa pressed a soft kiss to Loki's chest.

Loki smiled, "I suppose then, it is the ambiguity to it. The chance of evil, if you will. If you can _do_ anything, then you are capable of anything. Which makes you untrustworthy. A Spell-caster may create fire with the intention of providing warmth, but to those who are unsure of his actions, fire may very well look to them as destruction and danger."

Rosa moved off him as Loki sat up and opened his palm. When he did so, a small flame flickered in his hand. Rosa gasped and her eyes widened, holding not but wonder. She leaned in closer until her eyes were level with Loki's hand. Slowly she reached out and flicked her finger through the flame, like one might play with the flame of a candle. The fire was hot, yet it did not cause Loki any discomfort at all. Rosa looked up and their eyes met. Loki soon wore a grin to match Rosa's.

"It reminds me," he told her softly, extinguishing the light, "I need to burn those two books we read."

Rosa moved to rest up against his chest, her head tucked into the crook of his neck. As if it were a natural reaction Loki's arms encircled her waist.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"I _loathed_ them."

"Truly?" Rosa asked, looking puzzled.

Loki tilted his head and when Rosa glanced up, his eyes bore into her, "Entirely… though, only because they kept me from you."

She blushed and he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"…can anyone do magic?" she asks him, hesitantly.

Loki watched her, a knowing smirk blooming on his features, "Potentially," he said, "any Asgardian could, yes."

Blue eyes met green, "Could you teach me something?" There was that light in her eyes again… "Just something small."

As Loki moved, Rosa sat up, instantly missing the contact of his bare skin against hers. He climbed slowly off of his bed, allowing Rosa a moment to appreciate the way the muscles in his back and shoulders rippled as he moved. He glanced back at her before stepping out onto his balcony for a moment and then he was back, just as quick as he disappeared. He climbed onto the bed once again and sat down in front of her, only inches between them. Rosa, who was thoroughly distracted, was shaken from her thoughts when Loki held out both of his hands before her. In each hand was a flower bud.

"The real secret is to be completely unafraid." He told her, his voice not much louder than a whisper, "If you doubt yourself in even the slightest, you will fail. Call from deep within yourself, something that is there, though you cannot explain what it is. And then want it. _Really _want it."

Rosa's eyes widened as the green little bud in Loki left hand glowed green before unfolding itself, blooming into a beautiful orchid. It was as if it had awoken from a deep slumber… it had just been waiting for Loki, all this time, to allow it to explode with life. She let out a laugh, and touched it softly before Loki placed in her hand the still closed bulb. She turned it over in her hands, inspecting it.

"What is there to be afraid of?" Rosa whispered.

"You are about to find out what you are capable of… what if it is more than you thought? What if it is less? What if it's more than you can control? Or if you were to make something dreadful happen unintentionally."

"But I thought you said to cast a spell, you had to desire that and nothing else."

"But the mind strays easily, does it not?" Loki pressed a kiss to her shoulder, "Accidents do happen."

Rosa stared at the bud in her hand, Loki's words swirling in her head. And though she truly, deeply wanted the bulb to bloom, he was right... She was afraid. Her eyes met his as she let out a sigh.

"It is not a skill easily picked up," Loki told her, "I know few who are capable of it at all."

She smiled and clutched the bud in her hand and Loki gently laid her back down, climbing over her and capturing her lips in a kiss.

* * *

Loki stood on the vast balcony just outside of Odin's chambers, staring out over the kingdom. He stood there alone with his thoughts, or so he thought, before heavy footsteps sounded behind him. He did not have to turn to know them to belong to Thor.

"You are deep in thought brother, what is it that ails you?"

"What troubling thoughts could possibly plague the mind of a man who looks out over all of this?"

Thor laughed and took a spot beside his brother. The blonde leaned upon the stone railing and his eyes followed that view Loki gazed out over. The two stood in silence for some time, as they shared the view of the Kingdom which would one day belong to only one of them.

It was Thor that broke the silence, "Father grows tired brother, the Odin Sleep draws near. He will soon announce which of us shall rule in his absence."

"At which time I shall do my best to hide my shock when he utters your name, Thor." Loki said with a scowl.

"Come Loki, Father has always said that we both were born rulers."

"Then perhaps the next time we wage war against the Frost Giants, he shall sit me on the throne in Jotenheim as a consolation prize." The bitterness in his voice was evident, even to Thor.

"Brother-"

"Spare me, Thor. I do not care to hear it."

* * *

Rosa sat cross-legged upon her bed, turning over the closed flower bud in her fingers. The full moon shone out over Asgard, giving the ocean outside the maid's window an eerie glow.

_Open_, she willed it, _just a little, dear flower… open…_

Lyora kneeled behind her, grooming tangles out of Rosa's hair. She hummed to herself a sweet song, while her fingers worked.

_Come little flower, I want you to open…_

Rosa held out the bud in her palm as she tried to focus on it, and it alone. Telling herself that nothing else existed, nothing but her unopened flower. And so, she had nothing to fear.

_Open… Live…_

"There you are, Rosa," Lyora said gently as she finished her work. She climbed off of her bed and into her own.

Her voice slipped absently from her throat, as if she was not at all aware of it while she stared at the flower bulb, "Thank you…"

_Wake up, my flower… open for me… _

It had been so easy for Loki, as if he were breathing… like everything he did. It seemed as easy to him as breathing. A smile bloomed upon her lips as thoughts of him began dancing through her mind.

From the other bed, Lyora lay on her side studying her friend as she played with a green flower bud. She was completely and utterly absorbed in her thoughts, cut off from the rest of the universe. Lyora smiled.

"Love suits you," she whispered.

For the first time that night, Rosa looked away from the sleeping flower. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"…love?" she murmured.

Lyora only smiled, "Goodnight, Rosa."

_Love…_ "Goodnight…"

Her eyes returned again to the flower bud.

With a sigh she lied back against her pillow and reached out to place the bud on the small stand beside her bed, atop which stood a single burning candle. She stared at it in the light of the flame for a moment more, before she leaned over and blew the candle out. She then closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

* * *

The moment he entered the Library, he knew something was out of place. He scanned his surroundings cautiously as he moved further into the room. Something was strange… but what? He shook the feeling off as he heard light footsteps approaching him, he turned towards them, waiting for Rosa's smiling face to appear-

A tiny woman with black hair pulled into a tight bun popped out from amongst the shelves. She wore the same attire Loki was so used to seeing Rosa adorned in; a maid. In her arms she carried a pile of books which she set about returning to their places upon the shelves. Frowning, Loki took a step towards her. She heard his footsteps and gave a startled jolt when she spotted him so close to her without her having realised his presence at all.

Turning to face him, she gave a respectful curtsey, "My Lord." She said before returning her attention to the shelves.

"Who are you?" Loki asked, tension in his words.

"My name is Yomir, Sire," she replied, bowing her head to him once again, "I have been assigned to Great Library as caretaker. Anything you might need, it is my honour to see that it is done for you, My Lord."

"Where is Ro-the maid before you? What happened to her?"

"I know not, Sire. She has been reassigned."

Loki looked away from the woman, his jaw clenched tight. His hands were balled into fists by his sides as he attempted to keep his temper in check. Whoever had moved her, he would be certain to see them flogged.

"Is there any way in which I can assist you, Sire?" Yomir asked timidly, stirring the Prince from his thoughts. She could not be certain, but she was sure the room was growing darker… just her imagination, she told herself.

"No," he replied bluntly, his voice sounding harsh, even to his own ears, "go about your duties."

He turned and stormed out of the Library, the door slamming shut behind him with a thundering boom. As he made his way through the corridors of the Royal Palace, those he passed actively moved out of his way. Rage seemed to seep out of him. But beneath that, in the pit of his stomach, there was a deep concern. Where was she? What had happened?

His strides quickened, he moved as fast as he possibly could without breaking into a sprint.

When he reached his chambers he threw opened his door and slammed them forcefully behind him before he flew across the room to the empty basin. After a wave of his hand the thing had filled with water which because the ripple as Loki leaned over it.

As the liquid began to glow green, it swirled into the image of a face, Rosa's face, bowed reverently towards the ground. Her hair was not tied back as it usually was, nor was she in her blue maid's attire. Instead, her hair fell in lovely waves around her shoulders and down her back. She now wore a dress, far more beautiful than that which the other maids were made to wear. It was white and gold, elegantly made from the finest materials. Loki knew all too well why Rosa was adorned in such attire. He knew where she had been reassigned.

"Try not to look so nervous, Dear," his mother's voice echoed up out of the basin, "I requested you, you need not win my approval."

Rosa gave a small, nervous smile, "Thank you, My Queen."

Frigga sat before her with her hands folded in her lap, "The other girls will see to it that you are shown your day to day duties, and I am confident that you will pick them up quickly. And do not fret, I am not intolerant of mistakes. I cannot however excuse those who refuse to learn from said mistakes."

"Of course, My Lady." Rosa replied, respectfully.

"For now, I shall have you go with Rin, she will teach you what you need to know." Frigga gestured to the woman by her side, dressed identically to Rosa.

"Thank you, My Lady." She curtsied to her Queen, "Until tomorrow."

Frigga offered a kind smile and inclined her head, "until tomorrow, Rosa."

Loki pulled away from the basin, the image swirling into nothingness. His hands screwed into fists. No, she was his. Rosa was _his_. Could there be nothing in this world that he could call his, and his alone? Whoever the being was who rolled the dice to determine his fate seemed much inclined to will him poor luck. Though a bitter voice in the back of his mind was kind enough to remind him that this was his fault.

If he could but swallow his pride and name her his…

An image of Rosa adorned in his colours, emerald and gold, flashed within his mind. Standing before the Kingdom, on his arm, for all of Asgard to see… Loki scowled and confessed himself a coward. Bitterness filled him and he threw the basin against the far wall where it shattered into pieces.

* * *

**Ta-dah! I hope you liked it! Please let me know, I love reading your reviews. They make me so happy!**


	8. Of Advances and Candlelight

**Hello everyone! I present another chapter for you all! I do hope you enjoy it! Thank you once again for all the lovely reviews :) they really do brighten my day!**

**To the anonymous reviewer Kimchilicious: more back story on Rosa? Your wish is my command. I've been meaning to work it in somewhere anyway but your review really got my butt into gear!**

**And I don't want to toot my own horn or anything but I have to explain to you just how impressive it is that I managed to load this chapter as quickly as I did. You see, I have very recently discovered the Game of Thrones. In the past week I've watched both seasons in their entirety AND started reading the books. I'm insanely addicted! And I've been fighting the urge to start a fanfiction in that category so that I can give my full attention to this one! haha**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Rosa sat with her legs folded beneath her at the Queen's feet. She held Frigga's hand in hers while she ran a rough sponge over the Royal woman's palm.

They were strange, the duties Rosa found herself required to perform. For starters, she had never imagined that a woman's hands might need such thorough attention. It seemed to her quite ridiculous, though she truly did like Queen Frigga, and so she was happy to do so. And furthermore, when she contrasted the graceful, smooth and delicate hands of the well cared for Queen with her own – marked and calloused from years of work – she supposed she saw the reasoning behind it.

"Tell me of yourself, child," Frigga asked softly, "of your family."

"They passed, my Lady. When I was younger. My Father was slain, fighting for the All-Father against the Joten's… and my Mother went soon after that. I was the only child they bore."

Frigga watched Rosa as she worked, "I am truly sorry for your loss."

An appreciative smile, "Thank you, my Queen."

"Is that how you came to work in the Palace, as a result of your parents passing?"

"Not at first, my Lady. We lived in the outskirts of the city, where the fields first come into view. We kept livestock and so my father worked with many men and knew a great many families. He was a kind man, admired by all who knew him.

"And so… when so many returned from the war without him, my mother and I were well cared for. She fell into a dark cloud of grief, the loss too much for her to bare… she and my father loved each other dearly, and soon after she passed as well. So I was taken in by my father's dearest friend. He raised me as his own, along with his daughter Lyora. There was scarcely a moment when we were apart. We are more like sisters than many who in fact share blood.

"We grew up, playing in the grass, gazing up at the magnificent golden Palace of the Mighty Asgardian God's. We dreamed of seeing it, every inch of it. And so… when we came of age, we left the fields we grew up in to find work here, in the Palace. To this day we share a room, in fact."

Frigga smiled, "Though I'm sure it's not exactly the life you pictured here as girls."

Rosa gave a small laugh as she dipped her sponge in a small dish of water and scented oil before her, "No my Lady, not exactly… still it is an honour to serve your family. And I_ am_ happy here."

"_My_ mother," Frigga said gently, "Always insisted that a wise being searched for happiest in the simplest of forms. Anything else that came your way was merely good fortune-"

"Said the Queen of Asgard."

Maid and Queen alike turned towards the voice. It was a strange feeling, to have Loki enter the room and for Rosa to be unable to give a reaction. Thor followed closely behind him, and she bowed her head respectfully towards the brothers, minding not to meet Loki's eye. Just as she would with any other Lord or Lady.

A wave of relief washed through her… at least now he would know where she was. If Loki was at all surprised by her presence here, he showed no sign of it.

"My Sons," Frigga said, holding her hand out towards them, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

While Loki stood almost at attention, just inside the room, Thor moved towards the Queen. With a brilliant smile, he knelt before his mother. Rosa got to her feet and gave them a respectful amount of space, and out of the corner of her eye glanced Loki's way. He looked so different in the presence of others. Regal. His posture was so strong and proud, completely unlike his relaxed demeanour he had around her now. He would not meet her eye.

"Mother," came Thor's voice, "Loki and I head for the practice ring. It was he who pointed out just how long it has been since you were there to cheer for my victories-" Loki scowled at that, _my victories_ "-Will you not accompany us on such a fine day?"

Frigga smiled and cupped her son's cheek, "Not a thing could entice me more, my son." She turned from him, "Rosa, Orellin was busy at work preparing for me a new cloak. Go to her and see if it is ready. I should like to wear it if I am to be amongst Asgard's Warriors."

"Of course, My Lady." She replied, and offered the Royal family a curtsey.

Thor's eyes flicked up to her face for a moment, lingering there for a moment before returning to his mother. Loki's gaze did not fall upon her at all. She hurried out of the room to find the seamstress, her footsteps echoing around her in the vast deserted hallway.

* * *

Not long after, Thor and Loki emerged from Frigga's chambers. She told them that she would dress and attend the training fields soon after.

"I shall be matched with Fandral on this morn. And you shall find Loki anywhere in the vicinity that is near Lady Sif's side." Thor winked at his mother before shutting the door behind himself and his brother.

Loki scowled.

"Thor, I will not say this again; I will _not_ pursue Sif." Loki's voice was low and dangerous. Anyone else would have dropped the subject.

Thor flashed a smile. He was so used to dazzling everyone around him with it, that Loki was sure his brother expected a swoon from him in return.

"Loki, I know you to be guarded when it comes to your emotions, but should you attempt to view Sif in such a light-"

"I tell you here and now brother, Sif is taken with _you_. It is no secret. And though you may try and fool those around you, playing yourself off as oblivious, I know better. You _have_ noticed her affections but you will not have her for she is too strong willed, so you intend to have someone else – in this case, _me_ – distract her. Sif _would _make a fine partner but you she would not do for you, would she brother? You seek not a woman, but a prize. You wait for perfection, and as soon as you find what you see to be a woman's flaw, you become completely disinterested."

Thor eyed his brother, his words had been laced with venom. Loki had always been short of temper, but he still found such a reaction to be strange. Was it that Loki did indeed hold Sif dearer to him than he let on, or did he truly disapprove of the way Thor treated women? Thor knew that he and Loki had always been worlds apart, and courtship was just another way in which they differed. He had never known his brother to be taken with a woman, and his attempts to win a Lady's affection were rarer than trips to Midgard. Loki was one for solitude. It was well known that he found the company of others taxing and for the most part, irritating.

Thor on the other hand attracted women in flocks. He had yet to meet a woman he was incapable of making blush. He was in no way ignorant to the fact that he could have any of them, and he had had many of them indeed. Still, he could not deny the truth in his brother's speech, he did not keep any of them long. They inspired lust in him, true enough, but never anything more.

This would not do, Thor decided. He would not just settle for that as truth. Something that Loki and he _did _have in common was their need to best the other. Sibling rivalry. And for this reason, Thor decided his best option was indeed to court a woman and prove his brother incorrect.

Thor then turned towards the noise of footsteps approaching from the far end of the corridor. His mother's handmaid was returning, in her arms she carried his mothers royal blue cloak. He had noted her appearance in his mother's chambers. She was attractive – for a maid, though nothing in comparison to the Ladies and Godesses he usually had in his company. He couldn't imagine her to have anything worthwhile to say. After all, did any of the servants? Bland, he concluded. A perfect specimen to serve his point.

Thor made his way towards her. Loki had seen him staring and his stomach clenched unpleasantly.

"What are you doing, brother?" he asked sharply.

"Proving a point," Thor told him before turning back to the approaching handmaid.

"Maiden," he said once he had reached her.

She glanced at him, confused before inclining her head. "My Lord."

"Your name?"

"Rosa, my Lord." She offered, glancing quickly in Loki's direction. He stood, glaring daggers at the back of his older brother's head. He knew what was coming and he was not impressed.

Thor took Rosa's hand in his and she could not help but to let out a small gasp of surprise. Thor brought her knuckles up to lips and pressed a kiss there. She was certain that she heard Loki let out a low hiss.

"Rosa," he repeated, flashing her a charming smile, "A beautiful name for a beautiful maiden. Would you not stay for a time in my company? It would delight me to have you cheering my name at the training arena and once I have conquered all those foolish enough to face me, I shall give you a tour of the Royal Gardens."

"That is most kind of you, My Lord," her eyes flickered over to a seething Loki once again, he looked as if it took every ounce of his will power not to leap across and gouge out his brother's eyes then and there. His cool gaze met hers, bitterness danced across his features. It seemed he had already concluded as to what her answer would be. What else would it be other than yes? Invited to spend some private time, courted by the Mighty Thor!

Rosa returned her gaze to the blond man before her. She smiled politely as she gently pulled her hand out of Thor's grasp "But, I fear I must decline."

Her answer seemed to Thor, so unexpected that he did not have the capacity to mask his surprise.

"I have many duties that must be seen to, My Lord, and I fear that I might be punished-" her eyes flicked to Loki's for only a second, he did not miss the seductive inclination in her tone, "-quite severely if I were to neglect them for an afternoon in your company."

She curtsied, "Prince Thor."

Rosa then turned to Loki, making sure to make meaningful eye contact with him as she bent before him gracefully. _I am yours_.

"My Lord." She said before making her way towards the door to the Queen's chambers.

"Perhaps she favours the fairer sex." Thor murmured as he watched her retreat.

Loki could not help the smug smirk he wore on his face, he loved that woman. There was not a doubt in his mind.

"Perhaps," he turned towards his brother, "you should not take Sif's advances lightly. It would appear that you are losing your touch."

* * *

No sooner had Rosa stepped through the door, re-entering the Queen's chambers that she was pulled violently towards the wall beside her. She let out a small squeal and shut her eyes as she flinched, expecting the pain that would come when her body was slammed up against stone. It did not come. Instead, she was pressed gently against the wall, two hands upon her hips and a warm body then pressed up against hers.

She opened her eyes to see Loki standing right before her. In horror, she glanced over his shoulder, preparing for the outrage of her Queen who stood only metres away. It did not come, for Queen Frigga was frozen in her place, halfway through the motion of standing from her seat, her mouth open ready to speak.

"She cannot see us," Loki whispered, "and I will be gone by the time she can move again. She will not know that anything has occured between you opening the door and her sentence beginning."

Rosa breathed a sigh of relief, "You frightened me."

He held her close and pressed a kiss against her throat. She let out a gasp and her fingers dug into Loki's shoulders.

"I've been standing here in shadows for hours now, waiting to have you alone once again. I could bear waiting no longer."

"But I was just with you-"

"A projection and nothing more… I've been hidden here the entire while. It is thoroughly displeasing, the fact we can no longer be alone."

"It worried me to the point of distraction, the thought of you entering the Library to find another in my place. Without warning of where I had gone." She whispered to him, his forehead was pressed to hers and his eyes were closed, savouring her presence.

"The new Bookkeeper, does she please the eye?" Rosa asked.

Loki's eyes snapped open suddenly, pure shock upon his features. Rosa smiled teasingly at him and he smirked. He lifted her up and pinned her against the wall a whole head above him, his arms around her waist. She giggled as he stared up at her.

"There is not a being in creation that could even hope to hold a candle to you, my star." He murmured.

The name made Rosa blush. She knew he said it in reference to their book, the first they had read together. Slowly he slid her back down to the ground, his eyes never once leaving her face. He pulled her into a kiss.

"Wait in the corridor adjoined to my chambers tonight, I will come for you."

Rosa nodded, her hands were upon his chest and she fought the urge to grip onto him. She wanted to make him stay right there with her.

He kissed her once more before she whispered, "Go…"

With one last glance at her he turned, opening the door and walking away from her. Every step took all the will power he possessed.

* * *

"I tried to make the flower bloom," Rosa told him, "I sat up most of the night staring at that wretched bud!"

Her smile was infectious, and inevitably a grin to match hers appeared up Loki's face as he reclined back against his pillows, watching her.

"I was sure I would eventually suffer from a nose bleed. Just sitting there for hours on end , straining, and glaring at a flower bud… I just wanted something to happen so badly. I wanted to be able to show you that I'd made it open."

"That is most likely half of your problem," Loki told her, "the amount of effort you are putting in. You cannot_ force_ it to happen, you merely have to make it happen."

Rosa gave a frustrated laugh and crawled towards him, she pressed a soft kiss to his lips and said, "What is the difference?"

"When you succeed… then you shall know the difference."

He cupped her cheek, admiring her beauty in the candle light. She truly was beautiful, he thought to himself, she who he came to see as the embodiment of passion, of goodness. Perhaps one day, it would be made known to Asgard that that was exactly who and what she was. The Goddess of Goodness… The Goddess of Vibrance… The Goddess of Stars.

"I have something for you," Loki told her, leaning over the side of his bed and reaching underneath it.

Rosa tilted her head, as the Prince sat back up he held his fist closed. He moved towards her, kneeling down where she sat. Then he held out his hand to reveal a beautiful gold chain. It was thin and delicate, and it glittering richly in the candle light. Upon it was a deep green emerald, in the shape of a teardrop. It was truly beautiful. A piece of jewellery fit for royalty.

Rosa was utterly speechless as she stared at it in disbelief. Her fingers touched it reverently, confirming that it was real, that it was for her.

"Loki…" she managed as she met his eye and he watched her with a smirk upon his lips.

"Will you wear it for me?" He asked.

Rosa suddenly bowed her head, embarrassed, "Loki, I cannot…"

With furrowed eyebrows, he studied her. Pulling his hand back a little, "It does not please you."

"No, of course it does, Loki." She told him quickly, her hands coming up to caress his jawline so that he would meet her eye, "I love it. Truly. It's just…"

"…what?"

Rosa sighed, "You forget me Loki… who I am. A maid cannot wear something this beautiful. It will be assumed that I have stolen it and I shall face punishment."

Loki cupped her chin and pressed a kiss to her forehead. As he did so, he reached up behind her and he clasped the chain around her neck. Her fingers came quickly to rest upon his.

"Loki-"

"It's alright," Loki hushed her, running his fingers down the chain. It shifted as he did so, changing, "No one shall know. No one shall see it… But it is yours."

Rosa looked down and the gold had been turned to leather, the emerald now a jade stone. She ran her fingers over it and thought it just as lovely as it had been in it's original state.

"And one day, you shall wear it – in it's true form – with pride." It was a promise to himself as much as it was to her.

Rosa only smiled.

* * *

The sun was only just beginning to peak through the golden curtains spilling light over the couple.  
Loki lay on his back, Rosa's head rested on his bare chest, her hair pooling onto his stomach. She ran her fingers lazily up and down his bicep and stared absent-mindedly as her fingers worked. His eyes were shut but he wasn't sleeping. Neither of them had managed a wink of sleep that night.

The lay in comfortable silence, basking in the feeling of contentment and the comfort of each other.

"I love you." Rosa whispered, her strokes on his arm faltering when she felt him tense up.

He had stopped breathing and when she glanced up at him he stared down at her, wide eyed. She moved off of him as he sat up and stared at her.

"What did you say?" he asked, his voice strained.

"Nothing." She answered quickly, averting her eyes. "I should go."

She leapt up, sheet wrapped around her as she searched the floor for her clothes.

"Rosa, say it again…" Loki got up in a dazed sort of state, he followed around the room as she shuffled back into the garments she had worn the previous night.

"I must go, Loki," she reached for the door, but Loki threw his hands up by either side of her, closing the door and pinning her where she stood.

"I said, say it again." He whispered, huskily. He moved closer to her, invading her space.

"I didn't say anything." Rosa tried, her knees weakening at the sensation of his breath on her neck.

He cupped her cheek gently, lovingly, "Rosa," Loki whispered, a smile on his face, "Tell me again."

She stared into the deep blue pools of his eyes, her hands finding their way to gently settle upon his bare chest, "I love you." She said, before his lips were on hers.

This was a new kiss, one Loki had never let slip to her before. It was vulnerable. And it caught her off guard. She had never experienced Loki baring himself to her like this. He held her as if she would disappear if he let go. When his lips finally left hers he wrapped his arms around her and he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

They stood there, wrapped in each others embrace in total silence. Rosa would have worn that she had felt a tear drop onto her shoulder. She didn't acknowledge it, she knew he wouldn't like that. Rosa stroked his hair gently with a furrowed brow. Why had her words inspired this reaction?

Loki placed soft kisses against the skin of her neck. He felt like he was breaking. As if her words had pushed themselves inside him and grown white hot, expanding until they would cause him to explode. She had no idea what her words – her three simple words – had meant to him. That she, the most wonderful person he had ever met, had picked him.

He was aware that he was jealous. His envy of Thor was palpable. And there was no denying Thor's attention being directed towards Rosa that day had terrified him. He would never admit it to her, or to anyone else, but he had been sure in that moment that he would never see her again.

She could have had Thor, the Nation's favourite. Everyone's favourite. And yet here she stood, in his arms, confessing her love for him.

"Say it one more time," He begged in a whisper, his forehead nudging up against her jaw line. His eyes were closed and he breathed in deeply, savouring this moment. Rosa moved to place a hand on either side of his face, lifting his head so that he would meet her eye. He did so reluctantly. She saw it when their eyes did meet; the vulnerability, the sheer need for her to tell him that it was real, that she meant it.

A smile bloomed upon her lips, "I love you, Loki…"

He kissed her once more, "Rosa, I-"

He could not say the words, yet Rosa heard them all the same.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading :) Any feedback is much loved and appreciated! **

**Until next time! ;) xoxo**


	9. Of Jealousy and Cursed Eyes

**Hi everybody! Another chapter complete :D I hope you like it! A million thanks once again for anyone who read/reviewed/favourited the last chapter. I adore you all! It's impossible to wipe the smile off my face after reading your reviews XD**

**The inspiration for the story in this chapter is the Medusa from Greek mythology. I've always had a lot of sympathy for her. I never thought it was fair that she was made out to be evil, she must have been so lonely. And very recently I found a drawing I did of her a few years ago. It's a picture of her and a man with empty eye sockets and a blood stained face. You'll see what it's all about in this chapter, though the context is changed so that it flows like the rest of my stories.**

**I just thought that it was fitting, we all love Loki and think he's very misunderstood and I think that's true of Medusa as well. **

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Once again Rosa found herself sitting cross legged upon her bed, staring at an unopened flower bud. A new one. Her last had long since browned and withered. Just as the one after it had, and the one after that. She refused to let that happen to this one. This one she would make bloom.

She stared hard at it, the tiny green bud in her hand. Straining her eyes… Holding her breath…

_Open, sweet flower…_

The words Loki had spoken to her weeks before suddenly swirled into her head.

_"That is most likely half of your problem, the amount of effort you are putting in. You cannot force it to happen, you merely have to make it happen."_

At that, Rosa relaxed. She closed her eyes and exhaled a deep breath. She allowed the words to swim round and round in her mind, spreading through her – seemly, warming her. She focused on the weight of the bud in her palm, and each time she took a breath she imagined it bringing life to both her and the little green bulb.

Her hand began to tingle beneath it...

Though her eyes were closed, she saw light...

Glittering light...

She felt sudden a jolt within her, as if for the first time in her life she was waking up. As if any state of consciousness she had felt before that was merely imagined. The tingling in her palm spread through her body, slowly becoming stronger and stronger.

Rosa's heart began to race. This was it, she was_ doing_ it. It was truly going to work this time-

The door swung open, "Rosa!"

And just like that, the was spell broken.

She glanced up from the flower bud as Lyora bounded towards Rosa's bed.

"Hersil is taking me into the village," Lyora was beaming at her, "we are going dancing! Will you not come with us?"

Lyora had been not but sighs and smiles for weeks now. She and Hersil had finally come to speak and he had instantly become taken with her. He had confessed that his favourite part of his days since he had been restationed, had come to be when she walked past him and offered a shy smile. When he had finally spoken to her, and asked her to spend some time in his company, Lyora had recounted the story to Rosa with a happiness she had never before seen in her. Rosa was certain that if her dear friend had stopped spinning in circles for but a moment, she would float away.

Rosa loved seeing Lyora so happy. She had since been introduced to Hersil herself and she thought him a fine man. He was handsome and charming and kind. And when he looked at Lyora, there was a tenderness in his eyes that caused Rosa to feel a great fondness towards him. She knew he would be good to her dear, dear Lyora.

And because of that, she tried her best to ignore the swelling jealousy she would feel whenever he would wrap his arm around Lyora's waist. They would stand there happy and carefree. With no concern at all as to who might see them and what they might think… why could things not be that way for she and Loki? She loved him. Truly loved him. And yet for now, all they shared were whispers and stolen kisses.

"Perhaps, you could at last introduce to this stranger who seems to be stealing all of your time. I have scarcely seen you in your own bed for three months now." Lyora added hopefully, still sitting beside Rosa.

Rosa smirked and pushed Lyora playfully, "you will meet him soon enough, Lyora."

"But why not tonight?" Lyora whined with a laugh as she took hold of Rosa's hands.

"He is otherwise engaged tonight."

"_Why?_ Who is this man? You refuse to so much as tell me his name!" Lyora gave an exasperated sigh.

"Mika," Rosa said quickly, "his name is Mika."

Lyora gave Rosa a sharp look, "that's a lie."

And as a smirk broke out upon Rosa's lips, the girls began to laugh.

* * *

_In a Kingdom united for the love of a great and wonderful King, the noise of celebrations filled the air when news spread of the arrival of their first Princess. The King and Queen had bore a child, it was said that never had a lovelier babe been birthed. She had golden, silky hair and eyes blue as crystals. All who looked upon her fell in love. _

_All but one. _

_The King's sister was a jealous woman. She had watched her brother come to possess riches and worships that she had never even dreamed of. She was a spiteful and deranged woman. And in truth, her desire was to have wed her sibling herself, and become Queen and Ruler of the Kingdom. But it was not so, the good King had come to love and wed another who now bore him a child._

_Hatred filled the cruel sister and when her turn came to gaze upon the babe, she spat upon the child's face. The tiny baby screamed and rubbed at her eyes. And when she opened them again, they transformed from their gentle blue to a strange and striking lavender. The Queen reached for her daughter, but as her blue eyes met purple she turned to stone. _

_The King screamed out in horror, shaking the stone form of his wife, willing her to wake up but it was to no avail. He turned to his cackling sister and commanded her to undo her evil. She refused him. _

_Hurriedly the King wrapped a cloth around the child's eyes and ordered his sister to be killed. Once her head had been cleaved from her body the King tentatively removed the baby's mask, hoping that the woman's death had undone the curse. It was to no luck. The baby blinked her eyes and her gaze locked with a nearby guard. The man had not even time to scream before he too, was made of stone. _

_The King contemplated carving out the child's eyes, but could not bring himself to harm his only daughter. He opted instead to have her hidden away in a deep cave in the mountains outside of the Kingdom, for the safety of both her and all others. A lonely existence, but an existence nonetheless. _

* * *

Lyora had spent hours, patiently teaching Rosa the hairstyles of the Goddesses. It was never something that Rosa had had to learn. When she and Lyora had come to the Royal Palace for work, she had been assigned to cleaning and cooking for the most part. Really, it made no sense for her to be serving Queen Frigga at all. But her other maids had explained to Rosa that the Queen had chosen her for her good nature. And therefore, Rosa had never felt so fortunate to have Lyora as her friend as she did in those first weeks in the Queen's service.

She stood behind her now, weaving delicate flowers and strings of crystals into Queen Frigga's hair. It was slow going, but she thought herself to be doing a rather fine job. She wished Lyora had been there to see her efforts, if only so that she might know all her patience was being rewarded.

Frigga looked up into the mirror before her to watch Rosa as she worked.

"Tell me child, is there a man in your life?" A hint of a smirk graced the Queen's lips.

Rosa looked up and her heart fluttered with panic momentarily. She hesitated before a reluctant smile pulled at her lips, "Yes, my Lady. There is actually…"

The memory of Loki pressed up against her in that very room whilst the Queen herself stood frozen by a spell flashed through her mind. And she blushed. She hoped with all her heart that one day Loki would confide in his Mother about their relationship and she would smile and approve. Frigga was a kind woman, and she was indeed fond of Rosa. But would she think her – a common maid – good enough for her son, the Prince of Asgard? Rosa hoped so, though she could not ignore the fear and doubt that bubbled within her at the thought of it all.

* * *

_Years passed in this nature, and the baby grew into a young woman. She knew only the one stone cavern she had grown up in, and to her memory, she had never seen the face of another person. She was subjected to the life of a prisoner, and how she longed for adventure. _

_Two guards were forever stationed just outside of the cave's mouth, and sometimes the young girl would watch them from the shadows, longing to speak to them. From this hiding space she could also see the beauty of the world which she was kept from. The rich colours of the forest, the glorious blue sky, and the intense light of the sun. _

_She loved the sun. After growing up in lonely darkness and candlelight, she longed to walk in the light of the sun._

_On the morning of her seventeenth birthday, she decided that she couldn't wait for it any longer. Bare footed, she padded towards the mouth of the cave. She blinked as the light hit her eyes. She knew that the guards would try to stop her, but she had made up her mind. She would step out into the sun. _

_At the sound of her approaching, the guard turned and drew their weapons. They attempted to speak to her, to tell her to return to the darkness of the cave. But as soon as her eyes met theirs, the pair turned to solid stone._

_The young girl screamed in horror. She ran towards them and her fears were confirmed – she had turned them into not but rock. Terrified, she retreated back into the depths of the cave where she let her tears fall freely. _

_As the sun began to set, two of the King's Guards made their way through the woods towards the mouth of the young girl's cave. They were to take over the post of guard but when they approached, and they saw the men who wore matching armour to theirs turned to statues, their hearts filled with dread. The men drew their weapons upon approach and though they scanned the area, there was no sign of the girl._

_The braver of the pair – a man with hair black as midnight and eyes the colour of the ocean – opted to enter the cave and search for sign of the girl. He entered with flaming torch and shining sword in hand. It was not long before echoing sobs reached his ears. Hesitantly, he followed the sound until the fire light of his torch illuminated the hunched, shaking figure of a small woman._

_She froze when she saw the light and cringed away from it, covering her eyes. She begged him to leave her be, begged for his forgiveness. She had not meant to hurt those men, she told him. She did not know that it would happen. She had only wanted to see the flowers, and the birds… and the sun. _

_He tried to move towards her and offer some form of comfort but from the corner of her eye she saw his movements and screamed at him to leave her be. She was terrified of hurting someone else. _

_Reluctantly, the man retreated, leaving the cursed girl to cry herself to sleep._

* * *

It was mere coincidence that Thor was making his way down the corridor when Rosa emerged from Queen Frigga's chambers. She spotted him and hastily averted her eyes in a hope that he would pay her no mind.

Thor did see her. And a cocky smile bloomed upon his face. His encounter with her a few weeks previous had indeed been strange to him. He could not think of another time in which a woman had denied his advances. He had in fact, attempted to charm other women since their encounter and each effort had been successful. As he had anticipated.

And yet, this _maid _was completely indifferent.

"You there," Thor called to her, searching his memory for a name, "..."

"Rosa, my Lord," she helped him, her voice quiet.

"Rosa," he repeated, with his ever-so-charming smile. He would not surrender this easily. He had never thought that he might find a woman who did not faun over him so intriguing. He found her challenging. And oh, how the Heir to the Throne of Asgard loved a challenge.

"Are we not experiencing the most wonderful weather today?"

"Indeed, Sire." She answered.

"Then perhaps you might enjoy spending the day in my company? Nothing would please me more than to have you take a walk with me. Perhaps you might like to see me ride my stallion."

He held out his hand for her expectedly. He assumed her answer to be yes before he allowed her to give it and the notion annoyed her. He really thought her simple. Once she would have fallen for it. Once she would have stuttered and looked away shyly – the wonderful Thor directing his attentions towards her. But now, when she looked at him all she saw was just another man who_ wasn't_ Loki.

Feeling bold, Rosa replied, "Though nothing sounds more thrilling than sitting on a side line, watching you enjoy yourself, my Lord… I have duties to attend to."

At that, she turned on her heal and strode away. Thor just smiled as he watched her go.

Challenging. Yes, that was certainly the word for her.

As she rounded the corner, Rosa was startled to find Loki suddenly walking in stride, right there beside her. His features were stern, his eyes locked straight ahead, burning holes into anything in front of him. Rosa did not say a word as she felt his hand press firmly to the small of her back, he steered her towards the closest room adjoined to the hallway. Loki threw the door open, pulled her inside and slammed it behind them. The lock clicked with a small flick of Loki's wrist.

Then Loki's hands were upon her hips, fingers digging into her soft flesh, sure to leave marks. He pushed her further into the room and when her body finally slammed into the far wall, Loki hoisted her up against it and pressed himself into her, pinning her there. Rosa's gasp of surprise was cut short as Loki's hot mouth caught her lips in a rough kiss.

Loki growled when their lips finally parted. "I saw the way he looked at you," he murmured. He leaned in and grazed his teeth against her neck.

"Loki… I-" she managed between sighs and groans. Rosa could not say that she was really listening to him. Moments like this – private and passionate moments – were few and far between for the two of them of late. She missed him. She _craved_ him. And when he was acting like this, she found it next to impossible to pay attention to any conversation they might be having.

Loki suddenly grinded his groin into hers and growled against her throat, which earned him a sharp gasp from the maid. Rosa tangled her fingers into his hair as she brought up her legs to wrap them around his waist. As her garments began to ride up her thighs, Loki's hand bunching them up even further, he spoke again. Words that this time, Rosa heard.

"He cannot have you." He hissed.

Rosa suddenly froze and opened her eyes to stare at him. He was angry.

"Loki," she said breathlessly, "Loki, stop."

With gentle hands, she took hold of Loki's face, coaxing him to look at her. He seemed to be reluctant but his lips left her skin and he met her eye. He tried to look calm, but there was a slight snarl upon his face that he could not seem to hide.

"Do you doubt me, Loki?" She whispered, hurt.

Loki let out a deep sigh. His hand moved up and snaked around her neck, and he stared into her eyes, "It is not you I doubt. But once Thor decides that he wants something, he becomes determined to get it."

She watched him but he looked away, not wishing to meet her eye. Rosa brushed his hair back from his face and then settled her hand over his heart. Loki took the hand in his and pressed a gentle, loving kiss to her palm.

"Even that which he cannot have?" Rosa says softly.

"_Especially_ that which he cannot have."

She could not help but to smile gently.

"Loki… I am not going anywhere," she whispered, "I promise you."

Loki leaned in and rested his head against her shoulder. He let out a sigh of frustration before whispering, "I love you, Rosa."

Rosa's heart fluttered, _he'd said it…_ _He'd really said it._

"And I love you. You, and only you. I swear it."

"Come to me tonight." A desperate whisper.

"Of course," she murmured in return with a soft smile. She leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

The pair remained together for only a few moments more before a final kiss. With an obvious reluctance they parted and soon after, exited the room. Leaving it empty once again.

Or so they thought.

Sif emerged from her hiding place.

Shock.

It was not a word powerful enough to describe quite how she was feeling in that moment. Her jaw hung open and she gazed absently around the room, looking for confirmation that she wasn't dreaming. That simply could not have truly happened.

Sif had only been in the room to find a moment of peace and quiet. She had been training so hard of late and she beginning to feel so strained. There were countless rooms within the Royal Palace that were for the majority of the time uninhabited. And this was just one of them. She had slipped inside in the hope to find a place to relax for just fifteen minutes and when she had heard the door open she had stood, ready to order whoever was disturbing her to leave. The sight of Prince Loki and one of the Queen's handmaidens (by indication of her garments) had stunned her into silence. Luckily, the pair had been… distracted, and she had managed to slip behind a potted plant in the room's corner and remain unnoticed.

Had she not seen it with her own eyes she would have believed any tale of the event to be a farce.

The urge to tell someone – anyone – suddenly overwhelmed her. She suddenly realised that she ought to go to Thor.

And tell him what?

That Loki was _in love_ with a servant girl? Sif bit her lip hesitantly. He had used those words. He had meant them. Sif had never thought it to be possible – the Dark Prince capable of love. And the idea caused a smile to tug at the corner of her lips. Perhaps she wouldn't divulge this little secret to anyone just yet… at the very least she would sleep on it. And perhaps the Prince would be left to his private happiness.

Because _perhaps_ the Prince had a heart after all.

* * *

_But the next day, he returned. He brought him a bouquet of as many different flowers as he could find. He left them for her and called out into the depths of the cave that if she ever wished to speak with him, all she need do was call his name. Eventually, a small voice offered thanks, and confessed the flowers to be beautiful. _

_As the days past, the pair spoke more often. And the man brought for her, more gifts. He left her a tiny song bird in a handcrafted cage. An assortment of pebbles from the river banks. Fruits that grew upon the trees in the forest. _

_But he knew what she wanted most was to see the sun._

_He told her that he wanted to bring her outside, but she adamantly refused. It was far too dangerous. She had come to love this man, and the mere thought of turning him to stone broke her lonely heart. She knew that they could never look upon one another's faces. Their eyes could never meet. And so, with tears in her cursed eyes, she begged him never again to return. _

_But the man was stubborn. So very, very stubborn. And he had come to love this girl with all his heart and soul, though he had never once looked upon her face._

_The very next day the young woman heard stumbling footsteps approaching her, deep within her cave. She hid, and when she peaked out from amongst the stony walls, she saw him. Stumbling blinding into the cavern, with a blood drenched face and empty eye sockets. _

_She called him softly, and blind eyes turned towards her. She looked upon his face, and his flesh remained flesh. She ran into his arms and showered him in kisses as the pair confessed their love. She was filled with guilt at the sight of his ruined eyes but he smiled and told her that it was a small price to pay if it meant he could hold her in his arms, and never hear her tears again. _

_Together, the pair stepped out into the sun. _

* * *

As he finished the final sentence, Loki glanced down. Rosa's head rest upon his chest, her hand slung lazily over his abdomen. She nuzzled into him and let out a deep and content sigh, her body pressing up closer to the Prince's. She had fallen asleep while he had read to her. He could have sworn that she wore a smile upon her face, even in her sleep.

Careful not to disturb her, Loki closed the book and put it aside. As he looked back at her, he couldn't help but to smile. In all the years Loki had lived he could honestly say he had never experienced anything akin this; true happiness. He never imagined it possible for another person to make him feel this way. He felt alive when he was with her, she made him feel worth something. For the first time in his life he wasn't Thor's brother, or Odin's Son, or the God of Lies and Mischief. He was Loki.

She gave him that.

And he would never let it go.

* * *

**Does that sound at all foreboding to anyone? *shifty eyes***

**Feedback as always is loved and appreciated! I'm aiming to have the next chapter up within 7 days! So wish me luck! :D**


	10. Of Apprehension and Shimmer

**Okay! Another chapter done and dusted! Thank you so very much to each and every one of you who has taken the time to read and/or review! I love you too much, really :P**

**Just so everyone knows, the events from the movie are coming up soon, perhaps 2-3 chapters away. And for the most part, my story will be written KIND OF like deleted scenes. We've all seen the movie (obviously) and we know how it went, so I don't see any point in recounting it to you. Though, it being fan fiction and all, there will be a change or two here and there. So this is just a heads up for that. **

**I hope you like this chapter! It was quite fun to write as it was a type of interaction between Rosa and Loki that I haven't got to play with up to this point.**

**Well, that's it from me. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Do you think all the help to be as stubborn as she, brother?"

Thor lay sprawled across Loki's bed, having barged in completely unannounced only moments before. He had collapsed there, ignoring the burning glare from his irritated sibling and confessed himself utterly taken with the maid who would not give to him her attentions.

Loki was certain that he could have incinerated all of the nine realms with the fury he felt when he heard those words. Vaguely he wondered if Thor was actually doing this on purpose; of all the women in all of Asgard he had to have seen Rosa. The fates were cruel that way.

Though he knew that Rosa only held his brother's interest because – for the first time in his life – a woman did not swoon at the sight of him. If she had giggled and batted her eyelashes at him like the rest of them, he would have forgotten her face the moment he glanced away from it.

"She is most beautiful, Loki," Thor said, a dopey smile upon his face, "there is this _fire_ in her eyes."

Loki only grunted in response but it seemed enough to spur Thor on.

"I saw her this morning-"

Loki's eyes shot up.

"-I waited for her in the corridor outside of Mother's bedchambers, and I offered her a rose. She refused it!" Thor laughed to himself, "and when I insisted, Brother, she took it from me and passed it to a child who was running through the corridor… Loki, I am left entirely infatuated with the woman. I must have her."

"Do you not think it more prudent for you to focus upon your approaching duties, Thor?" Loki asked, his voice laced with irritation, "the Odinsleep is to begin days from now, yet you chase some common maid instead of readying yourself for the Throne."

"And just what am I in need of 'readying', Brother?" Thor propped himself up on his elbows to look properly at Loki, "I have the love and loyalty of Asgard, I have bested any warrior who has dared to face me in battle and I have Father's approval! He thinks me ready, so what reason should you have to think otherwise?"

"Where do I begin?" Loki muttered under his breath.

* * *

No one would ever be able to deny that Asgardian's were passionate people. They took up any excuse to celebrate and when they did, the entire Palace trembled. So with the upcoming ceremony that would see the Mighty Thor crowned as the King of Asgard, the Gods and Goddesses seemed determined to feast and drink until there was simply nothing left.

Once again, Rosa was acting as a serving maid along with Lyora and countless other women. The event was grand and required any and all hands that could be spared. In their pale blue maid attire, the maids bustled around all night, doing their best to please the endless demands of drunken Gods.

As Queen Frigga's serving maid, Rosa spent a great amount of the night at the grand table of the Royal Family. And therefore, she found herself once again, in close proximity to Loki, who would spend the entire evening ignoring her existence. On the other end of the scale, each time she passed Prince Thor he would shoot her various combinations of winks and cocky smiles.

As the night went on and the volume of general conversation gradually increased, so too did the workload of each of the maids. Rosa had been assisting in refilling the wine supplies on the opposite side of the room when she saw Loki approach his mother and a woman clad in a gold dress. She could not hear the conversation, but she saw all she needed to understand.

"Loki," Frigga held out her hand to him and he took it, though he did not return the smile she offered him, "My Son, you would remember Lady Nilomira?"

Frigga gestured to the beauty who stood by her side. The Goddess of Flowers gazed at him through violet eyes. She stood tall and proud, with silvery blond hair cascading down to her hips. Upon his approach, her full lips split into a sultry smile and she offered him a limp hand, which he respectfully took, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"How could I forget," Loki offered a false smile, "how fares My Lady?"

"As well as ever, Your Highness." She replied and that seemed to be the end of it.

An awkward silence threatened the pair before the Queen spoke up.

"Nilomira is yet to be offered a dance upon this evening," Frigga told her son, with a smile.

Loki bit back an annoyed groan, it seemed his family were set upon finding him a woman. And Loki suspected, as just was the case with his brother, part of his mother's motivation was to rid herself of an individual she could not seem to shake alone.

"If only to please you, Mother." Loki bowed to her, before he turned and offered his arm to the Goddess of Flowers, leading her onto the dance floor.

His hand had been at her waist for no longer than thirty seconds before the scent of the oils she wore caused him to feel faint. Loki did his best to grit his teeth and press on through it.

As she refilled the goblet of yet another God, Rosa glanced up to see Loki dancing with the (there was no denying it) stunning woman. She held herself as if she were royalty, and the way she shimmered in her golden dress made her the focal point of the room. But what held Rosa's gaze, was the way she pulled herself closer to Loki… and how he did not draw away from her.

Rosa averted her eyes and set about tending to the other guests in an attempt to distract herself. She was being foolish, she knew that. Her mother had always told her that jealousy never helped any situation. And that rang particularly true of a situation such as this when she had nothing to worry about…did she?

Rosa began clearing soiled plates from a nearby table, piling far more than was sensible into her arms and carrying them into the kitchen, hoping they would serve as a momentary distraction. However, the task did not take her long and when she emerged back into the Banquet Hall, she looked up again to see Loki bow to the shimmering Goddess and place a kiss upon her knuckles.

It made her feel ill, yet she decided that the best thing to do would be to pay it no mind. Their dance had come to an end, so the woman would find another partner to spend the remainder of the night with. But then Loki was returning to her side, and he offered to her one of the two goblets of wine he held.

Rosa's stomach churned unpleasantly. Never had she seen him spend so much time in a woman's company, particularly one who seemed so… friendly towards him.

"She is utterly insufferable," a feminine voice stirred her from her thoughts.

Rosa's eyes flicked to meet the gaze of Lady Sif. She was standing right beside her, though Rosa had not heard her approach. The woman warrior wore a strange expression, a mixture of annoyance and… sympathy? No, Rosa had to have been imagining that…

"M-my Lady?" she asked, mildly.

"Her name is Nilomira," Sif went on, her arms folded over her chest. She inclined her head towards the maid but her eyes remained locked on the glittery woman, "She rolls the 'r' whenever she introduces herself."

Rosa could not help but to let a small laugh escape her. Sif smiled and looked over at Rosa, her eyes softened.

"She is an irritating woman who loves herself far more than anything else… but she is one of the High Goddesses and therefore we must show our respect… Prince Loki must show his respect."

There was a meaningful look in Lady Sif's eyes. Not knowing how to respond, Rosa only nodded and offered a small curtsey before moving to offer more drinks to guests. It was a surreal conversation indeed, and had Rosa not known any better she would have thought… no. She was being silly.

What little comfort Lady Sif's words haf brought to her was short lived when she glanced in Loki's direction once again. He and this Nilomi_rrrr_a sat together at the Royal table and when she moved to stroke back his hair, he offered her a hint of a smirk.

Something caught in Rosa's throat at the sight of it. It was too much; watching another woman by his side for all to see. Whether it meant anything to Loki or not was irrelevant in that moment. It _hurt._ Knowing that she would never be permitted to do so, yet this stranger could. And Loki had no problem with it, it seemed. He had not so much as glanced her way the entire evening, yet the night before he had held her against him and whispered words of love and promises that now seemed empty. She turned away immediately and retreated towards the kitchens.

* * *

"Begging your pardon, My Lady," a voice came from beside Loki, "Your maid Rosa-"

Loki's ears pricked, and whatever Nilomira had been saying to him instantly became not but background noise.

"What of her, child?" the Queen asked, with genuine concern in her voice.

"She begs your pardon, My Queen," Lyora offered, "but an urgent matter has arisen which cannot wait for her attention. She has had to leave, and she bid me to take her place to see to your needs."

Frigga's brow furrowed, "Is she alright?"

"She is fine, My Queen. Personal matters and nothing more. All she begs is that you forgive her absence."

_A lie_, Loki thought. A blatant lie. He stood from his seat, abandoning his meal. He made to move away from the table, but a hand caught his sleeve.

"Is something the matter, Sire?" Nilomira asked, gazing up at him through thick eyelashes.

Loki offered her no answer, even as he stopped to offer the Goddess a respectful bow, it seemed to him an inconvenient waste of time. He strode through the doors of the deafening Banquet Hall into the deserted hallway. His pulse pounded in his neck as he searched for her. Thankfully she had not managed to get too far, he spotted her retreating down the third corridor he checked.

After glancing around to ensure no one else was there, Loki strode after her.

"_Rosa_," he called out to her.

But she did not slow her pace. She did not turn to look at him. She just kept walking. Loki hurried after her, eventually closing the gap between them and when he did, he took hold of her arm. He froze in shock when Rosa wretched her arm out of his grasp and threw him an icy glare.

"Leave me be Loki," she told him before turning to walk away again.

"Rosa, wait… what is wrong?" Loki asked, frankly taken aback by her behaviour. He could not recall a time he had ever seen her angry. And it seemed that all his question did was to worsen her mood.

"Go back to your feast, Your Highness," she spat back at him, "it appears there is a woman awaiting more of your attention."

Loki stopped dead in his tracks, staring at her incredulously. He could not have had heard her correctly. She was already walking away from him again but Loki took hold of her hand. Rosa spun and met his eye, though there was still anger in her gaze, there was also hurt. She did not pull away from him as resolutely as she had the first time. Instead, she averted her gaze, not at all wanting to look at him.

Loki watched her, his eyes softening. A horrible feeling churned in his stomach. He did not like seeing her distressed, and he_ hated_ being the cause of it. But really, the idea of it seemed almost laughable to him. Rosa_ knew_ he loved her. How could a dance with a stranger possibly worry her? The silver tongued Prince realised in that moment that he did not know to say to ease Rosa's upset. Loki always had words. Rarely did they ever fail him. The fact that they did so now, when he so desperately needed them, agitated him. And so when he spoke, his voice came out far harsher than he wanted it to.

"Y-you cannot be upset by _that_? Do not be ridiculous Rosa, I am bound by duty to entertain my guests." He heard the scorn in his own words.

"Especially the pretty ones." She shot back with a scoff.

"Why do you speak like this? You know she means nothing to me." He tried to speak gently. Loki moved toward her, ducking his head closer to hers as he tried to cup her cheek. He just wanted to calm her.

It was to no avail. It seemed only to fluster Rosa more, and as her agitation peaked she shook free and shouted, "and yet she is the one you hold in public!"

The words rung out around them and then there was silence. The truth can be a heavy thing, and in that moment, both Prince and maid alike felt its weight. They stared wordlessly, Rosa's words bearing down upon them.

"Rosa…" Loki said at an utter loss, the few feet between them suddenly felt to him like miles.

So that was it… Loki had always known that Rosa had never been _happy_ about their secret relationship, he hadn't enjoyed the fact either. But he had never imagined it was hurting her like this. He thought at the very least that she would have trusted him enough to say something to him.

"You… you never told me-" he began but she cut him off.

"Of _course _I didn't Loki," she folded her arms across her chest, uncomfortable, as she looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows, "what would you have done but resent me for it? A common maid requesting that a Prince be anything else but ashamed of their acquaintance."

"Stop doing that!" Loki spat, "You degrade yourself to sound so far below me."

"But it is what you think! Deny it Loki, tell me that you would not care if we were to be seen right now."

Rosa stared at him, silently praying that he would prove her wrong. That he would say _something_ to ease this fear she had been secretly nursing. But he didn't. He stared back at her, silent.

"You know Loki, Thor's advances are ridiculous." Rosa began with a deep sadness echoing in her voice. "And I never wanted his attention, not for a moment. But I will say this for him; I don't believe that he would not be ashamed of my presence as you are. _He_ would wear me like a prize on his arm."

She knew she had crossed a line, the worst thing she could have done was compare Loki to Thor. But she had wanted in that moment to hurt him. And she knew that she had. Though guilt instantly swelled within her, Rosa turned to leave, but Loki caught her arm and she gasped at how threateningly tight Loki's grip was. When she raised her eyes to meet his, she found his face only millimetres from hers, a cool and hateful gaze boring into her.

"Is that what you want then?" he snarled, "To be a trophy."

Rosa's glare dissolved into sadness, "If you don't know what I want Loki, then you have never listened to a word I have said to you."

She pulled her arm free and that time Loki let her go, he did not want to look upon her for a moment longer. However, he rage within him fizzled as soon as he saw her shoulders begin to shake with sobs just as she rounded the corner and disappeared out of sight. Loki's jaw tightened as he stared to the far end of the corridor.

His skin tingled as his entire body became translucent and then completely invisible. Silent as a shadow, he moved to follow her. Angry as he was, he wanted to ensure she made it back to her chambers safely… Lyora would surely find her there soon enough and offer comfort. His presence was most likely the last thing she wanted anyhow.

He did not have to look far to find her. He had only just rounded the corner when he heard tiny sobs from beside him. He turned his head to see her sitting, obscured by a marble statue, crying upon the floor. Her legs were hugged to her chest, her head resting upon her knees. Loki moved closer and crouched before her, wanting to reach out and hold her but something stopped him. He just lingered there with a horrible ache in his chest, watching her cry.

Went she lifted her head, she stared straight through him. Silently, he watched as another tear spilled down her cheek and she wiped away stubbornly with a heavy sigh. She then slowly reached down the front of her dress and pulled out the disguised necklace Loki had given to her. She fingered the jade stone, thoughts dancing in her eyes.

"What am I doing?" she whispered to herself suddenly.

She took the necklace off and stared at it, lost in silent thought. Whatever it was, Loki didn't like it. He stiffened, holding his breath. What was happening? Something in her was shifting, he was seeing her change before his eyes.

"What am I doing?" She said again. There was sadness in her voice… defeat…

Rosa stood up Loki did too, but only to watch as she walked away. He glanced back to where she had been sitting and his stomach dropped, she'd left his necklace abandoned upon the ground.

* * *

The sun was only just beginning to peak up over the horizon as Lyora set about making her bed. She turned to crane her neck, trying to catch a glimpse of Rosa in the washroom. She'd been so quiet that morning. She hadn't spoken to her at all since she had told her she was leaving the feast on the previous night. Something was certainly wrong with her but when Lyora had inquired, she had just offered her an unconvincing smile and went about preparing herself for the day. At the best of times Lyora hated to see Rosa upset, but for her to act like this now when she had been so secretive of late… Lyora was at an utter loss of what to say to her anymore. She just wished Rosa would open up to her. To confide in her the reason for all this strange behaviour!

Suddenly, His Royal Highness, Prince Loki barged unannounced through the door, making Lyora squeal. She stood in shock, staring wide-eyed at the Prince who now stood in her bedchambers. Her sheets slipped from her fingers. It was the undoubtedly the strangest moment of her life. She and Loki stared at each other for a moment before Lyora seemed to gather her whits and genuflected before him. It was then, that Rosa came hurrying out of their tiny washroom, having heard Lyora's shriek.

"Lyora, are you alri-" She spotted Lyora on her knee first, before her eyes locked with Loki's.

Confused, she hesitated before bowing her head and curtseying. She thought it best to assume her role as handmaiden and nothing more.

"My Lord," she said softly, and Loki strode across the room towards her, "Might I ask, what we may do for y-"

Loki took her face in his hands and captured her lips with his. She let out a small surprised whimper and her hands fluttered to rest upon his wrists while he held her in the searing kiss.

* * *

**Ahhh! Chapter 10 done! I'm am already halfway through the next chapter so I should have it up fairly soon, but for now I'd love some feedback! I adore reading all your reviews, so please keep them coming! **

**Once again thank you for reading! I hope everyone is having a wonderful weekend :)**


	11. Of Anger and a Promise

**First off, I'm absolutely speechless! Over 60 reviews for the last chapter, that's just downright ridiculous! I honestly can't believe it :) Thank you so very much for each and every one of them!**

**This chapter is a little shorter than the others I've uploaded so far. This and the chapter that follows were going to be one, but I just didn't like the way it flowed so I've split it into two. I really hope you enjoy it, the next chapter will be up in the next few days! **

**Thank you all so very, very much for taking the time to read my story! As always, all feedback is adored!**

* * *

"Forgive me Rosa, please forgive me," he murmured when their lips parted. He did not let go of her. Instead, he held her close and pressed his forehead against hers. He was breathing heavily, Rosa could practically feel the tension seeping out of him.

"Loki…" she said softly, her brows furrowed. There had been such pain in his voice.

Rosa felt something lightly bump against her neck, something that was dangling from Loki's hand which held her head in place. Gently, she placed her hand over his and pulled it into sight. Held tight in his grasp was her jade necklace and as soon as she looked upon it, she met his gaze with guilty eyes. Hesitantly, her fingertips settled upon it. The guilt she had felt earlier returned to her, blooming in her chest, making it hard to breathe.

"Loki-" she began.

"Please... don't take it off." Loki's voice was gentle but there was something desperate in it.

The pair jumped at the sound of the door slamming shut. Each of their heads shot in the direction of the sound to see Lyora leaning up against it, as if ready to hold it shut should an angry mob attempt to beat it down.

Lyora's eyes locked with Rosa's, who was still in the Prince's arms. Awkwardly, Rosa pulled herself from Loki's grasp though she remained close to his side. The look Lyora shot at her, filled her with shame. She knew Lyora felt betrayed. This wasn't how she would have had her find out. She did not know _how_ she would have told her, but not like this.

"Rosa, what…" Lyora couldn't manage anything more than that. She just stared with accusing eyes, waiting for answers.

"Lyora, please. Be calm," Rosa tried weakly, taking a timid step towards her friend.

"_Him?"_ she screeched, "_him?"_

"Please Lyora, if you would just listen to me," Rosa begged, moving closer to her but Lyora physically shrunk back from her, "Lyora… I wanted to tell you, I truly did. I just-"

"Rosa, are you_ insane_?"

"Lyora, you don't understand-"

"No! I do not! Not at all! Why would you not tell me? _How?_ How did happen?"

"If I may-" Loki tried to cut in, his voice holding so much authority when compared to those of the two maids. The sound of his voice caused Lyora's mouth the snap shut, she looked at him with a strange mixture of anger and fear upon her features. She faced him and lowered herself into an unsure curtsey then bowed her head towards him respectfully.

"Of course, My Lord," she answered, "you are perfectly at liberty to say whatever you wish to."

Rosa watched the redness creep up Lyora's neck and cheeks. Lyora had always been apt to speak before thinking. Her outburst had occurred with complete disregard for the Prince standing present in the room. She had been to shocked and angry with Rosa to have considered his presence whilst choicing her words. Lyora had never liked the Dark Prince; she'd never had anything pleasant to say about him. And that considered, things certainly had the potential to have played out far worse.

Loki and Rosa exchanged glances, and she turned towards him. "Perhaps, you should go…" she said gently.

"I'm not leaving until you speak to me," he stated firmly, anger rising within him.

"Go to the Library," she told him gently, her hand upon his chest. A gesture which always comforted him, "order the maid away and wait for me."

"You will come?" He asked her.

"As soon as I am able," was her reply. She had duties to attend to for the day, she would not be able to meet with him until later that night.

Loki took hold of her hand, "swear it," he begged in a whisper.

Their eyes met and she held his gaze. It soothed the anxiety he had felt, having her so close to him again, "I swear it," she told him, and he knew she meant it.

Reluctantly, Loki exited the room, leaving Rosa and Lyora alone in a heavy silence. Lyora crossed her arms and Rosa's shoulders hunched.

"Lyora, I'm sorry," she said in a small voice.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lyora implored, her tone sharp

"I couldn't…" was all Rosa murmured.

Lyora stared at her incredulously, waiting for more of an explanation, though it did not come. She let out a hiss of frustration and shook her head, "If ever there were a man who deserves you less than any other, it would be him." There was unmissable disgust in her tone.

"He is not what you think him to be, Lyora… he is truly kind and gentle. He makes me so very happy… I-I love him." Rosa took a small step towards her friend, "Lyora, please, I know you are upset but-"

"Rosa, I do not like him, that much is true. But what you do with your own life is your choice. I think you are making a mistake, but I would have stood by you all the same, not matter what," Lyora gazed intently at Rosa, "what pains me is that you hid this from me! I think of you as a sister, Rosa. And I have never kept anything from you, not once… I don't understand what it is that I have done to lose your trust."

"Lyora, you have never lost my trust!" Rosa told her, "I wanted to tell you, but I knew how you disliked him and so I was at a loss of how to go about it… the longer I left it, the harder it became. I despised keeping a secret from you, but I felt that I had no choice."

"You had the choice Rosa," Lyora scowled, "You always had the choice."

Lyora turned to leave the room.

"Lyora," Rosa called after her but she was answered only by the slamming of the door.

* * *

When Thor saw her approaching, he offered Rosa a charming smile. It seemed to him that their interactions were becoming a game of sorts. He fancied the idea that she as actually growing to enjoy them as well, though she remained resolute in rejecting him, returning none of his advances whatsoever. It was for this reason, that it shocked him so much to have her smile back at him for the very first time.

Upon this day she returned it; an action that Thor had thought would leave him overjoyed. Yet Thor did not miss the deep sadness in her eyes. It puzzled him to see it there. He had, in fact, only noticed it because she had chosen to smile at him at all – something she _never_ did. Except for upon this day she did, in what appeared to be an attempt to mask her sadness.

"Rosa," he called after her as she passed him.

She immediately turned to face him, "Yes, My Lord?" she answered, respectfully.

Thor took a few steady steps towards her, "Is everything alright?"

"Of course, My Lord." She answered, unconvincingly. She wore her emotions freely upon her face, whether she was conscious of it or not, Thor was unsure. But regardless, they were there and it made her a pitiful liar.

"You know," he began, swinging his hammer haphazardly, "it is within my power to have someone beheaded, if need be. You would have to but say the word and any issue can be absolved. If, that is, someone has caused you any form of upset."

In spite of herself, Rosa had to smile, "Thank you, My Lord," she answered, "but it won't be necessary. It is certainly nothing that warrants a beheading. Though, I will keep the option in mind should need ever arise for me to call upon your services."

Thor smiled, "see that you do."

She inclined her head to him.

"You are certain that you are alright?"

"I am, My Lord. Thank you, most graciously."

It was the most civil and indeed lengthiest conversation he had managed to coax out of her. The Prince decided to try his luck with her once again.

"Would you perhaps care to join me for a stroll amongst the gardens?" Thor offered, bending into a humbling bow.

"Not today, Sire," she replied, though there was now something that could be called playful in her tone. As she walked away, she turned back to offer him a small curtsey. There was the tiniest of smirks upon her lips.

Thor beamed as he watched her walk away.

* * *

The sun had only just set by the time Rosa finally opened the door of the Library. She barely made a noise as she slipped inside the room. The smell of books instantly hit her and she smiled. She hadn't realised how much she'd missed the place until she was there again. Her footsteps echoed as she walked inside and she let out a content sigh at the feeling of warmth that filled her. It was dark, but there was enough light spilling inside from lanterns on the wall outside.

As she moved towards the rows of bookshelves, she ran her fingers reverently along the spines. Touching each one as if it were an old friend she meant to greet. Rosa's gentle smile remained where it was.

She felt his gaze upon her before she saw him, but when she turned to face him, he was not there. Her brow crinkled and she moved through the shelves, craning her neck around corners in search of him.

"Loki?" she called out softly, "Loki, where are you?"

And just like that he was there, emerging from a row of shelves which she had just checked. He stood entirely motionless as he watched her, cautious. Rosa gazed back at him for a moment before letting go of a small sigh and walk back towards him. Once she reached him, she slowly wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. She felt the tension in him ease immediately, and his arms moved up to encircle her, pulling her in closer to him.

"I did not mean for you to find it." She whispered, referring to her necklace, "I was just upset, I was overreacting…"

His stare was so intense when she looked up at him, she almost found it difficult to meet his gaze. It was as if he were seeing her for the first and last time all at once. Heat seemed to radiate off of him and she was so glad for the proximity. Rosa had lay awake all night, debating whether or not to go to him. She hadn't though, out of fear that he would deny her. The idea of him no longer wanted her had caused her throat to knot up and she had cried silent tears, not wishing to wake Lyora.

Loki kissed her before holding the jade necklace out to her. With a feather-light touch, she ran her fingers over it. He watched her with the smallest of smiles playing on his lips. Rosa took it up in her hands and moved to clasp it back around her neck, but Loki spoke.

"No…" he stopped her.

She looked up at him, confused. Frightened, even. Had she misunderstood? Was this not at all what he'd wanted? Loki saw the fear in her eyes and ran his hand gently down her arm, reassuring her. Green eyes met blue and Loki took in a deep breath.

"I want you to wear it like this," he murmured as he ran his fingers down the chain. It quivered and twirled under his touch. But not only that; it returned to it's true form. Gold and glittering.

Rosa stared at it, speechless.

"Loki…" she managed to choke out.

"No more hiding Rosa," Loki murmured and Rosa's heart began to beat erratically, "If it please you… I will present you to the Kingdom as my own. Be damned what anyone thinks."

A gasp of a laugh escaped Rosa's throat as her eyes began to well with tears, which she stubbornly tried to blink away. He pulled her into his arms and smirked as she bunched up his garments in her hands, pulling herself as close as she possibly could manage.

"Tomorrow," he promised, "I shall tell them tomorrow."

Rosa could not help but to smile, and Loki guided her towards the Library door. He cast the spell to render her invisible by his side, for what was to be the final time. After tomorrow there would be no need. After tomorrow, everything would be different.

In truth, Loki had no idea what sort of reaction to expect. His mother was fond of Rosa, true enough. She had handpicked her for her service. But would she think her a worthy match for her son? Loki considered the notion and speculated that if anyone were to be supportive of his choice, it would be his Mother.

Less could be said for the Allfather. He had never vocalised it, but Loki knew his Father wished he was more like Thor; strong and brave, a true warrior. Instead, Loki was the cowardly Asgardian who hid behind magic and daggers. He could practically see the disapproving gaze of his Father upon him already for his choice of partner. But it mattered not. None of their opinions did, so long as Rosa remained by his side.

Though, in truth, Loki was very much looking forward to seeing Thor's reaction to the whole ordeal. After all his failed efforts pursuing her, to find out that she had belonged to his younger brother all along… Loki smirked at the very thought of it.

Rosa gave his hand a gentle squeeze, pulling him from his thoughts. She smiled at him and it was enough to confirm for him that he was making the right choice._ Yes, everything would change tomorrow, _Loki thought to himself.

If only the Prince had known how very right he was…

* * *

**Dum, dum, DUM! New chapter coming super soon! I pinky swear! :) For the meantime, thanks again for reading and I'd love to know what your thoughts are, please review!**


	12. Of an Announcement and Heartbreak

*****Two edits small edits have been made to this chapter. They are marked! Just scroll to find them!*****

**Dear readers, forgive me.**

* * *

_Everything is going to be fine…_

_Everything is going to be fine…_

_I can do this, because everything is going to be fine..._

Rosa exhaled shakily. She sat on her bed with her legs folded beneath her in complete and utter silence. Today was the day. She had never imagined it to be possible to feel so much anxiety and so much excitement all at once. For the most part, she had tried not to think on it too much. If she let herself ponder it for any length of time, her mind seemed to conjure the worst possible scenarios to leave her to dwell upon.

So instead, she sat. Staring at a flower bud.

_Wake up… _

She felt her skin grow warm. So warm.

_Open tiny flower… it's time… _

And then the tingling started. Mingling and becoming one with the warmth from deep within her. And as it grew, her excitement grew with it.

_There is nothing to be afraid of, because everything is going to be fine…_

Something welcome and beautiful spilled through her, starting from within her chest and spreading throughout her entire being. Not just her body, but her_ soul_. Out it poured, warmer and stronger, suddenly heading only for her open palm, in which, sat the tiny green flower bud.

Light, her whole hand was made of light. And more than that… _purity._

"_You have to want it and you have to make it so. That is why so many people are wary of it; because to cast a spell is to bare your soul."_

The feeling peaked with a flash of light from within her and suddenly quelled, though it did not disappear. And she finally understood.

Rosa opened her eyes and found herself utterly breathless. In her palm lay the most beautiful flower she'd ever laid eyes upon. Sure, the petals were still strangely curled up somewhat and it was tinged a premature green, but it was open. And_ that_ was why it was beautiful. She had done it…

A smile exploded onto her face as she stared at the flower in utter disbelief. Slowly, she laid it down on the bed before her, as if it were some fragile thing that would disintegrate into dust if she wasn't careful.

Her entire body prickled strangely. A feeling that she had never experienced before, it wasn't unpleasant, it was just… new. At first, she thought it was somewhat of an aftershock from having performed an act of magic. But then she came to realise it was more lasting than that; it felt more permanent. Like some new part of her had awakened and was now stretching out and making itself comfortable within her.

She fell back against her pillows, feeling strange. Heavy and weightless. Awake and unconscious. Weak and powerful. She couldn't believe that she had truly done it; created magic. Was this how Loki felt all the time? Rosa felt the question burning at her tongue, yearning to be asked. Time would come for that. Soon, they would have all the time in the world, not just stolen glances and whispered exchanges in the darkness of night.

Rosa realised that the fear was gone. Whatever was to come, she was ready for it.

* * *

When Loki opened the door, distaste filled him. There were far more people present than he had anticipated, but then, it was the eve of Thor's big day. Loki scowled at the thought, wasn't _everyday _Thor's day, after all? The dinner was meant to have been a modest occasion. Odin's family and _perhaps_ Sif and the Warriors Three. And yet, there was at least thirty people seated at the table.

Silently, he moved around the table towards his seat. Few acknowledged his presence, though they knew him to be there. Loki wasn't fool enough to miss the change in atmosphere which happened so often when he approached a group of people. He made them uncomfortable. Perhaps it was his magic, or perhaps his cold demeanour towards them. Either way he didn't care, but he decided to wait until they took their leave to speak with his parents regarding Rosa.

So Loki sat, and ate, and listening. He offered little in terms of conversation, but remained patient towards the delights of others. He did not wish for anything to sour his Father's mood as the meal drew to completion. Throughout the course of the meal, the Prince dared flick his eyes towards Rosa, who tended predominantly towards Frigga's plate and cup. Whenever their eyes met, she would offer him the tiniest of smiles, and though he saw it, he did not return it. Not yet.

After a meal that seemed to stretch on for an eternity, and drinks that soon turned into not but dregs, the night seemed close to conclusion. Gods lounged back in their chairs, caressing full bellies and volume of conversation lulled down to words only slightly louder than whispers – significantly contrasted against the roars the meal had begun with. Loki watched and waited, satisfaction unfurling within him at the sight of many an eyelid growing heavy. It would only be moments before the guests took their leave.

But it was then that Thor stood. All eyes turned to him and he extended his arms, looking warm and open as he smiled at those seated that the table.

"My dearest friends," he began, "you who sit here, are among the most _treasured_ beings in my life. Each of you has grown and fought by my side and I have come to love you all dearly."

The Gods and warriors who were spoken to beamed at him, raising their goblets to him in thanks.

"And my dearest Mother and Father," Thor turned to face them, "never was any other so fortunate when it came to parentage. You have raised me well, taught me valuable lessons, and stood by my side whenever I was in need. I love and treasure you both more than anything else that is of this life."

Odin inclined his head towards his son, pride glowing from his features. Pride that was mirrored upon Frigga's face, though she smiled gently at him and lay her hand atop his in a motherly gesture.

"But the reason I wish to speak to you all today is because of my dear and only brother, Loki. Or rather, it was actually something that you said to me, brother." Thor smiled as he turned towards Loki who raised a quizzical eyebrow, "Loki, you told me that I desperately need to start preparing myself for the throne… to be King..." Thor turned back to the rest of the guests ad raised his voice, wishing to sound powerful, "And in pondering that, I have come to realise that a King's life should be sturdy. I will need a firm foundation within my own life if I hope to focus my efforts upon ruling my Kingdom."

"What are you saying, Thor?" Frigga spoke up, her hand upon her eldest son's forearm.

Thor beamed, "I mean to take a wife."

A soft murmur broke out amongst Gods and warriors. It crumbled into silence as Odin leaned forward. He had an unassailable presence, and all knew when a command had been given, even if it was not spoken aloud.

"Thor," he said in his powerful, yet ever steady voice, "I urge you to think wisely upon this matter."

Thor turned to face his Father, respectful and attentive to the counsel the Allfather offered.

"A Queen must be many things, my Son. She must be patient and wise. She must be a woman of integrity and she must command the love and respect of both her husband and her Kingdom. Above all Thor, she must be trustworthy. You give to the woman you chose, a great deal of power. This is not a decision that can be made lightly."

Loki watched Thor with a critical eye. None of this was right. He was up to something. What Thor wanted was the crown, he had no concern of who was to be Queen. In fact, he had oft stated that as an Immortal, he thought marriage an insane thing to rush into. He had an eternity to find an appropriate match. When you are to live forever, what sort of fool would be so hasty? In truth, it was Thor's way of justifying his… promiscuity, for lack of a better word.

If Thor had been anything but arrogant, he would have heeded Odin's advice. But Thor was Thor, so instead he smiled.

"While the gift of your wisdom is always an honour, Father, I have made my choice." Thor held out his hands to those seated around him, "Asgardian's are the Mightest of peoples in all the nine realms! The Midgardians recognise us as Gods. And our immortality and superior strength causes our enemies to quiver with fear in our wake! We are the rulers of the Universe. _We_ in ourselves should not be segregated. So, for that reason, I mean for my Rule to be one of unity. No man of Asgard shall be recognised as of any less worth than another. And to make this so, I shall take a commoner as my Queen."

Loki's stomach clenched horrifically, _no_.

The reaction within the room was a strange mixture of shocked gasps and obligated proclamations of enthusiasm. Sif did her best to suppress a shuddering gasp as she stared at the golden haired Prince. Frigga clapped happily for her son, though there was poorly masked anxiety in her eyes. The Warriors Three, along with most others who were present at the table, raised glasses and cried out toasts and congratulations. Odin remained silent, deep in thought as he studied his son.

And Loki, he sat completely motionless, jaw clenched as he willed it to be anything other than what he thought it to be.

He near went blind with fury as his brother uttered the next sentence.

"I fear that you will be in need of a new handmaiden Mother, for I take your Rosa to be my wife."

The sound of shattering glass assisted all present in setting their eyes upon the maid in question.

Rosa's heart had stopped. Time had stopped. Any warmth that her awoken magic had created within her earlier fizzled and died and was replaced with cold, hard horror. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't real. It wasn't.

Rosa hurriedly bent over to pick up the shards of broken glass which now surrounded her. The tray had slipped from her fingers as the shock of Thor's words had struck her. And now, as tears brimmed her eyes, she barely registered the sharp stinging pain of the glass slicing open the skin of her shaking hands.

Two other maids rushed forward to stop her.

"That is not for you to do, My Lady," one of them said to her gently, as they helped her to her feet.

_My Lady?_ She was careful to keep her head down to hide her tear-brimmed eyes from each and every person within the room who looked upon her. Though she could do nothing for the burning blush of shame upon her cheeks.

As she was steered towards the door, she heard Thor proclaim, "At my inauguration ceremony tomorrow, after I am named King, it shall be announced to all of Asgard."

Rosa felt utterly numb as the women guided her from the room. And one gave her hand a gentle squeeze, having noticed her distress. She watched Rosa with sympathetic eyes while the other, oblivious to Rosa's upset, whispered to her excitedly.

"We are to take you to the seamstresses to have you fitted for a gown upon Prince Thor's command." She told her, "they will certainly have their work cut out for them, to have your garments ready for the ceremony tomorrow."

Rosa found herself having to focus on breathing. If she didn't, then she couldn't. Everything within her had completely shut down and the pain in her chest was near crippling. This wasn't right. This wasn't what was supposed to have happened. She and Loki were-

Loki. He would fix it. He would know what to do. He had to…

The pair of maids led her into a deserted room, where they offered her a chair. As she sat, she realised just how weak and shaky she had become. The two women had indeed carried most of her weight for her along the walk. She gazed absently around the room at the various fabrics laid out around her.

She felt so detached. This wasn't happening to her… was it? She felt as if she were watching a memory that belonged to someone else… to a stranger.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" The happy voice of the younger maid rang out, "You will truly look stunning once they are done with you, My Lady."

"Do not call me that," Rosa managed to breathe out.

The young woman looked uncomfortable, "my apologies," she said uncertainly.

Bile suddenly rose in Rosa's throat and she fought it down. She turned to face the women, no longer bothering to hide her tear-sheened eyes.

"Might I have a moment alone?" she asked, her voice trembling.

"Of course," one murmured. Together, they curtsied to her and turned to leave.

Rosa stared unblinkingly at the far wall as they moved to exit, fighting to keep her breathing from becoming erratic. The moment she heard the door click shut, she raced the far corner of the room and vomited. Her tears streamed freely from her eyes and her wretched sobbing was only interrupted by the upbringing of more bile. She fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself, whimpering and sobbing hopelessly.

Before long, a knock at the door stilled her.

"Rosa?" came the familiar voice.

"Lyora?" she stood and spun around as the door opened. Lyora moved into the room and towards her as Rosa crumbled to her knees once again. Whatever animosity was held between them as a result of Rosa's deception was completely forgotten. The pair had not spoken since their argument, yet there she was without a thought, as soon as Rosa had needed her.

Lyora wrapped her arms around Rosa as she cried, her shaking body going limper than ever.

"Everything is going to be alright, Rosa." She promised.

****EDIT****

A glint of gold caught Lyora's eye, she glanced down to see Rosa's emerald necklace swinging hypnotically from her neck. She reached around to unclasp it.

"Here," she said gently, "take this off. You can't be seen wearing it."

"How could this happen?" Rosa whimpered, her voice bordering on hysterical, "Loki was to tell his family tonight, and then this... I don- I don't understand! Prince Thor, he has attempted to c-court me, but Loki said his advances were the result of my indifference… this is madness! I cannot marry him!"

"I know," Lyora hushed, holding her tight, "I know. Please, Rosa… try to calm yourself."

Rosa's head suddenly shot up, and their eyes met. She clung to Lyora as if she might disappear; her only hope.

"Lyora,_ please_," her eyes held nothing but desperation, "you must go to Loki. I beg of you."

"Rosa…"

"Tell him I must see him. Tell him it is him that I love. Tell him… tell him if what we must do is flee, then so be it. Lyora, please… please…" and more tears spilled. She was speaking nonsense, part of her knew that, though she did not care.

Lyora pulled Rosa into a hug, gently stroking her hair. Her stomach clenched horribly as she gave her answer, "Of course…" she rocked her soothingly, "of course."

* * *

Loki was rage. Pure rage and nothing else.

While friends and family had leapt up to congratulate the golden haired Prince, Loki had slipped silently from the Banquet Hall. He had stormed down the corridor, near crippled by the fury and hatred bursting from within him.

The coopery taste of blood filled his mouth. He had bitten right through his own tongue in an attempt to keep his self control. His palms were damp with blood from the crescent shaped indents his fingernails had left within his clenched fists.

His blood seemed to boil as he stormed through the Palace. Any who saw him coming retreated out of his way, pressing themselves up against the stone walls if need be, after but a glance at his rabid features. No sooner had he rounded the corner into a deserted corridor did he let out a scream of fury. He threw his arm out in the direction of the nearest marble statue, his rigid fingers curled into a claw, and thing blew up before him. Chunks of rock and marble flew through the air and landed heavily around him. He stormed forward and destroyed the next one, and the next. As dusty settled around him, he flew at nearest stone wall and slammed his fist into it. The wall cracked under the force of the impact. Again and again he lay his fist into the same spot, blinding pain searing up his arm.

But he didn't stop.

Because it was better. It was better to feel that, than everything else he was feeling.

When he finally slowed his swings he leant up against the wall, breathing heavily. His hand throbbed agonisingly, but it was no longer enough to block out the reality he wished to escape. Loki pushed himself away from the wall and stormed off towards his bedchambers, leaving the dust and debris in his wake.

Once he reached his room, he reefed open the door, almost ripping it from its hinges. His hands came up to pull at his hair and he felt the blood from his damaged fist trickle down his face.

He hated Thor. Loathed him. Of everything his older brother had done to cause Loki to despise him so, this was the worst. He could tolerate anything else, but not this. He could_ not_ have Rosa. She was the only thing that was Loki's and now Thor had taken her. Loki would burn Asgard to the ground if that's what it took to claim her back.

There had always been whispers of a legendary God of Fate who lurked deep within caves and tunnels beneath Asgard's surface. A cruel man with a twisted sense of humour, who took pleasure in rolling his rigged dice, ensuring despair wherever he could manage. Loki, along with all sensible Asgardians, had always thought it to be the stuff of children's fables. But now, standing drenching in his own blood as the just passed events swirled through his head, he thought perhaps he believed it. And he resolved to slaughter the God of Fate just as soon as he had Thor's head on a platter.

His thoughts turned to Rosa. Was she alright? What could she possibly be thinking at such a time? White hot rage brewed up within him; was Thor with her? Beneath his skin, his magic prickled. The destruction of the statues had brought him momentary satisfaction, though not enough. He wanted to turn Thor to rubble too. His hands clenched once again.

There is a gentle knocking at his door, "My Lord?" called a timid voice.

"Leave me be!" He shouted.

"Please, Your Highness… I carry word from Rosa."

Faster than anyone would think possible, Loki flew across the room, flung opened the door and wrenched the woman inside. She let out a frightened shriek as he slammed her up against the wall. His fingers dug into her arms. He was a sight to behold; blood covering his face and hands, his dark hair a messy array falling over crazed, furious eyes.

"What of her?" he hissed.

"Please, My Lord… you're hurting me," Lyora's voice was weak as she cowered before him.

He shook her violently, _"What of her?"_ he roared.

Lyora raised shaking hands in defence and stared at the man before her. The man her dearest friend supposedly loved.

And it broke Lyora's heart.

Whoever Rosa might have thought the Prince to be, she was wrong. The snarling beast before her, he was not what Rosa needed. If she were to run with him, she would condemn herself to a life of misery. But then there was Thor; strong, brave and noble. A hope of something better, even if Rosa could not yet see it. He could save her from such a fate. He was untouchable. He was _good_. He was worthy.

_She would never forgive you..._ she thought, _but that matters not..._

In that moment, Lyora made a decision. An impossible decision. One that broke her heart. But it was what had to be done... for Rosa's sake.

Lyora met Loki's eye, resolutely, "She has sent me to tell you that she is sorry, My Lord," curiously, her voice no longer shook, "she said that she has made her choice."

****EDIT****

Lyora's heart thundered in her chest as she held out her hand, presenting to him the emerald necklace he had given Rosa. She waited for his reaction. Would he strike her? Her hands began to tremble at the thought.

But the harsh grip on her arms suddenly vanished. Cold fingers swiped the chain out of her grasp and he then moved from her. She looked at him again, still filled with fear and struggling to catch her breath. For the most fleeting of moments, the sight of him made Lyora reconsider. He had his back to her. He leaned up against his finely crafted desk as if without it, he would no longer be able to stand. It was not the posture of Royalty... or a God. It was the miserable posture of a man broken. Dejected. Defeated. And then his fists clenched. Loki raised his head and turned, glowering at her with_ such_ hate in his eyes, the likes of which Lyora had never seen in another person in her life.

"Get. Out." He snarled through barred teeth.

Not daring to tear her eyes from him, Lyora felt hastily for the door handle and slipped backwards from the room. The moment she pulled the door shut, she heard a pained scream of anger and something smash against the door.

_Rosa... please forgive me_, she begged silently as she hurried off away from the Prince's chambers.

* * *

He leaned over the basin, his own blood dripping into it from his injured hand as he poured his magic into the water before him, it swirled and formed an image...

He would destroy him, he would take _everything _from him. Starting with his crown.

With ragged breaths, he reached deep into the emptiness of the spatial void between the realms until he felt cold. So very, very cold.

_Come…_ he coaxed as he felt his magic touch life forms. Cruel, cold life forms. The ones from the legends he had learned as a child. The ones he had been taught to hate... and to fear, _come take what is yours. I shall guide you in… come… _

* * *

**Please don't hate me! I'm sorry, I really am! **

**I'm doing my best to have the next chapter uploaded by Thursday. It will be the chapter (if everything goes according to plan) where the events of Thor will begin to be incorporated into our story. **

**As always I am SO utterly appreciative of your reviews! Nothing makes me happier than to read them and see how excited you are for the next chapter, it really keeps me motivated!**

**I**_** really**_** am sorry and I do love all of you, even though I just did that... please be gentle with me! *finds something to hide behind***


	13. Of the Bifrost and Detachment

**So… I should probably start by apologising! I promised the next chapter 5 days after the last and here I am three weeks later! But you see, my computer died. Like COMPLETELY died. So I lost everything that was on there and that includes what I'd written for what is to come in this story which was a LOT. So I got my new laptop and was ready to go but found that I'd lost a lot of motivation when it came to this story, it was just really disheartening to have written sooo much of it and then have to start all over again. But oh well! That's what I get for not backing it up anywhere. **

**Thank you all so much for your patience, I really do appreciate it! And as way of apologising I made this chapter extra long :)**

**This chapter will depend on you having seen the film, though I don't know why you'd be reading the fan fiction if you hadn't. Just a heads up that it won't really make any sense if you're not familiar with the movie.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Also before you start this one, I have made two minor changes to the previous chapter, they are marked with ***EDIT*** so that you don't have to re-read the entire chapter. It was just something I thought I should add to solidify what happened a bit more.

To the eyes of a mortal, the child would have only looked to have been around the age of four or five. She was small and vibrant, utterly thrilled by the fact that she sat atop her Father's shoulders. The child had that tiny sparkle in her eye – the one that only children possess, when all they know is innocence. Underneath the starlit sky, they stared out over the fields towards the edge of Asgard. Towards the Bifrost.

"Have you ever been there, Papa?" she asked in her tinkling voice, "Have you ever seen the Rainbow Bridge up close?"

"No, child," his voice was sturdy, it was comforting. Whenever he spoke, the young girl felt strengthened by it. "I pray that I never will."

Her Father's answer puzzled her, how could anyone possibly wish such a thing? After all, she was certain that not a single thing in creation could be more beautiful than a bridge made of the light of rainbows. She wanted to see it, to touch it, to walk upon it. More than anything. But the notion only danced through her mind for a precious few seconds before it flitted out and disappeared, overtaken by her thoughts of adventure.

"Someday I shall!" she told him, voice full of confidence, "I will meet the Gatekeeper, Heimdall! Is it true that he can see everything?"

He gave a warm smile, "So they say."

"Even us talking now, Papa?"

"If what they say is true."

"Then he will be ready for me when we meet." She smiled, "And he will open the universe for me!"

She had never been able to understand just how everything managed to be so far away. Why was there so much space between everything? If she had made the universe, she would have put everything bundled up around her, hugging her close, so that she might know all of it. She had thought perhaps, she couldn't reach the stars because they were just a little too far away and she was just slightly too short to brush her fingers up against the tiny, twinkling lights. She asked her Father to lift her up high enough for her to catch a star. He had laughed. But he had lifted her up onto his shoulders anyway. And when that had still not been high enough, the child had come to realise just how_ big_ everything truly was.

It had made her so sad and so happy all at once. And she had known, then and there that she would always long to see every inch of every _thing_ that existed.

She pointed a stubby finger towards the sky, "See that star papa? The _really_ bright one… when I have seen the whole wide universe, I'll go get that star for you and bring it home."

The man expelled a steady laugh and lifted the small girl from his shoulders, he hoisted her onto his hip, cuddling her small frame close to him.

"You are the only star I need, my Rosa."

He pressed a kiss to her head and she giggled as she wrapped her little arms around his neck and stared out towards the Bifrost.

* * *

If she could reach back into her past, Rosa would have covered the eyes of her infant self to protect her from this experience. The Bifrost. The door to adventures unimaginable. The place she had desired to see for so long and with such passion that it kept her awake at night. And now, standing inside the golden dome before the ever watchful Heimdall, the atmosphere hazed with dread, all she wanted was to break down and cry.

She stared into the swirling abyss where moments before the six Asgardian's had vanished, hurdling through time and space towards the cold abyss that was Jotenheim. How had she come to be here? When not two days ago, Loki had held her in his arms with promises of happiness?

He had always told her that Thor was impulsive. That he often acted before thinking in battle, taking great risks that could quite often lead to more danger. But Rosa had been well aware of Loki's jealousy when it came to his older sibling, so she had just listened quietly and assumed much of what he said to be exaggeration.

Yet, he had taken a total stranger as a wife. Not only that, but a woman who had shown him no inkling of interest. Even if she had been but a bystander, watching the events unfold she would have thought him a fool. And_ now_ he stormed into Jotemheim, risking his along with the lives of five of his friends – of _Loki_ – just to soothe his bruised ego.

Asgards future King; a brat who took whatever it was he wanted.

Repugnance welled inside her and some darkness in the back of her mind, for a fleeting moment, hoped that perhaps the warriors might return from Jotenheim without their leader.

He had been so vile when he had learned of the Frost Giants intrusion. She had not been permitted to follow Odin and his sons into the Weapons Vault but Thor's rage had been more than evident from the moment the Allfather had sensed their presence. Memories of that morning flooded through her mind.

* * *

She had not gotten so much as a wink of sleep that night – the night before Thor's ceremony. She had lied there staring up at the ceiling above her for hours. Even_ it_ was elegant. Everything around her was. Decorated with fine golden patterns, and jewels Rosa couldn't even begin to name. She felt so… empty. Over and over again, Rosa had squeezed her eyes shut as tight as she could and opened them up in the hope that she would find herself in Loki's bed with her head rested upon his chest, and that she would laugh at herself, discovering it had all been a ridiculous dream. But she hadn't. It was real, and as the sleepless night brought the dawn closer her heart grew all the more heavy.

A tear welled and slipped down from the corner of her eye, dampening the hair at her temple.

_She had stood at the sound of the door opening behind her, and turned to face Lyora as she returned to the room. Her tears had stopped but her heart still thundered against her ribcage. _

_It would be fine, it would all be fine. She had repeated it to herself again and again, hoping that repetition might do to convince herself of what she knew to be a lie. _

_The moment their eyes had met, Rosa had known something was wrong. There was pain in Lyora's gaze… and something more, something Rosa could not make out. Lyora had moved towards Rosa ever so slowly and shook her head, true sadness in her eyes. Rosa just stared in disbelief, sucking in quick and shallow breaths. No, that was not enough. She needed to hear it. She needed to __know._

"_Well?" the word came out raw and desperate._

"_I'm sorry Rosa, he didn't- I couldn't-" Lyora cast her eyes to the floor, her shoulders stooped and her words emerged in a ghost of a voice, "he said no… he is not coming…"_

_Rosa hurried towards the door, "I must go to him."_

"_Rosa," Lyora caught hold of her, "if you leave now you'll be flogged. Prince Thor has claimed you as his wife. If you were to be seen with Loki-"_

"_I do not care!" Fresh tears spilt onto her cheeks, "I don't understand! Why would he send you away? Why would-"_

_As Rosa's knees gave out beneath her and she crumbled to the floor, Lyora caught her in time to ease her to the ground. She held Rosa's shuddering form in a tight embrace and rocked her like a child._

"_How did this happen?"_

"_I'm sorry Rosa," Lyora had whispered, truly meaning it as she shed a tear of her own, "I am so, so sorry."_

They had come for her just as the sun was beginning to rise; the women who would make her presentable for the day's events. They were to disguise her as Royalty – make it believable that she could be a Goddess. Rosa had to admit that they did an incredible job, for when she looked in the mirror – even with little more than the light of a candle illuminating her features – she saw a stranger.

They had dressed her in fabrics more beautiful that anything she had ever even touched. Materials that looked as if someone had managed to weave liquid into thread. Rich browns and golds, which glittered in the light and matched so perfectly with her skin tone that she seemed illuminated. Glowing. Radiant. Her hair had been styled into intricate coils, with small glimmering crystals adorning the locks and left cascading down her back like a flowing river.

And they had not stopped there either. Her entire face had then been painted with inks and powders. They used rouge to emphasise cheekbones that weren't anywhere near that prominent. The corners of her eyes were smokey, leaving her looking enchanting despite the sadness in them that no amount of makeup could disguise. It was such a strange experience to look into a mirror and not recognise the person staring back. Vaguely, Rosa wondered what the Goddesses of Asgard really looked like – without their powders and their paints.

She continued to stare at her reflection, lost in thought when a knocking sounded at the door. She opened her mouth to call out permission for them to enter, but Thor stepped through the door before she could speak.

A smile spread, warm, across his features.

"You look radiant," he said.

Rosa's heart thundered in her chest and she stood and moved reluctantly towards the Prince. They were alone. Totally alone. Before the ceremony. She had not expected such a chance… Hope sparked within her chest. Surely… surely if she confessed to him her feelings for Loki, he would be understanding. Rosa believed him to be a good man after all, and a loving sibling. Surely, if he knew the truth he would not see them parted.

"My Lord-" she began, instantly displeased with the fragility of her tone. She had wanted to sound confident, she had wanted to capture his attention.

But it seemed that it mattered not, as Thor cut her off.

"Soon all of Asgard shall see you." His hands were upon her waist, it took every ounce of her self control not to push him off of her.

It didn't feel right. It was awkward. Forced. Surely he felt it too.

When Loki touched her it felt warm and safe and… sensual. Every single time he so much as brushed his fingertips against her, electricity seemed to course through her body. So why did Thor still smile at her? Why could he not feel it?

"Please, My Lord, if I could speak to you for a moment-" her voice shook.

"Fear not, they will love you – my people. Today is my day of triumph and I share it only with you. Today I give you a Kingdom."

_But why?_ The question died in her throat, "My Lord, please. You must listen to me-"

"You will forgive me," he said, cutting her off once more. Perhaps he knew her rejection was coming, "but I must leave you now, the ceremony is close to beginning and we must both be prepared in time."

A sickening mixture of sadness and disgust swirled inside her. Loki had not been exaggerating when he had called his brother self absorbed and impulsive. He bowed to her.

"I swear to you, my undivided attention as soon as the day draws to a close, you may then ask what you will of me."

He flashed her a smile before turning towards the door.

"My Lord-"

The door boomed closed behind him and Rosa let out a huff. He was nervous, she concluded. Nervous to the point of total distraction, though to his best efforts he disguised his nerves with a carefree and confident attitude.

The handmaidens had come for her not long after that. They were to escort her to her place at the base of the steps to Odin's throne. Off to the side. Hidden, until Thor would reveal her to his subjects. The women had spoken with reverence. They had curtsied. And called her 'My Lady.'

Every single Asgardian was present. The roar of the crowd was near deafening and the rejoiceful cries only increased when Thor emerged and made his way towards Odin Allfather with a smile plastered across his face.

A single stamp of Odin's staff resounded out and silenced the crowd and Rosa watched as he stepped forward, looking down upon his son.

_Any second they would call her forward…_

_Any second it would become real… _

Rosa lifted her gaze towards Loki. He stood strong and regal upon the steps leading to the Throne of Odin. He would not look at her, though Rosa was sure he knew that she was there… how could he not? He did not look saddened, or angry… he showed nothing. Did he feel nothing? While Rosa stood, barely able to stand under the weight of her heartbreak.

Rosa could not help but to wonder what would happen if she were to just turn and run? Right then and there… what would they do to her? Her next thought sickened her all the more; what would happen to her if she didn't?

She never had the chance to find out, for Odin's speech fell into silence. Rosa glanced up. The Allfather stood, staring ahead. But he was not seeing crowd before him, no, he was somewhere else.

Panic spread like wildfire as he uttered two words, "Frost Giants."

Thor immediately leapt to his feet, Mjolnir in hand. Odin ordered his guards to control the crowds of panicked people as he turned and headed immediately for the Weapons Vault, followed only by his two sons.

"Loki!" Rosa tried to call out to him but her voice was lost in the panic of the crowd's cries. They pushed against one another, voices gradually growing louder and angrier. Fear was blooming in many of them, but the majority wanted answers. What was going on?

What_ was_ going on?

It happened so fast._ Everything_ was happening so fast. The maids who had guided her to her place at the steps of Odin's Throne had hold of her once again.

"Come, My Lady," they urged her.

Disorientated, she let them lead her away from the chaos. Urging her forward, they lead her to a room she had been in many times before, the Banquet Hall. She had always been the one to serve yet today she would sit and _be _served. Served by women she had known as friends, yet now they called her 'My Lady.' No sooner had they entered the room, did they leave again, this time without Rosa.

Rosa stood in the silence of the room, a table topped with the complete celebratory feast before her. She waited. Why was no one else joining her? Queen Frigga, or other guests who would have dined with them. Why were they not brought there, too?

She waited in the silent room for what would have been twenty minutes. She felt more awkward and uncomfortable alone in that room then she ever had in her life. Soon she began to contemplate leaving. Going to Loki's room and waiting there for him where she would beg him, on her hands and knees, to run away with her.

Sudden happiness sparked inside her, the ceremony had been interrupted! She had not yet been named Thor's future bride. The smile that awoke upon her lips suddenly vanished as the door to the Banquet Hall doors were pushed open, accompanied by an angry roar.

Thor's presence was taken as permission by the servants to emerge from their hiding places and resume preparing the feast. Prince Thor only pushed them aside. Rosa watched, utterly shocked, as he marched towards the decorated table, took hold of it and overturned it with another throaty cry, sending the beautiful meal to be strewn across the floor.

So this was the man she was to wed? An angry, tantrum-throwing brute.

And then Loki was there… ever calm, ever steady, moving to sit by his brother. Soothing him. Ignoring Rosa completely. Rosa dropped her gaze to the floor, she was just so utterly confused. Why was Loki acting like this? He told her he loved her. He'd spent every possible moment with her for months, reassuring her that the declaration was true. He held her as if she were precious. He looked at her as if she were the only thing he was capable of seeing… he'd promised her that he'd tell his family about her. Not even a day ago, he'd promised it. Yet he let Thor take her… it made no sense. What had happened?

"We're going to Jotenheim," Thor's declaration managed to stun Rosa from her thoughts.

Her heart immediately picking up pace. Her eyes shot towards Loki, who still ignored her completely. No, Thor could not have been serious. He could not truly have meant to lay siege against the Jotens with only five others to accompany him. It was totally ridiculous.

"Come, my bride," Thor held his arm out as means of escorting her, "you will see us off to the end of the Bifrost, and it will be you to see me return with Laufey's head. I shall present it to you as a wedding gift."

"Thor," said Sif, true concern in her voice, "you cannot mean to bring her with us."

"Only to the end of the rainbow bridge." Thor replied simply, "I wish for her to see me emerge victorious."

* * *

Whatever Rosa had expected the Rainbow Bridge to be, this was more than that. 'Beautiful' didn't at all do it justice. It wasn't beautiful, it _was_ beauty. Rosa found herself totally awestruck, and for a few precious moments, standing upon the legendary Rainbow Bridge, Rosa forgot any and all pain she had been feeling.

She stood, silent, as Loki approached the Guardian Heimdall, attempting to persuade him to let them through. Heimdal as it were, was not one to be fooled. He was well aware of their intentions. In the end, it was Thor who was granted the permission necessary to access the Bifrost, and so the Asgardian Warriors moved forward into the golden dome beyond Heimdall.

"What happened? Silver tongue turned to lead?" Volstagg chuckled as he passed Loki.

Rosa saw Loki's jaw clench. Heimdall turned and moved to follow Thor, Sif and the Warriors Three, approaching the swirling gate of the Bifrost. Every step drawing them nearer to the frosted wastelands of Jotenheim. As they move forward Rosa could stand it no longer, she took hold of Loki's arm. Her fingers wrapped around his forearm, tight and desperate.

"Loki…" she whispered urgently, "please, don't go."

She was taken aback to meet the burning hate in his eyes. She had never seen it in him before, such pure loathing. For a fleeting second he was completely unrecognisable to her. She found herself frightened by him and her resolve faltered enough for him to manage to reef his arm out of her grasp. He then turned and followed the warriors into the dome, composed as if nothing happened.

And so, Rosa had done nothing but watch as they had disappeared into the reaches of space.

* * *

Rosa lifted her eyes to the see that the abyss continued to swirl hypnotically before her. Back in the present she watched, not daring to do so much as blink, praying with every heartbeat that they would come back soon. She just needed to know that he was ok.

"Can you see them?" Rosa asked in a voice so fragile it frightened her. It was like glass crafted far too thin, if anything were to touch it, it would shatter. Still, it cut through the air like a knife.

"I see all." He said calmly, his gaze never wavering.

"Is…is he alright?"

"Who?" There is meaning in his voice, she did not miss it.

"Please…" a whisper.

"His spells protect him."

As she closed her eyes, her heart clenched and the tear fell.

_He would be alright, he had to be. Please, let him be alright._

It was then that Odin had appeared out of nowhere, furious and dreadful, atop his eight-legged horse. He had roared at Heimdall to open the Bifrost and just as soon as he had appeared, so too was he gone. Leaving nothing but deafening silence in his wake.

With bated breath, Rosa waited. Time stretched on for what must have been an eternity. Dragging out the silence, until Rosa was convinced that it was over… they were all dead… no one was coming back.

A flash of light momentarily blinded Rosa. The golden dome was suddenly filled with cries of pain. She blinked furiously, trying desperately to make her eyes adjust. She immediately knew the cries were not Loki's, it was not his voice. But still she needed to see him, to know that he was alright. The ache in her chest eased instantly when her eyes fell upon him, standing deathly calm as Thor strode forward, screaming at his Father. As the shouts of Father and son surrounded them, Rosa took a step towards Loki. Relief washed through her like water breaking through the walls of a dam.

She could not have torn her eyes from him if she had wanted to. She saw it immediately too; something was wrong with him, she could see it though he was trying to hide it. He seemed… _changed_. His eyes met hers for only a moment and she saw the hate again, but as a tear escaped onto her cheek, his gaze softened momentarily. She was so close to him, she had only to move the few paces past Thor and she would be at his side again.

"The Jotens must learn to fear me just as they once feared you," Thor proclaimed, cutting Rosa from her thoughts. The spell was broken, Loki dropped his gaze from her with a shuddering gasp.

"That's pride and vanity talking-"

Rosa stood in silence, cringing at the harsh voices. Her gaze fell upon Loki once again, as something more drew her gaze. Her eyes fell upon a gold chain laced between her fingers. Strange… it looked like her… her hand flew up to her throat and she came to realise the absence of her emerald. She stared at Loki's hand with furrowed eyebrows; how could he have had it?

"_Here, take this off. You can't be seen wearing it."_

That's right, Lyora had taken it… but that meant…

"_I'm sorry Rosa, he didn't- I couldn't… he said no… he is not coming…"_

Rosa's eyes widened as realisation hit her. Her eyes shot up and met Loki's, her hand still at her throat. Loki saw the change in her, though he did not understand it.

As panic took hold of her, Rosa found she could not breathe. Lyora had given her chain back to him. He could only have thought that…

Hope. She could fix this. She _had_ to fix this. She had to tell him, she had to explain, "Loki-"

"YOU ARE A VAIN, GREEDY, CRUEL BOY!" Odin's voice drowned her out.

"AND YOU ARE AN OLD MAN AND A FOOL!" Thor roared back.

Silence rang out and a heaviness filled the room. Father and Son stared at one another, fully feeling the gravity of what was passing between them. To Rosa, it mattered not, at that she cared about was reaching Loki. He did not know… he did not know…

"Yes…" came the voice of Odin, it was so very weary, "I was a fool. A fool, to think you were ready."

"Father," Loki pleaded. The first time she had heard his voice since their return. His attempt to interject was rendered useless however, Odin turned to him and snarled, silencing him. It was not for him to speak. It was not his argument to take part in. Neither he nor Rosa needed to be there.

_Just walk away, Loki,_ she urged him_, walk away and I shall follow…_

"Thor, Odinson… you have betrayed the expressed command of your King. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war!"

The dome was illuminated with brilliant lightening, stemming from Odin's staff. A selfishness awoke within Rosa; Thor was to be punished for his actions… she would not have to marry him. It was going to be ok.

Odin strode forward, ripping Thor's badges of honour from his armour, declaring him unworthy. Though she tried to ignore it, the look of heartbreak upon Thor's features was awful, she could not help but to pity him. She stood watching, completely helpless.

"I now take from you, your title! In the name of my Father, and his Father before, I Odin Allfather, cast you out!"

She was nearly too late. If she had glanced away for even a second she would not have seen him move. Loki had taken a step forward, certainly to defend his brother. Rosa knew he was jealous and resentful of him, but she truly believed that Loki loved Thor dearly. He was going to protect him. He was going to stop the All-Father. He was going to get in the way of the spell Odin cast.

Rosa moved without thinking, "Loki, no!"

Time seemed to slow down. She moved forward, crossing in front of Thor to push Loki aside only to be hit by searing heat from one side, sending her to collide into Thor on the other. She and the golden haired Prince were knocked off their feet and sent hurtling towards the swirling entrance to all other realms.

She was falling…

* * *

**Well there you have it. Next chapter, Midgard.**

**I'm not sure if the tone of this chapter worked. I was trying to have it seem, I don't know if detached makes sense, but yeah detached. Like it was all a memory. As you would have noticed, this chapter was heavily from Rosa's perspective and I think that given what had happened, she would have felt very numb and distant from the events. Not really being able to process that it was really happening. Sort of shell-shocked, I guess. So I was trying to convey that through the narration. Not sure if it worked, but I hope so. **

**Before I go, I have to thank you all for being so patient as well as express my overwhelmed appreciation for all the reviews I've received from you. Though I wish I could, I can't reply to all of them. Though I try to respond to a fair few per chapter. I just want you to know that I read every word you take the time to write to me and I appreciate any criticism or advice you offer, though I may chose not to incorporate it at times.**

**I won't make any promises regarding the next chapter a I don't want to jinx myself again, but I will tell you I'm working on it!**

**Ok, that's all folks! Thanks for reading!**


	14. Of Falling and Translucency

**Thank you all so very much for your patience! I am so, so sorry for taking so long! I have no excuse but laziness and writer's block! (I never would have thought that the hardest part of this story would be the part where the plotline has already been determined!) This chapter is rather short and it doesn't end where I originally intended but I really didn't want to keep you all waiting any longer when you've all been so kind with your reviews!**

**I HAVE been reading them, and I HAVE been working on this story almost every day. I've just been so stuck when it comes to where I'm at. Future chapters I've written oodles for! This one… not so much haha**

**But anyway, here is just a small portion of what you deserve from me, and I've smooshed in a little Loki/Rosa for you as way of thanks :)**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

It is a feeling like no other, to see the earth rushing towards you and to be utterly powerless to stop it from happening. It is not something you can fight off… because it is not that_ it_ is rushing towards _you_, _you_ are rushing towards_ it_. You cannot resist. You cannot turn and run, you cannot dive out of the way… you just watch as it happens.

Rosa wasn't sure if she even tried to scream, but if she did, it went unheard. Storm clouds gusted up around her, throwing her limp body to and fro, wherever the wind willed. Sand and dirt assaulted her eyes and choked her as she inhaled it. The tiny particles stung as they pelted against her skin but still she struggled to keep her eyes open. If these were to be her final moments of existence, then she would see them. She would experience them.

And so, she watched as she plummeted towards the earth beneath her.

* * *

_She ran her fingers over his bare chest, his skin cool underneath her touch. He let out a soft hiss and his fingers snaked to intertwine with hers. She looked up at him and their eyes locked. His gaze was gentle, a small contented smile danced upon his lips. _

_Her hand rested over the gentle drumming of his heart and he moved his head to press his forehead against hers, his eyes still trained upon her features. _

* * *

It seemed to happen so slowly.

As if she had all the time in the world. Because the end would be the same. The sudden stop was inevitable. And so death was patient, allowing her all the time she needed to contemplate her final moments. And so the fear bloomed.

Would it hurt? Such a sudden death. She didn't imagine it could, but still she feared it – dying in pain. Would she hear the sickening crunch of her bones shattering? Would she feel her organs explode? Would she see the fabled light that came to lead you on to the afterlife? She feared pain. But it was not what she feared most.

It was him.

She had figured it out, what Lyora must have done… must have said. What would he think of her? Her tattered heart ached at the thought of leaving him like this. Would Loki live the remainder of his existence never knowing how truly and deeply she loved him? Would he mourn her death? The thought of his pain broke her heart. But… what if he did not? What if he was glad of it? And he spent the rest of eternity resenting her? _Regretting_ her…

In that moment, that thought hurt her more than anything else ever could.

* * *

_She closed her eyes, nuzzling her face into his shoulder. She loved the way that his body always felt strangely cool yet comfortingly warm all at once. How could one person come to mean so much to another? He had become her world. Her everything. And yet she had once been capable of living without him. How? How had she lived such a half life without ever having been aware of it?_

_As if he'd read her mind – which Rosa was beginning to suspect that he did on occasion – he ran his fingertips along her jaw, his touch feather light. As if she might shatter into a million, million pieces under a coarser touch._

"_I had no purpose before you, my star…" he whispered to her in a husky tone, "I was not aware of it, but until the moment when I first saw you with that book, I was merely existing… working through the motions until my life could begin…"_

_The smile spread upon her lips without her permission. How could simple words make her heart feel as if it would explode? She pressed a kiss to his shoulder._

"_Loki…" she whispered._

* * *

But when she hit the ground she felt the force of impact, but not the pain. She inhaled sharply and felt truly alive as oxygen rushed into her lungs. She jerked upright, still surrounded by total unworldly chaos.

Light and darkness. Noise and silence.

Her heart pounded jubilantly.

_You'realiveyou'realiveyou'realive!_

Odin's banishment was just that – banishment. Thor was never supposed to have been killed by the fall. And so neither was she. Thor. He had landed beside her, amongst the dust and rushing wind. Dust and rushing wind which deafened and blinded her to his exact whereabouts.

"Thor-"

_THUD!_

Silence…

All was still. The powerful gusts of wind had quelled. And the Mighty Thor lay upon the ground in the dust. Rosa whipped around to stare into the glowing eyes of a growling beast. It was a giant thing, and it remained deathly still, staring at her, it's blinding eyes casting light over her. With her pulse thundering in her ears, she backed away… but the creature's eyes did not follow her, it stared out, straight ahead, illuminating not but earth.

Suddenly there were voices. And three beings emerged from within the bowels of the monster, ripping open it's sides and running towards the fallen Prince. They, who appeared mortal, did not see Rosa, hidden in the darkness.

"I think that was legally your fault!" came a voice. Feminine.

"Get the first aid kit!" Ordered another, a woman who leaned over the unconscious Prince, "do me a favour and don't be dead." She murmured to him. There was distress in her voice. Genuine panic.

There was a deep gasp as Thor jerked awake and Rosa watched with bated breath in the distance. He was disorientated, certainly, and he pulled himself to his feet with an angry growl. The mortals watched him seeming guarded, harmless.

There were hurried words exchanged between the mortals as Thor called for Mjolnir. Their attention had been shifted to the markings Odin's magic had left upon the soil. Rosa took a hesitant step forward.

"Father!" Thor cried out with his eyes cast skyward, "Heimdall! I know you can hear me! Open the Bifrost!"

And though Rosa's gaze followed Thor's, little hope bloomed within her.

"What realm is this?" Thor demanded as he turned once again, to the mortal three. "Alfheim? Nornheim?"

"New Mexico." Answered one of the women, Rosa heard the tension in her voice. He was making her nervous, it was evident in her guarded stance. She held something out before her, Rosa knew not what it was. It was small, what damage could it possibly do?

Thor snarled, "You dare threaten me, Thor, with so puny a weap-"

Rosa flinched and watched in horror as Thor was struck by the strange object. He shuddered and fell, instantly, to the ground. The fear that had all but dissipated, reared back tenfold. Her breathing became erratic which panicked her all the more. She had to keep quiet. If they saw her now, what would they do to her? These beings that had taken down the Mighty God, Thor, with such ease!

She was so wrapped up in her terror that the tingling rippling over her skin almost escaped her notice. It was gentle… unnatural and natural all at once. It was a sensation that soothed her drumming heart. She tore her eyes momentarily from the arguing mortals and the unconscious Prince to glance down at her hands.

She gasped.

* * *

_He stirred, struggling at first to open his eyes. Even in the darkness he could see her silhouette, sitting upright by his side, hugging her knees to her chest. _

_He reached up to gently run his hand over the bare skin of her back, letting her know he was awake._

"_You should be sleeping," he whispered, "what troubles you?"_

_She did not turn to look at him, "what if they do not approve, Loki? What if I lose you?"_

_He sat up instantly, shifting onto his knees and facing her. In the darkness he found her face and cupped her cheeks, bringing her forehead to meet his._

"_Rosa," he said seriously, "there is nothing they can say… nothing that anyone could possibly do that will cause me to part from you."_

"_But what if-"_

"_It won't happen." He cut her off, "It won't."_

_Her shaking hands settled upon his chest, "alright…" she whispered, trusting him._

"_All will be well," he told her and pressed a kiss to her head, "I swear it."_

* * *

Her skin was translucent. Not invisible, but disguised enough to hide her from the sight of these beings. So long as she kept still they would not see her.

She watched them heave Thor's body towards their creature with the eyes made of light. They had subdued him effortlessly yet struggled with the Prince's weight.

In that moment, Rosa was torn. She was safe – for now – she had a chance to escape these beings and find a means of getting home… but could she truly abandon Thor? Leave him to the will of these people who were seemingly capable of strange magic?

She ought to attempt to stop them.

She ought to go with him.

She ought to ensure nothing happened to him that she could prevent, her future husband.

Instead, she stood in silence as the beast retreated with unexpected speed, leaving her alone in the darkness.

Slowly, she lowered herself to be seated upon the dirt. She looked up at the foreign star constellations and though she yearned to call out to Loki, to Heimdall, to alone… she did not. She was too afraid. Seated in the darkness, unable to see anything that surrounded her… she did not wish to draw any attention to herself… her vulnerability.

_New Mexico…_ what realm was that? She had never heard of any place even slightly akin to it. The beings appeared mortal… yet they had defeated Thor…

Glancing skyward again to the crescent of the moon (a realm with a single moon), she expelled a shaky sigh. She would wait until the sun rose to decide upon her best course of action.

But then another frightening thought awoken within her.

Was she even_ in_ a realm of sunlight? Or was it to be a place as awful as Jotenheim where the creatures that dwelled there had never spent a day in the light? The thought filled her with fear once again, though as she lay back on the dust and dirt beneath her, she took comfort in the fact that it was warm. Yes, the sun had drenched these dirt planes. At least that is what she believed – what she _had_ to believe for the time being.

She closed her eyes and willed sleep to come to her. There was, after all, nothing more she could do until daybreak. But as she lied there upon the hard ground, she found no reprieve from consciousness as her thoughts turned to Loki… and the necklace he had clutched when he had returned from Jotenheim.

A tear slipped from her cheek onto the dirt beneath her.

* * *

"_I love you, Loki," she clutched at his hand as if it were the last time that she would ever touch him. _

_He smiled at her. She looked so beautiful in the light of the rising sun. He understood her apprehension. Today everything would change. But it __would__ be for the better. It had to be. _

"_I love you, Rosa," he whispered, kissing her. Their final secret kiss. _

_**No more hiding,**__ he promised himself as he watched her slip out of his chambers._

_All would be well._

* * *

She was gone… truly gone…

Loki stared into the swirling portal of the Bifrost in utter silence. Odin – weary with sorrow at the loss of his favourite son – had retired, riding towards the Kingdom of Asgard. Loki had remained there in solitude, staring at the exact spot where Rosa had slipped away from him forever.

She was gone…

That was never meant to have happened. True as it were, Loki could not believe his great fortune when the Allfather had proclaimed Thor banished. But then Rosa had crossed their path… crying out his name, and she had been cast out with Thor. Forever… Gone forever…

Loki flexed his left hand involuntarily and his thoughts shifted instantly to Jotenheim… to the monsters… to his bare skin.

Blue… instead of crippling frostbite, he had turned… blue… he could barely even bring himself to think of it. The way the creature who had touched his bare flesh had looked at him, he had seen it too. It had not been right. It should not have happened… because… because it meant-

Loki turned on his heel and stormed out of the Bifrost dome. He wanted answers.

And he would have them.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I know I didn't make much progress with this chapter but I pinky swear I'm trying to get going with this story. I SWEAR I'll finish it eventually, so don't worry if my lack of updating suggests otherwise. I'm not going anywhere, I won't abandon it.**

**I do need a bit of help though! As you know, the plot of **_**The Avengers**_** will be incorporated into the story eventually. I just need to know if anyone actually knows how much time passes between the end of**_** Thor **_**and the beginning of **_**The Avengers**_**. I've tried researching but I'm not having much luck. I'm 'guesstimating' that its approximately two years, so if no one actually knows, that's the time frame I'm going to go with. Ok! Thanks for reading! Please review! I love you all!**


	15. Of Uncertainty and the Lie

**I'm baaaack! Hiya! Sorry once again for my lack of updates! I've had such a hectic couple of months. It was honestly so nice to be able to sit down and just write! Take a break from everything else, you know! **

**I have mixed feelings about this chapter. Like I said, for the events in **_**Thor**_** and **_**The Avengers**_**, I want my chapters to be sort of deleted scenes so that's what I've done and I THINK I've incorporated enough information to allow you to see where everything is happening in terms of the timeline of the movie. But if not please let me know! I'm more than happy to go back to and do some editing to get it right. **

**Nice long chapter to make up for my absence and in terms of the movie, it spans from the morning after Thor falls to earth (so when he escapes from the hospital) to when Selvig rescues him from the SHEILD agents and takes him to get drunk at the bar. **

**As always thank you all so much for the reviews you took the time to leave! I loved them all and they made me feel EXTREMELY guilty for taking so long to update. Please let me know what you think of Chapter 15! **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Within the room of the tallest tower in all of Asgard, the Allfather stared out over the Kingdom with a heavy heart. Why could Thor not just have listened to him? Just once. If he had, he'd be in Asgard. He'd be safe. He wouldn't be alone.

Odin heard the gentle patting for Frigga's approaching footsteps. He straightened, standing tall and proud, before facing her. It was near impossible to meet her eye. Unlike him, she was able to wear her grief freely upon her face. What must she have thought of him? Taking her son from her like this… He spoke before she had time to so much as open her mouth, he knew that if she spoke first the tears would come.

"I journey to Midgard to retrieve the girl," Odin said, his voice void of any emotion, "it was never my intention to send her there too."

"Odin, my love…" Frigga began with caution, "I beg of you, bring Thor home. He's learned his lesson. He needs your guidance now more than ever."

"He is staying where he is, Frigga."

"But my love, you cannot prolong your sleep any longer. You must-"

"I must do what is right for my Kingdom." Odin voice rose, anger spilling into his voices. He sighed with frustration, _don't make this worse Frigga, please…_ "We now face the threat of War, Frigga. The time for rest will come later."

"Odin-"

"Once I have returned with the girl, I will rally my forces. All warriors of Asgard will prepare to defend our realm and all others. It is our burden and I will see it done."

Frigga panted, distressed, "If you will not bring him back, then might you consider allowing him Rosa's company? Please Odin, she is a kind girl, she will guide him. Don't abandon him to total solitude."

Odin spun to face her.

"_Abandon him?"_ The statement angered the King, "Woman, do you honestly think I would turn my gaze from my son for even a moment? I shall watch over him even if he should remain in Midgard until every last star in the heavens burns out."

Frigga turned away not wishing to let him see her tears. She longed for her son, she wanted him to be safe. Were it in her power, she would go to Miggard herself and scoop him up in her arms as if her we just a babe again. When she felt her husband's hands upon her face she turned again to face him.

"Frigga," he said gently, "they have already parted ways. This girl holds no love for him, and in truth I don't believe his affections run too deep for her. And regardless, my dear Frigga, this is a path that Thor must travel alone, if he should ever hope to learn from it."

"If he should face _any_ danger-"

"I would never let any harm come to him Frigga, he is still my son. But he has much to learn-" Odin froze, staring out at nothing at all.

Frigga watched him cautiously, her heart racing in her chest. Had something happened to Thor? "Odin? What is it? What do you see?"

Odin turned to face her, looking more weary than she had ever seen him, "Loki," he murmured, his shoulders hunching, "he's in the weapons vault. I fear he's learned the truth."

Frigga paled, "Odin-"

"Stay here," he ordered, making way for the door, "he will have questions… I owe it to him to answer them myself."

* * *

Across the vast planes of the desert, a voice rang out crying upward to the heavens, "Loki!"

Rosa stared skyward, squinting against the glare of the sun, "LOKI!"

She had been calling for him for what must have been hours and without answer. Her throat was raw from shouting and she was in great need of water. She looked toward the town in the distance, it was slowly becoming her only option. She couldn't stay there in the heat.

Bitterly she laughed to herself. Mere hours before she had feared that the sun mightn't rise in this realm. And now, as it beat down upon her, slowly burning her skin and causing her dress to cling to her as her entire body perspired, all she wished for was reprieve from it's harsh glare.

Dejectedly, she turned towards the distant town and began to walk.

* * *

Sif sat, watching unblinkingly as the flames in the pit danced before her. It was all too convenient, wasn't it… That such shocking events should occur now, just when Thor was to rise to true glory.

Had Loki planned this? Had he wanted Thor banished?

It was not until the God of Mischief had whispered his silver words into his brother's ear that Thor had decided it prudent that they journey to Jotenheim. What had he said to him? What poison had slipped from his tongue?

Sif leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees, soaking in the heat of the fire.

Loki had not reacted. Not at all. It played over in her mind again and again. Thor had claimed the maid as his wife – the very same maid that Sif had witness Loki profess himself to be in love with – and he had said nothing at all. Yet he had been just as shocked by the announcement as the rest of them. He had hidden it well, his mask had only slipped for a fraction of a second but Sif had been looking for it, and so she had seen. And the girl… Rosa. She had not known, she had not hidden her tears as the maids had dragged her from the room. So why had he not fought for her?

Because he had wanted this. He had wanted Thor banished.

Had Thor known about Loki's affections towards her? It would make sense, to be honest. Why else would he have chosen her? Some inconsequential maid… It was because it was sport for him. A little friendly competition between brothers, perhaps? And Thor did_ so_ love to win.

Sif groaned and pressed her fingertips to her temples. There were so many questions left unanswered. It was enough to drive her mad.

"_Loki, you must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind."_

"_And if I do, then what? I love Thor more dearly than any of you but you know what he is. He's arrogant, he's reckless, he's dangerous. You saw how he was today! Is that was Asgard needs from it's King?"_

All Sif had wanted to do was to spit in his face and tell him that she knew he true cause of his actions. _Does he think that he is the only one who was hurt by Thor's announcement?_ She thought bitterly. It had taken so much of her self control to remain impassive. To pretend she was indifferent. To act as though it hadn't killed her – the knowledge that he would prefer to wed a total stranger than to return her affections.

She knew how it must have hurt him, _truly_, she understood that. Yet it still did not justify his stance on Thor's banishment. No matter what had come between them, Thor was Loki's brother. He should have wanted him safe. He should have showed concern.

"_Laufey said, there were traitors in the house of Odin. A master of magic could bring three Jotens into Asgard."_

Could it be true? Could Loki have actually been so full of rage and hatred for his own blood that he would risk the safety and security of all of Asgard just for his own revenge?

She would go to the Warriors Three, she decided, and shared what she knew, then together they would go to the King. Surely they could convince him to see reason. Surely he would bring Thor home.

* * *

"Dude, it's so freaking hot out here!"

"Ok man, listen I heard you the first _eight thousand_ times, alright? We're nearly back in town now, you can have a cold shower or somethin' so _just quit bitching_."

"When are you going to get the God damn air fixed in this piece o' shit?"

"You know what, bro? You're more than welcome to get it fixed for me, seeing as I drive your ass everywhere!"

"Hey… what's that up ahead?"

"Better yet-"

"Hey man, slow down…"

"-you can walk!"

"STOP THE CAR, MATT!"

"Whoa!"

Old brakes screeched and a cloud of dirt enveloped them. The two boys in the car sat, panting heavily as they waited for the dust to dissipate. They hadn't seen her until it was almost too late. In truth they weren't entirely sure that they had seen anyone at all. Afterall, why would some girl be standing in the middle of the road all the way out here?

The passenger sat, breathing heavily, "Did you hit her?"

"I don't know!" The driver replied, his voice on the verge of hysterical. He looked around desperately, waiting – praying – that something would take shape amongst the cloud of dust. At last her spotted her.

"Look! There! There she is!" He cried, fumbling with the car door.

Quickly, the two scrambled out of the car, moving cautiously towards the woman in white, walking barefoot in the middle of nowhere. She turned to face them. She seemed frightened… confused. With every step either of the boys took towards her, she would inch away, eyeing them warily.

"Hey, are you ok?" One of them asked carefully, he held his hands out in what he hoped would appear to be a non-threatening gesture. The girl seemed so afraid.

She considered the pair who had emerged from the humming beast, cautious, unsure, before she finally opened her mouth, "water," she croaked wearily.

The quicker of the pair sped back to the car and retrieved a half empty bottle of water. With shaking hands he unscrewed the lid and handed it to the girl. Even though the water was unpleasantly warm from having sat in the car for so long, she gulped it down graciously.

"Thank you," she said breathlessly, a last.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere?" asked the darker of the pair, breathing a deep sigh of relief, "I could have killed you."

The girl's brow furrowed, she turned to gaze around them, "I make way for the village up ahead."

"Village?" The boys exchanged glances, "uh, how did you wind up all the way out here? Did your car break down?"

Still staring out towards the distance, she replied absently, "I fell… when Thor was banished."

"…okay, look my name is Matt," said the darker boy, she turned to look at him, "and this is my friend, Travis… what's your name?"

"Rosa."

"Rosa," Matt repeated, "Hi… why don't you let us take you the rest of the way into town? We'll get you some more water, maybe something to eat-"

"Take you for a CT scan?" Travis added, but shut his mouth as Matt threw him a glare.

Matt moved towards her slowly, placing his hand on the small of her back, "Come on," he said gently, guiding her towards his car, "let's get you out of here."

* * *

The Allfather's Throne. He finally sat atop Odin's Throne. Two guards stood on either side of him, as he stared out through the vast open windows of the Throne Room over Asgard… over his Kingdom.

Everything he had ever wanted.

And yet he felt empty.

Involuntarily, Loki flexed his left hand, once again remembering the feeling of his skin changing… transforming… revealing…

That's why he felt so empty. How could anything ever make him feel truly fulfilled? He was a creature. _A thing_. The thought mad him scowl. Could something like him even feel contentment? Happiness?

_Gentle hands. Soft touch._

"_Loki…"_

Loki clenched his teeth together. No. That wasn't happiness. It never had been, because it hadn't been real. Whatever she'd said to him, whatever girlish sentiments she'd expressed to him… they'd been empty words, empty promises.

_A small hand, rested over his heart. A kiss pressed lovingly to his throat. _

"_Loki…"_

As soon as something else – something better – had come along, she'd left him. She's chosen Thor, just like everyone else always had. He'd thought – he'd _actually_ thought that he'd found someone, just one person in all the nine realms who thought there was something wonderful in him.

"_I love you…"_

But Thor had won. Thor always won. _That's_ why the throne gave him no satisfaction, because it wasn't the Throne he had wanted. It was her. It didn't matter where Thor was or how much power Loki gained… it didn't matter. He'd never have her back. Especially now that he knew what he truly was. She'd never look at him now. He was a thing. A monster. What would she ever feel for him now except total revulsion?

They all knew, somehow they'd all seen it. Even though they hadn't realised it, but they all saw something dark in him. Everyone had… even he himself.

_Blue eyes, staring, trusting…_

_A smile…_

Thor. He wanted him to hurt! Loki's hand clenched around his staff. He wanted him to know how it felt to have _everything _taken from him! He'd break him, he'd make sure that he could never muster a smile ever again. Loki rose from his Throne, staff in hand, eyes set straight ahead. He would make it so. He knew just the words to break him. Loki would travel to Midgard and rip Thor's world apart!

* * *

Rosa gripped nervously at the lumpy seat of the 'car' she rode it. She couldn't for the life of her understand why these mortals seemed so at ease in this death trap of theirs. They bounced and rocked and slid up over the rough terrain of the desert. Though the contraption was certainly a faster option than travelling by foot, she found herself regretting acting upon the kindness of these strangers – she had been so relieved to find an escape from the harsh heat that she hadn't really cared who these people were nor where they took her, just so long as she was out of the sun… but surely they would die before they reached their destination.

Letting out a shuddering breath, Rosa glanced towards the two men. They were young. If they had been Asgardians, Rosa would say confidently that she might roughly match their years. However they were mortals, so it was hard for her to determine. Mortals were said to have a life span of one hundred short years at best, so she supposed them to be around the age of twenty.

The one with the dark skin, Matt, sat facing toward the town, his hand resting casually on the wheel as he steered the vehicle. The other, Travis, was turned in the front seat to face her. He studied her curiously, openly staring. Rosa, sat pretending that the scrutiny did not make her uncomfortable, after all, perhaps it was the norm in this realm.

"So Rosa," Travis asked, startling her, "where are you from?"

"Asgard," she replied, hoping for some sign of familiarity from her companions. Perhaps if they knew of it, they could help her find a way home, "I'm a maid in the Allfather's Kingdom."

"…Do you mean you're a nun?" Matt asked kindly, ignoring the bizarre look Travis shot his way.

"I'm not familiar with the term," Rosa confessed, her heart sinking.

"Asgard," Matt tried hopefully, "where's that? I haven't heard of it before?"

Rosa stared at him, truly concerned now, "You've not heard of Asgard? The realm of the Gods… oh… Midgard," she murmured, nodding to herself as the realisation hit her. It made sense, the lack of understanding between them. Relief washed over her. Midgard was known to be a relatively peaceful realm. Those who lived here never had any quarrel with those of Asgard, or any other realm for that matter. They were children in an ancient Universe.

Emboldened by the knowledge, Rosa leaned forward, "Last night, when I fell," she began, "some mortals found us – Prince Thor and I."

"Mortals," Travis quipped, nodding interestedly, "please go on!"

"They neutralised him… and spoke of taking him to a hospital-"

"Can't imagine why."

"_Travis."_

Rosa went on, "This hospital, do you know what it is?"

"Uh yeah, heard of it once or twice."

"Will you take me there?"

"I think that's a great idea!" Travis answered, "Don't you, Matt?"

An hour later, walking through crowded hospital corridors, Matt determined that it was not a good idea at all.

"I don't like this, Travis," Matt murmured uncertainly.

He watched as Rosa walked slightly ahead of the two boys, staring at everything she passed in awe. She acted as if she had never encountered technology in her life. Travis had a theory that she came from an Armish background, but still that didn't fit. Where had she_ come_ from?

He missed the opportunity to ask as Rosa approached a lady heading in their direction

"I beg pardon, my lady," Rosa said politely, stopping the passing nurse, "I search for Prince Thor, he was brought here some time during the night."

The hefty woman turned to face her, raising a quizzical eyebrow, "You know the nutjob who smashed this place up last night? Absolute psychopath. Took out that many security guards, doctors… smashed up equipment…"

Rosa hesitated. The woman eyed her for a moment before turning to look over her shoulder. She beckoned a nearby security guard who hastily strode towards them.

"You were saying?" she asked.

"No," Matt cut in, "no, no. She's never met him before. None of us have! We just heard about some guy 'smashing the place up' like you said and we were hoping to catch a glance. He must have been huge!"

The nurse pursed her lips, "Hmhmm."

Matt took hold of Rosa's arm, "We'll just be getting out of your way then," he flashed a grin at her, "Come on, Rosa. Travis, let's go."

Together, the three hurried for the closest exit, Matt still pulls along a distracted Rosa who scaned the faces of everyone they passed, hoping that one of them might be the Prince.

"Matt," Travis murmured, not wanted to be overheard, "you want to explain to me what we're doing?"

"Just keep walking, Travis," Matt replied.

"We should be handing her over to these people!"

"We don't know anything about her."

"Exactly!" Travis huffed, "Matt, come on! She could be a fugitive! Did you hear what that Thor guy did to that hospital room!"

"Travis, I can't just make her someone else's problem!"

"Is this a guilt thing? Because you nearly hit her with your car?"

"She just doesn't seem dangerous to me!"

"No, just batshit crazy!"

"You are aware that I can hear you, aren't you?" Rosa finally cut in.

The pair stood in silence and slowed to a stop as they neared the road outside the hospital.

"Please, whatever those people claim Thor to be, it's not true. He is Thor Odinson, the Mighty God of Thunder."

"Huh, Matt's been known to be quite the 'God of Thunder' himself."

"Now is not the time for fart jokes, Travis!"

Rosa sighed, "Matt, Travis… I cannot tell you how grateful I am for all that you have done to help me, but I think perhaps it might be best for us to part ways. I am clearly causing troubles between the two of you and I am confident that Thor is somewhere nearby. Believe me, he is not the most difficult person to locate. Even in a place as strange as this," she looked around absently before returning her attention to the pair and curtseying, "It was a pleasure to have met you."

Rosa turned away from them and making her way towards the road. Not a moment later there was a screech of tires, the blare of horns and some angry driver hurling abuse in the stupid girl who didn't look before she crossed the road.

The boys exchanged a glance.

"God damn it," Travis sighed, "Rosa, wait up!"

* * *

Loki moved slowly towards Mjolnir. Maybe if he could have this… maybe if he were worthy to lift the Might Hammer. If he could just have that… Please…

* * *

Night had fallen when Matt and Travis finally convinced Rosa to call it a day.

"There's not much more we can do tonight, Rosa," Matt told her sympathetically, "why don't we get a good night's sleep and we'll pick up where we left of tomorrow?"

"But first!" Travis had cut in, "I need a drink. Come on, I know a place. Matt your driving, right?"

"Is that supposed to be funny?"

They took her to what they called a bar. A dark room filled with strange pictures made of light on the walls and the ceiling. Foreign music blared all around them, though Rosa saw no instruments. They found a table and Matt ordered each of them a beer. Rosa, after tasting a generous mouthful, spat the liquid back out, coughing and spluttering. The bitter taste was awful, but the bubbling was unbearable. What kind of liquid was this? She'd never tasted it's likeness.

"Not a drinker, hey Rosa?" Travis asked, after emptying half his glass in three deep mouthfuls.

"It is not the most pleasant thing I have tasted, I shall admit that much," she wiped her mouth roughly on the back of her hand, doing her best to rid herself of the taste.

"Well, you don't drink it for the flavour to be honest, babe."

Matt set down his glass, "Rosa, tell me honestly, where are you from?"

"Not this again, Matt, come on." Travis groaned.

"It's worth a try. Maybe her mind's a little less foggy."

"Matt-"

The two were soon bickering again but Rosa wasn't listening, she stared over at two men sat at the bar. Her heart had stopped, could it truly be him? She stood up, unable to peel her eyes away from the blond man gulping down and enormous tankard of beer.

"Rosa, where are you going?" Matt asked. Both he and Travis followed her gaze.

She approached the man slowly, hesitantly. Terrified that perhaps, she'd made a mistake. When she was at last close enough, she reached out and place a hand upon his shoulder, "Thor?" she asked, in a voice only a little louder than a whisper.

The massive blond man turned to face her, and for a fleeting moment he showed no sign of recognition whatsoever, until suddenly, his eyes lit up.

"Rosa!" He stood and pulled her into a suffocating hug.

"Thor," she murmured, both relieved and strangely horrified to see him so relaxed and at ease, "you're alive…"

"What are you doing here?" Thor laughed.

Rosa stared up at him concerned, "…you do not recall? I fell with you. I have been searching for you all day… Please, do you know how we are to return home?"

Thor's face fell at her question and Rosa's stomach knotted, "come, we must speak somewhere quieter."

* * *

The echo of footsteps stirred Loki from his thoughts. He looked up to see a maid approaching him, laden with a large dish of rich fruits and delicate cuts of meat. The girl kept her eyes averted from his face, her stare fixed upon the ground. Rage boiled up within him, and he scowled.

_You __will__ look at me_, he thought, leaning forward and opening his mouth preparing to order the girl to do just that. The sentence however died upon his lips when he recognised the maid. He slumped back in his Throne Seat, glowering at the girl as she genuflected before him.

"Your supper, your Grace," Lyora said gently, yet Loki did not miss the tremor in her voice.

This wretched woman was the last person that Loki wished to speak to, "Put it over there and get out."

Lyora nodded and stood wordlessly, approaching the newly crowned King. Her hands trembled as she placed down the platter. Loki watched her, and for a fleeting moment their eyes met… and suddenly… something sparked inside him. Loki sat up, staring.

That fractional eye contact had awoken something. He felt it stretch and sprawl and hiss. _I'm here_, it called to him, _I'm here…_ But what? What was it? He watched unwaveringly as she retreated from the throne room. What was it? What had he seen?

Loki stood.

There had been something… something in her eye that he knew… intimately… in her trembling hands. He snarled and strode off after the maid.

Before, he had been so blinded with rage, so encompassed with his hatred for Thor, so broken by Rosa's betrayal that he hadn't detected it as it slithered from her lips. He had been so overcome by the crippling hurt when this woman had handed him Rosa's necklace that he hadn't felt it snake its way towards him, coiling around his neck and caress his face with its forked tongue. He hadn't felt it's joy at being united with it's king… it's God. But now he felt it, curled around his heart. Lyora's lie.

He rounded a corner and saw her hurrying down the corridor. She glanced over her shoulder at the sound of his heavy foot falls and instantly she sped up but Loki matched her speed. Again, the pace of Lyora's footsteps increased.

"Maid," Loki's voice boomed out through the empty corridor and at the sound of it Lyora broke into a run.

Loki growled and felt his magic quake up from within him, within a second he was face to face the girl whose scream of shock was cut short by Loki's tight grip around her throat. His fingers dug deep into her flesh and he slammed her violently into the stone wall beyond her. He held her pinned there, almost blinded by pure rage as she wheezed, scratching desperately at his iron grip at her throat.

"Why?" he snarled.

He had been so stupid. Memories flashed into his mind.

_"Loki…" she had whispered urgently, "please, don't go."_

_She had seen him clutching the necklace and she had changed… because she had realised. _

"_Loki, no!" she had pushed him… protected him. _

Their eyes met and Loki was momentarily shocked to see his hatred for her mirrored in the cold gaze that she returned. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

Though her voice quivered with fear, she glared at him, boldly looking him square in the eye, "I was protecting her… from a monster."

Monster…

Loki's grip loosened but he did not let her go. His heart drummed faster than he had ever thought possible as a tiny glimmer of hope awakened within him. The maid had lied to him, they had not been Rosa's words. She had reached for him, she had pushed him out of harm's way. She had wanted _him_. And this wench, whose life now he held in his hand had nearly taken that from him. His grip on her throat tightened once again. It would be so easy to crush her windpipe and watch her fall to the ground dying… gasping…

Rosa's smiling face flashed into his head. If she saw him like this…

Loki drew himself dangerously close to the woman, ignoring her attempts to claw his hand off of her completely.

"You matter to her," his voice was dark as he hissed in her ear, "it's the only reason I won't kill you… you matter to her."

She watched him fearfully, only on the edge of consciousness.

He threw her to the ground and glowered at her for a moment more before he stormed off towards his chambers, his ears filled with her shuddering gasps and sobs as she sucked in as much air as she can manage.

His heart thundered in his ears as he raced through the Palace towards his bed chambers.

He needed only to cast the spell into the basin. To see her, where she was. He would locate her and go to her and bring her home. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he reached his destination and threw open his chamber doors. Hastily, he filled the basin with water and leaned over it, breathing heavy, coaxing the magic within him to search for her. To glide over every inch of all the nine realms until it touched her and revealed her to him.

His Rosa…

* * *

Just outside of the bar Rosa stared up at those foreign constellations, hugging her arms around herself as Thor sat on the curb behind her, retelling his encounter with Loki at the SHEILD sight. Rosa blinked back tears, refusing to cry in front of him. She had been so sure… so sure that if she could just find Thor, then al would be well. He would know how to return them home, he would know how to make contact with Loki.

But all hope was lost. He hadn't been able to lift Mjolnir… Odin was dead… and Loki hated her. He thought she had chosen his brother. He was gone…

Behind her, she heard Thor sniff. She turned to see his head drop in an attempt to hide his tears from her. He'd lost everything too… more. His home, his Throne, his Father, his Mother's love.

Rosa felt numb as she moved slowly – absently – towards him. She sat beside him and took his giant hand in hers, lacing their fingers together and leaning against him, her head rested upon his shoulder.

"It will be alright, Thor…" she murmured, "all will be well in the end."

A tear finally escaped Rosa's eye and trickled down her cheek.

"I'm here," she whispered and moved to press a kiss of comfort against his shoulder before resting her head against him again, "we'll figure something out… we'll be alright."

And there they sat, staring at their intertwined fingers.

* * *

A million, million miles away all of Asgard heard the scream of rage as Loki overturned the basin.

* * *

**So! What did you think? I hope you liked it because I struggled something fierce with this chapter! Either way please let me know. **

**Are you all still even here? I hope so! I know I've been gone for too long but I hope you're still around! Please stick with me guys! There's much more to come!**

**Love you all, Thanks so much for reading!**

***Sneaky Peaky Spoiler Alert* Tune it next time to see Rosa reveal her little secret to Thor!**


	16. Of Hope and Flames

**Well hello there! Fancy seeing you in a place like this, you know, all neglected and covered in dust! Have you been hanging out around here all this time? Man, someone should really do something about all these cobwebs! It's really a shame that the writer of this fanfic is so ridiculously lazy, letting it get run down to this state is downright embarrassing!**

**Well! I'm back. After being near paralysed by writer's block, I finally managed to scrape up a chapter, and I have to say, I'm feeling a little rusty. But I gave it my best shot and I'm glad to have finally finished it because I'm super excited about the chapters to come! **

**I hope this was worth the wait! Enjoy!**

* * *

They sat there together in silence. Rosa wasn't sure how much time had passed; she didn't want to think about it. She didn't want to think about how much more time would come to pass… in Midgard… away from everything and everyone. Away from him. She couldn't think on it. She didn't want to face it…

What she did think of was Loki, how horribly sad he must have been. She knew how much Odin had meant to him. He could not express it in so many words but all he had wanted was for his Father to be proud of him, the way he was of Thor. Loki craved love so desperately. Rosa hoped he had felt it before his Father had past.

_You have my love, Loki… _she offered silently, _you shall always have my love… _

Tears welled in her eyes and threatened to spill. Would she ever see him again now? He had no reason to return for her. Not now that Thor had been forbidden to return, and Loki thought that… If he would but try to speak to her just once. She only needed a few precious seconds to let him know that it was all wrong, whatever Lyora had told him, it was wrong.

She felt Thor shift beside her, shaking her from her thoughts. When she raised her head to look at him, he was staring right at her. He looked different… older. There was something so calm in him now.

"When I told my family that we were to be wed… your eyes filled with sadness." Thor said gently, it was not an accusation, it was simply a fact that he had come to realise. "I tried to ignore it, but my words broke your heart."

"Thor…" she hesitated.

When she could not find the words that she was searching for, Thor took the opportunity to speak. His Father had been trying to teach him a lesson, and perhaps admitting to this was for him, a step towards learning it. "Rosa, I saw you as means of proving that I wasn't the shallow fool that my brother accused me of being. When you hadn't immediately fallen at my feet like so many others, I thought if I could make you see me for _me_, and actually like what it was that you saw, it would prove him wrong. I didn't want to be at fault, I didn't want to improve. I just wanted for him to be wrong. But I was so desperate to prove myself that I abandoned my intentions of being genuine and I forgot to treat you with any respect or dignity. I thought you saw something else, something different. I got carried away, Rosa. And what I did not realise is that you acted so and denied me because you were already in love with another."

Rosa's stomach churned unpleasantly, this was the last thing she wished to discuss. Not now, only moments after learning that she would never see Loki again. And in truth, the idea of confessing to Thor now that it was his brother that she truly loved… it seemed foolish. Thor was all Rosa had left that connected her to Asgard. If he were to become enraged by the knowledge that it was Loki she had chosen over him, what was to stop him from abandoning her? After all, why wouldn't he? And what would she do then? Rosa sighed and looked away, fighting against the tears that welled in the corners of her eyes.

"Who is he? Tell me of him." Thor said gently as he watched her. When she did not speak he went on. "Rosa, it's alright. You can tell me."

Still Rosa chose not to speak, she continued to stare out across the arid desert, biting her lip.

Thor smirked, and made an attempt to lighten her mood. "Rosa, it is not as if in all of Asgard it would be someone I might know anyhow…"

Rosa suddenly shot him a nervous look before glancing away again quickly. Her heart started thundering in her chest and she was grateful for the darkness to hide from him the blush that crept it's way up her neck.

Thor did not look away, he hadn't missed her reaction. He sat there studying her profile, the way she chewed nervously at her lip. He furrowed his brow. What could cause her to be so hesitant? Who could this man possibly be that the idea of revealing his identity would instil such reluctance in her? When he had announced his intentions to his family and friends, there had been apprehension true enough, but there had also been happiness and offers of congratulations! From everyone! No… not everyone… all except-

Thor's eyes widened as he thought back, pieces of a scattered puzzled suddenly clicking into place before him. It was right there, yet it seemed so surreal, so difficult to accept as reality. "…before we fell to earth… it was Loki's name that you called out... You-you called him by name, not Highness, or Lord. You said 'Loki'."

Rosa's eyes shot up to meet his for a split second. "Thor…"

"…every time I spoke of you in his presence, it filled him with such anger. I never suspected for a moment that it might be because… by the Allfather, Rosa."

Rosa cringed, shrinking into herself, waiting for him to react. She expected wrath, anger, hatred even... So it shocked her when she heard Thor begin to laugh, though the sound was laced with sadness. She turned to stare at him, totally unsure of what exactly was happening. Thor, still utterly stunned, reached out and put a strong arm around her. He felt her flinch but ignored it, squeezing her ever so gently. It was his turn to struggle for words, gaping soundlessly for quite some time.

"It appears that I owe my brother a sincere apology. I have always had a bad habit of taking from him that which I had no right to take… How long?"

"Months." She answered, her voice weak. "We kept it secret for so long. He was going to tell his family the night that you-"

The weight and warmth of Thor's arm suddenly disappeared and Rosa silently berated herself. Thor had just lost so much, it wasn't fair for her to put guilt upon him for this as well. In all honesty, she felt far too tired to be capable of casting blame in Thor's direction. He hadn't known. He had never meant any harm to any of them. She rested a gentle hand upon his forearm.

Rosa offered a watery smile. "It matters not, Thor. He thinks- he thinks that…" The lump caught in her throat and she had to turn away from him to hide her tears.

Thor's face fell as the guilt rose within him. He did not need for her to finish that sentence. He realised exactly what she was trying to tell him. What he'd done.

"Oh Rosa… forgive me…"

Rosa nodded, her eyes cast downward. She didn't speak. She had seemed to make them both feel worse with ever word she'd said so far.

"You look exhausted." Thor told her gently.

A small laugh escaped her lips. "I am."

"I have come to be friends with some of the mortals here. Darcy, she spoke of her small lodgings. I shall take you to her where you may rest."

"Where will you go?" Rosa asked quickly, not liking the idea of him leaving her. The fear of being alone in the realm of Midgard was still at the forefront of her thoughts.

"I have something that I must return to a friend. To Jane."

"Jane?" Rosa smiled softly, hugging her knees. "Who's Jane?"

She liked the way Thor said the woman's name, gently and with a small smile upon his lips. There was no arrogance in his voice when he'd said it. It had been genuine, nothing like how he had spoken to her when he had made his attempts to 'court' her. No, the way Thor had spoken the woman's name, how his eyes had softened, it reminded her of how Loki spoke to her. The thought made Rosa feel a great warmth and yet overwhelmingly sad all at once.

Thor smiled and began to speak of the peculiar woman who had hit him with her van. Twice.

* * *

"Oh whoa, another one!" Darcy exclaimed as she opened her door. The young woman stood beaming at Rosa, taking one look at her attire and knowing she and Thor had not run into each other by accident.

Rosa stood awkwardly in the hallway of a modest apartment block, outside of Darcy's door, accompanied by Thor, Matt, Travis and a drunken, swaying Selvig.

"Darcy," Thor spoke, almost filling up the entire doorframe with his shoulders. "This is Rosa, a very dear friend of mine. She fell to Midgard with me. I search for somewhere she might rest until sunrise. Would you be so kind as to allow her to stay here?"

"Gods sure do play the 'favour' card quite liberally, don't they?" She said, eyeing him. She jerked her head in the direction of her shoebox apartment and moved out of the way. "Come on in. She can crash on the couch. Playing host to a Goddess sounds like more fun than sitting around in my underwear watching Family Guy anyway."

"Debatable." Travis protested, openly checking Darcy out as he entered the apartment.

Darcy blinked. "Who are you?"

"Travis. I'm with the crazy chick. We found her out in the desert this morning. I've saved her from getting hit by three separate cars today." He told her, puffing his chest out with pride.

Matt stepped forward, quite obviously attempting not to roll his eyes. "I'm Matt. I'm with the idiot." He jerked his head in Travis' direction. "Though I tend to avoid admitting to that whenever possible."

"Nice to meet you Matt. You're friend's kinda hot." Darcy glanced at Travis with a smirk.

"Debatable." Matt answered, shaking his head. He turned to watch Rosa move slowly around the untidy room, inspecting unfamiliar objects, her brow crinkled and her eyes sad.

He studied her, how unhappy she seemed. It didn't make sense to him. She'd assured them endlessly that once they found Thor, everything would be alright. Matt had hardly been able to believe it when this Thor guy had actually turned out to be real. But there he'd sat, getting drunk at a bar, like he'd been waiting for her to come for him. And she had. She'd found him. Like she said she would. So why now did she look so defeated… so heartbroken…

Matt tuned back in to Travis and Darcy's conversation in time to catch them competing as to who had picked up the strangest 'God.'

"I saw my guy eat a whole box of pop tarts in under three minutes!" Darcy told Travis, crossing her arms and looking satisfied.

"Our one doesn't do that." Travis replied with slumped shoulders, genuinely disappointed.

Smiling, Darcy looked over the top of Travis' shoulder and her face suddenly morphed into a look of total outrage.

"Uh, uh! I don't think so big guy!" she scolded Thor as he attempted to lay Selvig upon her couch. "I've taken in your strays but the old man is Jane's problem! Take him to her caravan!"

Before Darcy managed to hustle Thor and a drunken Selvig out of her apartment, Thor turned to Rosa and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Rest now, Rosa. We will speak in the morning. We shall figure something out."

Rosa nodded silently, mustering up a meek smile before watching as Thor hoisted Selvig up over his shoulder and bid each of them goodnight. Darcy closed the door behind them and turned to face her new guests, looking a little exasperated.

"So! Anyone want a beer?" She offered.

Matt looked reluctant. "Are you sure you're cool if we crash here?"

"Yeah, man! Make yourselves at home." She said, gesturing once again to her tiny living space. "Uh… I got spare blankets and shit but you're probably just gunna have to feel around for the most comfortable spot of floor."

"What, your bed's not big enough for one more?" Travis smirked at her as he lifted his beer to his lips.

Darcy quirked an eyebrow challengingly.

Travis and Darcy continued to banter back and forth, and Matt took it as an opportunity to move away from the pair and sit by Rosa. She was already lying on the couch, though she was wide awake, staring out the wide window of Darcy's apartment to the stars overhead.

"Rosa…" Matt said gently, "Are you ok?"

Rosa nodded absently.

"We found Thor." Matt whispered, stroking her hair back from her face.

Her composure crumpled as a tear finally fell. "He doesn't know how to get home," she whimpered. She curled into herself, burying her face in her hands.

"Hey," Matt murmured gently. "It'll be ok, Rosa. You'll see. Everything will be ok."

"I'll never see him again…" she whispered. "I'll never see him again…"

Matt watched her with sad eyes as she repeated it over and over, her voice slowly dying as she fell asleep.

* * *

Rosa woke with a jolt to small hands shaking her awake. She squinted against the morning light and looked up to meet the eyes of Darcy who was leaning over the top of her. Disorientated, she looked around to see Matt and Travis lying under tatty looking blankets on the floor, either side of Darcy's coffee table. The each moaned and yawned and rubbed sleep from their eyes, apparently just having received the same wake up treatment Rosa herself had just experienced.

"Come on, you guys! If we don't get to Jane's early enough, we're not going to score a free breakfast!" Darcy insisted. She raked a brush through her curls quite violently and shoved her glasses onto her face, watching the others impatiently.

Matt groaned as he stood up and pulled on his shirt. "Man I definitely did not pick out the comfortable spot of floor you were talking about, Darcy."

"Me either." Travis stretched and winced. He looked up and locked eyes with Darcy. "Still don't understand why you didn't let me be your snuggle buddy, babe."

"Because I'm a classy gal and you're just gunna have to put in a little more work if you want a slice of this. Now come on, I'm starving."

The apartment Darcy rented was only two small streets away from Jane's studio. Darcy walked ahead, leading the way with Travis not far behind her, playfully trying to grab hold of her hand. Darcy would laugh and swat him away, Rosa watched with a small smile.

"So," Matt spoke gently, Rosa hadn't even realised that he'd been walking beside her. "How are you feeling today?"

"It's a beautiful day. It's a _new_ day." Rosa answered, avoiding the question.

Matt hesitated. "You were pretty upset last night…"

Rosa opened her mouth to speak but words would not come. She turned her head away from him as a blush of shame rose up her neck.

"Who is he, Rosa? Who won't you see again?"

Rosa cleared her throat. She swallowed stubbornly against the lump building there. She didn't want to cry in front of him again. She wanted to be strong. She was scared that if she wasn't, she would have to face defeat, she would have to face the ugly fact that she would be apart from him forever.

"Loki." She answered, clenching her jaw a little. "His name is Loki."

"Who is he?"

Rosa cast her eyes down. "Thor's brother… he and I…"

"Come on," Darcy called back to the pair. "If I miss out on my bacon because you guys walk like geriatrics I'll be kicking some serious ass!"

"Good morning, Darcy." Came a female voice, a brunette woman hung out of the door, greeting them as they approached. "Don't panic. I heard you coming and there's plenty left."

"Is Selvig hung over?" Darcy raced through the door excitedly.

"Please, not so loud." The older man begged, the heels of his palms pressed against his temples.

"Jane!" Darcy said a little louder than what was necessary, and smirking when Selvig groaned. "This is Travis and Matt! And that right there is Rosa!"

"You're Rosa." Jane smiled and hurried forward. "It's incredible to meet you. Thor's told me all about your realm and I was hoping to maybe get a little more information out of you. You know, like a second opinion o-or a different perspective or something!"

Rosa studied the woman, there was such excitement in her eyes. She wanted so desperately for everything Thor had told her to be true but something kept her from believing. Mortal logic stood in her way, and Rosa could not blame her for any scepticism she may have felt.

"It would be my pleasure." Rosa insisted and if it were possible, Janes smile widened even more.

Selvig lifted his head from his hands only long enough to speak. "Perhaps we could do this after breakfast, when everyone's feeling a little more alert."

"Oh, yeah." Jane was positively beaming at Rosa. "Of course."

She hurried back toward the kitchen where Thor stood by the stove. He smiled gently at her as she approached, handing her a plate. He glanced up at Rosa and nodded, greeting her. Rosa offered a small smile in return. Silently, she found a seat, still facing Jane and Thor as they prepared the meal. The two smiled at one another, catching each other's glances and then looking away. Whenever their hands would brush together, Jane would blush and Thor would stare, smiling, content.

Perhaps Thor could truly find happiness there, Rosa thought, as she fought against the rising resentment that suddenly bloomed within her chest. The feeling lingered as she watched the pair laugh, slightly nervously as they spoke quietly to one another – words meant only for their ears. Rosa longed for home.

As if someone out there in the cosmos had read her thoughts and rebutted, there was a knocking at the window and all eyes turned towards the sound. Rosa's jaw dropped at the sight of Lady Sif and the Warriors Three waving enthusiastically at a very confused Thor. Rosa stood and watched breathlessly as Thor moved towards the warriors and embraced them each in turn. The hope which had sparked within her at the mere sight of them only continued to grow when the confessed to having come to retrieve him.

There was still a chance – a real chance – that everything might be alright. And for the first time in a great many days, a true smile graced Rosa lips. But then things were said about Loki… awful things that couldn't be true.

Sif watched Rosa out of the corner of her eye as they revealed to the Asgardians just what Loki had done. She saw the distress evident upon her features. Rosa clearly did not wish to believe what she was hearing, and was indeed doing her best to reject the information. Glancing quickly towards Thor, satisfied that he was distracted, Sif took hold of Rosa's arm and pulled her aside, out of earshot.

"Rosa," she whispered hurriedly, ignoring Rosa's confusion. "It is not only Thor who must face the reality of what Loki has done. You must too… I know what you are to him."

"How do you-"

"I saw the two of you together. I saw him tell you that he loved you… Rosa, whoever he was, whoever you thought him to be, that man is no longer there. Perhaps he never was."

Sif recounted the attempts the group had made to convince Loki to bring his brother home, along with their suspicions that it had been Loki who had lead the Frost Giants into Asgard. It was not until she mentioned the rumour that Loki had viciously attacked one of the Palace's maids for reasons that no one truly knew that Sif really sparked a reaction in Rosa. Her eyes widened and her breathing quickened. She took hold of Sif's arms with shaking hands.

"You must get me home!" Rosa begged, desperately. "You must get me back to him. If I could but speak to him-"

"Rosa, I fear it to be too late. Look at what he has done to his own _brother_…" Her words hung heavily in the air between them. Sif's eyes softened as she spoke again, "I am sorry."

The ground suddenly trembling beneath their feet distracted both women, preventing either of them from pushing the matter further. Each of their gazes travelled to the horizon to witness unnatural looking storm clouds brewing and swirling towards the earth.

* * *

It was chaos. All around them, people ran and screamed, children cried for their parents and the fear spread like infection. Thor and the others did their best to round each of the bystanders up and get them to safety while Sif and the Warriors Three attempted to slow down the Destroyer's relentless attacks.

Rosa lifted a small girl into the closest car to her. The family closed the door an sped off in the opposite direction, intending to move as far away from the Destroyer as physically possible. Rosa glanced around. The street – already half torn apart – seemed to be clear of all mortals now. It was just the Destroyer, moving ever closer, seeking it's victims.

It was being controlled by Loki's magic. It had to have been. And Rosa knew that meant that Loki was watching. Closely.

She had to move now, while Thor was distracted. Before she could think upon it, she was sprinting towards the metal giant.

"Loki!" Rosa ran forward through the flames. She knew if she could just get close enough he would see her, he would hesitate, he would listen. She could stop him. She had to.

This wasn't Loki. There was more to this than she and Thor. Loki would be hurt and full of hatred, but she knew he would never take the lives of innocent people because of losing her to Thor.

"_He is not who you thought him to be Rosa, I am sorry."_

Rosa shook the thought away. No. Loki was good and kind and gentle. He was not capable of something like this. She just needed to speak to him. She could stop this. She could fix it.

It was then that Rosa saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Someone who had been hiding behind an overturned car. Matt. He was attempting to make an escape but the Destroyer had turned its gaze upon him. The fire built within it. Even from where she stood, Rosa could feel the heat. Dread filled her. This boy had been there for her, helped her, comforted her. He'd done everything he was capable of to help her despite his uncertainty as to whether a single word of her tale were true. Rosa spun to face the Destroyer. She would never reach it in time. But she could reach Matt. She had made her choice.

"Matt! Watch out!" She flung herself forward, and collided into him just in time to push him aside.

Rosa wasn't fast enough to get out of the way, she turned her head just in time to see the flames.

A scream ripped from her throat as the blast hit her. She was sent flying through the air and collided into the side of a car with a loud _thud!_ But the force of impact didn't even register, all Rosa felt was the searing agony of the burns that scorched up her entire right arm, her neck and part of her jaw. The pain was excruciating. Throbbing, searing, sizzling. Her flesh screamed as relentless waves of pain crashed over her body again and again. She lay in the dust and dirt and tried to inhale but found the action caused the burns to sear with even that much movement, so she lay there, taking in quick and shallow gasps barely even hearing the sound of her name being screamed out.

She was disconnected. In a state of total shock. Everything but the blinding pain seemed so distant and secondary, like an echo. She knew the Matt had fallen to his knees beside her and she heard Sif screaming out, asking whether she was alive, but it all felt as if she were waking from a dream – hanging within two different worlds.

Travis fell to his knees and her other side. "Is she alive?" He asked, panicked.

"She's breathing." Matt answered. His shaking hands hovered over the horrific burns, completely at a loss of what to do.

"Jesus Christ!"

There was another loud _boom!_ as the Destroyer blasted open the front of another shop. The boys turned in time to see it face them, the light of the flames building within it.

"We've gotta get her out of here!" Travis screamed.

Matt and Travis took hold of Rosa without hesitation and hoisted her up. Ear splitting screams of pain erupted from her each time any part of them brushed against her burns. In only a few short moments, when they reached the Warriors Three, Rosa saw her world fading to black. She gritted her teeth, trying with all her might to fight it but the pain was overwhelming. It was too much. She looked over to see Thor walking calmly towards the metal giant before unconsciousness took over her.

"Loki…" she murmured.

* * *

Rosa sat bolt upright, sucking in deep gulps of air. Pain seared up her arm and neck and she gazed around wildly at her totally foreign surroundings. She was inside, somewhere cool and peaceful. Everything was so calm. But… The Destroyer. Loki. Thor. Midgard. A firm hand made contact with her good shoulder, causing her to jump. Her eyes shot to glance beside her, heaving in shallow breaths as best she could.

Sif leaned over her, looking apprehensive.

"What happened?" Rosa asked, her head throbbing horribly.

"You're in Asgard." Sif told her gently. "In the healing room… you were burned."

Rosa had not needed Sif to inform her of that. What remained of the skin on her right arm seared with every movement. She was beginning sweat, her body once again unable to cope with the amount of pain she was experiencing.

"Where's Loki?" she asked through gritted teeth. "Thor?"

Sif raised her eyes reluctantly, to meet Rosa's. "Thor heads for the end of the Bifrost. It has been opened, and Heimdall lies unconscious in the healing room."

Rosa glanced to the bed against the wall opposite to her and sure enough there lay Heimdall. If he were there, that meant that-

"I must go to him." Rosa said, pushing herself up from the bed determinedly. She did her best to suppress a hiss of pain.

"Rosa you cannot! The healers have not even seen to your wounds yet. If you were to go out there now." Sif took hold of her uninjured wrist. "Thor ordered me to guard you. I must ensure that you stay here.

"I must speak with him. I can fix this!" Rosa stared at Sif, the desperation evident in her eyes. "Please."

Sif's grip loosened only a little. Rosa took the opportunity to wrench her arm free and before anyone could react to stop her, she bolted for the door.

* * *

**Tah-dah! What did you think? I hope you enjoyed :) either way, please leave a review and let me know!**

**Also, before I go, I'd like to say a special 'I'm sorry' to the various reviewers who private messaged me over the past few weeks insisting that I hurry my ass up. I assured you all that this chapter was going to be up a fair bit sooner than I'm actually delivering so I'm really very sorry and I hope we can still love each other. **

**Just so you know though, the guilt tripping messages and reviews totally work. Admittedly, not as fast as you might hope, but I feel awful every time I turn on my computer now without giving this story at least a little attention… **

**Talk soon angelfaces! I hope you enjoyed.**


	17. Of Pain and the Fall

**Surprise! Bet you weren't expecting another update this soon! But I love you guys and it's the season for giving gifts! So here! My gift to you: Chapter 17 **

**I hope you enjoy it, it is rather a lot shorter than the last few. I actually deleted quite a bit from this chapter, it just wasn't working and I'm fairly happy with it now. But do let me know, you all know by now that I adore your reviews! **

**A few of the reviews from the last chapter led me to believe that you guys are under the impression that this story is nearly over and I just wanted to clarify that nope! Not even close. We will be progressing into the Avengers storyline from here and then beyond that for just a little bit :) I hope that's good news!**

**I can't promise that the next chapter will be up as quick as this one but I do solemnly swear [that I am up to no good] that it will not take me two months like it has in the past. **

**Alllrighty! That's it from me! Please do enjoy! **

**xoxo**

* * *

_No, Loki._

Rosa raced through the halls of the Palace as fast as her feet would carry her. She crashed into several people who were not quick enough to move aside but she only shoved them out of her way, doing all she could to avoid slowing down. Once or twice a guard yelled for her to stop but she ignored them, not even bothering to look over her shoulder to see if they had followed her.

She burst through the massive doors of the Palace's Grant Entrance, into the cool night air after what seemed like an eternity. She looked towards the end of the Bifrost to see the stunningly bright light, growing slowly larger. It was starting. She didn't have much time.

She had to reach him.

Rosa looked around wildly, she'd never make it on foot. Her face split into a smile. The fates, it seemed, were in her favour. She raced towards the guard's unattended horse – a strong stallion, saddled and waiting for her.

* * *

Loki stood within the dome of the Bifrost. It was done. Jotenheim would soon be destroyed, erased from existence. That vile pestilence of a race would be gone forever. He would be free of them. Maybe then, she need not know…

Images of her burned body flashed into his mind. He physically flinched away from the thought. He had done that. He had hurt her. Never had he felt so filthy – so monstrous – as when he'd seen those burns. He'd fix them. He'd make it alright… Just as soon as Jotenheim fell.

"_I was protecting her… from a monster."_

Loki snarled. _That maid..._ Perhaps just one more death. Just Lyora. Then it would be over. He'd be able to move on.

* * *

Rosa pulled herself up effortlessly into the saddle, having grown up riding horses while was her Father still alive. She dug her heel into the stallion's side and held on as it took off. Galloping towards the Bifrost, the cool wind soothed her burns slightly but tears still stung her eyes. What if she didn't make it to him in time? If anything happened to him…

"Please… you have to go faster…" Her grip tightened on the reigns and she leaned closer to the animal. She felt something beneath her skin tingling… prickling. She had awoken the magic again. And suddenly the sound of the horse's galloping footfalls increased tenfold. She could have cried out for sheer joy. She would make it, she _had_ to.

The world seemed a blur all around her as the powerful creature spurred on. Even atop the stallion, Rosa could feel the Rainbow Bridge shuddering beneath her. The power oozing out of the Bifrost was too much. It had to be closed.

Why was he doing this? The thought broke Rosa's heart. What had happened to make him resort to this? To such violence. She had to reach him. She had to fix this. She knew she could. He couldn't be beyond reason – beyond redemption. Not her Loki.

As she neared the end of the Bifrost, she pulled the reigns, haulting the stallion just in time to see Thor swing his hammer down upon the end of the Rainbow Bridge. He was going to destroy it. She had to get to Loki.

"Loki!" She screamed running towards him, the sound of the overpowering Bifrost was so great that she barely heard her own voice.

Loki winced. His head hurt terribly. Something warm trickled down the back of his neck – blood he suspected. His vision swam. His mind was clouded. He looked up towards the end of the Bifrost and watched as his brother brought Mjolnir down again, horror building within him. What was he doing? Rosa was still in Midgard... wasn't she? The rage built up within him. _What was that imbecile doing?_

Rosa would be trapped there. Forever.

"If you destroy the bridge you'll never see her again!" Loki screamed. He knew Thor had heard him but it didn't stop him. He was going to strand her in Midgard. He'd never see her again. She needed to be brought home, he'd seen her burns. The burns he'd given her. If she wasn't brought back to Asgard soon she'd die.

Rage exploded within him. Loki ingnored the pounding in his head, the blackness that inched it's way into his vision. He lifted his staff ready to strike, racing towards Thor with a feral snarl. All the resentment he'd ever felt towards his 'brother' finally overflowing. He was inches away, ready to strike when-

Rosa screamed out for Loki as she watched helplessly as the bridge finally cracked under the force of Thor's Hammer. The shockwave knocked her off her feet and she screamed out again as the two brothers fell from the end of the bridge's shattered remains.

And then suddenly, as if from nowhere – as if by some miracle, everything was going to be alright – Odin is there, holding Thor by the ankle. Rosa ran forward, and collapsed at the edge of the bridge on her hands and knees by Odin's side. The end of the bridge was destroyed, not but shards of rainbow glass remained. The golden dome had fallen, lost forever in the deep chasm bellow them. Rosa glanced quickly at the King. He stood strong and powerful, his hand wrapped securely around Thor's ankle. She stared down at Loki in horror, hanging on the end of the staff out over the edge of oblivion. Her heart pounded against her ribcage, and she reached out to him. Everything was going to be alright now, it was over. It would be alright. She just had to reach him.

"Thor, do not dare let him go!" She begged, her voice filled with panic and desperation.

Loki stared up at her, the sound of her voice ringing through him. She was home. She was safe… She was burned, severely. The injuries glistened horribly in the light of the setting sun. Sweat beaded on her brow, and her hands shook. She was in such pain, yet she reached out to him to save him. The man – the monster – who had caused them.

"_I was protecting her, from a monster…"_

Loki cast his eyes away from her, looking down to the nothingness beneath him.

"_Loki!"_ Rosa screamed. "Loki! Look at me, please just look at me."

He met her eye, though there was such pain and reluctance. Rosa tried to smile at him, despite the tears that streamed down her cheeks. He was so close. It would all be alright, she just need him to climb back up onto the bridge.

"I love you, Loki… I _love_ you! Please, just stop. It's over. Everything will be alright now."

Loki tore his eyes away from her, he couldn't bear her words. She probably believed them too, in that moment. She would likely wrap her arms around him, and _comfort_ him, promising him that all would be well… she didn't know. She didn't know what he was. She'd change her mind then. She'd see him for what he was…

He'd burned her… He'd hurt her… the only person in all of existence that he'd never wish to harm. It was over. He looked to Odin.

"I could have done it, Father." She'd never heard him sound so vulnerable. The sound sent a jolt of panic through her. She hated the way he'd spoken, he'd sounded so… defeated. "For you. For all of us."

His eyes meet Rosa's, _I'm sorry for what I've done to you._

"It's alright, Loki, it's alright. Just, please, take my hand."

_No, Loki._

Until the day she died, Rosa would never understand why Odin had said it then. When he had been hanging over the chasm of nothingness. She knew Thor would have said anything, done _anything _to ensure that his brother was pulled back onto that ledge. Yet Odin chose that moment to shatter the remaining fragments of Loki's crippled heart.

"Loki please, _just take my hand!" _Her own voice sounded foreign to her, filled with such desperation.

"No, Loki..."

And he had let go, staring into her eyes the whole time.

"NO!" the scream had ripped forth from her throat.

Without thought, without hesitation, she threw herself off of the bridge after him. If she could reach him it would all be alright. It didn't matter where they fell, so long as she was with him. He was so broken. He needed her. She needed to be with him. She couldn't lose him, not like this-

Her drop was cut short by Thor's arm catching her around the middle, just in time.

"No! NO!" She screamed, struggling against Thor's vice like grip. "_LOKI!_ Let me go! Let me go… let me go…"

She heard Thor screaming for his brother and she had struggled and she had screamed but she was too late.

She just watched as he fell, deeper and deeper into oblivion.

When Odin had pulled the pair back onto the bridge Rosa collapsed, shock raking through her body.

_No, Loki. _

He was gone…

_No, Loki. _

She would never see him again…

_No, Loki._

He had died thinking she had loved another…

She was numb, totally numb. She was vaguely aware of Thor falling to his knees beside her, tears in his eyes, as he unclipped his cloak and draped it around her shoulders. She was vaguely aware of the tears that ran down her own face. She crumpled, falling into Thor, and together they wept. Each supporting the other's weight, each needing the other to hold them up.

It was over. He was gone. She was broken.

Odin turned wearily towards his guards upon their approach. Six mighty Asgardian warriors, plated with golden armour, holding the finest weaponry, staring helplessly at their King awaiting orders at the end of the broken Bifrost. He looked so weary – older than he had ever seemed.

"This woman is of noble birth," Odin said calmly, gesturing towards Rosa. "Any who would argue otherwise, commits treason against their King. See to it that she is delivered safely to the Healing Room."

He offered nothing else. Odin glanced in Thor's direction, ensuring that he was uninjured before turning to face the Kingdom of Asgard and trudging slowly back toward it.

Rosa sat, crumpled into herself. Struggling to breathe. She gaped wordlessly, wanting to ask for help, for an explanation. She wanted to cry and scream and call for him, but she couldn't. It was as if her body was shutting down. Tears stung her eyes and her lungs burned for oxygen that she did not seem capable of inhaling. He was gone. He had fallen. He had let go.

Pain seared up her ruined arm, seeming more intense from her exertions yet simultaneously she was completely numb to them. She felt strong hands take hold of her waist, attempting to lift her, to help her stand. She resisted as best she could, putting up a meek struggle, too weak now, to put up any real fight. She wanted to stay where she was. She wanted to stay at the edge of the bridge. What if he came back and she wasn't there?

Her eye lids suddenly became impossibly heavy, and for the second time that day, darkness engulfed her.

* * *

Rosa did not open her eyes when she woke. The thought of it made her want to cry. Though she did not recall why that was right away. Her mind was clouded. What had happened?

… A horrible, horrible dream. Her pulse started to increase and breathing became difficult.

There was pain, her face, her neck, her arm… a flash of light, fire. Screams. Fear. Loki…

The bridge…

Rosa's hands clenched into fists.

He fell… no…

A tear slipped down Rosa's cheek and she opened her eyes to find her vision slightly blurred. She turned her head, wincing slightly from the pressure it caused upon her bandaged burns. Thor moved towards her instantly. He'd been by her side all night, he'd been waiting for her to wake, knowing how heartbroken she would be. And… in truth, he hadn't wanted to be alone. He had wanted someone who would mourned his brother with just as much sorrow as he did. He hadn't wanted this. He hadn't wanted to lose him.

"Try not to move." He murmured to her gently.

"Thor," she whispered, distressed. "Where is he?"

Thor stared at her, his brow furrowed. Rosa saw the dark rings under his bloodshot eyes. Red and sore… he'd been crying. He opened his mouth, attempting to form words but they failed him.

"Where is he?" she asked again, more forcefully this time. "Where is Loki?"

"Rosa-"

"Who went after him?" she tried to sit up and pain seared over the skin of her arm and neck. Thor's hand came to her uninjured shoulder, attempting to lay her back down. "_Where is he?!"_

"Rosa… I am sorry…"

Rosa shook her head. "No." she whimpered, tears welling. "No, please don't say that. Just tell me where he is. Please, Thor."

"He is lost, Rosa… he's gone."

* * *

Rosa was kept in the Healing Room for six nights before she was permitted to leave. The Asgardians who tended to her knew how to cast simple acts of magic to encourage her burns to heal faster. Her skin soon coiled it's way back together, leaving a map of ugly twisted scars that ran from the base of her right wrist, all the way up her arm and neck, ending where they just kissed against her jaw.

Sif visited her several times whilst she was being tended to. The Healers confessed to her their great concern that the woman refused to eat or drink. She hardly spoke. All she would do was sit and stare at nothing in particular, all day and much of the night. Tears no longer fell. She just stared.

Eventually the Healers deemed her wounds healthy enough to permit her to leave, despite the fact she still had not eaten, they had done all that they could for her. Thor came for her that day, he told her that her chambers in the Palace had been made ready. She was still to spend most of her time resting, but they had prepared a room with a balcony and a glorious view in a hope that fresh air might help to wake her from her shocked state.

Rosa thanked the women who had tended to her softly and followed Thor as he led her into the Palace. Eyes were on her as she past commoner and Nobleman alike. Word had undoubtedly spread of her tale – the woman who had fallen to Midgard with the Mighty Prince Thor, the woman who had loved the evil Loki, who had tried to destroy half the galaxy. Eyes lingered on her burns.

All let her pass without a word until Rosa heard a familiar voice call her name and hurried footsteps approaching her from behind. She slowed to a stop and turned to face Lyora.

"Rosa!" She called breathlessly. "Rosa, are you alright? I tried to come to you in the Healing Room but they would not permit me to see you."

She gasped at the state of Rosa gnarled skin, her hand shot to cover her mouth in shock.

"Oh Rosa, I'm so sorry that this happened to you. That he would-"

The rage boiled over and Rosa slapped her. Hard. The sound rang out around them in otherwise perfect silence. Lyora covered her stinging cheek and horrified eyes met Rosa cold gaze. They stared wordlessly at one another, and Lyora saw the hurt and betrayal, the anger and utter heartbreak. Rosa had never looked at her like that before and she understood why. She would never find mercy in those eyes ever again. She need not hope for forgiveness. She would not find it. Lyora stared until she could no longer bare it. Tears welled at last and cast her eyes downward. Rosa watched Lyora's cowering form for only a few moments more before she turned away and walked calmly towards Thor who had moved on ahead only slightly, watching the events unfold.

* * *

Darcy pulled her knees up to her chest, cuddling deeper into her lumpy couch, holding her tea up to her chest. On her left sat Travis, his shoulder just touching hers. He didn't make any jokes about their proximity, he didn't try to feel her up. He just stared, silently, at his feet. On the other couch sat Matt. Equally silent. Darcy had placed a cup of coffee down in front of him but she knew he wouldn't touch it. He'd barely spoken since they'd left, since the warriors had carried Rosa's unconscious body away. The only person who had taken it harder than he had as Jane.

She stood there by Darcy's window, staring up into the heavens. Darcy knew she couldn't see anything, but she also knew she was looking. Looking for a sign from him. She was only there really, because she didn't want to be alone.

"Do you think they're ok?" Matt asked finally. He didn't look up, he didn't want to meet anyone's eyes.

"They've got to be." Travis answered quietly.

"Come on you guys, they're Gods." Darcy said, doing her best to sound blasé about the question. "I'm sure they're fine."

"D-did you see her burns?" Matt murmured. "She was really hurt…"

"She's fine Matt." Travis said firmly, staring at his friend. "They got her back in time. She's fine."

No one else spoke. After all, what more could anyone else say? Darcy sighed deeply, letting her head fall onto Travis' shoulder.

Jane turned away from them, staring out at the stars.

* * *

**Hmmm, yeah. So that happened. I hope you enjoyed it! Well, you know, in a sad way. Were you shocked at how quickly I updated? Merry Christmas!**

**I'd love to know what you think, love it? Hate it? Suggestions? Frustrated at the fact I just separated them AGAIN! (even I'm a little annoyed that they're split up) I swear it won't be for too much longer! The anticipation is killing me too! **


	18. Of Time and Obsession

**Howdy y'all! How've we been? Did you have a Merry Christmas? I sure hope so!**

**I present for your viewing pleasure, chapter 18! **

**People keep asking if there will be a sequel to this fic and the answer is NO! It's just this one, but it's going to carry on into the Avengers. You'll see why I'm keeping it here as I post more. **

**Anyways thanks so very, very much to everyone who has been reading/reviewing/ favouriting. It struck me that this chapter will likely take this story to over 700 reviews… that's quite a lot! So thank you all so much! I wouldn't have been nearly as enthusiastic about writing this story if it were for all the lovely reviews you left me!**

**This chapter takes place in between Thor and the Avengers. There was a lot of debating as to how long the gap in between the two films actually is and I've decided that I'm going to go with two years just because. It isn't really going to matter too much if you disagree though, it doesn't affect the plot in any way whatsoever. **

**Ok! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Darkness…

His world was not but darkness now…

A dark planet…

Dark creatures...

And dark, dark thoughts…

How long had it been since the rays of a sun had kissed his skin? How long had it been since he had heard a voice that held any sort of warmth? Certainly he did not care to dwell upon such thoughts anymore.

Warmth was Asgard, and he was Jotenborn.

The darkness, the cold, the despair. They were his now, and he let them consume him. His pale fingers curled around the golden staff which had been gifted to him. He would lead them into chaos, he would lead the destruction. He would tear the universe apart until it was not but dust… and darkness… and cold.

He would rip the very _heart and soul_ out of _any_ being who stood in his way.

He would rule them. All of them.

If he could not have their love… by the stars above he would have their fear.

* * *

Rosa shot up from her pillow, gasping in a deep breath. She felt achingly stiff as she sat up, staring blindly around her room, lit only by the glow of the moon and fought to even out her breathing. A cool breeze swept in through her open windows and kissed against her damp skin. Sweat pooled down her back and in amongst her sheets and she raised a shaking hand to wipe the beaded sweat from her brow. The gnarled skin of her hand rippled over the smooth skin of her cheeks as – even alone in the darkness – she pretended that she was only wiping away more sweat and not freshly fallen tears.

It wasn't the first time she'd dreamed of him… and it wouldn't be the last.

For months she had been afraid to sleep. For months she had been fighting off unconsciousness for fear of seeing him.

The first time she'd had the dream she hadn't thought anything of it. It had hurt of course, and she'd cried herself back to sleep, but she didn't think it was strange to have dreamt of him. After all, he consumed her thoughts day in and day out. What he'd done, that he was gone… that he let go.

After weeks of relentless dreaming, when Rosa wasn't sleeping at all save for when she would finally pass out from sheer exhaustion; that was when she admitted to herself at last that they weren't just dreams. They were just too consistent, too real. She dreamt of him every night without mercy. It had to mean something. It had to.

* * *

Heimdall stood at the edge of the shattered bridge, everwatchful eyes gazing out over all of existence. He did not turn as the sound of approaching footsteps reached his ears. Even without his all seeing gaze he would have known it was her. She came every day – every single day – and asked the same question.

"Any news today, Heimdall?" Rosa asked gently as she reached his side.

She lifted the hem of her dress slightly and sat herself down by the edge of the bridge, staring out as far as she could possibly manage. She strained her eyes until they ached and found herself thoroughly frustrated that she could see but a skerrick of what she knew Heimdall was able to.

"You seek to one day receive a different answer to your question." Golden eyes turned and fell upon her.

"If he'd died, you'd have seen him." She said firmly. "You told the Allfather yourself that he had found a way to cloak himself from your sight. He's out there somewhere."

"Then he does not wish to be found."

"Perhaps he would if he knew anyone were looking for him."

The pair remained in silence after that, staring out into the abyss of space. Eventually, Rosa stood up, bid Heimdall farewell and turned to walk the length of the bridge and return to Asgard. Heimdall knew she would be back again tomorrow.

* * *

She knew she ought not be there. Even as a child she'd heard whispers about the Asgardian woman known as the Oracle – _she who knows_. She was said to be dangerous, capable of such unnatural feets of magic that it was believed by many that the woman was feared even by the Allfather. As a child, Rosa was told that the Oracle herself invented evil. Though she no longer believed such childish tales, still Rosa feared her.

It had been late one night, only days after she had been moved into her chambers in the Palace. She'd barely spoken to anyone. She'd just sat there, staring out her window to where the Bifrost had once stood, to where he had fallen. It was then that she had first heard it, a voice – if it could be called that – laced into the wind like a whisper, carried into her room, caressing her ear.

_Rosa…_

It had called.

_Rosa…_

Rosa had stood immediately, entranced. Absently, she had taken up her heavy cloak and wrapped it around herself. She had exited her room and past through the Palace hallways as if she were a ghost. The lack of light had mattered not. She hadn't even noticed it, she was too engrossed in the sound of her name being called in the wind that she had followed blindly. Out she had walked, past the guards, out of the Palace, through the streets and into very the outskirts. She had known exactly where to go exactly how to get there, exactly which door to open.

She had known exactly who the woman was when she'd laid eyes upon her. Cautiously, Rosa had entered the dark room. Candles were cluttered upon tables, oozing wax as they appeared to have been burning for many hours. The woman had been seated in a chair in the centre of the room, facing the doorway, waiting for her to come.

"You seek answers…" the woman had croaked, her head lulling upon her chest.

"Who are you?" Rosa had asked reluctantly, eyeing the doorway behind her as the trance suddenly broke. She became very much aware that she had not come to be in that place of her own free will. She knew that really, she should have left.

"You seek knowledge. Knowledge about the dreams…"

Rosa's heart had pounded harder in her chest than she had ever remembered. "How do you know about the dreams?"

"You seek to learn more than what he had time to teach you…"

Rosa stared at the woman, she clutched her cloak around herself a little tighter. Perhaps she should have run. Perhaps she should have told the Allfather that she had met the fabled Oracle… but she had just been promised answers… and magic. So instead she had moved towards the empty chair that the old woman had gestured to. Rosa sat down and stared unwaveringly as the woman had raised her head to reveal a weathered face with empty sockets and grin of yellowed teeth. In those moments she hadn't felt any fear.

"Yes." She had answered.

Rosa returned to the Oracle whenever she had the chance. She made no secret of the fact that she was beginning to practice magic but she breathed not a word of who it was who taught her. She saw the concerned looks Sif gave her when she came to visit her (visits which came to be quite frequent. Rosa had soon come to call her friend) and Thor was no different, though at first he had just been pleased that she was at last leaving her chambers.

No longer could Rosa only call upon the newly awakened magic within her during times of heightened emotion. She had learned to do a great many thing upon command. Sparking a flame from thin air and resting it upon her palm - a trick as she now called it, which she had once found utterly impossible - was as easy as inhaling.

The Oracle was patient with her, spending endless hours waiting, watching, instructing as Rosa struggled. Never once did she ask for payment of any sort. Never once did she send Rosa away, preoccupied with her own chores.

Rosa did her best to ignore the fact that there was something not right in that. Afterall, she needed this woman. If ever she were to find Loki, the Oracle was the one to help her do it. She was her only chance.

"I dreamt of him again last night." She murmured gently, watching as the old woman scattered the tiny bones upon the table between them.

She had entered the dank hut almost half an hour earlier and this was the first time either of them had spoken. The Oracle always seemed to know when Rosa's thoughts were troubling her. In which times she would go about her business until Rosa chose to speak.

The candlelight flickered as the Oracle raised empty eye sockets in her direction.

"The dreams have meaning, child," the woman croaked. "All dreams do, you know well enough."

Rosa sighed, wringing her hands a little, frightened in that moment of speaking her thoughts aloud. "I feel as if… as if something is coming… something awful. But they're only dreams after all, just because I dream it does not make it true. I never dreamt true things before."

"But you woke the magic, child." The Oracle raised a gnarled finger and pointed at Rosa's chest. "There is power within you now, and you search from him both consciously and unconsciously."

The Oracle looked back down upon the scattered bones. "Tell me, was he some place dark?"

"Yes." Rosa whispered, "and there were… creatures. There are always creatures that whisper to him in the darkness, they look to him…"

"Tread cautiously, child." The Oracle's croaking voice filled her head, making her drowsy. Rosa hated when she did this, she felt her eyes growing heavy and she fought against the alluring pull of unconsciousness. "These bones tell an unhappy tale."

"What do they say?" Rosa slurred.

"They tell of pain… suffering… they tell of a great loss that is still to come."

Rosa finally lost the battle and felt sleep take over her as she sat in the Oracle's chair.

* * *

Rosa stared at herself in the mirror as the maid pulled her hair back with delicate fingers. It still felt so surreal at times, to be sitting there in those glorious garments being waited upon by those whom she once worked with. She had long since given up trying to speak to them as friends, as they once had been. The women treated her as above them now, she was no longer one of them, they had to watch their tongues.

Rosa suspected furthermore that they feared her too. Her story – or at least part of it – was known throughout the Kingdom now. She was the servant girl who the Dark Prince Loki had captivated, they had been lovers in secret and he had poisoned her with his love of magic. Prince Thor stood by her and called her friend, true enough, but hadn't he done exactly that for his 'brother' before Loki had attempted to kill the King?

She was not to be trusted.

Amongst the Gods and Godesses she was known to be an outsider as well. She was not one of them, regardless of what Odin had claimed. And she had been Loki's. They never exchanged more conversation with her than the obligatory "Hello, how are you?" and "it is a great pleasure to see you again!"

Rosa knew that behind her back they had names for her; Rosa, the Goddess of Rags, the Goddess of Pleasantries. She cared not for what they thought of her. She had felt out of place from the very beginning anyway. She knew just as well as they did that she did not belong amongst them. She really didn't belong anywhere anymore.

And for that reason she would be eternally grateful to Sif, who stood by her side at every social event and pretended along with her that she was oblivious to the whispering.

* * *

As Sif walked through the empty corridor she heard the echo of footfalls approaching behind her. They were heavy, dignified. She did not need to turn to know it was Thor who approached. He fell into stride beside her and offered her a gentle smile as they continued along in comfortable silence. She shivered as his shoulder brushed up against hers, he stood far closer to her of late than he used to.

The pair had known each other for a long time. Centuries. But it wasn't until they began to spend more private time together (in the beginning it took all their combined efforts to convince Rosa to do so much as eat) that Thor had started to acknowledge that perhaps Loki had been right; Sif was infatuated with him. And maybe, just maybe, that wasn't such a bad thing.

Sif wasn't one to offer shy smiles or seemingly innocent, playful touches. She was a warrior, she had her pride. She would not stand for such girlish nonsense. But the lingering stares, they were a guilty pleasure she had allowed herself. And though she would never say it out loud, when Thor had slowly begun to return them, her stomach had done flips.

It was then that Thor managed to catch her eye and he smiled at her as again he stared, unblinkingly, with those maddeningly blue eyes. Sif felt short of breath as she gazed back at the future King. He had changed so much since Midgard, he'd become so much _more_.

"Thor," she breathed.

Sif suddenly took hold of his arm, stopping his strides and pulled Thor forward, pressing her lips to his. Thor let out a muffled sound of surprise but soon Sif felt his lips begin to work gently against hers as his hands came to settle upon her waist. She pressed her body flush against his as he deepened the kiss. Her entire body was on fire, she had waited so long for this, yearned for it. She was sure her heart was going to burst.

When their lips finally parted, Thor pressed his forehead against hers. His eyes were squeezed shut and his lips parted to breathe a single word;

"Jane…" he whispered.

Sif's breathing hitched and she pulled away from him. Thor's eyes shot open immediately, looking horrified as he realised what he had done.

"Sif, forgive me. I-"

"Don't." Sif cut him off, backing away from him. "Just don't, Thor."

She turned on her heel and strode away, refusing to let her tears fall in front of him.

* * *

"Rosa… he's gone." Thor sat on the end of her bed, watching her as she poured over her books. "You need to move on."

They'd had the exact same conversation a thousand times now, and each time it was the same. Neither could sway the other in any way.

"How?" She asked desperately, truly,_ deeply_ wanting an answer. She held her arms out in surrender. "How could I ever move on when he's still out there somewhere? How do I just forget that?"

"Rosa, he's dead." Thor stood and moved towards her. He reached for her hand, taking it from the aged pages and closed the book for her.

Saying those words hurt him. To speak about his brother like that, to force him to become not but a memory… it pierced his heart. But as the months past and Rosa's relentless search pressed on he knew it needed to be said, for her sake and for everyone else's.

Rosa slammed her hand down upon the book frustratedly. "He isn't! Heimdall would see him if he was! He's out there somewhere and I'll wait forever if I must for a single sign of where he hides."

Thor let out a sigh of frustration as she walked away from him towards her window. "And if you were to find him, then what? The Bifrost is gone Rosa, there is no way of bringing him home. No way of reaching him."

"We must find him first. Once we know where he is, we go to the Allfather and he will find a way to retrieve him-"

Thor only shook his head, "Rosa… you have heard it yourself. Loki attacked two other realms as well as threatening the safety of Asgard. He virtually carried out his sentence on my Father's behalf. If he were to return, he faces imprisonment or _banishment._ You hold hope for Loki to fall back into a way of life that we knew before, but Odin would never take lightly to Loki returning, were it ever to come to be."

"He's his son." Rosa said gently.

Thor gritted his teeth. Her stubbornness was truly beginning to agitate him, she would simply not see reason. "But he isn't truly though-"

Rosa's eyes darkened. "Stop it."

"You know it to be true. He is no Asgardian-"

"Thor, _stop_."

"He is a frost giant, Rosa."

"THEN HE HAS ALWAYS BEEN A FROST GIANT!" She screamed at him, her chest heaving. "T'is not something he chose for himself, Thor. It is who he is and has always been. Can you not imagine it, Thor? How he must have felt, to find out something like that… and he was all alone. You were banished, and I along with you… He needed help. And we weren't there._ I_ wasn't there. I failed him."

"It was not your fault." Thor murmured, his resolve softening.

Rosa shook her head, blinking back tears. She was so sick of tears. It seemed impossible to her that she should have any left at all. "I should have said something to him. On the bridge before he fell, if I could have only said something to explain-"

"You tried to, Rosa."

"Yes, but after what he did… I should have gotten there sooner. I should have_ realised_ sooner."

"And you could truly just forgive him for all that he has done?" The question fell reluctantly from his tongue. He wasn't sure himself what his answer might be, should anyone have asked him the same thing.

Rosa smiled a little, though her eyes were brimmed with unshed tears. "Couldn't you? If it meant he were to come home?"

Thor lowered his head, his chest suddenly tight. Secretly, he wished for nothing more than to find Loki safe and well, waiting to come back to them. Secretly, he wanted to be looking for him too. But he was Thor Odinson, next in line to the Throne of Asgard. The Asgardian people were looking to him to lead them, he could not spend his time chasing a ghost. A certainly not a ghost of a man who had almost destroyed their realm. Rosa's voiced pulled him from his thoughts.

"He was never like that before. He was kind and gentle. He was good, Thor."

He shook his head. "You weren't there Rosa, you did not see him. He would have killed them all, he _wanted _to…He sent the Destroyer to kill me, his own brother. He near killed you in the process." Thor took hold of Rosa's scarred arm but she pulled away from his grasp, still unable to meet his eye. "Even if he is alive, I fear him to be lost."

"He let go." She murmured, absently.

Thor looked upon her, genuine sympathy in his eyes.

"If you dropped him… or if he had fallen still fighting you, I would not be able to deny your words… but he let go, Thor, with that_ look_ in his eyes. That hurt. He was so broken. He needed help. He needed _us_. It was never about the Throne or Jotenheim or… he's done terrible things. Evil, unforgivable things... but he's not beyond our help yet Thor. Or at least, he wasn't then. We just have to find him before it's too late."

Rosa shuddered as images of darkness, her dreams of the cold, threatened to engulf her. "But I fear we are running out of time."

"I won't give up, Thor. I can't."

* * *

Rosa woke in a cold sweat. Attempting to take in a breath, it proved almost impossible. She lay there nearly suffocating, but barely even registered the burning in her struggling lungs. She thought only of the dream. It had been so vibrant. So real. Never had she felt so close. So_ there_.

She had seen mortals. Many of them. Running, shooting, looking for escape. There had been blue flames that had danced around him, without burning him. He'd looked weak, so very weak. Yet he had overpowered them with ease. He had escaped. Many looked to have been killed in the process…

He had been pleased. He'd done it. He'd taken it. The thing the mortals had called the Tesseract.

It had been so real. Rosa's chest was heaving as she pulled herself out of bed. That was it, the last straw. She was going to the Allfather. Surely, he would do something, surely her dreams would be enough to have him send out some sort of search at the very least. There had to be something that could be done.

Loki was alive! He was out there somewhere.

Rosa threw on a robe and wrapped it tight around her body as she flung open her doors and raced out of her chambers. She bolted past a guard who was marching along the hallway, doing his rounds that night and he stopped, startled as she past.

"My Lady!" he called after her.

"I must see the King!" she called back, not bothering to slow down.

As soon as she rounded the corner Rosa saw light peaking out from beneath the doors of the Throne room, a guard positioned at either side, standing at the ready. They recognised her as she approached and pushed open the heavy doors. The light blinded her for a few moments as she staggered in before the King. She knew her behaviour to be completely out of order but she did not care at all. She had to tell him. He had to know that Loki was open there.

She opened her mouth to speak as her eyes began to adjust but her words died in her throat at the sight of Heimdall approaching the King. He must have only entered the Throne Room mere seconds before her and the fact that he was there at all could only mean something terrible had happened. Heimdall never abandoned his post. _Never._

Thor stood by his Father and he motioned to Rosa to come stand by him when he spotted her. He looked so stern, so much older. She moved slowly and silently, staring at Heimdall.

"My King," Heimdall genuflected before him.

Odin leaned forward from his Throne, looking far more wary than he ever had in all his years. Rosa looked up at Thor, there was tension in his jaw and she had the feeling that perhaps he'd suspected what Heimdall was about to tell them. Perhaps he had lied to her when he'd said he'd given up hope.

"Loki." was all Heimdall needed to say before every being in the room tensed.

Rosa's eyes shot up. She looked towards Thor for an instant before gazing back at Heimdall, her heart thundered in her chest. She had been right, her dreams had been true. He was out there.

Odin stood slowly, needing his staff to support him. "Where?" he asked.

"He's in Midgard, My King. He has taken the Tesseract."

* * *

**Okey dokey guys! I'd love to know what you thought! Just think, I've written over 65,000 words for you! Couldn't you spare a moment just to leave me a few sentences? Pretty please :)**

**I love you all for reading! Next chapter is mentally complete, there's just the small matter of typing it up… **

**Talk soon! Mwa!**


	19. Of Water and a Price

**Here we are! We've finally reached **_**The Avengers**_**. Obviously, this chapter will contain many a spoiler for the movie, so if you haven't seen it, don't read this. Though I don't know many people who haven't seen it, it's amazing! Remember once again, just like with Thor I'm not typing the movie out line by line. Think "deleted scenes"!**

**Thanks once again to each and every person who took the time to read this story and to those of you who left reviews! I adore your feedback and even though I don't get around to replying personally to all the reviews left here, I honestly appreciate them more than I can say. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a big one, the longest I've written for this story so far!**

* * *

Tension hung heavy in the Asgardian Throne Room as the words that Heimdall had just spoken had time to sink in. No one there truly knew what to say, for what was there to say? Loki was in Midgard. Loki was now in possession of one of the most powerful weapons in existence. Loki had to be stopped.

Thor could hear blood rushing in his ears. He couldn't believe this was truly happening – Rosa had been right. His brother was out there, alive. He suddenly felt a great wave of hope swell within him; they would reunite and everything that had happened would be forgotten. All would be fixed, Loki would come home and his family would be whole again. He glanced over to Rosa expecting to see her perhaps smile a little, expecting at the very least for her to react. But she just stood there, still as stone, staring at Heimdall with her jaw set tight.

She looked up at him and that fleeting moment of eye contact caused Thor's hope to falter. There was hurt in her eyes, despair. She had dreamed of what Heimdall now spoke of, she had seen it. Whatever Loki had done to attain the Tesseract, it was not actions of peace. People had most certainly suffered.

Heimdall went on to report Loki's attacks, the destruction he had caused, the lived it had cost. The atmosphere within the Throne Room became – if possible – all the more tense. Rosa glanced towards the King. He looked so tired, as if the weight of all the world rested upon his shoulders and she supposed that really, it did.

"He does not only attack Midgard's protectors but their commoners too." Heimdall went on. "He is amongst their people now. He and those under his control mean to obtain a substance known to the Midgardians as iridium. He is planning something My King, building something. He has no intention of being stopped."

"Of course he will not stop." Thor spoke up, his voice quivering slightly as he fought to keep his anger under control. "Loki knows that Midgard is of great importance to me. He knows I have allies there, friends. He targets their planet because I hold it dear. He will not stop until he has torn their world apart. He means to exact revenge."

Odin moved towards Heimdall. He moved slowly, needing the full support of his staff. He had grown so weary since Loki had fallen.

Odin had been woken from his sleep prematurely in order to save his sons from plunging off of the Bifrost. It had taken all the power he possessed to pull himself from his slumber but he refused to go under again. The Kingdom had needed his guidance in those times more than ever before. After all, a member of the Royal Family itself had almost brought war to Asgard, he had almost destroyed an entire realm, and though the information had never been officially released to the Asgardian public, there were whispers that he was, in fact, a Frost Giant. His people had needed him, and so he had been there.

"I shall go to Midgard to retrieve Loki and the Tesseract. It should never have been allowed to lay in the possession of mortals. Thor, you will watch over Asgard until my return."

"Father," Thor dropped to one knee before the King, his heart drumming in his chest. "You are not strong enough for a journey to Midgard. I beg you to send me. I promised the mortals that their planet was under my protection. I will do whatever is necessary to bring Loki back to Asgard."

As Rosa watched the exchange, a sickening feeling rose up within her stomach, one that she had been trying to ignore since the first time she had felt it. This was not the first time, ever since the dreams had started this feeling had been creeping up within her, growing stronger and stronger each and every time, no matter how hard she fought it... It was doubt.

She never would have thought Loki to be capable of such acts of evil. Never would she have believed that he would intentionally hurt anyone. Yet over and over again, he seemed to be proving her wrong. How could that kind and gentle Prince she had been so shy of in the Royal Library have turned into this? When had he become so cruel?

The thought weighed heavy in her heart. If he was still in there, her Loki, the Loki she knew, he needed her. She could make him see reason. She could bring him home.

Rosa finally stepped forward, her heart fluttering. She knew she had to word what she would say quite delicately if she were to convince Odin to hear her. She fell to her knees before him and bowed her head respectfully.

"Allfather… My King, permit me to go with Thor-"

"Rosa," Thor cut in hesitantly.

"I will make Loki see reason. He will listen to me. There need not be any further bloodshed."

The King studied her, his scrutinising gaze boring into her with his one unblinking eye. "It has reached me that since he fell, you have searched for sign of Loki's whereabouts?"

"Yes, your Grace-"

"You will remain in Asgard, Rosa." He said calmly, resolutely. "You are far too emotionally invested in this to risk your involvement.

Rosa's face burned with shame, she knew the King was thinking of her hysterics upon the bridge when Loki had fallen.

"He is your family," Rosa answered. "Yours and Thor's both. We are all _invested_ in this. Why should I have any less right to try to help him?"

"Because I am your _King."_ The echo of Odin's words hung in the air as he grew impatient with her. "And I have spoken."

Unable to control herself, Rosa spoke again, malice in her tone. "With all due respect, My King-"

"You will remain here." Odin said firmly, his voice taking on a new sort of power. "And mind that you do not speak out of turn again."

Rosa cast a pleasing glance over Odin's shoulder to Thor who watched on. He looked as if he were about to speak but then seemed to change his mind and turned his gaze away from her. Rosa's heart sank, she lowered her head.

"Yes, my King." She murmured gently before righting herself and stepping away from the Allfather.

Thor tried to catch her gaze but Rosa adamantly refused to look at him. She felt betrayed. It was her after all, who had spent every day since Bifrost was destroyed searching for Loki. What right did they have to deny her the chance to find him?

_They are Royalty,_ she reminded herself bitterly. _Do not forget your place…_

"Thor," Odin's voice pulled her from her thoughts and she looked up to watch as Odin turned to face his son. "I send you now… to Midgard."

The Throne Room suddenly grew darker. The candles seemed to dim though in truth they burned just as bright as they had before. A wind rose, yet the night had been still. And the ground began to tremor, gentle at first but soon growing stronger.

"I entrust you with the duty to find the traitor, Loki, and the Tesseract, and the return with them to Asgard."

Black storm clouds began to brew around Thor's feet, growing larger and larger as the Allfather spoke. Tiny spikes of lightning shot out from every angle and struck at Thor's armour but he remained unaffected. He continued to stare up at his Father, Mjolnir clenched tight in his fist.

By her side, Rosa began to work her fingers. She felt the now familiar tingle of her magic rising within her as she moved her hand gradually getting faster until each finger moved so quickly they looked like trickling water. She eyed those around her cautiously, but they remained oblivious to her actions, far too absorbed in the dark power Odin was calling upon to send his son across the realms.

They backed away in fear as the storm clouds grew larger until they engulfed Thor completely and the Throne Room was filled with a powerful wind, knocking over candle stands and sending hair and garments into a terrible array of mess. Just as quickly as the clouds had gathered, so too did they quell and disappear. When they had dissipated completely, gasps were heard as those present discovered Thor to have vanished. Few had ever seen the power that the Allfather was capable of.

The Gods and Goddesses who looked on as Thor was cast into Midgard were oblivious to the fact that Rosa now clutched seven strands of golden hair in her hand.

It was then that Odin collapsed, the amount of power it had taken to send Thor away had proven too much for him. Many ran forward to help him, frightened by the sight of the Allfather looking so weak. Rosa took the opportunity to back out of the Throne Room unnoticed. No sooner had she slipped out of the door did she break into a sprint, flying through the corridors towards her bedchambers with the golden strands of hair clutched tight in her fist.

As soon as she reached her chambers, she threw open the doors and ran towards a table in the corner she'd set up long ago. It resembled one that had once stood in Loki's room, covered in foreign ingredients and strange objects (many of which had been given to her by the Oracle) and in the centre sat a large basin.

Rosa waved her hand over the basin, feeling her skin tingle. As soon as it filled itself with water, Rosa placed a single strand of the golden hair into the liquid and watched impatiently as an image began to swirl before her. She leaned over it with bated breath.

* * *

Thor leaned against the curved inner wall of the S.H.E.I.L.D. aircraft as they sped through the darkness. The metal man, Stark, chattered away incessantly in the background to the woman flying the plane but Thor did not take in much of what either of them were saying. He stayed focused on his brother instead. He had changed so very much. There had always been such a harshness in Loki but never had it been so close to the surface. Before that day, when the Bifrost fell and his brother along with it, Thor had always seen Loki as one who tended to lean more towards the darkness. After all, what was one to expect from the God of Lies and Mischief? Though he had always thought him to be good. He was not naïve to the whispers others had passed around regarding Loki, but he had thought them stupid – people just didn't understand Loki as he thought he had. It caused his heart to grow heavy to see him like this, for him to have fallen so far.

"Loki…" Thor said gently, keeping his voice low so not to attract the attention of the others. "I beg you to see reason. There is nothing for you here."

Loki's eyes flicked up to meet his, a glint of amusement shining within them. He wondered how many of these pathetic speeches he would hear from Thor before his plan was fully executed. Did the dull lump truly think that there was anything he could say to convince him to return to Asgard? To face the punishment and imprisonment that surely awaited him there? 'There was nothing for him here'? Loki scoffed, there was _nothing_ for him_ there_.

"Please Loki… come home. It is not too late. Rosa will-"

Quick as lightening itself, Thor was slammed back against the wall of the aircraft, the full weight of Loki's body pressed up against him. As Loki pushed his forearm hard into Thor's throat, he struggled to inhale. He could do nothing but gaze at the dark haired man who had attacked him, far too shocked to react.

"Do not _dare _speak that name to me." Loki snarled.

Thor stared at the man before him in astonishment. In those few moments he had become totally unrecognisable. Any trace Thor had been able to make out of the boy he had grown up with only moments before had vanished completely. Poisonous… he had looked poisonous.

Within seconds, Stark and the Captain had leapt up and taken hold of Loki, hauling him away from his brother. Each of their faces etched with shock and disbelief that Loki had been capable of breaking through his bindings with such ease. As they forced him back into his seat he went willingly, though his dangerous glare never diverted from Thor.

* * *

A rapid knocking upon her door drew Rosa out of her dazed state. She whipped around in surprise but remained still. She was not going to let anyone in at such a time, she was not going anywhere.

She hoped desperately (and admittedly quite naively) that if she did not answer, they would leave her be, perhaps look elsewhere for her at least.

"Rosa!" came the angry voice of Sif. "Rosa, you open this door at once! If you are doing something foolish in there I will have no choice but to go to the Allfather! Do not put yourself in danger at a time such as this, Rosa!"

The door suddenly opened and Rosa took hold of Sif's arm then hauled her inside before slamming the door closed again.

"I am not doing anything I should not, Sif." Rosa told her simply, as she hurried back over to the basin which was giving off a faint glow.

Sif eyed it warily as she approached. Craning her neck so that she could keep a safe distance, she peered into the bowl before Rosa who hovered over it hungrily. Her hands started to shake at the sight of Thor's image dancing on the surface of the water. Her stomach clenched, she had known Rosa was involving herself with magic but never had she suspected that it was to a point where she was capable of conjuring images from across the galaxy. That was no small feat of trickery.

It had not been until Loki himself had begun to dabble in the arts of magic all those years ago that the Asgardian's had begun to mistrust him. It had soon consumed him, become part of him. To the point where, upon the battlefield, the Trickster had protected himself with spells rather than weapons.

Sif would admit that she did not know much about magic, but she did know this; it changed you. It awakened something dark within anyone who dared to attempt to control it. She feared it. And she feared now for Rosa.

"He's found him." Rosa told Sif, pulling her from her thoughts. "He was apprehended by some mortals of power and Thor returns to their headquarters now. Loki has hidden the Tesseract."

"Rosa-"

"They cannot return home until Thor finds it."

"Rosa-"

"This all seems too easy Sif, he's up to something."

"_Rosa."_

Rosa finally lifted her gaze to meet Sif's eye. She had seen the way Sif had reacted to the basin, to her magic. She did not wish to argue about it at such a time. She had already been denied permission to journey with Thor to retrieve Loki, so what was she expected to do now? Sit around patiently to see whether they return at all? No. If that is what Sif were to ask of her, Rosa would deny her. She had waited for sign of him for far too long.

"What is it Sif?" She asked, hearing the tension in her own voice.

"Are you alright?" Sif asked gently, placing a kind hand upon Rosa's.

The question caught her off guard and she tensed. Sif had never made secret of the fact that she despised Loki. She never once spoke the words directly to Rosa herself, but she made it more than clear that she truly believed Loki got what he deserved. He had never been kind, he had never been good and he had never been one to be trusted. Rosa had become a dear friend to her and she couldn't for the life of her understand what it was she had seen in the foul Prince. She could not understand why she would ever want to find him again. She believed that the best thing that could have happened to Rosa was Loki falling into oblivion, never to be heard from again.

Rosa knew this. So Sif's soft concern moved her more than she ever would have expected. Tears welled in her eyes and though she was well aware that Sif had seen them, she blinked them away quickly.

"I'll be fine." She answered stiffly, leaning over the basin once again to see Loki being escorted into the SHEILD facility and locked in a glass cage.

* * *

"Is this love, Agent Romanoff?" Loki sneered. The very word left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Love is for children, I owe him a debt." The woman folded her arms resolutely and her answer left Loki dissatisfied. He wanted to scoff at her sentiments. He wanted to laugh at the foolish girl for having feelings that made her weak, pathetic.

For that's all that love was; weakness, stupidity, vulnerability. He had learned it the hard way and he despised the notion now. He had offered it to a weak girl and in doing so he had given her to power to break him. And how she had broken him.

Thor uttering_ that_ name earlier on their journey to the SHEILD carrier had sparked such rage within Loki. _She _was a thought he had done his best not to dwell upon for two years now and the mention of her had caused him to lose his composure. He could not afford to let it happen again.

Still, the very thought of it threatened to consume him once more. He wanted this mortal to feel the pain of it. He wanted her to suffer for it.

"But I like this." He smiled at her, his eyes filled with a deadly glint. "Your world in the balance and you bargain for one man."

There was something about this mortal woman's eyes, something that reminded him of… He clenched his jaw and willed the thought away. He could not afford to grow angry now, not when the pieces were just falling into place.

But she remained so calm. So composed. Perhaps it was just that Thor had planted the thought in his mind but once again her eyes met his and just for a fleeting few seconds it reminded him of… It sickened him. She was nothing but a weakmortal, a_ thing_.

As he spoke his poisonous words to her the anger within him rose, it grew white hot and seeped out of every pore on his body. With a snarl he slammed his fist upon the glass that separated them and felt a tiny spark of satisfaction as she jumped back from him slightly. He lapped up the fright in her eyes.

"I won't touch Barton, not until I make him kill you. Slowly… _intimately_… in every way he knows you fear. And then he'll wake just long enough to see his good work and when he screams, I'll split his skull. This is my bargain you mewling quim."

"You're a monster." Those words again… the words that haunted him.

"Oh no," he replied coldly. "You brought the monster…"

And just like that, she regained her composure.

So she had figured out his plans, it was not as if anything could be done to stop him now. Everything was already in motion. Loki scowled to himself, knowing full well that _love_ had caused him weakness once again.

* * *

As the two Asgardian women hovered over the images dancing in the basin, the tension in the room grew heavier. Neither really knew who had reached for the other's hand first but they clutched onto one another now for dear life. It was torturous, staring at the events unfolding worlds away and being totally powerless to help any of them.

"What is that _thing?"_ Sif murmured in horror as a great green beast attacked Thor. It was strong. And angry. Able to knock down the God with ease.

"It's the man from the lab, Bruce Banner." Rosa replied with a quivering voice. "It seems that the mortals of Midgard are capable of a great deal more than we assumed."

"Where is Loki?" Sif asked impatiently. "This was his doing, he means to escape! Can you not see if he is still locked in there?"

Rosa only shook her head, thinking the same thing. "I can look only upon Thor. I was unsure whether I'd be able to conjure images this far away at all. I took some of Thor's hair before the Allfather sent him away so that I might watch over him."

Sif clenched her jaw, utterly frustrated. She hated being powerless. And never had she felt more so than she did now.

They looked on, totally useless as Thor battled the green giant until one of the SHEILD agents in an aircraft lured the beast away. Thor – clearly thinking along the same lines as Sif – made off immediately to find Loki.

* * *

Loki plunged his sceptre so deep into Coulson's back that the spike protruded out of his chest, a nasty snarl upon his features.

Rosa's breathing hitched and the blood drained from her face. It was the first time she'd seen him kill someone. Until that moment, it had just been another tale, another horrible part of a story just before the happy ending. But what this was too real, the blood on his staff – on his hands – was too real.

She felt her skin begin to crawl as Loki made his way towards the control panel of the cage. Thor watched his brother helplessly. He looked so wounded, so betrayed.

"He's going to kill him, Rosa!" Sif backed away from the basin unable to breathe. She needed to get to him, she need to help him. How could she – and Asgardian Warrior – just watch idly as the Prince was put to death?

"It is fine, Sif! He won't do it!" Rosa yelled at her, her confidence wavering.

Rosa barely registered at all that Sif was screaming beside her. She watched helplessly as Thor plunged to earth. It was a cruelty to a woman such as Sif to be forced into the position of a spectator. Had she been there she would had fought, she would have willingly laid down her life so that Thor might live to stop Loki, like a true warrior should. But instead, she stood over a basin of water, worlds away, watching helplessly as he fell.

The pair almost collapsed in sheer relief as Thor managed to break free of the containment unit just as it were about to make impact. Rosa let her hair hang around her face, hiding from Sif the tears that welled in her eyes.

"He… he pressed the button… he tried to kill him…" _he's really gone…_

A tear slipped down Rosa's cheek and she leaned down, slowly dipping her face into the water.

* * *

"_He's really gone, isn't he?" _

Thor's hand stilled, he did not pick up Mjolnir. He knew the voice. He would know her voice anywhere, but it sounded different, foreign – as if he were only picking up the echo of her spoken words. He looked around him but did not see her, he was alone with only Mjolnir by his side. His hand clenched and his heart grew heavy as he realised that while she remained in Asgard, she had been watching, she had seen everything.

"Rosa?" He said gently.

"_You did not wish for me to see it firsthand… that is why you agreed with your Father when he thought it better for me to remain here in Asgard." _

Thor lowered his head.

"_Somehow you knew… you knew he'd be lost to us. I suspected as much but I held too much hope that maybe we could help him. You were protecting me, like you have for years now… Thor, do what you must to keep Midgard safe, and know that if it comes to it, if you must- if you must stop Loki… you will face no blame when you return."_

"Rosa…" Thor's voice was strained, his throat tight. "What Loki plans on doing to this planet, what I must prevent from coming to pass. You must know that if I cannot persuade him to-"

"_He has killed people, Thor… he's done such terrible things."_

"Rosa… it was you who refused to give up on him. You who searched for him every day since he was lost. Surely you do not wish for this to be his end."

Her voice shook with emotion. _"Of course I don't. Of course I want him to come home, for him to be with me again… but we cannot allow more people to suffer because we hold onto hope for one that is lost."_

Thor clenched his jaw and looked up, towards Rosa, though he knew he would not see her.

"_Do what you must, my dear friend, and be at peace with it_."

Thor then took hold of Mjolnir and lifted it skyward.

As Rosa pulled herself up from the basin she sucked in a desperate, shuddering breath. She stumbled, disorientated at finding herself once again in Asgard. She was dizzy having performed magic beyond her capability but it was a risk she felt she'd needed to take. Thor had needed to hear those words. A burden rested upon his shoulders far heavier than any other in Midgard who would stand to fight Loki.

Sif stood by her, fear evident upon her features, something she never allowed past her mask of composure.

Rosa opened her mouth to speak but instead let out a sudden shriek of agony. White, hot pain seared through her skull and caused her to drop to her knees, clutching at her head. Vaguely, she registered that Sif was by her side, calling her name, supporting her weight but the pain seemed to consume her

A small line of blood trickled from Rosa's nose and it looked all the more horrifically red against her completely pale skin, all the colour had drained out of her when she had fainted. Panicking now, Sif ran to the door and wrenched it open, she screamed for the guard standing at attention to send for a healer. She slammed the door shut again and turned back to return to Rosa's side just in time to see her eyes flutter shut as she lost consciousness.

* * *

The time had come. He would call them forth, the Chitauri. They would come and they would burn everything…

And he would not feel anything for mortals and their cries for help. He would not feel regret… their screams… their blood would not keep him awake for hours on end each night.

Loki shook the thought away and gritted his teeth.

He felt _nothing _for these beings, he told himself. They were insignificant weaklings. After all, was he not more likened to the Chitauri than these pathetic humans? Was it not time to embrace the fact that he was a monster?

His hands clenched around his sceptre as the Ironman landed upon the Tower and stared him down. He would have this world. And it would fill him with pride and with purpose… or his would feel nothing at all ever again.

It was better to feel nothing at all than pain… than loneliness.

* * *

Rosa twitched as she felt a damp cloth being pressed to her temple. She jerked away from it and groaned, struggling to open her eyes. When she finally managed it blurred images slowly focused form the faces of Sif and a Healer leaning over her.

"Are you alright, dear?" The woman asked gently with a smile.

Rosa jolted upright, swinging her legs over the edge of her bed.

The woman put her hands upon Rosa's shoulders immediately. "Oh, you don't want to be doing that just yet, my girl. You've had quite a turn-"

Rosa brushed her hands away and stood. "Get out." She ordered, hurrying back over towards the basin.

"Rosa-" the Healer began.

"Out!" Rosa said again, firmly. She filled the basin with water once again and threw the remainder of Thor's hair in with it.

The Healer gave Sif an uncertain look who nodded reluctantly, guiding the older woman towards the door. "I'll stay with her." She murmured, "And I will call upon you personally if anything should happen."

As soon as Sif closed the door behind the disgruntled woman, Rosa spoke.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Hours. Rosa, you should rest-"

"I saw him." Rosa cut her off. "It was different this time… I can't explain it, it was if I were inside his head. He's still in there, Sif. If I can just speak to him…"

The images swirled to reveal Thor just as he arrived atop Stark Tower where Loki stood, overlooking the city in turmoil. Rosa gripped the sides of the basin and did her best to level out her breathing. She was not ready for this, she need more rest. Adrenaline was all that was keeping her going at this point.

As Loki stabbed Thor in the side Rosa screamed out, horrified. Without though she took up a silver dagger from beside the basin and sliced open her palm. She ignored the searing pain and plunged her bleeding hand into the water.

The world around her shifted and suddenly she was stood by Thor's side, surrounded by chaos upon Stark Tower. For a fleeting moment her eyes met Loki's and she saw his pure disbelief at her presence. Rosa opened her mouth to speak but immediately felt faintness overcoming her. She was not strong enough for such magic, she had known that but she had had to get to Thor. She felt life draining from her and as everything around her began to fade she reached out just far enough to take hold of a handful of Loki's raven black hair.

No sooner had she appeared was she gone again. Thor took the opportunity to use Loki's state of shock to his advantage and he lunged at his brother. He had him in his grips for mere moments before Loki threw himself off of the building and disappeared in amongst the chaos.

"Rosa!" Thor cried out, waiting for her to respond but she was gone.

"Rosa!" Sif was on her knees by her side, shaking the woman's limp body. She was not breathing. "Rosa! Wake up!"

Rosa sat up suddenly, her eyes shot open wide and her head lulled from side to side. She sucked in a deep and shuddering breath and the blood trickled from her nose over her lips which were moving more rapidly than Sif would believe anyone was actually capable of. When Sif looked into Rosa's eyes she gasped, horrified. Her pupils had disappeared. Blind, white surfaces were all that stared back at her.

"You are not strong enough, child." Rosa croaked in a voice that was not her own.

Sif edged cautiously towards Rosa, totally at a loss of what to do. She looked to be under some heavy sort of trance. Was this Loki's work? Had he managed to do this to her while she had been in Migard? It had only been seconds…

"I saw him," Rosa spoke again, this time in her own voice. "I have to keep trying."

"Rosa?" Sif tried, but she went unanswered, Rosa seemed to be completely unaware of Sif's presence.

"The efforts _will_ kill you..." Rosa croaked, her head rolling to the side once again.

"Then help me," Rosa's true voice begged. "You could do it, you have the power."

"It is true… but my assistance will come at a price… and you will pay greatly, child… are you prepared for that?" The voice droned again and dread filled Sif.

She took hold of Rosa and shook her violently. "Rosa! Wake up!" She screamed, slapping her as hard as she possibly could. The motion left her hand stinging yet it had no effect on the woman before her.

"I don't care… just help me save him." Rosa's voice was as fragile as shattering glass.

A cruel laugh crawled up from her throat and an ugly smile graced her features. "Very well..."

Rosa's eyes closed and she let out a long breath. When she opened her eyes again she seemed only slightly disorientated. Sif watched guardedly, inching away slightly as Rosa turned to face her. Some of the tension in her shoulders eased ever so slightly when she saw that Rosa's eyes had unfogged. She stared at her with crystal clear, blue pupils and a calm smile upon her face.

Sif stood quickly as Rosa rose to her feet. She left a fair few feet between them, unnerved by the sudden unnatural calm that possessed Rosa after such a turn.

"Rosa?" she asked hesitantly, edging only slightly closer to the woman before her. "Rosa, are you alright?"

Rosa inclined her head gently to her friend before turning to move towards the basin of blood and water. "Do not fear me, Sif. All is well."

"Rosa, what happened to you? You spoke in two voices. You-what are you doing?"

She watched in utter horror as Rosa waved a hand over the basin, the liquid drained away into nothingness and refilled itself again with clean water. Rosa dropped the black strands of hair – Loki's hair – she had been holding into the basin and then took up the silver dagger which rested upon the table beside her. Sif launched herself forward and took hold of Rosa's wrist.

"Have you lost your mind?!" She gasped, glaring at her friend. "Rosa, don't do this. He isn't worth your life!"

"It is almost over now, Sif. They will be home soon." Her skin suddenly became white hot and Sif hissed, releasing her grip instantly. She looked down hurriedly at her hand but saw no injury. Her eyes met Rosa's once more and she found herself unnerved by the calm gaze she was returned.

"Do not be afraid." Rosa murmured before taking the knife to her wrist and plunging her arm into the water.

As soon as Rosa's hand was engulfed in the liquid she felt the world sway around her and suddenly the sounds of chaos filled her ears. Explosions… cries for help… it was all just background noise as the sound of her own heartbeat filled her, consumed her. She was in Midgard again, in Tony Stark's tower, but this time she felt strong, in control. She gazed around and her breathing stilled when her eyes fell upon him at last. Slowly, he was pulling himself out of a crevice he was imbedded into in the ground. He had not yet noticed that she was there.

"Loki…"she breathed, taking absent steps closer to him.

His eyes shot up at the sound of the voice. A voice he would know anywhere. A voice which haunted him. Their eyes met and his gaze became impossibly cold though he seemed unable to move, taking in her image, a sight he thought he'd never see again. She seemed both willing and hesitant to come any closer to him, suddenly unsure of what to say, what to do.

She had searched the galaxy for two years, and now that he was finally before her again, she was at a loss of what to say. Her heart was positively bursting, being so near to him yet an unbearable sadness weighed down upon her as she was now filled with new knowledge of what he was capable of, what he had become.

He'd once been so gentle, so caring. She'd seen such wonder in him, he'd been everything to her and over the years she had wanted nothing more than to have that back again. But was it really possible? Was Loki – her Loki – still in there, beneath the horrid layers of evil that seemed to make up the man before her?

Vaguely, Rosa registered that the one they called the Black Widow was attempting to take possession of Loki sceptre. She didn't quite understand how she was aware of it – perhaps it was the Oracle's power within her – but she knew she had to keep Loki occupied. He had fought too hard to achieve so much destruction and chaos, he would not surrender it easily. If he caught the Romanoff woman attempting to foil his plans, she would pay sorely.

When Rosa reached him, she slowly knelt down by his side, taking in his features. The joy was back again, just like that. The love for the man before her… and she allowed it for just those few precious moments to consume her. He had changed so much, his features were cold and sharp, his eyes vacant and cruel. But still, it was him. It was Loki, and she allowed herself to hope, even though she knew she was being naïve.

"I thought I'd never see you again." She murmured gently and ran her hand down his jaw with a feather-light touch, still barely believing he was there. "I've missed you so much..."

He allowed her to touch him but he did recoil from her ever so slightly, his features contorting. He seemed unable to look away from her though he was careful not to meet her eyes.

Tears welled in Rosa's eyes as they stared at one another in silence, totally overwhelmed by the others sudden presence after so long apart. Neither of them had been ready for this, it became apparent.

"Do you care about this world?" He asked her at last.

Rosa hesitated, thinking it to be a trick question. The man before her was a stranger now, capable of such cruelty… dare she answer him at all? Never had she feared Loki before, but now… now she truly did. The faces of Matt and Travis flickered in her mind. Of the help they willingly offered her. She thought of Darcy and her lumpy couch. Of the man that had almost hit her with his car in the small town. Of the way Jane had looked at Thor…

Rosa's shoulders slumped slightly, what could she do but answer him honestly?

"Yes…" she murmured.

Loki smirked. "And you have come to rescue them from their destroyer."

"I have come for you. I know this isn't you, Loki. You cannot truly want to cause such pain."

A familiar feeling of faintness touched her mind and Rosa shook her head slightly. She met Loki's eye again and his gaze was guarded, curious. Her heart filled with sadness, soon it would be over – this moment. Soon she would be worlds away from him once more.

"I have not much time." Rosa said and gestured to herself. "This is a projection, I know not how long I can hold it. I'm waiting for you in Asgard."

Loki let out a small, bitter laugh. "I see you've not been idle in my absence."

"I've been looking for you…" She replied, her eyes wet with unshed tears.

It was then that Loki looked up and spotted the Black Widow reaching for his sceptre. He growled and made to lift himself to his feet but Rosa pressed her hand against his chest. His eyes shot up to hers, realising immediately that she had been aware of the red headed woman's actions.

"It's over, Loki." She told him, her voice still so gentle. She looked down at her hands and saw that they were beginning to fade. "It's done… come home. Please, come home."

Loki leaned back, defeated, and watched as she disappeared.

* * *

**I can't even tell you how excited I am to post the next chapter! I'm already almost finished writing it, I wrote a chunk of it MONTHS ago. I'll update ASAP! In the meantime, please review! **

**What did you think of this chap? I hope I pulled it off; covering the whole of the Avengers in the one chapter! **

**I really hope you enjoyed it everyone, I'm looking forward to reading the reviews! And I promise to upload the next chapter as soon as I possibly can!**


	20. Of Glitter and Prison Cells

**Yep! Super speedy update! This has been my absolute favourite chapter to write so far and also in a way, the trickiest. But I've read over it a thousand times and I'm pretty happy with it. **

**I hope you all enjoy. I know how patient you've all been with me and my inconsistent updates, so I hope this reunion is worth the wait. **

**I love you all! Please review.**

* * *

Rosa stood in the Throne Room with Queen Frigga on one side of her and Sif on the other. The mood in the room hung heavy with anticipation. Most who were present made no attempt to hide their apprehension with the knowledge that Thor was returning with the traitor, Loki. They looked to the King for guidance but he sat stoic atop the Throne, staring at the centre of the room, awaiting his son's return.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rosa saw Sif glance her way for the thousandth time that morning. She could not truly say that she could blame her for her anxiety but it was beginning to wear thin on her patience. As soon as her consciousness had returned to the Asgardian realm, Sif had been at her side once again, begging for answers. Rosa had felt the last of the Oracle's power drain from her and her eyes had immediately grown heavy for want of sleep.

"It's over, Sif. Thor will return home when the next sunrises." She told her gently, moving in a dreamlike state towards her bed.

While the Oracle had been with her, she had seen the Man of Iron divert a bomb that was set to destroy the city. She had seen the Romanoff woman close the portal. She had seen the Chitauri fall. And she had seen Thor take his brother into custody, the Tesseract once again in safe possession.

It had angered Sif when Rosa had denied her answers to her questions. Primarily, who was the voice that had borrowed Rosa's mouth? No being should hold the capability to do such a thing. It was a dark kind of magic that Rosa had permitted to possess her. Rosa had only insisted that she had known what she was doing, that Sif needed to trust her and it was then that Sif had threatened to go to the Allfather.

It had sparked an unexpected fury in Rosa and she had snapped that such course of action would be foolish. Did the Allfather not already have enough on his mind without concerning him with inane matters such as this?

"Leave it be, Sif." She had said, resting her head back upon her pillow. Her heart had beat at a million miles a second, and she could not quite understand why the idea of the Allfather knowing what had happened had frightened her so much.

She glanced towards Sif who quickly looked away from her. She suspected that things would remain tense between the two of them for a time, and the notion saddened her. Sif had become so dear to her and the idea of losing her friendship was not a thought she wished to dwell upon.

There would however, be time to fix that later. She took in a deep breath, attempting to calm her nerves. He was coming back. Her heart fluttered at the very thought. No longer would she spend countless hours searching for him, wondering if he was alright. He would be right there, in the flesh. She would be able to explain herself, what had happened, what Lyora had done. She would tell him that she loved him…

Quickly, she shook the thought away. She needed to be realistic. Loki was coming back to face punishment for his crimes.

He had been so cold towards her when she had gone to him. She had never expected that they would leap into one another's arms and all would be as it once was… but she had not expected him to put up such a wall, not for her. It had stung.

A sudden flash of brilliant blue light startled Rosa from her thoughts. She blinked furiously, straining to see past the blinding glow.

There they stood. Brothers and enemies.

Silence fell over the Kingdom as all stared their way but before long murmuring buzzed throughout the crowd. The sound grew gradually, becoming all the more aggressive. Before for long, the Palace shook with the angry roar of the Asgardians. They shook fists and screamed for justice. Screamed for him to pay. For his blood.

Rosa made to move forward but Frigga, sensing her intentions, took hold of her wrist.

"You must remain in your place, Rosa. The whole Kingdom is watching." She whispered without looking away from her sons as they approached the King. She gave nothing away. She stood with her head high and not so much as one hint of emotion upon her face. She was a Queen doing her duty by her husband's side… as if she had no connection to the dark haired man before them whatsoever.

Rosa turned back to watch Loki as he walked willingly to face his fate. Two royal guards had come to stand on either side of him but when they moved to place their hands upon him he had frozen and they backed away slightly as he shot each of them a deathly glare.

_Look at me, Loki…_ Rosa willed him._ I'm here. Look at me._

Once they reached the foot of Odin's Throne, the Allfather stood and sounded his staff once, calling for the silence of his people. The roar of the enormous crowd died away immediately but the atmosphere remained just as fierce as it had been. The people of Asgard wanted Loki's blood.

"Loki." Odin spoke at last, his mighty voice echoed out over the people. "You stand accused of permitting a number of Joten's into the realm of Asgard, sending the Destroyer to a peaceful realm to attack an innocent, the attempted destruction of the realm of Jotenheim, the deaths of greater than one hundred mortals in Midgard, severe destruction of their realm, and theft of the Tesseract."

A murmur swept out amongst the spectators, though not a single pair of eyes tore away from the scene before them.

"At daybreak tomorrow, you shall stand trial before a Council of the Gods. If you are found guilty of that which you have been accused, your punishment will be determined and carried out immediately… until the hour of your trail, your magic shall be bound and you will be held under close guard in the dungeons of the Royal Palace."

The guards holding Loki in place simultaneously grasped onto Loki's wrists and ripped back his sleeves, revealing smooth, pale skin. Loki made no attempt to fight them but even muzzled, all could see him snarl.

The King approached him, his eyes never once wavering as he stared into Loki's venomous gaze. Odin reached out his hand and touched his finger softly and slowly against each of Loki's wrists. As soon as their skin made contact, thin black lines faded into existence upon Loki's flesh, dancing and coiling into small, intricate knots. When at last they stilled, they looked as if they were birthmarks. Loki's magic had been sealed.

Whilst the Allfather worked, Thor moved slowly towards his Mother and his eyes met Rosa's. He looked weary, fragile even. His time in Midgard had taken much from him. She offered him a silent look of sympathy and when he reached out a hand to her she took it gently in hers and squeezed it and let go of him again as he pulled his mother into an embrace.

With only a nod as signal from the King, the Royal Guards escorted Loki from before the crowd, sure to be taken to the bowels of the dungeons.

* * *

"Thor?" Rosa called to him once the assembly was over and the Asgardians began to disperse, but he only strode past her with a stony expression upon his face. "Thor!"

She followed him down a dark corridor just behind the King's Throne, lit only by a few shattered lanterns hung from the low ceiling. Rosa followed after him, falling into stride beside him with some difficultly, his shoulders took up a great amount of space in the narrow corridor.

"Thor, what did the Allfather mean by that? Loki's punishment… What will happen to him?" there was a deep-seated vulnerability in her voice.

Thor seemed to falter for only a moment before brushing past her and continuing down the corridor. Rosa stopped, distressed by his behaviour. She felt panic rising within her and called out after him.

"Thor… he'll be alright, will he not?"

"Did you think he would just return and all would be forgotten?" Thor turned and shouted finally, frustrated by her naivety. Rosa was taken aback, never had Thor spoken to her like that before, yet when she met his eyes she saw the pain that he was in and she understood.

"No, of course not but-"

He moved towards her with an alarming pace and in her shocked state, she shrunk from him. "The people of Asgard are angry that he is here, Rosa. The Joten's still want his head after his attempt to destroy their planet. He has failed the Chitauri race and the people of Midgard want to see justice done for his crimes against their planet. You spoke the words yourself, Rosa; 'do what you must to keep Midgard safe, and be at peace with it'… this is the cost. There is nothing for him here any longer, he faces an eternity of imprisonment or death. Tomorrow we shall find out which."

Thor turned from her and strode away, the flames of the lanterns along the hallway flickering as he passed. Rosa watched him go, her chest tightening horribly. If it were true, then she would never see him again.

A thought had been playing on her mind since the moment she had learned that Thor was returning with Loki. A stupid thought, she knew that, but an increasingly irresistible one, particularly now that…

Rosa willed the thoughts away. She would wait until nightfall, then she would go to him.

* * *

It was pitch black, the only light was a glowing ember around the corner which would have been the guard's lantern. She treaded cautiously, terrified that she might fall into an open pit or step on something that would make enough noise to alert the guards to her presence. She in all honesty did not have the faintest idea what was down in the dungeons of the Asgardian Palace, she'd never stepped foot in them before, and until that day, she'd never had any desire to.

At last she came close enough to the light around the corner that she was just able to make out the outline of her feet upon the dungeon floors. She moved to press herself up against the wall, not daring to so much as glance around the corner. There was little chance that any guard would be looking her way, but it did not improve her confidence. If she were caught done there, she would be severely punished and Loki would face an eternity in chains and solitude.

She stood in silence, listening as the guards made idle chatter. Eventually she could decipher three distinct voices. Their tones were casual, at ease. Tired. They must have been there for quite some time and dread filled Rosa as realisation hit her that any moment more soldiers might come along to relieve those who guarded Loki's cell now. If she waited there and more were to come, she would most certainly be spotted but she could not risk leaving and returning again. It would not be long before someone took note of her absence. Sif most certainly would, her eyes had been trained on Rosa like a hawk upon it's prey since all she had witnessed the day before.

Rosa exhaled shakily. She had to act now.

Slowly she began to rub her hands together, in a gentle swaying motion. She worked until a glittering substance materialized in her hands. Even in the darkness Rosa could see it shine. She opened her hands and blew into the sparkling powder. It rose from her hands like the head of a dragon and became a near invisible haze. Rosa waved her hand and the glittering mist swept around the corner, filling the lungs of the unknowing guards.

Rosa waited patiently, listening as their speech became slurred and their bodies became heavy, causing them to slump up against the dungeon walls until one by one their bodies fell to the floor with a dull 'thud.' Rosa peered carefully around the corner and was satisfied to see their states of unconscious. She had only ever practiced that spell once with the Oracle and it had been upon a stray cat the woman had kept caged on the table before them. The cat had woken by the time the Oracle had declared them done for that day, so no more than a few hours. She had no idea how long the magic would last on three Asgardians.

She moved to inspect each of them individually, content when they did not react to her moving their heads experimentally. She carefully unclasped the chain around one of the guard's necks and moved cautiously towards the cell door.

It was a solid stone door, with only a tiny window carved out near the top so that guards could peer in to check on the prisoner. It was the only way any light could find it's way in. Otherwise the cell was completely eclipsed in darkness.

Rosa felt her stomach knot as she pushed the key into the lock, she was suddenly so terribly afraid. What would she find behind that door? After two years spent worlds apart, after_ everything_ that had come to pass… they were practically strangers. Once they had been so in sync, shared everything, trusted one another completely. It all seemed a million years ago.

The notion that frightened her more than anything was that she may very well open that door and discover the monster that everyone warned her he was.

Or would he still be her Loki? She had been so sure that she had seen a glimpse of him when she had spoken to him in Midgard… but the way he had looked at Odin, the hatred… the people he had killed. Was there really anything left of him in there? Rosa's heart grew heavy, knowing that she really ought not to interfere in this. But if he was still in there, if there were any chance of redemption for him, she could not allow the man she loved to face death.

She turned the lock and stepped into the cell.

Even with the door ajar, she was plunged into near complete darkness. She heard the rattle of chains in the corner and spun to face the noise as the sound of slow and steady footfalls came towards her from within the darkness. She looked up at him as he emerged into the light, quite a sight to been seen, still locked up in his silver muzzle.

He studied her with those cold eyes of his, boring into her. Rosa had never felt so exposed in her life, like the prey of a savage beast, though simultaneously her heart fluttered at the idea of at last being within such a close proximity of him again.

If he were at all surprised by her presence he made no sign of it. If anything, they way he looked at her, she felt unwelcomed there.

Slowly, tentatively, Rosa moved towards him. Her gentle gaze met his, cold harsh, once more as she raised her hands and grazed her fingers against his muzzle. He let out a muffled grunt of protestation and jerked away from her touch slightly.

Rosa felt the telltale prickle of magic coursing beneath her skin and soon as her touched feathered over the device again it gave a soft 'click' and fell free from Loki's face. As it clattered to the ground Rosa stepped back from him quickly, still nervous.

Loki stared at the contraption that now lay upon the grimy cell floor with jaw set. His eyes then slowly trailed up her body until he reached her face. Rosa inhaled sharply under his gaze. Where had this predatory demeanour come from? The years he'd spent alone it seemed, had not been kind to him at all.

"I made no request for visitors." Loki spat at her at last.

"You're a prisoner." Rosa rebutted, not at all liking that fact that he seemed more collected than her. "The choice is not really up to you."

Loki's eyes flicked to the open cell door and he snickered at her with a gesture towards it. "I don't blame you for that. If I were you, I'd find the idea of being locked in here with me without the protection of your guards rather... unintelligent."

Rosa gave small shrug. "Actually, the guards are… otherwise occupied at present."

His icy gaze bore into her for a moment before moving towards the cell door and glanced outside to see the unconscious men. He eyes fell back upon Rosa and he tilted his head questioningly.

"You did this?" He asked slowly.

Rosa nodded, stepping towards him once again to close the distance between them. Something between a smirk and a snarl twisted it's way onto Loki's features as he watched her.

"Oh… I see. You're not supposed to be down here." He drawled, circling her. "Tsk, tsk… your husband is not going to be too pleased when he learns of you misbehaving, is he?"

"Loki…"

"He certainly has you well trained to the public eye though, does he not? Dressed in the finest of silks, stood right beside the Queen, his dear Mother, as he returns victorious once again with the Traitor bound and gagged."

She had not even considered how her presence amongst the Royals would appear to him. "Loki, I never married Thor."

The shock showed upon Loki's face for only a moment before he hid it behind his impassive mask. Though even in the darkness, Rosa had seen it.

"My condolences." Loki sneered. "Found another woman he preferred after yet another three minute exchange, I suppose?"

"I never wanted to marry Thor, Loki. I wanted you. You knew that."

Loki shifted his gaze away. He moved away from her once again, seating himself upon the stone bench in the far corner – the only form of 'furniture' in the cell. Rosa followed him stubbornly, she knelt down before him and rested her hands in her lap. She watched as he made his best attempt to look anywhere but her face, his eyes fell upon her burns.

"That day… when I asked Lyora to deliver a message to you-"

Rosa saw a spark of hatred flair in Loki's eyes as she uttered the name. His façade was beginning to crack.

"Loki, that day… I asked her to tell you that I loved you. I asked her to say that if running away was what it took to escape marrying your brother instead of you then I was prepared to do just that."

Loki's eyes flashed up to meet hers, his nostrils flared as he fought to control his breathing. Boldly, Rosa reached out her hand a slowly took hold of his thumb. This time, he did not pull away and she experienced a wonderful feeling of relief wash through her.

"I don't know what she said to you exactly, Loki… but I can guess. When we stood in the Bifrost and I saw you holding my necklace, I knew what she must have done."

Loki leaned forward then, still seemingly reluctant. He closed his eyes as he gave in to a moment of weakness, and pressed his forehead up against hers. Rosa, utterly breathless, felt tears forming in her eyes as she raised her hands to take hold of the front of his lapels. A floodgate of memories seemed to be crashing through each of their minds, of their happier times, of their time apart, of their pain, their loneliness…

Rosa eyes flew opened as her body tingled and for a fleeting moment she was certain she had pushed herself inside his mind. She had seen an image of him, a younger him, standing before his father.

_Because I am the monster that parents tell their children about at night? _

She heard the words as an echo and they broke her heart. Never did she wish to hear so much pain in his voice ever again. Her tears fell at last and she leaned against him, his familiar scent filling her nostrils.

"Loki, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She sobbed.

Her grip on him tightened even more and Loki clenched his jaw, an inner battle raging as to whether he should push her off of him or give in to her completely. Still he tensed beneath every one of her movements but there was something so inviting… something he'd all but forgotten…

Rosa finally looked up and touched his cheek, "Do you remember how happy that day was to be?" she murmured.

Loki leaned into her touch, his eyes closed, still unable to speak. He raised his hand to hold hers in place against his cheek, fearing that it will be the last time he ever experienced it.

"We were going to tell your Father, and no matter what his answer was to be, you swore we'd not live another day in secret. I was content to never leave your side again… and when you fell, Loki, I _knew _you were alive. Somehow I knew. I searched for you, I waited for a sign… and I did not act as I did, so that I might see you locked away forever in a dark prison cell."

His eyes shot up.

"Loki…" Rosa's heartbeat thundered in her chest, and she took in a deep steadying breath. "If you wish to run, then we shall_ run_. To the darkest corner of the nine realms. We will hide away there, together. And we shall never be apart again. I swear it."

"Don't say that." He answered quickly, his voice harsh. He pulled away from her at last stood, striding over to the opposite side of his cell.

"I mean it." Rosa answered gently as she stood.

The notion genuinely angered him. Just like that, he was lost in her again. And he despised himself for it. "You would not sacrifice your happiness for me. I would not allow it."

"You_ are_ my happiness!" her voice was strained and she smiled at him through the tears, brimming in her eyes. He did not believe her, she could see it plainly. But she meant the words. Truly. Even as he was now, with all his fury, with all his hatred. "Loki, the happiest days of my existence were spent amongst the bookshelves of the Great Library, by your side, reading stories of Princes and Fallen Stars... I love you. I have always loved you and I will love you forevermore. If you will doubt all else that is of this world, with only one thing which you hold true, let it be that. Let it be _me_."

He wanted to believe her, more than anything. But he turned his head from her. "You know not what you say. What I am-"

"I don't care what you are."

"I am not the Son of Odin-"

"Loki, I have never seen you as the Son of Odin." _So there it was_. "And I will _never_ see you as a Frost Giant." _Liar_. "I see you… only you… Loki."

Loki snarled. Words. Words were simple. He knew words… he now knew actions, too. And they were such very different things. "Is that so?"

The seals upon his wrists could not prevent this. This was not magic, this was what he truly was. His whole body tingled as he made the change. Blue…

He turned to face her, his now red eyes flashing with hate. Hate for himself. For the world. For her and her rejection that was sure to come.

"What do you see now, Rosa? What do you _really_ see? Here I stand, a _monster_. What can you do but claw at your skin as it crawls in the knowledge that you have ever touched me, that which all beings despise so much."

She watched him with eyes full of sadness and pity. Loki finally turned from her with a bitter scowl. He had been right all along; he was nothing but a monster. A _thing._ That which would experience loathing and rejection for the remainder of it's existence.

And then he felt it, her hand gently caressing his cheek. His Jotun flesh. Loki stopped breathing and he tried his best not to give away any sign that her actions were affecting him. But then she turned his face toward her, with a gentle, _loving _touch… the one that he had miss so desperately. The one that was now torturous and which he had no choice but to give in to. He would give her whatever it was that she wanted, now that she touched him – for the first time in two years – as if she really did care.

And what she wanted was for him, in this disgusting, monstrous, _blue_ form of his, to look at her. And so he did. After all, how could anything possibly do any further damage to his tattered heart?

Their eyes met and her touch was gentle and as she pulled him in towards her and kissed him, passionately… desperately… a tear ran down her face. A tear for him, and Loki allowed himself a single moment of hope. When their lips parted, Rosa's grip on him did not loosen, she held him close to her, her forehead pressed against his.

Loki opened his eyes to look at her, his entire body still startlingly blue.

"I still only see you," Rosa whispered.

Loki finally crumbled. He wrapped his arms around her and held on as if he could never again let go. The words finally tumbled from his lips. The words he swore he'd never utter again, no matter how true they were, "Rosa… I love you."

Tears spilled forth from Rosa's eyes as she gripped onto Loki just as tightly. "So let us run, let us hide. And believe me, I will never leave you."

Loki cupped her cheek, taking in her features which he had not properly gazed upon for two years. Her hand came to rest upon his, holding it in place as she turned her head ever so slightly, to place a kiss upon his palm.

"Thor will help us," she told him softly.

And just like that the boiling hate was there again. More than jealousy. More than bitterness. What was he, compared to the Mighty Thor? He had tried to hide it from her, but the emotion must have drizzled onto his face because Rosa spoke;

"It was never him, Loki. Not for a second. It was always you. Always. No one will ever compare, I swear it. After you- you fell, Thor became a dear friend to me… he figured it out – you and I – while we were in Midgard. He has treated me as a sister since we lost you. I think he felt that he owed it to you to watch over me. He never wished to hurt you, Loki."

Cautiously, Rosa took hold of his hand and guided him towards the cell door. She was still somewhat unsure of him, he was so different yet so similar to how he had been. They'd have time to adjust to one another later though, they'd remember things they had forgotten, they'd learn changes that each had gone through… but for now, they had a near impossible task before them, were they to ever have any sort of future together.

"We must move quickly. I know of a safe place for us once we reach the outskirts of the village. The most difficult part will be finding a way out of the Palace." She told him, ducking her head out of the cell.

A small sense of relief washed over her to find that the guards were still unconscious. She stepped out and scanned their surroundings, her heart thundering in her chest. If they could do this, if they could pull this off, all would be well once again. She and Loki could live in peace and the burden Thor faced would be lifted from his shoulders. Loki would be searched for, of course, but together they would hide away in the far corners of whatever realm they could reach until they were all but forgotten.

Long, cold fingers encircled Rosa's wrist and she turned back to face Loki in the threshold of his prison cell.

"Rosa… you have not thought your actions through. This is-"

"I know exactly what I'm doing, Loki." She told him resolutely. "I am sure of this. I swear to you. I made my mind up long ago. I will not watch you die-"

They heard the footsteps before they saw the light of the lantern. It was dull, only barely a glow. They stood, frozen, as the stranger approached, completely at a loss. It was too late to hide, or to make it back to the cell. Besides, the guards were all knocked unconscious and if Loki were locked away again now, there would be no chance of his escape.

Rosa stepped forward, ready to face whoever might approach only to have her composure crumble into shock instantly as she came face to face with the Queen.

The two women stared at each other with such intensity that the walls of the dungeon around them seemed to fade away. Frigga seemed so calm, as if she had been expecting it and Rosa cursed herself. She had made no attempt to mask her emotions when she had seen Loki upon his return. It was stupid of Rosa not to suppose that someone would expect her to find a way to him down there.

She backed away from the Queen slowly, her eyes never leaving the woman's face and that unnervingly composed expression. She stood protectively in front of Loki, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it tight. Whatever were to happen now, at least she was with him. At least he knew now that he was not alone.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Frigga raised her hand and extended it out to them gently.

"Come." She said, "we do not have much time."

* * *

**You know, I very nearly almost left the last to sentences out to start chapter 21 with but I thought that would be far too cruel!**

**Anyway, another chapter done. I hope you like it. The thing I struggled most with this chapter was making Rosa's feelings towards Loki believable. Realistically, after everything he's done, she hasn't forgiven him. You couldn't just forgive all that death. But she understands how hurt and alone and most likely frightened he's been and I think that after looking for someone you lost and loved and then finding them again after so long, you wouldn't just stand by and just watch their life be taken away (whether it's by death, imprisonment or whatever else). **

**His actions will not just be forgotten either, it will all be addressed in future chapters but one thing at a time, you know? We've got a prisoner to bust out, after all!**

**That's my opinion anyway… and my story so it's the way I'm writing it. I'd be interested in your opinions about this though, because it's really not a black and white sort of issue. **

**Thank you so much for reading. I'd love it if you could leave a review! xoxo**


	21. Of Musings and the Debt

**Heyyy everyone! Thank you all for being so patient, once again I've had a busy few weeks. As promised however, I am working on this story whenever I can so here is chapter 21! **

**Thank you so much for reading and for all the beautiful reviews you've left. I wouldn't have put half as much effort into this story if not for all your kind words! Thank you so much! **

* * *

The Queen stared out over the glowing horizon of Asgard as night began to fall. She cast her mind back over the past few days – over the past few years…

Where was it that things had gone so wrong? She had always thought herself to be a good mother, to both her children. She had been kind and patient and loving. And she had stood by Odin's decision not to tell Loki of his lineage because she had truly thought it to be the right thing for him. How then, could she have been so wrong about it all? How had her child come to be so full of hatred and resentment and cruelty, when all she had ever offered him was love?

"My Queen," a deep rumbling voice shook her from her thoughts and she turned to face Heimdall. The Guardian bowed before her and spoke only once he had righted himself again. "I request audience with the King."

"The Allfather is indisposed currently," she replied. "He will see no one until the dawn. Not even his own wife." Silently, Frigga scorned herself for her incapability of keeping the resentment from her voice. As Queen it was her duty to act and speak based upon thought and reason, not emotion.

Hiemdall shook his head only slightly. "Forgive me, Your Highness. I fear it is a matter that the King would wish to hear of. It is of great urgency."

Frigga studied the Guardian of the realm and stood from her place on the window ledge. Something within her shifted. She moved towards Heimdall, her gaze never wavering.

"Speak, Heimdall." She ordered. "What troubles you?"

"It is Rosa, My Queen. She has gone to the dungeons to see the prisoner."

"Rosa has not been denied the right to visit Loki." Frigga replied calmly, indicating that she did not approve of her son being referred to as 'the prisoner'.

"She has made her way down there unaccompanied, My Queen. She has cast a sleeping spell upon his guards and she stands within his sect at this very moment with the cell door unlocked."

Frigga's heart rate began to increase yet she kept her face impassive. Heimdall met her eye.

"I fear she may intend to do something reckless."

The Queen smoothed her hands over the gentle fabric of her dress and looked up once again. "Return to your post, Heimdall. I will go to the dungeons myself and see to it that she is brought away."

"Your Highness-"

"That is an order, Heimdall."

The Guardian bowed his head, his golden sword clutched tightly in his large, steady hands. "As you wish, My Queen."

Frigga stood rigid as she watched him retreat from the Throne Room. She clasped her hands tight in front of her to hide the growing tremor in them. No sooner had Heimdall disappeared through the golden doors did Frigga move towards them herself. She pushed the doors open just far enough to watch him stride down the corridor.

"Is everything alright, Highness?" Frigga startled slightly as one of the guards standing watch outside of the Throne Room spotted her.

The Queen pulled her shoulders back somewhat, giving off a calm air. "I am going for a walk amongst the gardens. I wish to be alone… to clear my head. If anyone is to come looking for me, tell them to wait here for my return. Under no circumstances whatsoever am I to be disturbed. Is that clear?"

"Of course, My Queen." The guard bowed to her. Queen Frigga usually spoke to her people with such gentle words, and a soft smile. It was quite unlike her to give any order in the manner in which she just did.

Frigga gave the guard a nod and strode off in the direction of the Royal Gardens, cursing herself that she had to now make a longer trip. As soon as she had rounded a few corners she changed direction to her intended destination. The dungeons.

Frigga did her best not to break into a sprint. If she were to be spotted acting peculiarly, surely someone would go to Odin. She did not have much time.

As she moved she reached her hand into the sash tied around her waist and felt the small vial of liquid she had tucked away earlier that day.

_Just in case_, she had told herself. It occurred to her now, however, that she had always intended to use it.

* * *

Both Rosa and Loki remained where they were, staring at the Queen incredulously. Confusion and uncertainty etched quite evidently upon each of their faces. Rosa stood a little in front of Loki, protectively. Her hand reached out behind her, searched blindly for his.

With an impatient huff, Frigga moved towards them and brushed past Rosa to catch hold of Loki's wrist. Rosa shot Loki a panicked look but he watched the Queen intently, perfectly calm at having such close proximity with her.

"Heimdall will already be on his way to the Allfather to tell him of this," Frigga said as she uncorked a small vial of silvery liquid and poured it over the seals emblazoned on Loki's wrists. "This will unbind your magic, Loki. Odin concocted it himself should we ever have use for it… Cloak yourself from their sight quickly, Rosa too. They will be here soon and you must be gone by then."

Loki only stared at her, making no attempt to speak – to move – he only watched her.

Frigga saw the questions in his eyes and she smiled gently at him. She lifted a hand and placed it on Loki's cheek. "Loki, you are my son. You are _mine_. Regardless of what the rest of the Universe might believe… I know it to be true. I held you in my arms when you were just a babe and I have loved you so fiercely that I feared my heart might shatter. I have only ever wanted happiness for you.

"When your Father – and I shall never call him otherwise, Loki – when your Father first brought you home and placed you in my arms and told me what you were… I do not deny that the thought filled me with fear… But then you reached out and wrapped your tiny hand around my finger, and you leaned your head into the warmth of my body, and you looked at me with those eyes of yours… Loki, I have loved you from that very moment. I have seen such intelligence and strength and _kindness_ in you, Loki. Please don't let go of that. It is not too late to live up to what I truly know you to be."

Frigga smiled softly as bittersweet tears began to rim her eyes. Never had she in her wildest dreams imagined that she would have to say goodbye to one of her sons, but she knew truly that it was for the best. This way he could be happy, he would know peace.

"I wish that we had the time to sit and speak of all that has happened. I wish I could make everything that has ever hurt you disappear… but you must go. Now. Just know that wherever you go, you shall carry my love with you."

Loki took hold of her hand, still unable to speak. Frigga smiled a mother's smile. Because she knew. She knew exactly what he wished he could say to her. He had been called the Silvertongue by many, able to spin pretty words into lies that anyone would fall for and manipulate anyone into acts they would never before have dreamed of. Yet when it came to himself, his own emotions – the words would not come to him.

"Come," she beckoned, moving towards the far dungeon corner. "There is a passage hidden here, should the Kingdom ever be conquered and our people forced down here into a trap."

She pressed her hand up against the wall and a cool blue glow shone out beneath her palm, crawling out over the stone until a doorway formed and the rock dissolved, giving way to a dark and narrow passage.

Frigga turned to face the pair.

"You must go quickly. The passage way will lead you out into the open fields past the villages." Frigga told them, clutching at Loki's hand just a little tighter. "Heimdall will have already sent for guards. Do you have a place to hide?"

Rosa nodded. "We do. I have a friend outside-"

"Hush, dear. It is better that I do not know." She cupped Rosa's cheek. "Be safe, child."

Frigga turned to Loki and stared up at his face, tears welled in her eyes. She did her best to drink in every last detail of his features. She knew full well that it was to be the last time she ever looked upon his face. Slowly she reached up and pulled him into her embrace.

"I love you, Loki." She whispered.

"And I you, Mother… thank you."

* * *

Frigga ascended the dungeon steps calmly, even as she heard approaching footfalls from above. She looked up as the light of the setting sun finally spilled upon her face and stood there waiting as the King drew nearer.

Odin's gaze fell upon his wife and right away he saw the truth upon her features.

"Frigga, tell me you didn't…"

"It is done." She replied, and moved past him to return to her chambers in silence.

* * *

Loki and Rosa hurried down the tunnel in near total darkness. Loki had thought it best to move without the light of a spell, should anyone be following them. Rosa refused to let go of Loki's hand and took comfort in the fact that he clutched onto hers just as tightly.

Rosa felt hope rising up within her. For the first time in a long time she felt as if fate was on her side. She had him back. They would escape. They had to.

The pair ran through the darkness for what seemed like hours, hearing only the sound of their own footsteps and increasingly exhausted panting until finally, they emerged out into a grassy open field, only just able to see the smoke rising from the chimneys in the far off village in the twilight. Rosa gazed around, disorientated for only a moment before saying softly, "This way."

They ran through the grass, each throwing uneasy glances around them until they came to crouch in the shadows of the small homes lining the outskirts of the village.

"It's here, Loki." Rosa whispered, pointing to a small house that looked as if it might crumble down at any moment. Yet there was something that looked so… dangerous about it and the eerie glow of a burning fire within it.

Loki slowed as they drew nearer and took hold of Rosa's arm, slowing her to a stop and pulling her towards a shadowed wall they quickly hid behind. He had questions before they went in there. "Rosa, what is this place?"

"It's alright." She assured him, with a nervous glance over her shoulder. "The woman who lives here has become a friend to me of sorts. I trust her to keep us safe. She won't reveal us to anyone."

"Who is she?" Loki shook his head slightly, begging to understand. Why in the world would Rosa have ever come to a place such as this?

Rosa hesitated. "She calls herself the Oracle."

Loki snorted at that, but Rosa looked up at him reproachfully. "You are joking, are you not? The Oracle is a fable, Rosa… a childhood story."

"She is_ real_, Loki. She came to me when I lost you to help me look for you. Did you not wonder who has been teaching me magic? It was her who helped me communicate to you in Midgard. I could never have managed something like that alone."

"And you think a woman with such power is to be trusted?" Loki scowled.

At the sound of voices they froze, pressing up against the wall and waiting. A few women strolled past their hiding place, chattering happily amongst themselves. They did not see the two bodies pressed close in the darkness, watching them as they made their way.

Once they were out of ear shot, Rosa let out a sigh of relief. "We don't have the time for this, Loki. We must move."

Rosa hurried towards the door of the hut and knocked gently. It creaked open as soon as she had touched the wood and seemingly without the help of anyone from inside.

"Rosa, wait." He whispered, taking hold of her arm. "Perhaps we should-"

"It's alright… trust me."

Rosa threw a glance over in Loki's direction as she moved inside and Loki had no choice but to follow her.

* * *

As soon as Rosa pushed open the door a musky smell hit Loki like a punch. It made him feel hazy almost instantly and he wondered exactly how whoever lived there could possibly stand it.

He moved with caution, remaining close to Rosa, guarding her. Every fibre of his body screamed at him to take her and get out of there. Whoever this 'Oracle' was, she was no friend to Rosa. Anyone who was strong enough to project someone into another realm, and who offered a service such as that freely no less… Loki had not thought Rosa to be so reckless. Yet he supposed he was to blame after all.

He did not have to wait long to meet this fabled woman. She sat by the fire facing them, as if she had long expected their visit. The flames illuminated an ancient face and Loki recoiled the instant he saw her. He was grateful that she was blind. She was certainly a sight to behold. Dark empty eye sockets framed by skin, waxy and wrinkled. Dry, stringy strands hair hanging over a collapsing brow and blackened lips stretched into a grimace revealing several rotten teeth.

Who was this woman?

"Rosa…" she gurgled.

Rosa moved towards her quickly, her head bowed like a naughty child awaiting a scolding from a parent. "Please, I know that I should not have come when you did not call me here but I-"

"I know why you are here, child. You are welcome to whatever you need." Her croaking voice reminded him of the scuttling sound a cockroach makes as it runs across the floor. She reached out bony fingers and stroked the back of Rosa's hand gently. It was all Loki could do not the lunge at her and reef her away from Rosa. Her blind sockets turned towards Loki.

"Ahhh," even as she sighed her voice crackled. "The Joten Prince. I was hoping to be granted the opportunity to meet you, _Sire_."

"Who_ are_ you?" He snarled, not liking the mocking tone in her voice.

"Loki…" Rosa murmured.

"There is a room through those curtains," The Oracle said slowly, "with a bed." She added as an afterthought and shot Loki a twisted grin. He felt bile rise in his throat. "You must be in want of rest. Stay as long as you like…"

"Thank you." Rosa said softly with a small smile.

Loki took hold of Rosa's arm and bent close to her ear. "Rosa, we should not stay here."

"We have nowhere else to go." She whispered, the fear evident in her eyes. "Loki, please."

He cast another glance back in the Oracle's direction, but when he felt Rosa place a trembling hand upon his chest he sighed in defeat.

"We leave at sunrise," he told her firmly. "No matter what the plan is."

Rosa nodded.

* * *

Loki sat on the edge of the bed massaging his wrists, marked and sore from the cuffs he had worn. As he moved his fingers Rosa watched. She stood by the small window, peaking out occasionally but for the most part she gazed over at Loki, feeling her heart swell each time she did.

He had changed so much. He stood differently, moved differently. He spoke with a strange sort of arrogance now that she had never before noticed. His hair was longer of course, and his face… he just looked so much older. Everything about him was sharper… harsher. So much so that when she had first seen him again, she'd feared he really was gone. But his eyes, the way he looked at her… he was still there. He was still Loki. She could see that much.

"I can't believe you're truly here… It all still feels like a dream." She smiled at him.

He returned a small unsettled smile but soon stared back at the floor, lost in thought.

"Rosa… you said that you wished for us to run." The words came out slowly, each chosen carefully. "To where exactly?"

"At dawn tomorrow we make for the shores. We shall find a boat and we shall row it to the edge of Asgard, cloaked under your spell all the while. Once we reach the edge we jump, hand in hand… and we go wherever it may take us."

Loki's brow creased. "You have not thought any of this through._ If_ we were to survive the fall-"

"_You_ did." She cut in stubbornly.

"There is no telling where we might end up. I didn't just land upon a lovely cloud and glide through the galaxy until I arrived in Midgard. It was _hell_, Rosa. It was cold and dark and painful. I went without food and water and warmth for what felt like eternity. Shadowed things crawled on me and ate my flesh and when I cried out my own screams echoed back at me for hours until I was sure it would send me mad. I can't subject you to that Rosa, I'm not even sure I could do it again."

He stood and moved towards her, taking hold of her shoulders so that she would look him in the eyes. _Understand me, I can't let you do this._

"It's the price that must be paid, Loki." Rosa too, chose her words with caution as she watched him. "How can you possibly be saying such things _now?_ Now that you're here and you're out of that cell and we have a chance to get away… I know how dangerous this will be, Loki. I know the price and the risks. I will take them. Gladly. I won't stand by and watch them kill you. It can't end this way… it can't."

"But _think_," He begged her. "Just think about what it is that you intend to do. You'll lose everything. You'll never spend another moment of your life at ease, you'll constantly be watching over your shoulder! You don't even know that we'll find this place in which we can hide away that you're so confident exists."

Only hours before he had loathed this woman, or at least thought he had. It had only taken a few simple words on her part and a few gentle touches, and he had fallen right back to her all over again. For two years he had done what he could to convince himself that anything he had ever felt for her was imagined. He had been caught up in an idea and nothing more. He had been in love with the notion of others looking up to him, and Rosa had been his first taste of that… that was all. And once he conquered the Earth he would know so much more of that glory.

How wrong he had been. It was her. It was only ever her. He knew full well that she could ask him to crawl across hot coals to bow at her feet and he would do so willingly.

He couldn't watch her suffer for him. Not again.

Loki ran his hand slowly over the marred skin of Rosa's right arm, taking in every awful curve and lump the burns had created. His burns. He felt ill at the sight of them. Of all the things he had done in the past years, hurting her – in any way – it would weigh heaviest upon him.

"You will bare these scars for the rest of your life." His voice was strained, only just louder than a whisper and he could not meet her eye.

Rosa tilted her head, watching him. She brought her hand up to rest upon his cheek and guided his face so that he looked at her at last.

"And you will suffer them," she said gently. "I know that... I want you to know that I forgive you."

"How, after all I have done can you offer me sympathy?" He spat.

Rosa sighed, attempting to gather her thoughts. She had to speak carefully here, she knew that. "I won't pretend that what you have done is right, Loki. You've done such terrible things… destroyed so much… hurt good people… But I know you. I know your heart. I want to help you find the man you were again, the one I truly know you to be. I want him back. I want _you_, Loki. _That_ is why I will take this risk. For you… you're worth anything the nine realms and beyond could ever hope to throw at us."

Loki pulled her into his arms.

* * *

Rosa rolled over, on the cusp of consciousness to find Loki missing and the sheets beside her cold. She glanced around the room and saw him standing by the window naked, staring out over Asgard.

"Loki?" she asked hesitantly, pulling herself somewhat reluctantly away from her pillow.

He half glanced over his shoulder at the sound of her voice but turned back to the window, "Go back to sleep, my star."

She ignores his request and climbed out of the bed, approaching him slowly from behind. She ran her fingers gently down his spine and he hissed. She wrapped her arms around him, her hands sliding up to caress his chest and she pressed a gentle kiss to his back before resting her forehead against his cool skin. Pressing her body flush against his back.

"Are you alright?" she whispered.

He ran long fingers up her forearm, he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently. "You should be sleeping." He whispered.

"As should you."

"Go back to bed, Rosa." There was something in his voice… something that worried her.

She let go of him and he turned to face her.

"Why?" she asked, the fear evident in her voice, "W-where are you going?"

He exhaled steadily and his gaze dropped, "Rosa-"

She grabbed hold of him, panic rose within her as tears sprang into her eyes, "Loki, don't do this."

"Just listen."

"Two years without you Loki._ Two years._ I can't do it again."

"You'll be better off, Rosa!"

Rosa slapped him. The smack of her palm connecting with cheek rang out between them.

Silence followed as Loki's hand came to his bruising cheek, his eyes shot to hers with shock. Suddenly, she took hold of his head and pulled him into a kiss.

She kissed him harder and more passionately than she had ever done before. He had not the will power to pull away so his hands fell upon her hips and he returned her kiss. Rosa pulled him towards the bed, and pushed him back onto the mattress, climbing on top of him straddling him, offering him more feverish kisses. She needed to show him. She needed to make him see how much she needed him. But she was terrified… raw, baring her very soul to him…

_What if after all of this, it's not enough to make him stay? _At that moment she dissolved into tears, burying her face in his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and sits up, Rosa still saddled on his lap.

"It's alright." He whispered.

Rosa clung to him, hanging on for dear life, "Please don't leave me, please… please…"

"Shhh, it's alright."

"I love you, Loki. I love you…. Please don't leave me. I'm begging you… I'll do anything… I love you…"

He moved gently to lay her back in the bed. He pulled her close, touching every part of her body that he could possibly reach.

"Go to sleep," he whispered.

"Don't leave me," she whimpered into his chest.

"I won't… I swear it." He kissed her head, "I'm here."

* * *

They fell asleep grasping on to one another until at last the sun rose. Loki had not managed a moment of sleep. He had lied there, wide awake, holding onto her. Going over every possible outcome in his head a million times. He had made a decision. He was sure. He was steady. No sooner had Rosa opened her eyes did Loki press a kiss to her forehead and let out a sigh of defeat. Rosa remained still and let him run his fingers through her hair, waiting for him to speak.

"Alright." He murmured. "I'll do it. I'll run."

Rosa lay frozen for a moment as his words sunk in, hardly daring to believe her own ears. He had been so unwilling the night before, she had feared that perhaps… but now Rosa let out a relieved laugh and pulled herself closer to him, pressing a kiss to his throat.

Soon it would all be over.

"I just have order of business that must be seen to before we leave, to ensure no one follows us." He told her gently. "I will go right away. I won't be long, but you must wait here for me."

She pulled back a little to look at him, "Why?"

"I must do this one thing alone, Rosa. You must trust me."

"And you'll come back?"

Loki smiled softly at her. "I never intended to come back here and feel anything for you… and all it took was a few minutes in your presence to remind me just how much you mean. I need you to be safe, Rosa. So this, what I'm doing… I'm doing this for you. Do you understand?"

"And then we run?" She pressed. There was something in her voice that made Loki suspect that she didn't believe him. She wanted to trust him, desperately. But Loki feared that part of her was giving up.

He could hardly stand to meet her eye. Somehow this was worse than her trying to stop him, worse than her tears. A deep selfishness within him did not want her to give up, he wanted her to convince him.

"And then we run." It was the first lie he'd ever told her.

* * *

Thor moved into his chambers and let his shoulders slump, he was utterly spent. He had barely slept since he had been sent to Midgard to retrieve Loki.

He and the Kingsmen had spent most of the night searching the Kingdom for Loki. Thor thought to be in vain. Surely, if he had managed to escape the dungeons he would be a million leagues away by now.

"Hello, brother."

Thor whipped around at the sound of the voice, Mjolnir flying into his hand. His stance was wide and ready as he turned and faced Loki who emerged calm and collected from his hiding place in the shadowed corner of the room.

"Now, now." Loki's eyes flicked momentarily towards Thor's weapon. "There's no need for that. I am not here to fight you, Odinson."

"What are you doing here, Loki? You realise that I must take you back to the Allfather now? Every guard in the Kingdom is out there looking for you. The people want your blood!" Thor's grip remained firm upon his hammer.

Loki sneered. "Believe it or not, Thor, I was able to deduce as much without your help. But worry not, dear brother, I have no intention of being taken captive again."

He moved further into the centre of the room, running his long fingers over Thor's belongings as he passed them and thoroughly enjoying the way the God of Thunder tensed as he moved closer. How long had it been since he had been inside that room? It seemed like a lifetime ago. The last time he has stood there with Thor, they had been brothers.

"I'm leaving, Thor." He went on. "I intend to disappear and to never be heard from again."

Thor opened his mouth to speak but Loki, with a smirk, beat him to it-

"And I will leave your precious Midgard be as well. I'm done. Done trying to conquer, to prove myself. I intend no more harm to anyone. All I want is to disappear, to spend the rest of my days alone and invisible… that is why I have come to you, Thor, to ask of you a favour."

Thor actually snarled at that. "Why should I help you, Loki? After all that you have done, how can you truly expect me to believe you to be sincere? You think all it takes is some speech and I will help you escape?"

"I am not asking for you to assist my escape. I will do that with or without your approval." Loki swallowed. "What I ask is far more important than that… Rosa, as I'm sure you've guessed by now, aided my escape from the dungeons. She wants to run away with me. She-"

Thor finally lowered Mjolnir as he watch the God of Lies struggle to form words over the choking emotions building up within him. Loki looked up at last and met his eye.

"I cannot subject her to such a life. I ask this one thing of you, Thor, and I give you my word that if you agree to it you will never hear of any trouble on my part again." Loki moved closer to the God of Thunder, his gaze intense. "I will be a ghost, an awful memory and nothing more. This I promise… if you swear to tell the Allfather that I cast an enchantment upon Rosa before I fell to have control over her."

Thor stared, confused. "What do you mean?" he asked carefully, suspecting a trick.

"Tell him that is why she searched for me as she did when I was gone. Tell him that it was my spell that caused her to steal into the dungeons… and tell him… that when she argues that none of this is true, it is because the effects the spell were powerful and linger still, but in time they shall fade. Tell him that she was just another of my victims."

"Loki-"

"Do this for me brother. Or if not for me then for her. This is the only way she can remain here safely. She told me that you had become a dear friend to her over the past few years. Protect her now when she most needs you to."

* * *

Rosa paced the small room, chewing nervously at her thumbnail.

He had been gone for far too long, whatever business could he have possibly had anyway?

Dread filled Rosa as her thoughts turned to Frigga. She had poured her very soul out to her son when she had come to aid them and Loki had been rendered speechless. He had not managed a proper goodbye and now he was set to leave and never return. Would he risk making his way back into the Palace to see her one last time? Surely Loki wouldn't be so reckless.

The thought made Rosa's stomach churn. And even more so than that, a darker thought. A cruel thought that seemed not to wish to relent, the thought that much can change in the time they'd spent apart.

Was there a chance that perhaps he was playing her for a fool? She had been, after all, a truly convenient means of escape. What if he had played along only long enough so that he could break free from Odin's bindings and destroy Asgard?

_No_, Rosa told herself firmly. _You're wrong to even think it. You must trust him as you once did. _

Still, any number of guards were out there scouring the city for any trace of him. If he had been apprehended…

Rosa took to the door at last, unable to stand it any longer. She intended to go and find him. They had already wasted far too much time, they needed to leave. Any moment now, Odin's soldiers could find them and take them to face trial.

Hastily, Rosa fastened a dark heavy cloak around her shoulders and made way for the door.

"You have not forgotten our bargain, have you child?" Rosa gasped and spun towards the voice. The Oracle stood in the far corner of the room, where Rosa had not even glimpsed her. "You owe me a debt repaid."

"Now?" The word came out in a desperate huff, "Please, I do not have time. I must go to him before-"

"I warned you that you must pay a cost to me, Rosa." The old woman moved to her chair and sat down calmly, she folded her hands over in her lap and seemed to stare at her with those empty eye sockets. Rosa felt a shiver run up her spine and her stomach churned. She felt suddenly overwhelmed with a sense of dread. It filled her, consumed her. Rosa had felt fear in the presence of this woman before, but never like this. She had trusted her and taken in every word of advice that she had ever offered her. The Oracle had helped her more than Rosa could ever have imagined possible. Yet in that moment, she was overwhelmed by the sense that the Oracle was not a woman to be trifled with. If Rosa were to deny her now, she would live to regret it.

"So be it… name your price. What is it that you want from me?"

The Oracle's lips thinned over rotten teeth as she smiled.

* * *

**Dun. Dun. DUUUUN! I'm having a LOT of fun writing the next chapter, y'all! I hope you've enjoyed this one :) Please leave a review to let me know your thoughts! I love to read what you have to say. **

**Thanks so much for reading! Happy St Paddy's Day!**


	22. Of Brothers and Perfect Armour

**A Marvel character will be introduced in this chapter. If you don't know much (or anything) about them, don't worry. It doesn't really matter at all. See the bottom Author's Note for more details :)**

**This is very much a dialogue driven chapter, y'all. Hope you enjoy! I had a lot of fun writing it!**

* * *

"You say goodbye to her, Loki. That is my condition. Don't you just disappear. You owe her more than that."

Tension hung heavy in the air between the pair. Thor had remained silent for some time, weighing up exactly what it was Loki asked of him. Time dragged on as the God of Thunder stared him down until Loki was sure Thor would deny him but then Thor had finally answered. The very thought of attempting to explain his intentions to Rosa – actually looking her in the eye and telling her he was leaving – caused an icy feeling to wash through the pit of his stomach. He clenched his jaw before willing himself to remain calm.

"I am doing this for her." He replied with all the composure he could manage, his hands clasped tightly behind his back. He spoke without a single hint of emotion in his voice, sounding logical instead, as if they were discussing a battle strategy. "It is best that I leave her without farewells. She thinks not of the future but the here and now. It is redundant attempting any sort of reasoning with her, she is too stubborn to listen."

Thor shook his head, not having a bar of it. He did not intend to negotiate. Not about this. "You say goodbye to her. You tell her why."

Loki snarled in frustration. "I think you're missing the point of what is happening here, Thor."

"No, I think _you _are." Thor stared at the pale Prince with pleading eyes. "Have you any idea what you are actually asking? You know not what it was like for her. Those two years that you were gone."

That proved to be too much. "Let's not forget that this was _your_ doing, Thor. You took her from me!" He spat. He had sworn to himself that he would keep his anger in check, but not when it came to this. Not when he had bottled it up for all this time. Rage rose up in him, white hot, fresh as it had been on that night. The night Thor had destroyed his world.

"Are you truly so blind, brother?" Thor shot back. "You think_ I_ am to blame? True enough I named her mine without her permission. I won't deny my actions rash but you, Loki… if you loved her as you claim, why did you not fight for her?"

"I did-"

"No... No, you did not. You said not a word to me on the matter and instead sought revenge upon me, Loki. You let your hatred overcome you and you tried to destroy me! You planned it, Loki, all of it. I know that now. Why could you not just come to me, to our Father-"

"_Your_ Father."

"If you had said but one word to me-"

"You would have fancied it yet another competition in which to best me." Loki spat.

Thor moved forward with an imploring gaze. "No. Not if you had told me the truth. If you had told me, Loki, that you loved her… but you didn't. Your pride got in the way and instead of admitting openly that you had feelings for a commoner – instead of facing the fact that you are a coward – you turned the blame on me."

Loki turned from him in disgust, stalking back and forth across the room. Fury building up within him. "You are so quick to play the hero aren't you? The Mighty Thor, carrying the weight of all his wicked brother has done."

"You sought instead to destroy me."

"Oh, and how I wanted to, Thor," Loki crept forward, glaring daggers in Thor's direction. The room seemed to grow darker around them. The hate was back, bubbling over after centuries of being repressed. He wanted Thor to _taste_ the hate he felt for him. "I wanted to tear your limbs from your body. I wanted to hear you scream for mercy. I wanted to laugh while you begged."

Once again Thor ignored Loki's angry stabs, continuing his speech. Keeping the focus on Loki and his actions regarding Rosa. "No even in privacy, when I spent hours fawning over the girl. You said nothing."

"I thought her to be no more than another one of your conquests!" Loki scowled. "And I was right in the end, though it was too late. Exiled to Asgard and before a new sun had a chance to rise, you cast your bride to be aside for a _mortal_ girl."

"I did none of the sort. She told me of you Loki, from that moment I would not have touched her, but protected her for you. he searched for me so that she could find a way home to you, and all the while you were here, leading monsters into Asgard to murder our Father."

Loki growled, his hands curling into claws. He had not come for this. He had not time to argue with Thor over what was done. He wanted to forget those days. Erase them. Exist separated from them entirely. "You have no idea what I experienced Thor! You think you were so hard done by? Three days in a desert, with that mortal of yours? My lineage -_my life_- was revealed to be a lie! Odin stole me, from a race in which even there I would be an outcast. Small and weak. He never loved me, I was just something for you to compete against! I was a means to an end! I was not a son but a hostage!"

"Are you so quick to forget that I was unaware of your true parentage? I grew up loving you as a brother in my heart! Loki, you are my family. Did you think it changed anything, learning the truth?"

Loki expelled a hollow laugh. "It not only changed it! It _explained _it! Everything! I was never worthy in his eyes. I would never be anything compared to _you…_ The laughable thing is that everyone saw it too. All the Gods in Asgard knew there was something different – abnormal – about me. I was just blind to it until it was too late... and I found Rosa. Someone who for the first time in my life did not compare me to the Mighty Thor _and you took that from me too!"_

Thor's eyes were wet with emotion as he gazed over at the man who had once been his brother. "I can be no more sincere than I am now in saying that I never wished to hurt you Loki… if I could take it back, make it right-"

"But you can't." Loki finished for him with finality.

Thor bowed his head. "Perhaps not, but this I might… Listen to what I say, Loki; it is not your choice to make. It would be a different case if you didn't want her with you. But you do care for her, just as you always have. You would not be here if you did not."

"Oh, do you know me so well, Odinson?" Loki sneered.

"You would not lower yourself to ask something of _me_ if you did not live her." Thor made no attempt to hide the hurt from his eyes.

That silenced Loki at last. He knew Thor to be right, what point was there in denying it? He wanted Thor's help. If ever there were a time to damn his pride, it was now. However late it may be. Silence stretched on between them and a sort of calm… peacefulness... washed over the two men. Once again – at long last – it was Thor who broke the silence.

"If you would truly ask this of me… then I will help you. But I beg you, Loki, take her with you. It's her choice. It is what she wants."

Loki couldn't help himself. With a smirk he said, "You know, there's the implication there that you're actually going to let me escape."

"We were brothers once, Loki. I know you well enough to realise that if you wish not to be found, you won't be."

* * *

Loki took a moment to lean against crumbling surroundings of the Oracle's the hut. He ran his hand over his face and let out a deep breath. There was nothing he could say… no words to convince her that he would right. He could try, he supposed, but really it would do no good.

_At least,_ a selfish part of him acknowledged_, I get to see her one last time…_

When the door swung open, instead of the musty smell of far too many candles, Loki was hit by the sour scent of rotting flesh. He drew back in disgust, covering his mouth and nose with his hand and glanced back inside the small rundown home.

He spotted her instantly. The Oracle, lying face down on the floor. Dead. There must have been two hundred flies that swarmed around her corpse. As if she had been dead for days. Weeks.

Loki moved inside cautiously, still covering his face against the repulsive smell. He gave the Oracle another disgusted glance before moving past her, deeper into the dwellings.

"Rosa?" He called.

"Loki?" she answered instantly and relief washed through him as she appeared around the corner and ran into his arms. Loki held her tight against him as he felt a sob shudder through her body. She balled her hands up into tight fists and rested them upon his chest, where she buried her face as deep as she could manage into his scent.

"Loki, she was screaming. She just kept screaming… I only touched her and it was as if she began to melt… she was begging for help and all I could do was stand there… she just kept screaming." Her entire body trembled.

"It's alright," he said, holding her close to him, "It'll be alright."

Suddenly, Rosa snorted and pushed herself away from Loki. "You know, you turn into such a_ girl_ when it comes to her."

She turned her back on him and moved towards the dead body, studying it casually with her hands on her hips. Loki's brow furrowed as he stared – his arms still extended slightly – totally thrown off by this sudden change in her.

"Honestly, it's enough to make me gag. The pining, the whining, the sacrifices… urgh!" She sat down leisurely in the Oracle's crumbling chair (the old woman, dead at her feet) and crossed her legs causing her dress to slip up, revealing far more skin than was normal. She leaned over and plucked a few fat grapes out of the bowl on the table beside her and popped one in her mouth. As she bit into it and let the juice trickle from her lips, she flicked her eyes back up to a confused Loki.

"I suppose I shouldn't complain though." She waved her hand dismissively. "If it weren't for you running off for Thor's help, I wouldn't have had her to myself."

Loki managed to form a thought through his haze of confusion. She knew he was leaving. "Rosa, I-"

Before he could go on, Rosa laughed. "Oh, that's right! You still think you're talking to her. How silly of me! No, my sweet... See, Rosa is gone. She made this little deal with me to save you… And now, well, I don't have to lug around that old, smelly, arthritic thing anymore. And I must say, it's nice having eyes again…"

Loki's eyes flicked from the Oracle's corpse back to Rosa, a horrid sickness rising within him. No, it couldn't be that. His heart began to race as he watched her – watched Rosa. It_ was _Rosa, it had to be. Nothing could have happened to her… he'd not even been absent from her side an hour. He was fixing it, he was making everything right. She couldn't be-

"Rosa…"

Her eyes flicked to him with an incredulous look and she quirked a patronising eyebrow. "Uh… did you not just hear me? _Rosa. Is. Gone._ I took her body. I've done you a favour if you think about it, Loki. Now you're free! Now you can be what you're truly meant to be! With this doe eyed little twit out of the way." Rosa's shoulders slumped suddenly as if she were utterly exhausted by what she said. "And really Loki, she was_ such_ an idiot, I don't understand what it was about her that sparked your interest. She was downright _painful_. It was almost too easy, you know? I was almost put off by it. Just so stupid. And emotional… _and gullible_, ugh! I mean, the Oracle? Please." She finished with a snort.

"Who are you?" Loki snarled, moving closer to the thing wearing Rosa's skin. He felt heat rising up within him, from deep within his very bones it seared white hot. More than rage. More than hatred. If she'd truly been taken from him there wasn't a being in existence that could stop him from tearing the universe apart. He would obliterate _everything_.

His anger caused a piercing ringing in his ears which was so loud that her words seemed muffled when she replied, still rather at ease. "You'd have heard my name before, Loki. If you've paid any attention to Odin's history lessons, that is. He so loves to gloat doesn't he?"

She leaned back in the chair and gave Loki a sultry look up through her eyelashes, spreading her legs to grind her hips upward off of the chair.

"Daddy and I go way back, see." She then added as somewhat of an afterthought, "forgive me, _adopted_ Daddy. No that still not right… Adopted Daddy who then disowned you. My, you are complicated aren't you?"

She drummed her fingers on the arm of the chair as she continued to study Loki, her head tilted to the side. "What's going on in that head of yours? When are you going to snap?"

"Tell me your name." Loki snarled. He needed to know. He needed to know how. He could do nothing until he understood that. If there were even the slightest chance that Rosa was still alive in there, he needed to hear it from this_ thing_ so that he might find away to get her back

"Tsk, you really are no fun at all." She said with a pout. "Alright, have it your way…"

She stood and moved towards him, closer and closer until she pressed her cleavage up against Loki's chest and her hot breath hit his neck.

"Karnilla…" she whispered against his skin.

Loki froze. All oxygen escaped from his lungs as the thing wearing Rosa's skin circled him, thoroughly enjoying the chance to soak up his reaction.

Oh, he had heard much of her. Her bewitchments of Odin's most loyal soldiers. She had enchanted them, convinced them that they had loved her and then when they had let their guard down she had encaptured their minds, taking over them entirely and willing them to kill the King. Odin had escaped narrowly with his life, managing to overpower the enchantress and banishing her from the realm of the living entirely.

The tale had stayed with Loki long after he had heard it. As a child he had thought his Father all powerful, far superior to any other being that could possibly exist. And so the tale of the woman who had almost destroyed him… the fear it had instilled in him was almost unimaginable. For weeks he had dreamed of the soldiers she had enchanted; he had imagined dead bodies, manoeuvred like puppets on strings, dragging rotting flesh up towards the Throne to suck the life from the King.

Loki's insides churned. Was that what had happened to Rosa? Was she a prisoner within her own mind? His wide glassy eyes shot to hers and Karnilla grinned.

"Oh… you do remember me. I'm glad. It saves us quite a bit of time."

"You're dead." Loki hissed.

Karnilla quirked her borrowed eyebrow. "Apparently not, my dear. When the king banished me, he had no comprehension of just how powerful I was._ I _controlled my life force, not him! He may have cast me from my body but not even for a second did I cease to exist… I was a shadow – a spirit. I searched for someone – something that I could sustain myself upon and I stumbled upon that little thing there." She gestured over her shoulder towards the corpse.

"I whispered in her ear for only a few hours about the powers I could help unlock within her and she offered herself to me eagerly!"

Karnilla sauntered over towards the dead body on the ground between them and gave it a nudge with her foot. "The girl was stunning, too. Far more to look at than_ this_ one, call it what you will but I really don't understand how she reeled you in... Anyway, the power was too much for her to hold... So before long her skin withered, her hair grew limp, her bones became brittle, her teeth rotted. And her eyes melted right out of their sockets... It was rather vulgar, the feeling of them running down her cheeks for days on end but then, I didn't really have to deal with it. She felt the pain, not me. And it shall happen to Rosa too, eventually... I do have hopes that she will hold out a little longer though.

"Because she is still in here Loki, as much as it pains me to have to share a body with this snivelling little brat... she'll quiet down eventually though. Would you like to talk to her? To hear her cry?"

With a casual flick of her wrist, Rosa sent Loki flying across the room. He collided into the ugly chair sat by the fire place and heard the sickening crunch of his own ribs cracking. He hissed and looked up to see Rosa's body moving towards him slowly, her hand curled into a claw. He could feel her power clutching onto his insides, twisting them. Every miniscule movement she made sent pain shooting through his abdomen. He gasped for breath, helplessly pinned to the ground as she reached him.

"What have you done to her?" he groaned through gritted teeth.

"To be honest, she never would have even caught my eye if it hadn't been for you." Karnilla smiled. It was a cruel smile, almost to be mistaken for a snarl. Not at all befitting of Rosa's gentle features. "You'll absolutely love this, you self-torturing, loathsome, little Frost Giant; _this…_ is all. Your. Fault."

She crouched down beside him and grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling sharply so that he would look up at her again. She pouted at him.

"You could have been great, Loki. You could have been the most powerful being in all the nine realms, and instead she's made you this. You're pathetic... _Weak. _Even the idea of being Thanos' lapdog was better than what you are now!"

She shook her head sadly, tousled hair falling in her face. "Like I said, the first girl I found was withering away to nothing… I needed a new body. But as you can see, I'd learned the hard way that not anyone would do. I needed to find a being capable of facilitating to my strength.

"For a while I even considered _you _as an option. I knew if I did not succeed I would be killed. After all you are so powerful… _beautiful."_ Karnilla reached out and ran her fingers down Loki's cheek, genuinely admiring what she saw. "And like I said before I admire your efforts. You have so much potential, you could truly be so wonderful… I always saw it in you, Loki, that darkness you tried so hard to resist. And for that reason I took no pleasure from the thought of stealing your body…

"And then, just as my time was beginning to run out, along came little Rosa… weak, soft spoken, with a charming little crush on our Prince." Karnilla chuckled to herself, still crouching down beside Loki, parting her knees to expose her crotch and knowing just how furious it was making him, having to watch Rosa's body be used like that.

"I paid her no mind," Karnilla went on casually , "after all, even Asgardians would not be strong enough to withhold the power my consciousness would fill them with. They would merely age and wither and I would be left in wanting another body all over again. I needed someone special. But then... You, you glorious little creature, you showed her magic. You awakened a curiosity in her, and you showed her how. And all of a sudden, she was the one…"

A horrible dread filled Loki as he stared at woman masked in Rosa's face.

"It was too perfect, a persuadable little thing with this power awakened within her far beyond her understanding, she was right there for the taking! The only thing left to do was find a way around you, Loki. I knew you'd never let your new little pet out of your sight long enough for me to make a mental connection with her... But then... The stars aligned didn't they? You didn't just fall from Asgard! You threw _literally _yourself from it! And poor little Rosa was left all alone completely broken hearted. You should have seen her! It was _pathetic!_ Hilarious. All I had to do was mention your name and the hope of finding you and I had her eating out of the palm of my hand!"

"Rosa... I won't leave you, I promise." Loki wheezed. She had said she was still in there. Rosa was still alive. That's all that truly mattered.

"But you were, weren't you?" Karnilla replied, feigning confusion. "You went to Thor for help… you wanted him to claim that she was under a spell… so that you could disappear again. And now you say you'll stick by her? Rosa, honey, I can't _stand_ you but I think this is just low... Why would she believe you now?"

Loki pushed suddenly through Karnilla's magic barrier with all his might and for a moment he brushed against her consciousness, he felt it there, cold and ugly, coated over the pure warmth that was Rosa's. Karnilla felt it instantly and left out a shriek of fury. She pushed back and left Loki powerless once again, this time she curled her fingers around his neck and leaned over him, snarling.

"She's fighting you know," she breathed. "It's quite sweet actually. She can see what I'm going to do to you and she's fighting to regain control. I can see why you kept her around, she's like one of those dancing monkeys, isn't she?"

"Take me instead." Loki squeezed out past her crippling grip, his heart racing. He could over power her, he was strong enough. But he couldn't do anything while she was in Rosa's body.

Karnilla laughed cruelly, "do you think me a fool? I know what you're thinking Loki and it wouldn't work, I would have too firm a hold over you. And even if I were to switch bodies and let your precious Rosa go, what good would you do me? You're _hated_, known and wanted in almost every realm now!

"But in this body... Oh, just imagine what I would be capable of. I might take her to Midgard first. Can you imagine what those pathetic little Mortals would do for an Asgardian Goddess? There was this one she met there... Matt, I think was his name... The way he looked at her Loki, the things he must want to do to her... This silly little twit never had a clue, pining away over you all the while. He's going to be just delighted when she shows up on his doorstep wearing nothing but a black, lacey pair of those undergarments the mortals seem to love so much..."

Lokis rage boiled over, he pulled himself up and hauled his weight into her, snarling as he pinned her to the wall. Karnilla only laughed. A high pitched, cold laugh that didn't fit Rosa at all.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? Ha! Would you really risk it? _Anything_ that happens to this body, she feels it, not me."

Loki glared at her with barred teeth, wanting nothing more than to watch her suffer – to_ make_ her suffer. He could do it too, the things he had learned in the abysses between realms… he could make her beg for death. His fist clenched.

But not while she had possession of Rosa.

Loki let out a cry of frustration and slammed his fist hard into the brick wall just beside Rosa's head. Karnilla giggled and quick as lightening, Loki felt her fling him across the room once again, totally at her mercy so long as she wore Rosa's skin. The perfect armour.

She stalked towards him, pure fury upon her features. She stamped her foot upon his chest, pinning him there and glaring down at him.

"You're not _listening _to me! Loki, you could be so wonderful! You're capable of so much! When did you turn into _this?_ This weak, pathetic excuse for a God. Whining and carrying on when you could be ruling the nine realms! I admired you once! But now…"

She kicked him hard in the side and searing pain shot through his ribs as they cracked. Loki rolled over, still utterly incapable of fighting back.

"Poor little misunderstood Loki, a King adopts him and makes sure he could never want for anything but his brother gets to rule!" She shouted in a mocking tone.

Another sharp kick, more blinding pain.

"Poor orphan Loki, sleeping on a bed plated with gold but the other kids don't like him as much as Thor!"

She curled her hands into fists and Loki felt her magic writhing within him, ready to tear him to shreds with but a flick of her wrist. And the suddenly, just like that, the pressure was gone. Loki managed to open his eyes to look up at the blurry image of Karnilla. She stood there, breathless, and when she spoke again her voice wad gentle.

"It's her fault, Loki. She made you this… She's weak and she's made you just like her. Would you like to speak to her? Would you like to hear the fear in her voice? …Do you suppose she'll cry and beg for you to save her, or will she curse the day she met you? I wonder… Let's find out, shall we?"

Rosa's shoulders slumped for a moment before she shot up and sucked in a deep, gasping breath. Her hands began to tremble immediately and her fear filled eyes darted around the room blindly until they landed upon Loki.

"Loki!" She shouted, "you have to stop her, she's going to kill the King!"

As soon as the words had been uttered, q scream of outrage ripped from her throat and a snarl soon twisted her features. "Insolent little girl! I'll make you pay for that… no matter if he knows anyhow… it is not as if he would do anything to stop me. He won't hurt you."

There was a piercing pain in the side of Loki's head for only a moment and a flash of blinding light. He hissed and glared at Karnilla but strangely, she gave no indication of satisfaction. I was then that Loki heard the voice.

_Loki… _

Loki glanced up with uncertainty, he would have known that voice anywhere_ …Rosa?_

_I'm scared…_

* * *

**So Karnilla! Only loosely based off of the character in the comics. Basically all I've taken is that she is the only Asgardian to have magical powers that rival Loki's. I figure the movies really aren't linked in with the comics anyways. If you don't know who she is or what she's done, it really doesn't matter at all. I've made up the back story about her and Odin, it's not in the comics so you won't get lost along the way :) **

**Inevitably this story is coming closer to it's end… there are a few chapters left (not exactly sure how many that is exactly just yet) and the thing is, I know how it ends, but there's just a few things I'm thinking about that I'm not certain on yet. There is actually an idea I have that I'm interested in getting an opinion or two about before I post it, so if you'd like to help out and you don't mind the spoilers just let me know! If not, it's fine. I'll just do it anyways haha**

**Once again, thanks so much to everyone for reading and for reviewing! All my love! :) Next chapter within a fortnight I'm hoping – if all goes smoothly!**


	23. Of Blood and Dust

**Hey everyone! Guess what! I finally read Stardust! Talk about things that make you go Awwwwwwww. I have to say it was a strange experience to read a Fairytale and come across a sex scene and the word 'Fuck'.**

**I also wanted to take a moment to thank yifrodit sooooo much for making me some absolutely amazing banners to use for this story! They're just fantastic! She's got loads of links on her profile too to the ones she's made for her own stories and everyone one is more gorgeous than the next. Seriously, check them out!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! As always, I can't thank you enough for the beautiful reviews you've left me, and even for stopping by to read it at all! You all mean the world to me! Thank you.**

* * *

Karnilla hadn't lied when she'd told Loki about the screams. Oh, how Rosa had screamed. A deep, dark coldness had overcome her as the Oracle had smiled at her. She had stood slowly from her chair and inched towards Rosa as if they'd had all the time in the world.

She had wanted to turn away, she had wanted to run. But she couldn't. The coldness had taken over. Her limbs had grown heavy – slow, as if frozen. She could do nothing but watch as the old woman had come towards her with outstretched hands.

A scream of horror had ripped from her throat as soon as the Oracle had touched her. Her flesh had been white hot and when Rosa looked down at her old, wrinkled hands she had felt pure terror to discover their skin had melded together. As if they were one. As if they had always been one.

She could not tell where one ended and the other begun and even as she had attempted to pull away she had known it had been a useless effort.

She felt something pulsing within her under the Oracle's touch, pumping it's way into her and coursing through her veins.

Rosa gritted her teeth and called forth all the power she could possibly muster. Her magic tingled beneath her skin and she pushed against the Oracle's efforts, willing herself to cleanse the evil from her body. To her dismay, her magic merely trickled passed the Oracle's force, as if it hadn't even noticed it was there.

Rosa looked up at the Oracle in horror.

_There is no point in your efforts, my sweet_… The voice surrounded her, consumed her. It slowly dawned upon her that the voice came from within her own head.

The Oracle's power flowed into her, deeper and deeper, consuming her.

Sheer terror overcame Rosa as suddenly she felt detached… shapeless. She had tried to look around but she found herself unable to move. She just kept staring down at the limp body of the Oracle who had fallen dead at her feet. Suddenly, and against her will, she turned to face a dirty cracked mirror tucked in the corner of the room and inspected herself with a tilted head. Cold dread was all she felt as she realised what had happened.

She was no longer in control of her body. She was a prisoner.

Suddenly the world around her blurred.

* * *

Footsteps echoed around Rosa as she strolled through the grand and shining halls of the Royal Palace. Disdain filled her as she inspected her surroundings; so this was how their great and powerful King lived? The thought occurred to her that a single golden brick from the wall in this corridor would be enough to feed one of the Villages of the outskirts for near to a decade. It confused her as to why she would feel the way she did – the contempt – she had walked these hallways a thousand times, and she knew Odin to be just and compassionate to his people.

For a moment she caught sight of herself in the reflection of a pane of glass and she understood. She was experiencing a memory. She was the Oracle. She was Karnilla. Her features were sharp, and her eyes unforgiving. Dark hair framed her face and cascaded down her back, moving hypnotically against her shoulders as she strode towards the Throne Room.

There was pride in her step, she walked as if she belonged there… as if it were to be hers.

The two Asgardians standing at attention outside of the King's Throne Room seemed to tense when they saw her approach, though it seemed out of nervousness as opposed to fear. As she had neared them, Karnilla slowed down and offered them ach a sultry smile.

"Boys," she whispered and green mist, seemingly unseen by either of them – ghosted out from between her lips and soon filled each of their noses. Each gave an involuntary shudder as their eyes glazed over and they leaned in towards her.

"Are you going to let me in to see the old man?" She pouted at them and they moved aside eagerly for her, pushing open the heavy doors to allow her access to the King.

As she stepped through they watched her with equally longing gazes and followed her with sluggish, dreary steps – as if they were sleepwalking.

Odin turned at the sound of the doors being pushed open, his jaw set.

"Karnilla," he greeted her calmly, "what might I do for you?"

"Death. I want only your death."

What followed was chaos. Odin had been prepared for Karnilla to attack, but not that of his guards. They were upon him before he had time to react, pinning him to the ground. A blade pierced his side and he cried out in pain. They guards smiled and each individually proclaimed their actions to be in the name of the woman who had bewitched them to love her.

Karnilla watched the events unfold calmly, and from a distance. She was so arrogant in her actions that she had no fear whatsoever of being unsuccessful. The King was a tired, old fool. She was so much more than him.

But then Odin let out a blood curdling cry as he thrust his staff skyward. With all the might he was capable of he conjured power; dark, unforgiving power and as he felt himself slipping into the edges of unconsciousness he sent the mass of power forth.

A scream of rage echoed out as Karnilla's consciousness was ripped from her body. Odin fell backward, gasping for breath as his guard slowly came to. Realisation dawned upon them as it became apparent to them just what they had done at they ran to their King's aid.

Cold, horrible dread consumed Rosa. Karnilla wanted revenge. She wanted Odin dead, but not before she made him suffer.

And Rosa was the only reason that it would be possible for her to do so.

* * *

Rosa had had seconds, mere seconds, to reach out to Loki. She had seen what Karnilla had intended, she had seen the damage and destruction that she was eager to cause. She could not let it happen, she knew that no matter what, Karnilla had to be stopped.

Rosa had been careful to push her panic and fear right out to the surface of her thoughts. She let it be loud and thought-consuming, allowing it to drown out anything else she might be planning from Karnilla's notice. She just had to wait, wait for the opportune moment to arise in which she could send him a message.

It was sheer torture to have to stand and watch Loki suffer under Karnilla's efforts. Time and time again Karnilla came at him, causing him pain and anguish. But he just allowed it, for there was nothing he could do – would do – to stop her if it meant harming Rosa.

That fact alone caused Karnilla more pleasure than was even measurable.

So when she had finally become overconfident within herself, when she had wanted to make Loki suffer just that little bit more… she had given Rosa control. For just those few precious seconds Rosa was Rosa again.

She had screamed her warning out, knowing she would not be given long. Karnilla had expected her to weep, to beg him to save her. She would not give her that satisfaction. In those few precious seconds, her declaration had been enough to distract Karnilla from her true intent. She had pushed, more forcefully than she ever had, reaching out to Loki with all the magical strength that she possessed. She latched onto him just before she felt all consuming rage take over and just like that she was once again nothing more than an extra consciousness inside the body that Karnilla had claimed as her own.

Karnilla took a few moments to calm herself.

At last she gave a laugh. She turned to face Loki with a twisted smile, totally oblivious to the fact that Rosa had succeeded in communicating with him.

"Yes," she sighed. "I plan to kill the King. I can't exactly just allow him to live if I intend to take possession of this realm, can I?"

Loki stared up at Karnilla with a clenched jaw. Rosa was still in there, there was still hope. Something could be done. All was not yet lost.

_Rosa, can you fight her hold over you at all?_

_No… no, I've tried. She's so strong, Loki. There's nothing I can do._

Karnilla wandered about the room, suddenly off in her own imaginings.

"I have plans, Loki. Such plans… I'll change things, everything. I'll be feared or loved all throughout the Universe… or both, or neither. It doesn't really bother me if I'm being honest. So long as I'm know.n And they'll know me, Loki. Every being in the nine realms will know to respect my name.

"But this mess," Karnilla sighed, holding out her arm and inspecting the ugly tendrils of burns. "This simply won't do."

The burns quivered disturbingly for a moment before they seemed to dissolve, disappearing into nothingness and leaving behind skin as smooth as it had ever been. She looked it over with a smile of satisfaction. "That's better isn't it?"

She prowled towards Loki and kneeled down in front of him, taking hold of his chin, forcing him to meet her eye. "It's time. Time to claim what is mine. To do what you were to cowardly to do, Laufeyson."

She thrust his face away from her and stood, walking once more around the room before casting him a final glance.

"And you know what I'll do, Loki, when Asgard is mine?" She looked back at him with an evil grin. "I'll burn it to the ground."

Karnilla raised her hand and before her the entire wall of the hut crumbled away, she approached it calmly as the remaining structure around it began to bow and creak. It disintegrated beneath her touch as if it were made of nothing more than ash. Soon the rest of it would fall too. Loki, still crouched over, looked up to watch as Karnilla gracefully made her way over the rubble and out into the open pathways of the village.

_Loki!_

Loki hauled himself to his feet, every muscle crying out in protest. He felt blood trickle from a gash in his brow and he wiped at his with his sleeve. That action along – lifting his arm to his face – sent pain shooting throughout his body.

He made his way out of the ruins that had once been the Oracle's hut and stared around, his stomach twisting. All around him, the village had been destroyed. Homes turned to dust and rubble, people screaming and running in panic. There were bodies lying unconscious, scattered along the pathway – those who had gotten in Karnilla's way.

Chaos, total chaos. She was burning her way through Asgard on her way to take the Throne.

* * *

As Karnilla made her way up the golden stairs of the Royal Palace the King's Guards made way towards her, weapons at the ready. Her path of blood, screams and destruction had not gone unnoticed. Karnilla smiled at the brave men who had foolishly come to lay down their lives at her feet for their precious King. Their deaths would not be honourable, they were nothing more than fools. It took no more than a twitch of her hand to simultaneously snap all twenty of their necks.

She strode past them as they expelled their death rattles.

Screams sound behind her as well as ahead of her, and all around her the Palace gave way and crumbled. The very sight of it all – Asgard falling beneath her might – filled her with energy. When at last she reached the Throne Room she thrust out a hand. The doors burst open and the guards who stood in her way burst into clouds of ash.

Within the Throne Room a great many people stood waiting for her. Some had run forth to warn the King of her approach and now the idiots stood before her, ready to protect him. As if they stood a chance.

Thor moved forward, Mjolnir in hand. Karnilla smiled at him, enjoying the panic in his eyes. She knew how fond he had come to be of the girl. How noble it was of the oaf to be the first to step forward – to attempt to make her see reason. They were really just too amusing at times, the airheaded people of Asgard.

"Rosa, what are you doing?" He asked, his stance guarded. "Stop this Rosa, you are not yourself."

"Oh, honey… you don't know the half of it."

A single touch of her finger to his brow was enough to have Thor screaming in agony. The sound was vibrance, sheer music to her ears. It excited her, spurred her on and once again the mighty structure that was the Royal Palace began to disintegrate. Echoing rumbles sounded out around them and ash and dust fell from the weakening ceiling.

"What is the meaning of this?" Odin's voice boomed throughout the Throne Room.

Karnilla smiled up at him, her hands clasped modestly behind her back, "Odin, darling. It's been too long, had it not?"

With but a blink of her eyes, those surrounding her were upon their knees, clutching their heads in agony. Even the Almighty King was at her mercy.

She watched with hungry eyes, lapping up every wave of pain the King suffered. His eyes were trained on her, foolishly attempting to fight back. She could see it, he knew exactly who it was he was staring at. He had defeated her once, but not this time. She had waited too long for this. He was at her mercy now. And she would watch as the life ebbed out of him slowly, until nothing was left.

It was then Loki burst into the Throne Room. His presence caused more panic throughout the Gods who thought him to be safely locked away. Karnilla turned towards the sound of chaos for a moment but then gave a mocking smile when she spotted Loki. She turned away from him, disregarding him entirely. He was no threat to her, he'd never risk harming his little squeeze.

He stalked towards her with a snarl on his face.

Loki held out a hand, scowling at her. Beads of sweat trickled from his temples. Magic sizzled within him as he focused on her. If he could freeze her, trap her somehow it would give him time to fix it all. He could overpower her, force her from Rosa's body. He just needed more time…

No sooner had Loki's magic touch her did Karnilla fling a hand his way without even glancing at him. Loki's body was flung into the air and he landed heavily at her feet with the tell-tale crack of his breaking ribs.

"It is useless, Loki. I'm too powerful for you. I've waited _centuries _for this! I will not let anything stand in my way. Certainly not a _Jotun_."

_Loki… you have to do something. If she takes control of Asgard-_

_Just keep resisting, Rosa. I'll think of something. I'll strip her from you…_

_Loki, hurry. Hurry. She's going to kill them, she's going to kill them all… _

Karnillla held out her hand and with but a flick of her wrist the Mighty Thor fell upon his stomach writhing in agony. She was burning him from the inside out. He had his Father both would soon be nothing but a memory.

All around Loki was destruction. The people screamed and the Palace walls merely crumbled beneath the force of Karnilla's power. Great gusts of wind gathered around them, tearing banners from walls and knocking those who tried to run off their feet.

He stood right behind her, watching it all unfold. Unable to stop her, unable to do anything. She allowed him to stand mockingly close to her, knowing that so long as she wore Rosa's skin he could do nothing. He wouldn't hurt her, he was totally helpless.

"Karnilla! Stop this before it is too late!"

That earned Loki a shrill laugh.

"What are you going to do, Frost Giant?" She sneered, cruelly. "Will you join your family? Or will you stand with me as I take this realm as my own? Come Loki, I may even reward you with some… intimate time with the body."

Karnilla curled her fingers into a claw and Odin and Frigga screamed in pain. Thor coughed up blood and looked up to meet Loki's eyes. They could not resist her, she had too much strength. After all those years of waiting, of planning, of storing her power… none of them had the strength to stop her.

_Please, Loki don't let me do this, _Rosa's voice in his mind suddenly drowned Karnilla out. He could hear her tears, her fear._ You have to stop it, I'm begging you, love. I can't live with this – you have to stop her. __Please.__ Don't let me hurt them!_

_It's not you, Rosa. It won't be your doing… _

_Loki, she's going to do it! She's going to kill them all! You have to stop her!_ Her voice on the edge of hysterics.

_There's nothing I can do without-_

_I know that, Loki. And I'm asking you to stop her. Don't let her hurt anyone else._

Loki's insides near turned to ice and he immediately felt weak with dread at the very thought. He clenched his jaw resolutely. No, they'd figure something out. _No Rosa, you can't ask that of me. I cannot do __that-_

_Yes, you can, Loki. You have to save them, I need you to stop her!_

Screams resounded out around them as several of the Asardians attempting an escape suddenly burst into ash.

_You're all I have left…_

Loki glanced over her shoulder and saw those he once called Family, gasping for breath and writhing in pain upon the ground; their lives slipping away before his eyes. All around them the people of Asgard screamed for help, frozen in their places by Karnilla's spell. Utterly helpless.

It was him. It was only Loki. He could stop her.

_No… they're not worth it. They're not worth __you__._

_Loki please..._ Her voice was so calm it was unnerving. She was accepting. Prepared. She knew exactly what it was she was asking. _For me... _

_Rosa…_

_It's alright._ The words sounded as if they were sobbed through a smile._ I love you…do it. _

_Rosa..._

_Do it!_

Every fibre of his being sung out in protestation and Loki screamed in anguish as he took hold of Karnilla from behind. He wrapped his hand around her throat and pulled her against him. Before she could do so much as cry out in shock Loki conjured an Asgardian blade and plunged it deep into Karnilla's chest… Rosa's chest…

It was done.

Ugly black smoke burst forth from the wound and swirled, angry and menacing towards the high ceilings of the Throne Room. Karnilla's screech of outrage rang out and faded almost into Rosa's cry of pain.

All around them Karnilla's spell was breaking. Thor, Frigga and Odin pulled themselves up, suddenly able to breathe once more, and the Asgardians unbound. Some ran, some came to the aid of the Royal Family, but most stood and watched in horrified awe as the black smoke built higher and larger and more ferocious above them.

Just when it seemed to consume the entire room, when all present supposed that certainly they were facing their final moments, the cloud dispersed into nothingness. Karnilla was gone, leaving only silence in her wake.

Rosa let out a small whimper of pain and her legs gave way beneath her.

Loki caught her around the middle as she fell back against him and he crumbled to the ground, holding her close to him. With one hand he took hold of her face and tilted it towards him.

At his touch her eyes opened slightly and she gazed up at him, though she seemed to have trouble focusing. She offered him weak smile. Overwhelming relief washed through Loki as he stared down at her. She was Rosa again, that one small smile was enough to prove it – Karnilla could never have managed a look so sincere. She was alive, there was still time.

Rosa reached up calmly and she stroked back his hair. "There you are..." She whispered, wincing a little in pain. "I knew you were still in there. I knew you were wrong, Loki… you were never a monster."

"Just hold on, my Star," Loki's voice quivered. "Just a moment more…"

Loki held a shaking palm out over the gaping wound. Every pulse beat seemed to soak more and more blood through to Rosa's garments, forcing her consciousness to slip further and further from him. Desperately, Loki called force his magic, he felt it coursing, sizzling through him towards that open palm. Towards Rosa.

_Please, bring her back to me…_ he willed.

The light from the spell soon faded and Loki moved his hand to inspect the work, expecting to see Rosa's once again smoothed skin. His heart almost stopped, then and there, when his eyes fell upon the wound, ugly, open, and fresh as ever. His efforts had done nothing at all.

Karnilla's final curse. If she couldn't have Rosa, then no one could.

Loki sat there, frozen. He stared down at the wound. The one he had made. Another scar he had caused Rosa to suffer. This one was unfixable. He couldn't stop this… this time he was truly to lose her. Forever. His star... his Rosa... was going to die.

Rosa gave a small smile. "She would never have allowed it to be that simple… Let it be, Loki. It's alright."

"No… not you. Rosa, please… not you."

Loki felt cold… empty… unable to quite meet her eye in her final moments. Was he truly supposed to just sit and watch as she slowly slipped away from him into nothingness? He clutched her tighter. Maybe, just maybe, if he held her close enough she'd stay.

"Loki…" she murmured. "Loki, look at me."

Green eyes met blue. Tears brimmed in each of them.

Rosa smiled up at him and placed her hand upon his cheek. "Loki, we've made a great many mistakes… I know that… but I want you to know that this, this was right. You did the right thing… I love you… and I don't regret you, Loki… you are the best thing I've ever known and even this was worth it to have spent my days with you…"

"Please, don't leave me…"

"I wish I could stay," she gave a small sob. She glanced down at the wound and closed her eyes, she seemed to struggle to open them again. When she managed to look back up at him and speak, her voice was weak. She was fading. "Please, be kind to yourself, Loki. Please. You're too wonderful to fall into darkness again. Be who you truly are, who I know you to be."

"Rosa, _please!"_

"Loki…" her eyes fluttered shut and her head fell heavy against his chest.

She was gone.

* * *

**Next chapter soon… not long to go now. It's almost over. **

**Please review! Even if you hate me for what I just did… I love to hear your thoughts. I'll be back with more soon, I swear. And if you review I might maybe just perhaps consider doing something nice for you next chapter... maybe.**


	24. Of Heartbeats and Legend

**I'm sorry! I'm so sorry everyone! I felt like the worst person in the world reading all of your reviews. :( For real, you guys know how to guilt trip!**

**So I put all my efforts into finishing this chapter nice and quick for you… SURPRISE! **

**I hope you enjoy :) and as always, thank you so much for all the lovely reviews. I can't believe that I'm at 900. That's actually ridiculous! I'm so grateful to all of you. Thank you. **

**I meant to say! Did everyone get a look at the new Thor trailer? Looks exciting! My absolute favourite thing about the trailer is how crazy the internet has gone over Loki's hair. My God, there are some hilarious pictures on tumblr. **

**Anyways, enjoy! I love you all!**

* * *

Thor pulled himself to his feet and approached Loki slowly, his footsteps were the only noise to be heard within the Throne Room. The excruciating pain he had just experienced had all but dissipated.

All around him, the people were silent. They huddled towards their loved ones, clutching on to one another, frightened and confused by what had just unfolded before them. They had come so close to death; it had happened so very quickly. And it had been the traitor – the Frost Giant – who had saved them from such a fate. They watched in silence as the Might Thor moved slowly towards him, despair evident upon his features, though it was nothing compared to looking upon Loki.

Loki knelt at the centre of the throne room, with Rosa's limp body in his arms. His shoulders slumped, as if an impossible mass weighed down upon him. Silent tears streaked his face and a single look into his eyes was enough to cause a heart to break. He was a man lost, defeated, broken.

Loki had known pain in his life, Thor was well aware of that. He was at a total loss as to what had happened until he had heard Loki speak a name that had haunted him in his childhood bed. Karnilla…

He knew what she would have been capable of had she managed to overtake the Throne. She was a woman without a conscience – without a soul. She was pure evil, and reigned terror wherever she went. She would have started with Asgard and slowly torn the Universe apart. Loki had sacrificed Rosa to ensure that she could not do so.

Thor couldn't even begin to comprehend what Loki must have felt in that moment. Only hours before, he had come to him for help to keep her safe. To protect her… and now she lay dead in his arms… by his own hand. Loki had sacrificed the only thing that he held dear to save the family he believed to have forsaken him.

"Loki…" he managed to choke out.

Loki didn't respond, didn't react. He just knelt there with Rosa's limp body in his arms. His breathing was shallow, and his face damp with silent tears. A trembling hand moved to brush a few stray hairs off of her face, he moved as if she might crumble under his touch.

Loki was incapable in that moment of tearing his eyes away from her. He couldn't think. She couldn't be gone, she couldn't have left him. He was trying to make it right, trying to keep her safe… and now…

He'd done this to her.

The pain of that thought was crippling.

"Loki?" He heard Thor murmur in a trembling voice and he felt a large hand placed gently upon his shoulder.

They were going to take her from him, and then it would all be over. Nothing would ever matter again… nothing…

"Loki, please…"

There was nothing left for him anymore. Nothing, without her there was nothing.

She was gone.

He… Loki, had killed her.

She was gone.

He had failed her.

His magic hadn't been enough to save her.

She was…

Magic tingled beneath his fingertips and Loki looked down at Rosa's lips. A thought… an idea, which sparked the smallest ray of hope... His heart was suddenly beating a million miles a minute. Karnilla had been able to separate herself entirely from her body. Everything she was, she had pulled away, separated. If Karnilla was able to transfer her entire consciousness into another, perhaps Loki would be able to…

He gazed down at Rosa's face. She could have been sleeping, so peaceful in his arms. In his arms… where he had hoped she might always belong. Not like this, never like this. If this worked, she could have a life, the life he wanted for her. She would be safe, comfortable. She wouldn't be running, or searching, or hurt by him again and again. She'd be Rosa. Just Rosa. Perhaps he could give her that…

He had to try.

Loki leant over her giving her one final look, committing every detail to memory, maybe that at the very least he might take with him. He was ready… Loki pressed a kiss to her forehead, a goodbye. He then closed his mouth over hers and felt a tear slip from his face, landing on her cheek. He focused on her, on everything she was. Everything that was wonderful about her. He focused on the life that seemed to shine from her eyes every time she'd ever looked his way… and then on how it had consumed him. He drew forth every ounce of energy his body possessed, coaxing it forward. Her face, her touch, her smile a guiding light.

It rose within him, white hot energy gathering up within his very core.

Thor saw it first, the radiant glow building up within the chest of the man he had once called brother. It was beautiful, vibrant, like nothing he had ever seen before. And it was rising. Slowly the light rose up from Loki's chest, travelling up his throat and into his mouth. The light passed through his lips which were still pressed to Rosa's and became a blinding white light for a split second. As soon as it touched Rosa, it ignited her entire body with glorious radiance.

Rosa's eyes shot open. Her chest arched upward as she sucked in a deep, shuddering breath. The light faded as the wound over her heart slowly healed over until not even the faintest scar remained. Rosa stared around blindly for a moment before her eyes locked on Loki, he slumped back, looking suddenly frail.

Rosa shot up, catching the front of Loki's garments as he fell backwards so that he would not hit his head. She leaned over him, trying desperately to catch her breath. She rested her hand upon his chest as his breathing become shallow.

"Loki?" Panic caused her voice to quiver. "Loki, what did you do?"

His eyes met hers for only a moment, the light within them fading slowly. He reached up and took hold of one of her hands. She was alright. He smiled gently as he closed his eyes.

"Loki… _Loki!"_

"Rosa!" Thor took hold of her pulling her away from Loki and forcing her to look at him. He needed to be sure, he had to know she wasn't Karnilla.

Rosa shook him of almost instantly, tears already brimming her eyes. She moved back to Loki, leaning over him, stroking his face gently with trembling hands.

He was sleeping, she told herself, that's all it was. He'd saved her and the efforts were too much for him, leaving him weak.

"Loki?" she murmured gently. "Loki, I'm here… Wake up."

Thor bowed his head, pain piercing his heart. "Rosa, I am sorry."

"He's alive." She whispered, resting her head on his chest for confirmation. She heard it, his steady heartbeat. "He's still alive."

Thor placed a comforting hand on her back, his words weighing heavy upon his tongue before he even spoke them. "You… you were dead, Rosa. I saw you die, in his arms… whatever Loki did to bring you back… I'm sorry Rosa, I don't think that he's going to…"

"No…" Rosa whimpered, holding onto his face. "No, he_ has_ to wake up, this is my fault, Thor. He must wake up-"

"Rosa, you couldn't have known-"

"No! I went to her. I did this, Thor. He is gone because of me, because I wouldn't listen."She looked at him with tear filled eyes and shook her head furiously, "all I wanted was for him to come back. I was going to take him away from here. It was all supposed to be over…"

Rosa trailed of as she heard heavy footsteps approaching her. She looked up to see Odin walking steadily towards Loki, Frigga by his side. Behind them, those who had been in the Throne Room when Karnilla attacked scurried out the doors. Odin had ordered them away, willing them to check on their families.

Odin met Rosa's gaze, her eyes vulnerable and scared. "Your Highness," her voice strained as she did her best to remain composed. "Please, help him."

Odin knelt down by Loki's head, taking his time, inspecting his limp body. He held out a wrinkled hand and pressed it over Loki's forehead. The Allfather closed his eyes, concentrating, searching. Rosa watched him with bated breath. She clutched tightly onto Loki's lapels, as if he might disappear if she were to let him go.

After a time, Odin exhaled deeply and pulled himself upright once more. "He sleeps." The King confirmed, "but for how long I do not know. He has drained himself. Not of energy or power, but of life. Loki has given it to you, Rosa. Little else than a dying ember of what should be a blazing fire remains within him."

Rosa looked up, horrified.

"Fix it." She begged.

"I cannot," Odin bowed his head, sound so very tired, "and perhaps it is for the best."

The words caused bile to build in her throat. How could this man, the man who raised him, speak of Loki in such a manner? "He saved your life!" Rosa hissed, glaring at the King through her tears.

"He saved mine, and all of Asgard's." Odin agreed calmly, "The city only remains standing because of his actions."

Thor knelt down beside Rosa, gazing with sadness at the God of Mischief's face.

Odin continued, "but it was not just Asgard who wanted Loki's blood. All the nine realms want to see him punished."

Rage rose up, white hot within Rosa, "How can you say that-"

"And so all the realms will be_ told_," Odin went on. "That that is exactly what is to happen. A punishment. It is the only way to ensure his safety. According to anyone residing outside of this room, Loki will be locked away for the remainder of eternity. He will spend the rest of his life in chains, in total darkness… in complete solitude. This is my word as King of Asgard, it shall be told to all other realms. Any who would oppose it, beg for war.

"Loki sleeps, but I cannot say for how long. It has never been attempted before; what he did. I don't know if his body can heal from such an exercise, he may indeed never wake up. But if he is to have a chance to he must be kept away from all others. Many want his head, many want to see him suffer. Even when – if – he wakes, he must hideaway for what remains of his life. If anyone were to find out the truth, I fear he will suffer a terrible fate. I shall keep him entombed beneath the city, where he may rest. He's safest this way. It's what must be done."

Odin's words reminded Rosa exactly why Odin was such an adored King. He could make the choices – those that would be impossible for any other – and he could push aside his personal emotions in order to do what was best for the realm at any given time. Perhaps it was why it seemed that one could not be a wonderful King and a wonderful Father all at once. It saddened her. Rosa watched the King for a moment, gratitude swelling in her chest, before she turned back to Loki. Her tears welled in her eyes once again at Odin's words.

_Darkness…_

_Solitude…_

_Eternity… _

_Solitude…solitude…solitude…solitude…_

"But he will wake up, will he not? Eventually?" Rosa murmured, tears flowing freely down her face. She asked the question as if she didn't truly want an answer, too fearful of what it might be.

"Only time shall tell…" Frigga answered in return, looking to her husband who nodded in concurrence. He looked so old, so weary.

"What he did should have been impossible. There is no telling whether he'll wake at all. Any other man would have died, attempting to do what Loki did."

"He'll wake up." Rosa whispered, "he's stronger than anyone thinks… he'll come back."

Odin's ever steady gaze burned into Rosa. Once it would have made her uncomfortable, made her feel small, but how could anything possibly matter now?

"I shall stay with him." Rosa said at last, her gaze never wavering from Loki's face. There was such conviction in her words. She meant them truly, leaving no room for persuasion otherwise.

Odin remained silent where Thor could not. His stomach knotted at the very thought. Loki lay before them, comatose, so that she might go on living. Thor owed it to him to do everything in his power to assure that happened. He could not let her lock herself away, never knowing how long that might be. He spoke with caution, knowing that every word he said had to be chosen carefully. "Rosa… you are not thinking properly. You need rest. What you are suggesting-"

"I know exactly what I'm suggesting, Thor." Rosa cut him off, "I won't leave him down there alone."

Thor moved closer to her, ducking his head in an attempt to catch her gaze. It was to no avail, she looked only at Loki. "It could be years, Rosa… centuries. It would send anyone mad."

Rosa shook her head, more tears falling upon her cheeks. "I can't leave him… I have to be there when he wakes up. I won't let him be alone. It cannot just end like this… after all we've been through, Thor. After all we've done. I can't just leave him now. I won't."

Thor stared at her, horrified. He wanted Loki to suffer such a fate no more than she did, but to leave her down there alone… he looked to the Allfather for help. Surely he would not allow this to come to pass. The King studied them for a time, his expression unreadable.

Odin spoke at last, "The door will be sealed from the outside. We cannot risk anyone looking for him. The people of this realm and all others must be lead to believe that he suffers a great punishment… The door will open only from within. If you choose this, Rosa, you will not be held captive in there against your will. But you must understand that if you choose to leave you will never have access to the room again."

Rosa nodded, stroking back Loki's hair. "I understand."

* * *

The sun had long since set over the world above.

A select few of Odin's most trust guards had escorted them down into the depths beneath Asgard, carrying the body of the God of Lies. Further and further down into the darkness they walked until at last they reached a small archway which led into a dimly lit cavern.

It was a bare cavern. Rock made up the floor, the slightly rounded walls and the ceiling. Loki's body was layed out upon a stone slab in the centre of the room. The only other thing in the entire domed room were twelve enchanted candles, they hovered by the ceiling, illuminating the cave-like room. Odin had cast a spell to assure that they would burn eternally, forever giving the pair light, however long they remained down there.

Thor stood by the doorway – the only way in or out, and soon to be sealed off to all those on the other side. His arms were crossed over his chest and he stared back and forth between Rosa and Loki with disapproving eyes.

This was wrong. Rosa was in a state of grief, it was not right to allow her to make such a decision at a time like this. She could not truly be expected to remain for centuries under the earth with only a corpse to keep her company.

"She is free to leave whenever she might choose to, Thor." Frigga had assured him gently, a motherly touch upon his forearm. "She needs this time to mourn him, and perhaps in time she'll decide to come back to us, perhaps she won't. Either way, it is beyond our control… it is her choice to make, not ours."

Thor had sighed deeply, knowing she was right. It did not make leaving her there any easier though.

"And in truth," Frigga's voice quivered with hesitancy, as if she knew she ought not to be saying it at all, "I don't wish for him to be down here alone. It's a comfort to know that she'll be with him… watching over him."

Together, Frigga and Odin bid farewell to their son, unsure – and perhaps doubtful – that they would ever see him again. Rosa stood at a respectful distance with her face turned away, the scene before her – the two of them leaning over Loki's lifeless body – proving to be too much.

Eventually, Odin placed his hand on the small of Frigga's back. He waited while she pressed a final kiss to Loki's temple and then guided her towards the doorway. They slowed when they reached Thor's side, Frigga placed her hand gently on her son's face, turning her to face him and giving him a sympathetic smile.

"We shall wait outside for you," Odin told him gently, and Thor nodded in return. He did not move until they had passed through the door and it had closed shut behind them with the sound of heavy stone scraping against stone.

He looked over to Rosa, her expression unreadable.

"Rosa… are you sure this is what you want?" Thor asked for the thousandth time. Yet somehow, down below the city, with Loki's body lied out in front of her, his words seemed to carry more weight. Perhaps it was the way they echoed out into the emptiness around them.

Rosa didn't take her eyes away from Loki, she moved slowly to sit by his side and took one of his hands in hers. She gave a small, absent nod. "I'm sure."

"The door cannot be opened from the outside, Rosa. We cannot come to you. You might spend years down here, centuries… alone."

"It doesn't matter… I need to be here when he wakes-"

"If he wakes."

"_When_ he wakes."

That stopped Thor, he stood watching her. Her gaze never once wavering from Loki's face. Thor felt a deep pity rise up within him, he wished for nothing more than for his brother to be reunited with her. How differently things might have played out had Loki confessed his feelings to him sooner, if Thor had not been so stubborn, if Rosa had reached the edge of the Rainbow Bridge just a little earlier. There were so many 'what ifs'. Too many. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't seem to achieve happiness with one another.

But still she wouldn't stop fighting for it.

Thor's resolve to convince her to leave softened at last. Slowly he moved closer to her, inhaling slowly. He studied the pair for a moment before speaking in a calm tone.

"When we were young boys," Thor spoke gently, looking down at Loki's sleeping face. "Loki and I, along with some of our friends went out into the Mountains surrounding the city. We were far too young to be out there alone but I convinced Loki to cast a sleeping spell over our carer and we wandered off on our own. There were seven of us, and I wanted to make them admire me as all seemed to admire my Father."

Thor's eyes glazed over slightly as he lost himself in the memory. A memory he had never told another living being.

"So when we came to a deep gorge, I tried to jump across it. I thought that my friends would think me brave for my actions, but the gorge was too wide and I fell... I still remember the fear I felt when I reached the bottom, so far down I could barely see the light above at all.

"My cries echoed up to the boys above and they laughed, but I was too petrified to care. They just kept laughing at me, while I sobbed for help… All but Loki."

Thor smiled a little to himself.

"He enchanted rocks into snakes to scare the boys and once he had them cowering, he commanded them to go to our Father for help. As soon as they left, he climbed down into the gorge and he stayed with me until help came, holding an orb of light in his palm so that I wouldn't be afraid.

"We were down there until well after the sunset but Loki never left my side, and he never let the light dim for even a moment." Thor shook his head a little. "You must understand; he wasn't as powerful as he is now. He was just a boy, just getting started. To have held that orb of light for me as long as he did, it would have weakened him greatly – it would have been painful in the end. But he did it anyway. He did it for me.

"And when the Allfather finally came for us, Father cradled me. Carried me, the entire way back to the Palace… with Loki walking behind us."

Emotion swelled in Rosa's chest and she squeezed Loki's hand a little tighter.

Thor's eyes met Rosa's, "there has always been true goodness in him, but no one ever allowed him to let it shine through… until you. I truly believe, Rosa, that if he hadn't met you he would have fallen a lot further than he did. You've given him so much already. I just want for you to understand that Loki chose this. He would deny it, but he would sacrifice anything for those he loves. It's why he stayed down in the gorge with me. It's why he threw himself from the edge of the Bifrost… It's why he gave his life to you. _You_ mean more to him than anything else ever has – ever will. Do not torment yourself, Rosa."

Thor placed a hand upon Loki's shoulder and lingered there, knowing full well that it might be the last time he ever looked upon his face.

"Goodbye, brother." He said, before turning towards the door.

Rosa looked up at last, "Thor, wait." She said gently.

He stopped and turned towards her, looking weary with sadness. She stood and moved towards him, reaching up and cupping his face. She offered him a kind smile.

"You're a great man, Thor… you've been so good to me. There is no way of showing you how truly grateful I am, Thor. Do take care of yourself, my friend, I wish you every happiness the fates can afford you. "

Rosa buried her head in Thor's broad chest, her arms wrapping around his waist. She sighed as she felt Thor pull her in closer, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. More than anyone else, Rosa would miss Thor. He had been so good to her. He would make a good King some day, perhaps one day she'd emerge to see it for herself.

"I'll miss you." She whispered.

"Rosa… if you change your mind… no one will think any less of you if you leave-" Thor took her hands in his. He had to say it one last time. He had to be sure she understood that.

Rosa nodded. "I won't leave, Thor. I'll never leave him."

At that Thor gave a gentle, accepting smile.

"I know… Take care of him, Rosa." he whispered.

"Goodbye..." Rosa's hands slipped from Thor's grasp as she turned to take her place at Loki's side.

* * *

The years rolled into centuries and the name of Loki Laufeyson came to be not but legend. The people of Asgard and Midgard alike told his story; the God of Lies and Mischief who sought to conquer and destroy all the nine realms. They spoke of how the Mighty Thor – who had once seen Loki as a brother – had defeated him time and time again. They whispered to their children about the Almighty King Odin who at last condemned the God of Lies to suffer for all of eternity within the deepest caves beneath the golden city of Asgard. It was believed that Odin had him bound to a great boulder beneath the great fangs of a venomous snake, forever dripping it's poison upon him for the remaindr of existence as punishment for his crimes. Many said that it was Loki writhing to escape the bonds – to escape the pain – which caused earthquakes.

And some spoke of woman… a woman who was little known to the great Asgardian Gods.

They whispered that she was the only thing that the Jotun God had ever truly loved. They said that she was the true reason that Odin was able to lock Loki away for eternity. They say that it was she who finally stopped him. And for that – though little else was truly known of her – they called her 'triumph' and referred to always as Sigyn.

Those who believed in the existence of this woman would tell it that she remained by Loki's side through his torment, holding a bowl over him to catch the searing venom.

Though Loki was forever regarded by Gods and mortals alike as not but wickedness and chaos. Lover's told the story fondly, of he and the woman who waited by his side, never to be forgotten.

* * *

Deep beneath the city of Asgard, where sunlight had never before touched, Rosa rested her head upon Loki's chest and closed her eyes, listening to the ever steady sound of his beating heart.

* * *

**Seriously? You really thought I would do that to you guys? Just kill her off and leave Loki alone and miserable all over again… Ye of little faith :P **

**Though I suppose this isn't much better at the moment is it? Is it a little worse maybe? I sure hope not! Perhaps you'll just have to come back and see what happens in the next chapter…**

**OH! Also, since our time together is drawing to an end, I've decided I'm not happy about that! I'll miss you guys! You've all been so awesome. So! Seeing as you obviously all love reading, how about adding me as a friend on Goodreads? If you don't have a Goodreads account, seriously, GET ONE! It's an amazing website. I spend faaaar too much time on there if I'm being honest with you. **

**I changed my name to 'PaperHeart' so that I'd be easy to find. I think there's a few of us on there so I'm the one from Australia. **

**So yeah! You add me, I'll add you. We can recommend and discuss books with each other and be best book friends forever! **

**Now… someone mentioned something about fanart if Rosa lived? I'd LOVE to see what you can do :)**


	25. Of a Stone Prince and a Fallen Star

**Sooooo this one was a lot of fun to write! I hope you all enjoy it :) it makes me sad to think I've finished this story. It's taken me a long time but I've really, really had fun writing it. **

**Thanks so much to everyone who has stuck with this story and to those who have reviewed it. Thank you so much for your patience and support and beautiful, beautiful reviews. If it weren't for you I don't know if I ever would have finished this story at all. So thank you all so much, really. I love you all. This chapter is for you.**

* * *

_Once upon a time… in a world of magic and wonder, there stood a Mighty Kingdom. The people of the Kingdom were once a happy and kind folk, and they were ruled by a great King whose joy and love of life had been, at a time, utterly infectious. But the years had been cruel to those who lived in the Kingdom and over time laughter had faded to tears, colours had dulled and an awful darkness had consumed them all. _

_The people hoped for reprieve from the cold darkness that overcame their Kingdom. They turned to their King and Queen, pleading to be saved from the sorrow the darkness had carried with it… but the King and Queen too were losing hope. _

_As the years past and the darkness hung over them, slowly the people of the Kingdom found their limbs growing heavy. They found it difficult to move. It became increasingly difficult to smile… slowly each member of the once great Kingdom was turning to stone. _

_The people accepted this fate, having long forgotten a time when happiness had reigned supreme. They just went about their days, slowly growing heavier and sleepier and slower…_

_Until… late one night, the Royal Prince chanced to look out of his bedroom window. What he saw changed him, awakened him from he thought-consuming gloom. _

_He saw a star fall from the Heavens. _

_It was the brightest, most vibrant thing he had ever witnessed in his life. Never before could he have ever imagined that something so beautiful could exist in a world that held nothing else but darkness and misery. All night he stared out over the tree tops to where he could see the faint glow of the fallen star. _

_For two days he thought of nothing else. Only the star's light. It's beauty. Each night he returned to his window and each night he spotted the glow of the fallen star. _

_On the third night, the Prince crept from his chambers and set out into the woods. He travelled night and day without rest towards the light of the star. With every step the Prince took the light seemed all the more vibrant. He pressed on in spite of his hunger and thirst, in spite of his aching bones and joints, in spite of his desire to sleep. He had to see the star. He had to bask in it's light. He had to find it… or rather, her. _

_The Prince could barely believe his eyes when at last he found the source of the heavenly glow. It was not an orb of light or a crystal as he had suspected he might find. It was a woman. A beautiful woman. The moment he lay eyes upon her, he knew that it was her – her light – that he had followed all along, and he could not bear to tear his eyes from her._

_He watched her, utterly enchanted by her. She wondered about the trees, touching each of them gently. Life seemed to explode from them as she neared them. They leaned into her, longing to be near her just as the Prince did. _

* * *

When he woke all he knew was darkness. He could not move, he could not see, he could not speak. He felt his chest rise and fall as his took slow and even breaths, but could do nothing more. He felt hazy, heavy…

Months passed before at last a thought formed;

_Where was he?_

_How did he get there?_

For a year he contemplated just that until one day in the darkness, a new thought dawned upon him… _who_ was he?

His mind was sluggish, he could not seem to pull himself from the edge of unconsciousness. He couldn't think… he couldn't remember.

There was a presence in the darkness, though he knew nothing more of it. Just that it was there. Something comforting. Some_one_, perhaps? Whatever – whoever – was there, it pleased him. It made him unafraid. He felt at peace so long as the presence was nearby.

Something within him told him this presence, this… woman… she was there for him. Somehow he knew that, though he knew nothing else, he knew she was by his side for a reason…

He needed to get up, he thought at last. For whatever reason, it was important that she knew he was awake. If she left, then nothing else mattered. But why? If only he could remember…

* * *

_Finally, after watching her for a day and a night, the Prince revealed himself to the star. She seemed frightened by him, having never spoken to a human before but when the Prince fell to his knees and told her of his dying Kingdom her resolve softened. He confessed her to be the loveliest thing in existence. He was sure that if she returned with him and let her light shine over his people, she could save them from their dreadful fate. The Prince promised her all manner of riches and comforts. Beyond her wildest dreams, he assured her._

_Though, it was not that which convinced the star to journey back with him. It was his love for his Kingdom. She supposed him to be a great and kind man to have travelled all that way to find her, if only to help his people. _

_The star agreed to help the young Prince, but she confessed that she had no desire for his treasures. She asked only that he guaranteed her freedom. She could not stay, she explained, for a star that falls never does so on purpose. If she did not return soon to her place amongst her sisters, her light would fade and she would die. The Prince, though saddened by the thought, promised the star that he would do everything he could to help her return home. _

_The pair journeyed back together, though they made far slower progress than the Prince had upon his initial journey. He stopped many a time to ensure that the star was rested and fed. He did not wish for her to feel the ache and fatigue that he had. He wanted no harm to come to her ever, though in truth he could not really understand why._

_As they travelled along together, the pair exchanged stories and musings. They fell into comfortable silences and laughed at one another's jokes. Each secretly shivered as their fingers would accidentally brush together as they walked and subtle, secret glances soon became lingering stares. _

* * *

For ten years he lay there unable to do so much as blink. He tried desperately to communicate with her, to let her know that he was there and he was fighting. He thought he might go mad, with his efforts unsuccessful and he determined that if she were to give up, if she were to leave… he would stop trying. It wouldn't matter anymore.

But that thought – the thought of this woman leaving his side – it proved unbearable. He strained and tensed and roared internally, begging the fates for help until one day, at long last he did it.

He managed to move…

His eyelids slid open for but a moment before falling shut once again and once again he was frozen. But it had been enough. Somewhere beside him he heard a soft gasp, followed by gentle, hesitant footsteps. He sensed her leaning over him, could feel the heat of body radiating over his skin. He tried desperately to open his eyes again – to know her face – but he could not, again he was too weak.

"Strange..." She murmured to herself and reached out to brush her fingers along his brow. "I thought for sure I saw..."

Her touch sparked something in him. Something bright and wonderful. Something he wanted – _needed _– to experience again. He had to make her come back to him.

For the next ten years he strained against the prison of his broken body. He worked for a decade without sleep, putting everything he could into opening his eyes again. He hadn't seen her face. If he had, he thought to himself, perhaps it would be enough. Perhaps he'd know who he was.

* * *

_When they stopped for rest, the Prince found that he could no longer sleep. Instead, he watched the star. He watched over her, protected her, ensured that nothing happened to her. The Prince slowly realised that he was falling in love with the star. The thought filled him with happiness for only a moment before he remembered his promise to her. She could not stay… she would soon be leaving him… _

_The Prince felt his fingers begin to grow heavy and slow… he too was turning to stone._

_When at last the Prince and the star reached the gloomy Kingdom, a great crowd was gathered waiting for them. Word had travelled that their Prince was bringing them a star that would light up the darkness and they had rejoiced in the notion. The moment they spotted her, they cried out in joy, worshipping her as a saviour – a blessing from the Gods._

_She smiled at the crowd graciously and with a glance back at the Prince she allowed her light to burst out over them. Everything her light touched exploded with life._ _Flowers bloomed up from the dust. The grass became a vibrant green that most who looked upon the colour realised they'd forgotten existed. The dark clouds evaporated and let through the sun. Brilliant coloured birds awakened and began to sing... And tears of joy streamed down the faces of the people whose stone cheeks returned to flesh._

_All… but the Prince. For as he watched his Kingdom come alive, slowly the stars light began to dim. She did not have long left and he moved towards her with his heavy stone limbs in order to bid her farewell, knowing he would never see her again. _

* * *

He worked relentlessly, her touch giving him hope, fuelling him on though in truth his efforts seemed hopeless.

Until one day, at long last, he felt his finger twitch. He tried again, the movement a little smoother this time. And when he tried again, the finger beside it moved too. Over and over, he flexed his fingers until eventually he was able to make a fist, then curl his wrist around, then bend his arm at the elbow. Slowly, the control returned to him. He could twist his toes and turn his neck. He could open his eyes and take deeper breaths. And soon enough, after much effort he was sitting up.

He turned his head to look around him, his movements still stiff and slow. He was in a bare cavern, candles hovering over his head. He had no memory of the place, but then, he had no memory of anything.

He turned until his eyes fell upon her – the woman who had touched his brow. At the sight of her there was a stirring inside his chest, though he did not know what it was. It felt… warm… good. With slow, controlled movements, he pulled himself up from the stone slab he had lay upon for centuries and moved towards the woman as if in a trance. He dared not take his eyes from her, he dared not even blink.

_Why was she so important?_ He wondered as he studied her.

The dress she wore would have once been beautiful, finely made with vibrant, silver silk. But time had faded it, frayed it. It now looked dusty, old and dull. She leaned against the wall of the cavern, her small hands rested in her lap. It seemed that his efforts had not disturbed her at all. She was not sleeping, but it appeared that she had been accustomed to remaining stationary for great lengths of time. Whoever she was, she had been there for an eternity.

"Who are you?" He asked, unsure of what else to say. His voice sounded smoother than he had expected, he thought time might have dried it out, covered it in dust.

The woman turned her head slowly towards him, her dull eyes meeting his, igniting a spark within him. "Oh, you are awake..." she murmured calmly as she turned back towards the wall. "I thought I saw you move a little while ago."

He moved a little closer to her, tilting his head to study her face. Her eyes seemed glazed over, distant – as if her mind were gone. "How long have we been down here?" he asked gently, craving nothing more than to hear her voice again.

"I'm not sure... As long as I can remember, I suppose." She replied absently, in a voice a little louder that a whisper.

"Are we locked in?" He moved closer still, willing her to meet his eye. The woman seemed to be caught somewhere between sleep and consciousness. She had been there for quite some time… oh, and how he wanted her to wake now.

She stared at him for a time, her brow furrowing slightly in thought and then turned towards the door, studying it with a titled head, almost as if she had never noticed that it was there before. "I don't know..." her eyes slid back to him, her voice still dreamy and distant. "I never thought to check."

He stared at her, only inches separated them now. His fingers itched to touch her but he refrained.

"I know your face," he whispered. After staring at her a moment longer, he moved towards the door, running his hands over the smooth surface. Looking upward at it, the man pushed against it and felt it slide forward easily with his efforts. Dust and dried out webs fell as the door creaked open slowly. He stared out into the dark corridor he now had access to. He was free to go, free of the tomb he had been locked in for endless years. He need only step forward through the threshold and he would see the wonders of the world – perhaps then his memories would return to him.

He turned away from the opening, with no intention of leaving. Whatever was out there somehow didn't matter… _she_ was in here. For whatever reason, that meant he had no need to leave.

_Who was she?_

Her identity was important than his own, he realised. He had no notion of who he was, why he was there. Yet this woman – the woman waiting by his side – she mattered more. He needed to know who she was, why she was there. If he could have that then the rest could come later.

* * *

_As soon as he reached out to her, she turned towards him with a sad smile. She did not want to leave her Prince and the thought caused her light to dim all the more. Before either of them could make such a confession, a panic broke out amongst the people. They saw the light fading from within the star and feared the worst – feared it meant they would return to stone. _

_They could not bear to lose their new found happiness and so they rushed forward, clutching, grabbing, tearing at the star, willing her to shine for them again._

_The Prince, with an arm and a leg completely turned to stone rushed to her aid. He had to save her, it was all that mattered. Nothing more… With a stone fist he beat her captors off of her and with all the strength he could muster he threw her skyward. She used the last of her light to soar up toward the Heaven's, and as she glanced over her shoulder, she watched in horror as her Prince turned completely to stone._

S_he could feel her heart breaking into pieces as she stared down at her Prince… her love… now frozen, like a statue reaching up toward her. A tear fell from her eye, plummeting down to earth and landing upon the stone face of the man that she loved and wept for. _

_She returned to her rightful place in the sky among her sisters. And though they had watched the whole affair unfold, they could not comprehend her grief. For none of them had ever left their place in the sky, so they had never known loss, or sacrifice… or love. And so they shone beside her, unable to offer her anything but their light._

_Many years then passed. The Kingdom rose up and lived in happiness and harmony, slowly they began to forget about the Prince who had saved them. They forgot that the statue in their main town square had once been alive. They forgot why they loved that statue so dearly. But they never forgot about the star that had saved them. And they supposed that was why they held the statue so dearly in their hearts, because he forever pointed up towards their guardian star. _

_For all those years, the star never once averted her gaze. She stared down upon her beloved, making sure to burn brightly, and radiantly over his Kingdom so that his sacrifice would never be in vain. _

_10 years passed. _

_And then another 10. _

_And then 100 more._

_Yet the star refused to look away. _

* * *

He was by her side once again and he watched her, waiting until her dreamlike gaze fell upon him once again. "You never once tried the door?" he whispered.

She was hazy. He watched her as she seemed to be struggling with a thought. The woman was waking up, her eyes seemed more alive the longer she studied his face with that furrowed, confused brow. At last, she shook her head slowly. "I didn't need to… I'm waiting for... something... I don't know why... I can't remember..." She met his eye. "I have dreams... I think they're dreams... I dream of a Prince, who turned to stone to save a star... I don't know what it means..."

A ghost of a smile graced her lips, yet still the thought confused her. As if it shouldn't make her happy at all and she did not understand why it would.

"It reminds me of a story I once read," he told her. He wasn't sure why he said it, but he felt as if it were true. It was important.

"It does?" she smiled again. He never wanted that smile to fade.

"Yes..."

They stared at each other for a long time, each taking in the other's features. At last the woman leaned forward, closing the distance between them. Their noses almost touching. He felt his heart begin to race, he never wanted to be further away from this woman again.

She tilted her head as she looked at him, her eyes roaming over every inch of his face. "You've been here since before I can remember..." She whispered. "But you've slept... Always you were sleeping... I don't think I've ever spoken to you... But I know your voice... It sounds so..."

She stared into his eyes and gently touched his cheek. Her fingers only whispered over his skin, barely making contact at all but still he exhaled at the touch and closed his eyes, savouring it.

"Don't do that," she whispered. "Please… you've had them closed for so long. What if you leave me again?"

His eyes shot open at that and she brought her hands up to grip onto him. There was a desperation in her eyes; she was trying to remember too.

"Again?" he repeated gently. "We've met before, then?"

"I don't know… We've been down here for a long time," she told him with a tired smile. "Dust has settled on those memories that came before."

He reached up and cupped her cheek, running his thumb over the corner of her lips. She watched him with trusting eyes. Her warm skin beneath his fingers felt so familiar… so right. He'd had this before. He'd touched her, held her…

"Rosa…" The word slipped from his lips without him quite realising.

* * *

_And that devotion was at last rewarded. Because what the Star did not know was that her Prince was staring back. For the Prince was indeed stone, but he was very much alive. That single tear that the star had shed, that fell upon his face held within it so much of his Star's love that it had kept his heart beating for over 100 years. And the Prince had spent those hundred years putting all of his efforts into sending her a sign. A sign to show her that he was still alive. _

_At first he had tried screaming out to her, for decades he tried. But he concluded only that his lungs were not but solid rock. So then he had tried waving, nodding, reaching, kneeling, falling, a step, a kiss, a smile. And what was it that he managed? After more than a century of trying to signal his Love? He blinked. A single blink, of stone eyelids. It had taken him a century. But he had done it. And his Star had seen it. _

_She was filled with bliss and her light exploded out across the earth and galaxy, as she threw herself downward towards her love. The nearer she came, the more the Prince found himself able to move. He drew in his first breath in a century. His stone body returned to flesh. And finally, at long, long last, he held his love in his arms._

* * *

Her eyes lit up, "Rosa?" she repeated, "...that was my name... wasn't it?"

He stared at her, his heart beating faster than it had in centuries. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, the sensation sent shivers through him. He rested his hands upon her waist and pulled himself closer to her – to Rosa.

"You know me..." She whispered.

He didn't reply, he only watched her. The memories – _his_ memories – they were trickling back to him now, slowing ebbing their way back into his mind. Whispers and echoes of memories he'd once held. The Library… flower buds… a jade necklace… the bridge… a prison cell… her touch, her eyes, her smile, her laugh… her blood… he'd saved her, she was alright… she was safe.

She was Rosa. She was_ his_ Rosa. He remembered her now. He thought he'd never see her again and yet here she was, waiting by his side. All the years that must have passed and yet there she was, waiting for him. He was sure in that moment his heart might explode.

"Do I… know _you_?" she asked gently, stirring him from his thoughts. Her eyes begged for answers.

He met her eyes, horrified that she might not come back to him. His hands were trembling where they were settled upon her hips.

"Rosa... Say my name..." he whispered, doing everything he could to remain calm. He did not want to frighten her but if she did not remember… if she left him now… he couldn't even bear to think of it.

She'd waited for him, all those years, she had to remember him. She had to. His grip on her tightened, he was certain that he suddenly looked manic, but she seemed so calm. She did not fear him, she wanted to understand.

"Please... The story of the Prince who saved a star... That was me, Rosa. That was _us_... It's why we met... It's why we're here..."

Rosa's brow furrowed as she watched him. She ran her fingers along his jaw line.

"Rosa, you must remember me... Why else would you have stayed all this time?" he closed his eyes as her touch feathered over his skin. Even if she didn't remember, even if it was lost to her forever… it wouldn't truly matter, he'd stay with her.

"Look at me..." She whispered, and once again their eyes met. Her gaze was intense; there was a spark there that hadn't been there before. "I know you..."

"Rosa." He whispered.

"...Loki." She smiled at last, tears welling in her eyes as she rested her hand over his heart. "I remember you..."

"Rosa…"

An overwhelming relief washed through him as her grip on him tightened. She pulled herself closer to him and buried her face in the crook of his neck as her tears fell onto his skin. Loki wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and showering her hair in kisses. He felt her shaking and as she lifted her head to look up at him again, he saw that she was laughing.

"I remember..."

"Rosa, I…"

"You came back to me, Loki." Rosa beamed at him through her tears. She'd never felt so happy. She'd never felt so alive.

"You waited..." Loki whispered, his forehead pressing against hers, still not believing it even as he said the words. She had stayed. She had waited for him.

"I love you." Rosa whispered and Loki's lips crashed against hers.

She pulled herself closer to him and allowed her tears to fall. She feared it was a dream… but as he held her tighter, as he ran his fingers through her hair and whispered to her how desperately he loved her, she knew that he was real. She finally had him back. It was over…

Rosa had had much time to contemplate the future… the past… what had come to be and what had not. She had no way of knowing what if was that waited for them outside of the carven. They may very well face death, spend eternity running, or hidden in the darkest corner of the Universe. They live in peace, she supposed. All those thoughts had filled her with such hope and fear and despair. She had no idea what they would face next. There was only one certainty.

She would never be without him again.

Whatever might come their way, they would face it together. She would be by his side, just as she always had. He would _never_ be alone again.

Her Prince. Her Loki.

* * *

_The pair left the Kingdom and lived a long and peaceful life together. The star dimmed her light just enough so that she might live out the length of the Prince's mortal life._

_In the end they died, as all indeed do. But it is comforting to know that they went, as if falling asleep… happy… in love… together. _

* * *

**It occurred to me that I never actually included the entire story of the Fallen Star! The story that this whole story is about! Haha so I put it here. I hope you liked it, I think it works quite nicely! **

**So! What did we think of the ending? Satisfying…?**

**Okay, fiiiiine I'll write an epilogue! :P I was always going to write an epilogue! There's just a few more things I can't leave unfinished.**

**Please leave a review, I'd love to know what you think! :) More soon!**

**xoxoxo**


End file.
